Tales of a Sun Nin
by ShadowRonin
Summary: Meet Satoshi Musashi. With his demon, Gatto, he plans on getting revenge against Orochimaru. Watch the journey of a young man out for revenge, but still shooting to have a good time! HinataXOC
1. A New Nin Arrives

**Chapter 1: A New Nin Arrives**

"**Shit, what now?" A boy of 16 said. His skin was slightly tanned, from living in the sun for all his life. His Dark Blue hair came down to his shoulders, except 2 bangs, colored yellow, ran in front of his face. His headband, with a sun etched in the middle, was tied around his neck. He felt a presence nearby, and started running again. **

"**_Mew, you are pretty damn resilient. You've been running for at least a week now." _A incredibly powerful cat demon said. "Can't allow myself to be caught. Orochimaru would become way too strong if he got my eyes." The kid said. He was running until he came to a river. **

"**_Mew, there's a village over there. I think that's Konoha. I wonder if Kyuubi is around?" _The cat said. He then started for the village until he dodged 5 shuriken being thrown at him. He didn't realize he landed on the river, and the foe made his way near him. **

"**Well well well, Satoshi Musashi lives on. Who would have guessed." A man of Satoshi's age said. He had short black hair, but his eyes, though he was a Sound Nin, showed someone who was analytical. "Lance…why did Sound attack the Sun Village?" Satoshi asked. **

"**Because Orochimaru-sama wants your eyes. He found out that Gatto, the demon cat that was best friends to Kyuubi, and his rival in strength, was sealed inside you 16 years, a few months before Kyuubi. Guess that would be Kyuubi's downfall, cause one of the people to help with the sealing was a Hyuuga, and they were in Konoha." Lance said. _"So much for Kyuubi keeping a cool head."_ Gatto said. (Guess so.) Satoshi replied.**

**Hinata and Neji were looking out of the balcony of their estate, when Hinata felt something. She used her Byakugan and saw Satoshi and Lance fighting on the river. "Neji, there's a fight outside the village." Hinata said. **

**Neji used his Byakugan and saw Satoshi shoot a beam of electricity and hit Lance, and start for Konoha, leaving a clone to occupy Lance. "He's coming this way." Neji said, leaving. Hinata, confused, followed him.**

"**Well, I got a Shadow Clone to deal with that guy, but I'm running out of chakra and fast." Satoshi said. He then saw the gates leading to the entrance. "Okay, now I need a way to get in…" Satoshi thought, and then he got a idea. **

**He closed his eyes and then focused. He then opened his eyes again, this time they were orange, and had a black slit across the middle vertically. He could now see all movements clearly, and could see through walls clearly and such. "Hmm, that house over there is empty, I can hide out over there." Satoshi said. **

**He then used the Body Flicker Jutsu and appeared in the house. "Now, I can just rest here for a few days, until I get my strength back." Satoshi said, before the house burst open, and two figures with purplish-white eyes appeared. He noticed that the girl had some bruises on her face, along with bruises along her stomach and such. (His Eye power is still active.) **

**(I guess she has been abused at some point. Those scars look recent enough.) Satoshi thought to himself. "Hey, who do you think you are, sneaking into Konoha like that?" Neji asked. "I mean no harm. I was attacked by Orochimaru, and I merely seek a shelter to recover." Satoshi said, returning his eyes to normal. **

"**Hmph, a likely story. I think you need to take a visit to the Hokage." Neji said. "I didn't do anything." Satoshi said calmly, before he was kicked outside. "You trespassed without permission. I think you did something!" Neji said. **

"**Okay, I will be nice enough to let that last kick slide. Come at me one more time, and I will be forced to defend myself." Satoshi said, annoyance portraying in his eyes. Neji activated the Byakugan and went into his stance. **

"**Oh, so you guys are Hyuugas eh? That makes things more interesting." Satoshi said. "So you know of us?" Neji said. "Then you know what happens when you challenge us." **

"**My grandpa was friends with a Hyuuga that was in my old village stopping by after a mission. I know your little tricks." Satoshi said. Both Hyuugas didn't notice he said 'old village', like he moved or something. **

"**Fine, but you should know, you are within my field of Divination." Neji said, causing Satoshi to have a stunned look on his face. (Oh shit, I'm can't defend myself all that well.) Satoshi thought, before Neji took off. After a few hits he began calling off numbers. Once he hit the 64th blow, he blasted him a few yards. Satoshi knew that all his Tenketsus had been closed, but he wasn't one to lose a fight. **

"**I've been through way too much to be killed by now. I won't allow death to take me!" Satoshi said. _"Okay Mew, you wish to break out of this, then I'll give you some of my power. Say hello to Spark Form!" _Gatto said. Satoshi then slowly started to get up. "What? How can you move? Your Tenketsus were closed off!" Neji said. **

**Satoshi then hunched over, as dark blue chakra was coming out of him, like electricity. He then screamed, and an aura enveloped him. When the aura left, his hair was gold, and his bangs were striped like that of a tigers. His shirt was now dark blue with Thunder God written in gold Kanji on the back, and his shorts were gold and baggy. Neji was surprised, not only was his Tenketsus unlocked, but his chakra was at least 100 times what it was a little while ago. **

**Neji guessed that he just found his second wind. **

"**Surprise, I can do jutsus again!" Satoshi said, hunching over again, but this time claws of electricity came out of his fingertips. "You ready to rumble?" Satoshi said, running at Neji. He was about to thrust his claw into him, when he got grabbed and thrown away. He saw an older man. **

"**You think you can attack the Hyuuga family and get away with it?" The man said. "No, I was defending myself, but if you want a piece of me, I will kick your ass as well!" Satoshi said. The man then activated his Byakugan, and got into a stance. Along with him, at least 9 other Main Branch Hyuugas appeared. **

"**_Alright Mew, you need a technique to even the score. Not even Shadow Clones can help you. I got a technique that derives from the Shadow Clone. You ready? Watch the seals." _Gatto said. Time then froze, and it showed a human form of Gatto. He did some unfamiliar hand signs, and then he created another of himself. **

"**This is a Carbon Clone. They can die like us, so you need to be careful of that. But it has all the powers that we have." Gatto said.**

**Time returned, and Satoshi had a smirk. He did the hand signs and smiled. "Secret Art, Carbon Clone Jutsu!" Satoshi said. He then created 4 more clones of himself. "Now we fight for real!" Satoshi 1 said. All the Satoshis then charged at the Hyuugas, making waste to some of the weaker ones. After a few minutes, 5 Satoshis were left to face the man. **

"**You sure you don't want to quit?" Satoshi 3 said. "You couldn't hope to defeat me." The man said. All the Satoshis had veins appear on their heads, and bum rushed him. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" The man said, creating a blue barrier around himself by spinning. All the Satoshis flew back, hurt. (Damnit.) Satoshi 1 thought, fusing them all back into one. **

"**You see. I am Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi said. "I frankly think you are a jack-ass." Satoshi said. He then felt a wave of energy surround him, causing him to fall asleep. "He will regret trying to fight us." Hiashi said. He then picked Satoshi up, and carried him into the Hyuuga Estate.**


	2. You Will Regret Taking Me On!

**Hello! ShadowRonin has brought it with Chapter 2! Hope you all like it. My friend, G.Reaper, told me to not have those big paragraphs, so I broke them down as best as I could. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. The Lawyers with briefcases dare me to even try. (Sweat drops) I do own Satoshi and Gatto though. They are mine!**

Chapter 2: "You Will Regret Taking Me On!" Satoshi Makes an Enemy.

When Satoshi woke up, he realized he was in a jail cell. "How did I get here?" Satoshi asked. _**"Hiashi brought us here. He plans to kill us."** _Gatto said rather calmly. (Great! I bet he doesn't want us eating either.) Satoshi said to Gatto, pulling out a few scrolls.

He touched one of the kanji, and a double cheeseburger appeared. He ate it, savoring the taste. (I'll have to rationalize my scroll of food.) Satoshi thought to himself. When he finished his burger, he saw Hiashi approach him.

"You still think you can take us?" Hiashi said. "Without these cells, hell yes." Satoshi said calmly while sitting Indian Style. Hiashi was pissed at Satoshi's calmness, but he didn't show it. "I've talked to the council. They said your punishment is death. Hope you keep that optimism in the afterlife." Hiashi said, smiling evilly and walking away.

"He must really think he's stronger than me. I will change the way he sees me." Satoshi said to himself. He then did the Body Flicker Jutsu and appeared in the Main Hall. "Now where am I?" Satoshi said, before Neji appeared. "How the hell did you get in here?" Neji asked. "I have my ways." Satoshi said. Satoshi thought he heard a feint sound. "TAROGAN!" He said, and before Neji's eyes, his eyes changed from dark blue to orange, with a black slit going along the middle vertically.

(What the? A Bloodline Trait?) Neji thought to himself. Satoshi looked up and saw that Hinata was in a room with her father. But what really ticked him off was that he was way too close to her, and both their pants were off. She was obviously not enjoying this, so he decided to intervene.

"Hey, you need to aim your Byakugan up there!" Satoshi said, urgency in his voice. Neji, confused, used his Byakugan and looked up where Satoshi was pointing. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Hiashi was having his way with Hinata. "That stops now. You are witness to this!" Satoshi said to Neji. He then used the Body Flicker Jutsu, and appeared behind Hiashi.

"**USE THIS DAMNED APPENDAGE FOR EVIL NO MORE!"** Satoshi said, winding up and kicking Hiashi in his nuts. Hiashi then was crouched over, in obvious pain. "Argh…my Hyuuga jewels…" Hiashi slowly said. Though Neji saw it through the ceiling, he couldn't help but cringe at the blow.

(He is very thorough with his attacks…) Neji said, running up the stairs into the room they were in. Hiashi had practically fainted from the blow. "Hey, you want revenge on him?" Satoshi asked. He then laid the unconscious and half naked Hiashi on top of her. It was okay since she had fainted when Satoshi smashed his nuts in.

"**_Mew, you are a dick. You are doing this to a young girl while she is out?" _**Gatto asked. "Don't worry, this will be hilarious." Satoshi said. He then cleared his voice and screamed out **"HELP, MURDERERS!"** In Hiashi's voice. He then grabbed Neji and used the Body Flicker Jutsu.

They were on the roof of the house, both using their eye powers to see what was gonna happen next. When the Main Family appeared, they saw that Hiashi was half naked on top of Hinata, pants gone.

There was an roar of anger, and Satoshi couldn't help but get a kick out of this.

"This is FUNNY!" Satoshi said, laughing really hard. Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little. When the Main members came and accosted Hiashi, Satoshi and Neji reappeared near Hinata.

"Sorry to use you like that while you were out, but the revenge was way too sweet." Satoshi said. Hinata was blood red, from embarrassment and anger. "The plus is we got the bastard from being able to do that again." Satoshi said. "If you need to vent out any frustration from being used, then take it out on this guy." Satoshi said, creating a Carbon Clone.

Hinata then, despite her usual attitude. proceeded to beating the shit out of the clone. "I guess she was enraged." Satoshi said sweat dropping. "I think for the first time ever, Hinata has found someone she genuinely hates." Neji said. They both sighed as Hinata left the Clone Satoshi muttering incoherent things.

The next day, Neji went to his usual training spot. There, he saw Tenten and Lee. "Hey Neji, I'm sorry to hear about what happened at your house." Lee said. Over the years, Lee had gotten rid of his bowl cut, letting it grow out and putting it into a ponytail. He still had the same temperament and attitude though.

"No need to worry. I'm sure the council will figure something out. Hiashi is gonna be in a shit load of trouble." Neji said. "I heard that the Hokage is planning something big for all us Chuunin. She even allowed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to join in the fun." Tenten said, completely changing the subject randomly. "It starts in a few hours."

"Seems like Jiraiya has something to do with this." Neji said. "It should be fun. The explosion of youth in one room would prove to be amazing!" Gai said, appearing out of nowhere, and posing some odd, and slightly homosexual pose. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped, while Lee cheered for his sensei.

_(At the same house Satoshi appeared in)_

Satoshi woke up in the empty house that Neji said he could borrow. "Okay, I sent a Carbon Clone to scope out the village last night, and steal a Konoha headband. I think I can blend in for the time being." Satoshi said to himself.

"**_Mew, there is something going on. I want you to hang here, and blend in with these people." _**Gatto said. (Like I wasn't. I wouldn't be Satoshi Musashi if I didn't have fun while hiding out.) Satoshi said. He put on his white baggy T-shirt, and dark blue shorts, and slipped his ninja sandals on, tied the Konoha headband around his neck, and cracked his knuckles. "Let's rock!" Satoshi said, leaving the house.

_(At the Main Entrance to A Recently Built Camp.)_

At about dawn (5:00) everyone arrived at a giant cabin. The sign outside of it said Camp Leaf. (Seems like something big!) Satoshi thought to himself.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Tsunade asked in the main lodge. "This is going to be great!" Naruto said. "Shut up dobe. Your gonna give me a headache!" Sasuke said. "Seems like the Rookie 9 are here, along with Team Gai." Sakura said.

She then saw Satoshi walking in. "Who is that? He doesn't look familiar." Shikamaru said. "Whoever he is, he is pretty cute." Ino said. "I don't know. He looks pretty troublesome." Shikamaru said. **"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** A man's voice screamed.

Everyone looked over to Hiashi. Satoshi recognized it as Hiashi's voice and decided to answer him. "Geez Hiashi-baka, you really shouldn't be screaming and losing your temper. You are the head of the Hyuuga family." Satoshi said. They looked over at Satoshi.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BASEBORN CHILD!"** Hiashi screamed, activating his Byakugan, the 2 Main Members also activated theirs. "You insult me one more time, and I will kill you here and now!" Satoshi replied, his Tarogan activating. There was an intense showdown.

"What, no reason to make me eat my words?" Satoshi taunted. The other nin were amazed that someone was actually back talking Hiashi. "So, you are the one who is accused of raping Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked. Everyone turned to Satoshi, and then glanced at Hinata.

"What the FUCK? I did no such damn thing! Who said…Hiashi." Satoshi said, glaring daggers at Hiashi. Neji and Hinata were appalled that Hiashi would try something like this. "I demand he is not allowed to participate in this! And my family be allowed to take care of him in a manner befitting the Hyuugas." Hiashi said.

"Like you can stop me!" Satoshi said. Then he smirked. "I got an idea. How about we fight for it. I'll wager my participation and you telling the truth if I win. If I lose, then I'll admit to raping Hinata!" Satoshi said. Everyone gasped at the bold wager that was made. Neji was stunned, and Hinata was surprised. Satoshi looked her way and gave a sincere smile.

"Fine, but you won't fight me. Your opponent is him!" Hiashi said, pointing at Kakashi. "Fine, I will fight Uchiha-san." Satoshi said. He could see the Sharingan under his headband. "I am not an Uchiha. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I don't really want to get dragged into this." Kakashi said, reading his Icha Icha Paradise Book. "Sorry Hatake-san, but it seems like we are gonna fight!" Satoshi and Kakashi then stared each other down. One smirking, the other with a bored look.

**ShadowRonin: That there be chapter two for you. As you can see, Satoshi has already brought attention to himself.**

**Satoshi: Not by choice! Hiashi won't leave me alone! I am merely defending myself.**

**Gatto (In Spark Form): Yeah, and having Hinata go through that wasn't evil.**

**Satoshi/ShadowRonin: (Sweat drops)**

**Gatto: You are sick, both of you!**

**ShadowRonin: All insults aside, get ready for chapter 3. Hopefully, I'll have it this Friday or Saturday!**


	3. Unbelievable Victory

**Hello my loyal fans! (Or in this case fan... since G.Reaper seems to be the only one aware of my meager existance... tears roll off) But that won't stop me! I shall write on! And write on I shall! But I've droned on for too long.**

**Naruto and the other Rookie 9 are 16. Team Gai is 17. Kakashi and Gai are 33, and Gatto is old enough to know what wooly mammoths look like.**

**Disclaimer: Tried to buy Naruto off, but they don't accept I.O.Us, so I don't own Naruto. Satoshi and Gatto are mine though, and that will remain so!**

Chapter 3: Unbelievable Victory. The Truth Shall Seal Your Future.

Satoshi charged at Kakashi, only to realize that he was looking at the ceiling. (Okay, that was pretty damn fast. He is good.) Satoshi thought to himself. Kakashi had grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto his back.

"Okay, I will get you this time." Satoshi said, running at Kakashi. This time, Kakashi went into his pockets. Satoshi stopped, expecting some sort of attack, but instead Kakashi pulled out a Icha Icha Paradise book. Satoshi sweat dropped, and got a little mad. He charged at Kakashi, only to have him disappear, and reappear behind him.

Satoshi was expecting this, and had a Jutsu ready. "Lighting Style, Thunder Dome Jutsu!" Satoshi said, and a dome of electricity appeared around him. Kakashi was shot back, and caught off guard. He got up, showing he wasn't hurt to bad.

"Okay Hatake-san, I'm not one to senselessly drag on a fight. Let's fight for real. Fight me like you would against Orochimaru!" Satoshi said. Kakashi nodded and lifted his headband to show the Sharingan.

Satoshi, happy that Kakashi was taking him seriously, began powering up. When he reached the peak, he transformed into Spark form. The Tarogan was also activated. "Now, we fight for real!" Kakashi said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Satoshi said.

Satoshi and Kakashi then disappeared, making it hard for the other nin to follow. Sasuke was barely able to catch them, because of Sharingan. "What's happening Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well, they are fighting at a speed that is pretty unbelievable for regular ninjas." Sasuke said. Then in the corner, Satoshi was sliding along the ground.

He jumped up, and threw down some smoke grenades before Kakashi got near him again. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi ducked in time to avoid a beam of lightning. Kakashi threw a kunai, just to be greeted by 15 shuriken.

The smoke clearded and Satoshi was pointing and Kakashi and smirking. "I say we finish this in the next move. Want to keep the crowd entertained." Satoshi said. "Fine. I will use my own technique." Kakashi said, charging chakra into his hands.

The chakra then started growing more furious. Satoshi then started charging chakra into his hand as well. Kakashi had the Lightning Blade ready, and Satoshi had electricity surging out of his hand.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi said, running at Satoshi. "LIGHTNING CLAW!" Satoshi said, jumping into the air. When he came down, both attacks connected head on. Kakashi slid back a few yards, and Satoshi flew into the air, and landed on his back. He was out cold, and he powered down

"I guess you lose…" Kakashi said, putting his headband back around his Sharingan. "WRONG!" A voice like Satoshi's said. Then, using the Body Flicker Jutsu, he appeared behind Kakashi, and grabbed his forehead and rammed his head into the ground. To say Kakashi was out was an understatement. He had spirals where his eye was.

"WHAT? How did that happen?" Hiashi screamed. "That's easy!" Spark said. "When I threw the smoke grenades, I created a Carbon Clone and told it to disappear until the time was right. That time was now." Spark said.

He then walked over to the unconscious Satoshi and started shaking him. Satoshi stirred, and then saw himself. "You get him?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah!" Spark said. They then fused together, and Satoshi, in regular form, fell to one knee.

"I guess he hit a lot harder than my other thought." Satoshi said, panting. "Well, now let's hear the truth Hiashi." "The truth? I'll tell you the truth! You raped my daughter!" Hiashi said. Satoshi, not surprised that he would lie, activated his Tarogan, and then the area became noticeably hotter.

Hiashi then thought he was back in his room, and the only other person he could see was Hinata. "Ah Hinata, you must be here to make sure your sister is safe." Hiashi said, a lustful look in his eyes. Hinata looked scared, and backed away.

"No need to run, I will try to be gentle. Just let your father have his way with you." Hiashi said, making his way towards her. Satoshi then let down the Genjutsu, and he was back in the Main Lodge.

"What the…Genjutsu?" Hiashi said. "Wow, she allowed you to do whatever to her to protect her little sister? You are evil." Satoshi said. Hiashi never saw Satoshi come in between them.

"Hokage-sama, what do you plan to do with rapists?" Satoshi asked. "YOU BASTARD!" Hiashi screamed, hitting Satoshi. Satoshi, pissed off, started radiating fire chakra.

"What? How can you have this much chakra left?" Hiashi said. _"Mew, you need to stop! Kaji-Oni can't be revealed." _Gatto said, realizing it was pointless to try and stop him. Satoshi then focused the fire into his right hand, and charged at Hiashi.

He faked like he was gonna hit him straight up, but he disappeared, and reappeared, giving him a powerful uppercut. He then mumbled Release, and a stream of fire shot out of his hand, engulfing Hiashi. Hiashi landed unconscious, and Satoshi put his hands in his pockets as a normal reflex. "I guess you couldn't keep up." Satoshi said. He then had a stunned look, realizing what he said. Tsunade looked scared.

Satoshi smiled, and everyone cheered for him. He bowed and waved. "I just make sure that all evil was defeated." Satoshi said. "Alright, if all things have been finished, welcome to Camp Konoha. This is a vacation for 5 days, since we have been on edge, with Sound attacking and all. So, I have made it like this, all the girls will sleep in 2 cabins, and all the guys get 2 other cabins. Since that little scuffle took up too much time, you all get the rest of the day to do whatever." Tsunade said, and everyone took off to engage in their own businesses.

"I know who you are." Tsunade said, when it was just her, Satoshi, Kakashi (They both knew that he wasn't fighting at full strength. He merely wanted to see how Hiashi would react.), Anko, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Jiraiya. "You do?" Satoshi said, intrigue in his voice.

"You are the Kaji-Oni of The Village Hidden in the Heavens." Tsunade said. All the Jounin (yes, Iruka is a Jounin in this story,) had amazed looks.

"You are the one Orochimaru was after?" Anko said. "The Fire Deity? The one who mastered over 200 fire jutsus?" Kakashi said. Jiraiya was calm. "You also peeked in the girls bathhouse on the way here, didn't you?" Jiraiya asked. Satoshi blushed and his eyes turned white.

"You pushed me in there, you perverted bastard!" Satoshi replied. He had been pushed into the girls bathroom by a frog, and he got his ass powned by the nude girls.

"Besides that, you are going to be watched sharply." Tsunade said. "Well, since I've been found out, I can ditch this headband." Satoshi said, throwing the Konoha headband to Tsunade. He then tied his Sun Village headband around his neck. "But to be accurate, my Fire Skills are sealed at the moment to hide my identity. I can use basic fire skills, but if I need my true power, I won't hesitate to unleash it!" Satoshi said. "Later!"

**ShadowRonin: That's chapter three done and done. I know your ready for the sparks to fly!**

**Satoshi: That, and I pulled a bogus victory off of Kakashi, just because he could tell I was telling the truth.**

**Gatto: That Kakashi seems pretty cool. Sort of keeps to himself though.**

**ShadowRonin: Don't worry about Kakashi. He manages. On a random note, my chapters will begin to get longer and longer, but the story will still be a major adventure of action, adventure, and a little bit of everything here and there. Chapter 4 isn't on a specific date, so watch out for it! **


	4. Camp Begins!

**HELLO! It's time for the next chapter! ShadowRonin brings it yet again! Though I have only one fan at the moment, I can't help but feel that I feel overlooked. Someone out there has to be aware of me. (Storm Clouds of dread hanging above my head) Besides that, let the chapter roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Something about Court Cases and sueing me for what little I have. Satoshi and Gatto are mine though. They can't have them!**

Chapter 4: The 5-Day Camp Begins! Satoshi Makes an Impression.

Satoshi was the last to arrive, but he wasn't ignored. All the girls had hearts in their eyes for him. All except Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata. Ino and Sakura had Shikamaru and Sasuke, Temari wouldn't admit to it so obviously, and Hinata was still a little peeved at him, but she was warming up to him.

Satoshi walked to a Cabin and jumped to the roof. He sat down and looked at the sunset and sighed. "I guess that I will be hanging here, until I can find a Country to take me in." Satoshi said to himself. "You could stay here. I can pull some strings." A older looking version of Naruto said.

"That would be nice, Yondaime-sama, but I will probably cause trouble." Satoshi said. "Heh heh, don't refer to me like that please. I am Arashi Uzumaki." Arashi said. Rather than dying from sealing Kyuubi, like everyone thought, he was transported to a remote village, his memory gone. He came back to Konoha around the time Jiraiya and Naruto came back.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Uzumaki-san. I just hope to not get this village involved in my personal battle." Satoshi said. "Explain." Arashi said, sitting next to him.

"Orochimaru himself personally came to attack my village. He had his 4 Notes of Death with him as well. Scar: The Demon Blade, Kabuto: The Medic of Death, Itachi: The MindStalker, and Ryoga: The Dark Master." Satoshi said.

"Do you have any personal vendettas with any of them?" Arashi asked. "I hate all of them. I especially hate Koji, considering he's my brother. He abandoned the village during the attack." Satoshi said. "That's understandable. Tell Gatto that he has an honorable vessel." Arashi said. Satoshi then shot him a stunned look.

"You know about Gatto?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah. Kyuubi mentioned him a few times when I chatted with him. Gatto must be a very powerful demon." Arashi said. "He was the only one who could handle Kyuubi in a one-on-one fight, but I wonder if he could defeat you, Uzumaki-san." Satoshi said, smiling. Arashi shrugged, and sighed.

"So, who is Kyuubi's vessel?" Satoshi asked. Arashi was about to answer, when he saw that his younger self was being jibed at and insulted by quite a few of the other Chuunins. "I'd guess he's the one?" Satoshi said and Arashi nodded. He made a personal note to meet Naruto later.

_(The next morning)_

The next day, he saw that they were to meet in the Main Lodge at 8:00. The giant sun-dial in the center if the Camp read 5:00, and Satoshi was awake. (I might as well train.) Satoshi thought to himself. He created 3 Carbon Clones, and they all turned Spark. They all disappeared, and fighting could be heard around the Camp.

As everyone else was getting up, they felt 4 powerful chakra energies, and rushed to get up. When they came outside, they saw 2 Satoshis shoot by them quickly. After a few more minutes, 3 Satoshis fell on the ground, defeated, and one more appeared. All of them looked like hell.

"Hah, I win!" Satoshi 1 said. "You got lucky." Satoshi 2 said. "You got by luckily!" Satoshi 4 said. Satoshi 3 didn't reply because he was out cold. "Oh shit, I beat one." Satoshi 1 said. He then dropped down, and woke himself up. They all fused together, and Satoshi felt drained.

"I am beat. I just got a whole day of training done in 2 hours." Satoshi said to no one in general, before he noticed the crowd that gathered. He smiled, scratching his head, and did the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear in the shower area. "I need to wash, and bad." Satoshi said, stripping and taking a shower.

At 8:00 everyone was at the Main Lodge. Satoshi was again, the last to arrive, in his normal clothes. "Okay, here is what's going on today. At noon, there will be a game of Capture The Flag. I have the teams posted over there." Tsunade said. Satoshi read the teams and immediately scoffed.

"Team 1: Satoshi, (Tsunade introduced him to everyone before they called it a day) Naruto, Tenten, Temari Chouji, Sakura, and Ino. Team 2: Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba. And I have no idea what anyone is capable of, but I used a few jutsus before. Just my luck!" Satoshi said.

The other nins approached the board and went into their proper teams. (For the sake of me, I am only using the main characters for these events.) Satoshi was first to arrive at his team's table. The rest of the team showed up in a blob-like formation. (Makes you feel like a loner…) Satoshi thought to himself. **_"You sort of are, Mew!" _**Gatto said. (Fuck you, Kitty Cat!) Satoshi replied. _**"Mother Fucker! I told you before I don't like that name!"** _Gatto relied. He looked at the other team, and saw Neji shoot him a look. Satoshi smirked and had an idea.

"Hey, Hyuuga, I have a wager you may care to like." Satoshi said. "My name is Neji. And what is the wager?" Neji asked. "If I win, I get to live at that house near the Estate. If I lose, then I will tell a secret that I wouldn't want anyone knowing." Satoshi said. Neji couldn't stifle the smirk that appeared on his face. "Deal." Neji said. And to seal it, they shook hands.

_(In the Forest, Satoshi's team side)_

Satoshi's team was in the forest near the Camp at their blue flag. "Okay, if I want to hope to take on anyone, I need to know a little about you guys and our enemies." Satoshi said. He then got basic info from them.

"Okay, I will lead an attack and defend the flag at the same time." Satoshi said. "And how will that work?" Naruto asked. "Secret Art, Carbon Clone Jutsu!" Satoshi said, creating another of himself.

"Naruto, Temari, and Tenten, you three stay with me." Satoshi 2 said. "The rest follow me. I think I figured out a way to defeat 2 sets of Byakugan and a Sharingan, but I'm not sure. Tsunade really put me in a pickle." Satoshi 1 said.

_(The Forest, Neji's team side)_

"Alright Shikamaru, what do we do to take their flags?" Neji asked, his team in a circle around their red flag. "That should be easy. I want Hinata and Gaara watching the flag. Lee, with your amazing speed, and Neji should be able to get the flag from them no problem. Kiba, you and Shino stay about 50 yards ahead of our flag and warn Hinata and Gaara when they approach. Sasuke and Kankuro, you will be the first wall of defense along with me 200 yards in front of the flag!" Shikamaru said. "The only one we need to worry about is Satoshi. We may have seen a few of his jutsus, but he is still a mystery."

_(Blue Flag)_

Satoshi was hanging around the flag, bored. It had been a few minutes, and he was already getting restless. "Alright, now to my defense of pure awesomeness. Tenten, can you put a few wires around the flag?" Satoshi asked. Tenten did just that, and Satoshi put some electric chakra into the wires, giving whoever touched them a good jolt.

"Well, that covers it. Now we wait." Satoshi said, laying down on the ground. Naruto was busying himself with doodling, so Satoshi made conversation with the girls. "Hey, what do you guys think of Naruto?" Satoshi asked.

"He may look like an idiot, but he would go out of his way to protect his friends." Temari said. "So, would you date him?" Satoshi asked, a gleam in his eyes. He could've sworn he saw Temari blush, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Why would you ask that?" Temari said. "No reason, I just find it weird that you don't hold him in contempt like everyone else does." Satoshi said. "He saved my brother from himself. Gaara isn't as evil as he used to be. I can't help but be a little grateful…" Temari said.

(She is harboring feelings for him, but she either doesn't act on them, or is unsure…) Satoshi second guessed Temari in his head. Naruto and Tenten were to busy keeping themselves amused to notice the conversation they had.

_(The Forest. 200 yards away from Red Flag)_

"Okay, Sakura and Ino, cut right. Uchiha and some weird guy with a giant thing wrapped in bandages is ahead of us." Satoshi said. "You mean Kankuro? He and Sasuke are bringing up the main guard?" Ino asked. "No, a lazy bum seems to be with them as well." Satoshi said, earning him a whack on the back of the head.

"His name is Shikamaru, and he is my boyfriend!" Ino said, pissed at the comment he made. "Whatever, they need to be distracted, and I know how!" Satoshi said, biting his fingertip to draw blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Satoshi said, then a Tiger with a staff, brown robes, and a yellow pointed hat appeared. "What's up, Caster Cat?" Satoshi asked. "Same old, same old. What you need?" Caster Cat asked.

"I want you to stall those three." Satoshi said. The Wizard Cat understood and made his presence known to Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. What no one knew was that Lee and Neji had snuck past all of them, making a dash for Satoshi's flag.

_(The Forest.50 yards away from Red Flag)_

"sniff sniff. I smell someone approaching. It reeks of Barbeque Chips!" Kiba said. Him and Shino looked at each other and then said "Chouji." As if on cue, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura appeared. "You two are the second to last defense, I see."

Sakura said. "You want to take us three on?" Kiba asked. "I didn't think you were this stupid. Don't know how to count?" Ino taunted. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" Kiba screamed, then he popped a red pill to Akamaru, causing him to look like Kiba. "Now it's 3-on-3." Shino said.

_(Blue Flag)_

Satoshi and Temari were still chatting, when he thought he heard something coming. He activated his Tarogan, and saw Lee and Neji coming towards them. "We got company!" Satoshi screamed. Tenten and Naruto jumped up and got into position Then the Neji and Lee he saw turned into two blocks of wood.

"Oh shit! We are in trouble!" Satoshi said, before he saw that everyone of his teammates were caught in a trap. They tried to cut through it, but they were made of imitation steel. (Great!) Satoshi thought to himself, before he realized that Lee made his way to their flag.

Smirking, Satoshi snapped his fingers, and Lee was zapped with enough electricity to paralyze him for a long time. "I knew it would come to you and me, Neji." Satoshi said, going into Spark Form, his Tarogan already active. "I guess that's just fate for you." Neji said, getting into his stance, Byakugan activated.

_(Red Flag)_

Hinata didn't feel all that comfortable having Gaara near her. (Who would?) She had her Byakugan activated the whole time they were there. She then saw Satoshi slip into view. He straight up appeared in front of them.

He then fished out a Smoke Grenade. He ran at Hinata, and grabbed her on her neck in a weird way. She then couldn't see as clearly as she could with her Byakugan. "To even the fight a little, I pushed a pressure point on your neck. No more Byakugan for you!" Satoshi said with a smile.

He then threw the Smoke Bomb. When he reappeared, he had 5 Shuriken, and a kunai spinning along his finger. He then threw the Shuriken at Hinata, and bum rushed Gaara. Hinata managed to dodge the Shuriken, and Gaara used his Sand to grab Satoshi, and throw him into a few trees.

"I can't win. Time for a new strategy!" Satoshi said, getting the fuck out of there. Hinata was confused. "He left, but the flag was still there." Hinata said. "Probably needs more help than he thought." Gaara said.

_(Blue Flag)_

At the other flag, Neji and Satoshi were fighting at high speeds. Neji was getting tired, and Satoshi was tired constantly using chakra to reopen his Tenketsus. Satoshi charged at Neji, looking worn out. They both swung and knocked each other to the ground. Neji managed to get up, but Satoshi had powered down.

"NOW!" Satoshi screamed, and 5 Narutos grabbed Neji. "During the fight, you never noticed Naruto create some clones to hide in the forest." Satoshi said, still on the ground. "Grrr. So what? You still need to get our flag before your win." Neji said.

"I believe that will be arranged!" Spark said, appearing out of the forest. The Kunai he had was twirling, and then turned into the Red Flag. "How did you get that?" Neji demanded. "Your cousin didn't stand a chance, even though I never physically attacked her." Spark said, fusing to make one Satoshi. "Now, go tell the rest of your team that you lost!" Satoshi said, telling the Narutos to let Neji go. Neji complied, and took off.

_(At Camp Leaf)_

It was around 6:00 when everyone arrived back at the Main Lodge. Neji's Team was quite down since their genius Shikamaru got outsmarted by Satoshi, the mysterious Sun nin. "I guess he is smarter than he looks. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I get to have that house near the Hyuuga Estate!" Satoshi said, dancing. "I have a house! I have a house!" That solved his problem of lodging after this camp was over. "Okay, since everyone is back, I have an announcement.

Tomorrow, we will be heading to the Village Hidden in the Forest, also known as the Amazon Village!" Tsunade said. All the guys had looks of pure joy, the girls on the other hand were less than enthusiastic. Satoshi was cautious.

"20 of our strongest boys have been challenged by 20 of their strongest Kunoichi. We want to show what we got, so we accepted. Be awake at 7:00. It's about a 5 hour walk from here." Tsunade said. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Satoshi, can you three wait here?" Tsunade asked. She had to tell them something important, and she knew Naruto would be most displeased.

Everyone left, except for the mentioned nin. "I know you three may be the most wanting to fight, but you won't be allowed to participate." Tsunade said. The loud "WHAT?" that came from Naruto wasn't surprising. "WHY TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN?" Naruto screamed.

"Because of your out of control chakra, Sasuke. Naruto, I just don't want you to blow up and do something you would regret. And Satoshi, I have no idea what you can do, but I'm sure it's pretty heavy." Tsunade said. Naruto was about to argue but Satoshi cut him off. "I guess that makes sense, Hokage-sama." Satoshi said, leaving. Sasuke and Naruto were confused, but shrugged it off, thinking she had her reasons.

"Man, the clouds real nice tonight." Satoshi said. "Yeah, they are." A lazy voice said. He turned around and saw Shikamaru, laying on the opposite side of the roof. "You gaze at the sky?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, it calms me when I look at the sky." Satoshi said. There was a long silence before Satoshi broke it. "Don't be mad about me outsmarting you. I just have a ton of tactical smarts. You are a literal genius." Satoshi said.

"No worries. I have no grudge to you. The better strategist won." Shikamaru said. "Okay, I already felt the wrath that Ino inflicted upon me." Satoshi said. "Your not the only one. Your mage cat gave us an ass kicking." Shikamaru said. They both chuckled and kept the small talk going, until they both turned in.

**ShadowRonin: Yes folks! Chapter 4 is done and done. Next Chapter, I reveal Satoshi's teamates from his old village.**

**Satoshi: You mean more OCs? Awesome! I'm not the only one!**

**Gatto: The story mainly revolves around you though. I'm sure as strong and known as you are in your village, your team is just as famous.**

**ShadowRonin: Don't sweat it guys. I know your excited, but you should know, they are strong on their own.**

**Satoshi: Right! Well folks! (Or folk, in the case of my lone fan G. Reaper.) R&R. Please? Someone kindly answer the call?**


	5. The Village Hidden in the Forest

**Yo! ShadowRonin is here, and back with Chapter 5 baby! G. Reaper is seeing my story become something pretty good. So far, it's just me and G. Reaper, but it's all good. So yeah. Welcome Chapter 5. Now for the next two of the Sun Nins!**

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Naruto improved since I tricked the lawyers through words, (any of my friends who know me wouldn't be surprised) but for now, I don't.**

Chapter 5: The Village Hidden in the Forest. Satoshi Breaks his Promise, and an Old Friend Appears.

At noon, the whole camp had made it to The Village Hidden in the Forest. The boys seemed excited, since they were going to a village full of nothing but Kunoichi. (Except Sasuke and Shikamaru of course.) Satoshi, wearing a Konoha headband around his neck, couldn't help but feel like something was off. He had heard of the Amazon Village from somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

When they made it to the arena, a young woman got everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Forest. We are glad to have the Shinobi of Konoha!" She announced, and all the Konoha Shinobi jumped up and started cheering. "Now, the first match shall begin!" The announcer said. One of the boys from Konoha entered the arena, and was standing across form his opponent.

(I find it weird that their insignia is the symbol for female.) Satoshi mused to himself. All the girls from the Amazon Village had their headbands engraved with the symbol for female. "Now…BEGIN!" She said. The Konoha Shinobi charged at the girl, just to receive a quick palm thrust, sending him to the wall with a big ass crater. All the Konoha representatives had a O.O look. "….wow…" Satoshi said, his thoughts being broken up by this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was looking pretty sad after the next few fights, then Shikamaru was called to fight. Shikamaru risen up from his seat, just in time to hear Satoshi say "Don't let your guard down!" Shikamaru was ready for his opponent. It was a girl of his age with dark brown hair. Her face was covered by a pink mask, and she had on red clothes.

"BEGIN!" The announcer called. Shikamaru, knowing full well that since there was no trees or shade around, was screwed before the fight even began, but he had one jutsu that would work, shadows or none. He made the right hand signs, and hoped that he could win.

"Ninja Art, Shadow Warrior Jutsu!" Shikamaru said. In front of his eyes, his shadow came to life and took the form of himself. "Better keep an eye on my shadow!" Shikamaru said, as the shadow disappeared, but there were two black stars circling around Shikamaru's stomach.

He pulled out 3 shuriken and threw them. His opponent jumped to dodge them, but she didn't expect a dark figure to rise from the ground and punch her in the gut. She hit the ground hard, and the figure slunk back into the ground. Shikamaru ran at the girl, just to be kicked back a few yards.

That didn't stop the shadow from giving the girl a nice one-two punch before slamming her into the ground and slinking into the ground.

She rose again, her mask cracked and shattering, showing pink eyes. (What the…?) Shikamaru thought in his mind, before she gave him a hard stare. "Now you get to feel an Amazon Secret Technique! Seductive Glance Jutsu!" She said, shooting a heart like beam into Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru closed his eyes trying to shake it off, but when he opened his eyes, they were pink. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "I heard of this technique. It makes the opponent fall in love with the user, causing them to not find it in their hearts to attack them. It only works if your fighting someone of the opposite sex." Satoshi explained.

To say the least, once that jutsu was done, Shikamaru was a sitting duck. She beat the hell out of him, and that was that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was called after a few matches, and he didn't look to thrilled. "How can I hope to beat these guys when Neji lost a few matches before me?" Kiba asked Shino, who shrugged. Shino was sporting a cast around his left arm from when his opponent dislocated it. He sighed and jumped down into the arena.

His opponent was a young girl his age, who he thought looked incredibly pretty. She had long teal hair. Her eyes were blue, like an ocean. Kiba couldn't deny he would get lost in her eyes, but he wasn't going to let her defeat him.

Begin was called, and Kiba made his hand signs. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba chanted, his claws growing, and he then went onto all fours. Kiba popped a Soldier Pill to Akamaru, who ate it and started turning red. He then transformed and was standing on top of Kiba. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said, him and Akamaru charging at the girl.

She sidestepped the oncoming attacks, and began wailing on the dog and it's owner with some powerful attacks. Both landed, hurt all over. They staggered up, and began their last attack. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry, Gatsuuga!" Both Dogmen said, rushing her like a drill. She jumped around, avoiding the drill thinking how to counteract, then she got an idea.

She ran towards the edge of the arena and jumped, and watched as Kiba and Akamaru ran into the wall. The giant crater that created it was pretty impressive. Kiba crawled out, but couldn't react to the jutsu that was coming. She was done making hand signs, and smirked.

"Wind Style: Air Cutter Jutsu!" She said, as lunar crescent like wind sickles hit Kiba head on, ripping his coat up badly. "Winner…" Announcer started, before Kiba hollered "I'm not done yet!" Kiba staggered up, his hood down, showing his face.

He had cuts all along his arms and legs, and he just wiped the blood off his face. She couldn't help but notice his cute face. She stifled a smile that was slowly coming to her face. "Well, my coat is shredded, but I won't quit!" Kiba said, throwing his shredded coat off to the side.

She noticed the muscles he had, and found herself gazing at his rock hard abs. He then ran and jumped into the sky. He then hammered his fist into the ground, causing a giant tremor in the ground, but she dodged it no problem. He didn't have time to react to the kick he received on the side of his neck. He was unconscious before he even landed.

"Winner!" Announcer said, pointing to the girl. She walked back over to her friends. "Hey, what took so long, Reimi?" One of the other girls asked. "He was stronger than the ones before him. He put up quite a fight. Plus, he was pretty cute." Reimi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha nin were beginning to lose hope. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and even Neji had been defeated in no time at all.

"Seems like they merely brought you guys here to make fun of us!" Satoshi said, appearing next to Tsunade. "I can see that myself. They wanted to make a statement." Tsunade said. "I'd say they are getting off. I mean, Sasuke, Naruto and myself aren't allowed to participate!" Satoshi said.

Match 19 consisted of Rock Lee and one of the Amazon Kunoichi. This one had a Bo Staff on her back, and she looked intimidating.

"I will show the awesome power of youth!" Lee said, in his 'nice guy' pose. "BEGIN!" Was announced. Lee ran forward, but was knocked back by the girls Bo Staff as he approached.

"Damn. Lee isn't fast enough to beat her." Satoshi said, where Lee was getting thrown around like a rag doll. Lee, beginning to feel the blows, looked at Gai. Gai nodded, and Lee took off the weights on his legs. He jumped up and down, getting a feel of the lack of weight, before he took off, in a blinding speed even Satoshi could barely follow.

They all witnessed as Lee was knocking her around like a pinball. He then knocked her high into the sky. He then jumped into the sky behind her, but he wasn't expecting her Staff to shoot out and turn her so she was looking Lee head on.

She unleashed a Bo Staff series of blows that could only be defined as painful, and then shot him down to the ground. He would have continued, but he landed dead on his head, causing spirals to appear on his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, from what I can tell, the Male Shinobi of Konoha are pretty pathetic!" A 40 looking woman said. Satoshi guessed that she was the one that founded the Village. The Konoha Shinobi were quite pissed, but they didn't act on it, knowing most of them wouldn't stand a chance.

"Since all 19 matches were victories for us, we decided to spare you guys. We recently found an intruder, and we decided to show his punishment." The leader said. In the arena, a side door opened, and a young man appeared, staggering and looking beat up. His headband was in his hand, rather than tied anywhere.

"I guess you managed to live through the torture. You are quite resilient for a man." She said. Satoshi could tell who that was, but he wouldn't act on it quite yet.

"I told you, a friend of mine is here in the village. She is suffering from amnesia, and she doesn't remember me." He said. He had bright orange hair, and he was tanned also. He sported a orange shirt that said Hothead in Kanji inside the Sun Village emblem. It matched his jet black shorts, with flames along the bottom.

"A likely story. I hope…" She started before 2 nin jumped down in front of her. "Ayane, Kasumi, What do your think your doing down here?" The leader asked. "Sorry, Mai-sama, but I want to handle him personally." One of the girls said. "Kasumi? It's me!" The 16 year old man said, slowly getting up. "What makes you think she would care to come with you? She belongs here!" The girl with long black hair said.

She was Ayane. Her friend was Kasumi. She had long snow white hair. Both had on pink shirts, and black pants with a pink mini-skirt on over them. Kasumi held a fierce glare upon the man.

"This has nothing to do with you." He said. "Guys aren't allowed here, especially not YOU!" She said, punching him, before he fell back, he noticed he had stopped and was resting the back of his head on someone's knee.

"So Tyson, you survived the Village being destroyed?" A familiar voice said. "Heh heh. Can't allow you to out do me Satoshi!" Tyson said. He looked up and noticed Satoshi's hair being different. "What happened to your hair, and why does your chakra seem weaker?" Tyson asked as Satoshi pulled out a orange pill from his pocket, and dropped it into his hand.

Tyson swallowed the pill, and felt his chakra and strength return, along with his stomach felling full, rather than empty. "Man, your Fire Restoration pill always works. But you still didn't answer my question." Tyson said. "I sealed my fire skills to hide my identity, but it seems they may be needed yet again."

Satoshi said, sighing. He then clapped his hands together, as the seal on his right hand activated, absorbing him in a orange light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the light went away, Satoshi looked quite different. His hair was fire red, and his bangs were orange. He also had on a black baggy T-shirt that had flames going along the bottom, the back had Kaji-Oni inside the Sun Village Emblem. He also had on some khaki shorts, and he had his hands in his pockets.

The Konoha headband he had on burned up. He then put his Sun Village headband on around his neck, and smirked. "Looks like Kaji-Oni has made a return." Satoshi said. Tyson, excited about teaming up with Satoshi, put his headband back onto his head. "Let's burn them up!" Tyson said, making his fists and feet catch fire. "I say we hope they can keep up!" Satoshi said, his hands still in his pockets, his smirk still on his face. He then smacked himself on the head, realizing he broke his promise.

"Hey, Hokage-sama. I said I wouldn't get into a fight, but I need to take this one!" Satoshi said. Tsunade, knowing she couldn't get him to back down even if she wanted to, just smiled and nodded. Kasumi and Ayane jumped to the other side of the arena.

"Well, it seems the last fight will be Ayane Masumane, and Kasumi Aurion vs…" Mai said. "Satoshi Musashi!" Satoshi said. "And Tyson Kusanagi!" Tyson said. "Those two!" Mai said, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Satoshi ignored it, but Tyson wasn't letting it slide.

"You heard us, you old HAG!" Tyson screamed, pointing at her with white eyes. All the Amazon nin gasped, and Satoshi sighed. "You want us to die, don't you?" Satoshi asked, noticing the death glares him and Tyson were receiving. Tyson scratched the back of his head, before he remembered something.

"I have something for you!" Tyson said, pulling out some goggles. "My goggles!" Satoshi said. The goggles had the Sun Village Emblem on the front of it, and on one side, it said Satoshi Musashi. The other side said Kaji-Oni. Satoshi put the goggles on so that they were sitting on his forehead. "Now I'm really ready!" Satoshi said. "BEGIN!" Mai said.

**ShadowRonin: Awesome! The Chapter may be done, but Satoshi and Tyson are just getting started!**

**Tyson: Yo. Since I've been introduced, I'll be hanging here with our friend, and creator.**

**ShadowRonin: Damn straight! For characters for my first fic, you guys seem to be okay in my eyes.**

**Gatto: Of course, since they are your first creations, you have nothing to compare them to.**

**ShadowRonin: True...but that's besides the point. If your read this chapter, then feel free to review. Criticism, and compliments are allowed. Flames aren't really allowed though. (And I will kindly ignore them and if they continue, I will personally 'chat' with said offender.)**

**Tyson: (sweat drops.) Yeah...so R&R!**


	6. Sun vs Amazon

**Yo Folks! Chapter 6 is here, and ready for launch. The fight is on, and men have been given one last chance at redemption. Who will win?**

**I seem to be getting some small amount of popularity. The hits are near 200, but I only have 8 reviews? I'm not making any money off of this, so pretty much reviews are the only way I know that people are aware of me! They boost my already pathetic ego. (Your ego would be small too if you were a Junior in High School!)**

**G. Reper is always wathcing out, and a couple of new peole have raised my spirits! Sabuku-No-Ardent, actually, was always aware of me, but I never had a story on... so now, I have another person aware of me. Chryseis Wyvernsen also acknoledges me to a degree. (My small ego rises ever so slightly.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some smart lawyer got caught in my web of words and called me out. I lost. I try though...**

Chapter 6: Sun vs. Amazon. Bringing a Friend to Light, and Bringing It On!

"Alright Tyson, follow my…" Satoshi started before Tyson shot him a look. "Why should I follow you?" Tyson asked. Satoshi had dot eyes when he gave his reply.

"Because your hothead demeanor make you a moron." "Like I would listen to a loser like you!" "What did you call me?" "You heard me!" At this point, Satoshi and Tyson were face to face.

"Hah, they can't even work together!" Ayane said, charging them. When she was within range, they both turned to her, eyes white. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both said, kicking her so hard, she made a dent in the walls. Both of them then had smirks on their faces.

"You FOOL. Do you really think me and Tyson would fight over something trivial during a fight?" Satoshi asked. "Give us more credit than that!" Tyson said. They were both chuckling, but Kasumi was having a mental battle with herself.

(Why do the way these two act seem so familiar? Who are these two?) She thought to herself. (Why is it that whenever I look into the orange one's eyes, I can't help but stare at them?) She screamed in her mind. "Tyson, take Kasumi, I'll get the other chick." Satoshi said.

"B-but, why do I have to fight Kasumi?" Tyson asked. He was harboring feelings for her since their time back at the Sun Village, but never openly admitted to them. "I bet she will come to her senses if you try." Satoshi said, leaving Tyson's side.

Tyson, knowing he had no choice walked opposite to where Kasumi was. "Seems like you and I are gonna fight!" Tyson said, getting into his Tae Kwon Doe Stance. (Similar to Hwoarangs from Tekken 5) Kasumi glared at him, not showing any emotion.

_Satoshi vs Ayane:_

Satoshi walked over to where Ayane got blasted, his hands resting behind his head. Ayane shot up, standing across from Satoshi. "I'm not done with you yet!" Ayane said. "I guess holding back is no longer necessary." Satoshi said, activating his Tarogan.

Ayane then began fiddling with her shoes, taking them off and tossing them to Satoshi. He caught them easily, but was surprised at how much they weighed, though the way he was holding them no one would be able to tell. (These weigh at least 500 pounds combined. She was walking with these on?) Satoshi thought to himself. She cracked her knuckles, and smirked. "Time to kick your ass!" She said, taking off. Satoshi also began moving, but he was having a hard time keeping up.

(Damnit, I'm fast and all, but my speed is nowhere close to hers! After today, I get back into the habit of walking with my special weights.) Satoshi thought to himself. He then stopped, having an idea.

He closed his eyes, and focused. When his eyes opened, he assumed a stance that was exactly like the one the Hyuugas used, but in a way, it looke like that of his own. "What the? Is that the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance?" Neji said, surprised by it.

Satoshi didn't see her, but he was getting pounded. "Seems like he can't keep up body wise. He sees where they are gonna strike, but his body can't defend itself." Sasuke said. "That must really suck!" Naruto said. Satoshi was slowly beginning to adjust to her speed, but in order for his plan to work, he needed to get her legs paralyzed.

_Tyson vs. Kasumi:_

Tyson charged Kasumi, Kasumi merely jumped away, and landed on the rail leading to the audience. (She isn't gonna fight back? Why?) Tyson thought to himself. Kasumi couldn't comprehend the way she was acting. (Why can't I strike him? I need to get my self together!) Kasumi thought to herself, her mind obviously trying to say something her brain wasn't getting.

She jumped down, her glare returning. "I need to finish you now!" Kasumi said. "You bring in emotions I can't comprehend. Emotions towards men I can't have. You must DIE!" She said, charging Tyson.

She swung punch after punch, but all her moves seemed forced. Tyson decided to fight back, so he flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her. Kasumi jumped up, and kicked him into the wall. He got up, just in time to get hit repeatedly in the ribs. He caught one of her fists and kicked her back. He then roundhouse kicked her, burning her cheek with his fire kick. Kasumi was reeling, and her memory was deciding to kick in.

_Flashback:_

Kasumi was using a new technique that Satoshi had taught her. He said it matched her love of Phoenixes. "Fire Style: Phoenix Strike Jutsu!" She said, and above her, 3 fire birds materialized. They then dive-bombed a target that she was aiming for.

"Hey, you did it!" A 12 year old Satoshi said. "Thanks Kaji-kun!" 12 year old Kasumi said. "You are gonna call him that since he got the nickname Kaji-Oni?" Another male voice said. She then gave the young man a heart warming smile. "Your just jealous Tyson!" Kasumi said.

_End._

Kasumi was still lost in her daze. (Where did that memory come from? Why is Tyson and that other boy in it?) Kasumi thought to herself. She then decided to hell with it and use the move she saw in her memory. She made the hand signs perfectly, and glared.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Strike Jutsu!" Kasumi said. Tyson had a look of shock on his face. 10 firebirds then materialized above her head. She pointed at Tyson, and the birds charged. To say Tyson got powned would be an understatement. He got hit by all of them, and was sprawled along the ground.

_Satoshi vs. Ayane:_

Satoshi was doing terrible. He was now worn out, and his chakra was being drained from using the Tarogan to track her. (What now… ah duh! Why didn't I use this before?) He thought to himself, before he pulled out a scroll.

He touched one of the kanji, and sake came out. "What are you doing?" Ayane asked. Satoshi then downed the liquor, and his expression changed. He looked drunk, and was staggering around. "Decided to get drunk instead of fighting? Typical man!" She said, running at him again, this time, he blocked it perfectly.

She slid a few yards, surprise on her face, along with all the spectators. "How?" She asked. "So, he knows the Drunken Fist too?" Lee asked, earning him a look from his friends.

They knew what the style was first hand.

Lee wasn't a heavy drinker, but if he drank a shot of sake, he became a fighting machine. One time he started a bar fight, and everyone other than himself got their asses kicked horribly. But once he was sober, he fell asleep.

She then ran at him at a high speed, and zoomed past his body at amazingly fast speeds. He was standing in the same spot, but you could see his arms and legs moving. When she stopped after a few minutes, everyone was stunned. She had bruises all along her arms, legs, and blood coming out of her mouth, and he was still the same.

She ran at him again, but this time Satoshi did a double palm thrust and sent her sliding a few yards. She looked at him weird, and then noticed that she couldn't move her legs. "I got you now. You can't move to save your life." Satoshi said, the liquor still holding a grasp on him.

He then shook his head, and sobered enough to think. "Okay, the sake has worn off enough for me to plan the next attack." Satoshi said, pulling out the same scroll.

This time though, he touched a different kanji and a bottle of oil came out. He sighed, he never liked the taste of oil, and started downing the liquid.

_Tyson vs. Kasumi:_

Kasumi walked over to Tyson to make sure he was done, before he shot his foot into her jaw, knocking her into the air. He pulled his legs back and launched himself back onto his feet, and rested all his fire into his feet.

As Kasumi came down, he threw a kick. "Dragon's Dual Fang!" Tyson said. He kicked her, his foot looking like a dragon's head. After the initial kick, he then jumped using his other leg, and brought it around to catch her with the other dragon on her side.

She fell to the ground, landing on her stomach. Tyson cancelled the flames from his feet and checked Kasumi. She was still conscious, and had a confused look in her eye. "Why, why couldn't I defeat you?" She asked. Tyson smiled at her.

"You could, but because of your amnesia, you can't remember most of your jutsus." Tyson said. He helped her up and caressed her. (What is this feeling? I feel…like…I know him!) She thought to herself, and then all the memories just flooded in. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground, clutching her head in slight pain.

After a few moments she opened her orange eyes, and saw Tyson with a worried look on his face. "Tyson? Where are we?" Kasumi asked. Tyson smiled because her memory returned. He helped her up, and hugged her. "Doesn't matter where we are. I'm glad that you are okay!" Tyson said. Kasumi hugged him back, not wanting to let go. "Tyson…" She said

_Satoshi vs. Ayane:_

Satoshi finished downing the oil, despite the sick looks everyone had. "I think he might have thought he grabbed a sake bottle." Sakura said. "He is sick!" Ino said.

What happened next would be etched in everyone's memory for the rest of their lives.

Satoshi finished the oil, and forced a belch. When it came he belched, and a stream of fire shot out of his mouth. Ayane was hit directly because of the paralysis.

She fell to the ground, her clothes burned and her sweating from the heat. Satoshi wiped his mouth of the embers that formed, and grabbed Ayane from the fire that had started. He set her down at a safe place, and saw Tyson and Kasumi hugging.

"I knew you could do it!" Satoshi said, powering down. "Of course, Kaji-kun. Tyson can do anything." Kasumi said, causing Tyson to blush. Everyone was appalled. The guys had finally picked up a victory. Everyone jumped up and started cheering. That was the best fight they ever saw.

_A Few Hours Later:_

After everyone was served a tasty dinner, Mai apologized to the Konoha Shinobi. They had sent spies to spy on them for the last few months, so they knew them better than Konoha knew them. Tsunade said it was okay and everyone got along.

As they were heading home, Reimi went with them as an ambassador to the peace between the two villages. Kiba walked with Shino and Hinata like they used to, before a new face joined him. "Hey Kiba-kun!" Reimi said. "Hey…" Kiba said, sort of lost within himself.

"You okay?" She asked. Kiba blushed looking at her and shot his head in the other direction. "I-I'm fine." Kiba said. Reimi could see the blush that formed on Kiba's face, and smiled. She slipped her hand into Kiba's, blushing. Kiba looked at her, seeing her embarrassed, and simply smiled. They held hands all the way back to Konoha.

Satoshi was lost in a thought. Before they had left something happened.

Flashback:

Satoshi was glad to find out that Tyson and Kasumi were allowed to come back with him. Kasumi, donning her old Sun Village headband around her wrist like a bracelet, was still hanging onto Tyson.

Rather than wearing her clothes she just finished fighting in, she had on a black shirt, and a black skirt over some shorts. She also had on arm wrappings (similar to Ino's) that were black and had flames.

"Glad to have you guys back!" Satoshi said. "Glad to be back!" Tyson said. They began to leave with the other Konoha nin, before Satoshi was stopped by Ayane.

"You better not let anything happen to her. She is my best friend!" Ayane said. "No need to worry, Tyson will keep her out of trouble." Satoshi said, smiling as Tyson and Kasumi walked off.

Ayane couldn't hold back the blush that appeared on her face when she saw Satoshi smile. Then something unexpected happened. She walked up and kissed Satoshi. Not like some peck on the cheek, but a kiss on his lips for a few seconds. She pulled away and ran off, blushing.

_End._

Satoshi put his fingers to his lips and sighed. "At least she could have explained why she did that." Satoshi said. He shrugged and walked to keep up. _"Mew, you may have found yourself a crush!" _Gatto said. (And you believe that why?)

"_You did save her from the flames that could have killed her!" _(The same flames that I shot her with.) _"Hey, in my mind a screw is a screw!" _( o.O WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?) _"What? Is it not safe to assume you want to revive your clan?" _(Inwardly Glares Bastard Cat! NO MORE HANGING OUT WITH JIRAIYA-BAKA AND ICHA ICHA PARADISE!) _"Don't deny it! The clan will be revived! I will make sure of it!" _(...Pervert Demonic Cat!) _"Sexless Spineless Human!" _(Eyes go White HEY HEY HEY! THAT'S HITTING BELOW THE BELT! I'M ONLY 16!) _"Bullshit! In 6 of your measely Human Years, I've laid at least 2000 demons and humans, and I must say, I left them all satisfied!" _(O.O You were a...demon whore?) _"_sounds of something banging against a cage _HELL NO YOU DAMNED BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD BE...DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT QUESTION! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!" _(...So you've been around the block more than once?) _"...yeah. I was...'desireable'..." _

Both Demon and Vessel ended the conversation which started as a casual chat to levels of perversiveness, to clan revival plans, to awkward silence. Through all of that, a few givens can be established.

Gatto is a perv. On a level that is pretty close to Jiraiya's. How so? Read the above conversation, and you'll no doubt agree with me.

Satoshi also to an extent is a perv. On these 2 grounds:

1. He has Gatto in his mind. Of course he is bound to be affected to some point, should he ever admit it to anyone.

And 2. In the previous conversation, he said no more Icha Icha Paradise, which stated that he owns a copy, or two. Automatically, he is a pervert because he reads it. PERIOD! He may not have on him at all times like a certain scarecrow Elite Jounin, (cough Kakashi cough) but he owns it, or had it at one point in his life. Not that I would blame him. I would be curious as to what's in those famous little orange books, but that's a different story.

Trying to rid himself of the conversation from a little while back with his other half, he approached Hinata. "Hey Hinata, how do you think I did?" Satoshi asked. Hinata looked at the ground, poking her fingers together. "I think…you d-did r-r-really well." Hinata said silently, blushing beet red. Satoshi barely heard her, and was confused as to why she was acting like that.

But that would be the last of his problems. Because he was going to put himself in a situation where his quick thinking will be literally shoved out the door, and replaced with sheer instinct.

**ShadowRonin: "..."**

**Tyson: "..."**

**Satoshi/Gatto: I'M A PERVERT!**

**ShadowRonin: It fits doesn't it? I mean come on, in every fic, you need at least one person/entity to be perverted. In this case, both of you are.**

**Both: (Flames surround them, and seem to be bigger than normal) YOU BASTARD! (assaults ShadowRonin)**

**Kasumi: What's happening here? Why is Kaji-kun and the weird cat/human combo person assaulting poor Shadow? (Every so often, girly screams and bones being broken are heard.)**

**Tyson: Both are pissed he made them out to be perverted. Though in Satoshi's case, it isn't that bad. But anyways, R&R people! Don't worry about Shadow. He'll survive in some way.**

**Kasumi: Or else the fic would end here, and that would be bad.**

**Tyson: Yeah. So catch ya...HOLY SHIT! PUT AWAY THE SWORD AND AXE!**


	7. Hiashi's Last Stand

**Yo Folks! I am here, and barely alive after the last chapter. Time for some awesome short fight scenes. And now, I bring you chapter 7! Sorry it's so short, but I was to bogged down by homework. Remember, Read, Enjoy, Review, witness a happy Ronin!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Who'd have thought them damn lawyers could thumb wrestle so damn well? (storm clouds of sadness hangs over head)**

Chapter 7: Hiashi's Last Stand. Saving Hinata, and Getting Away with it.

Once everyone got to the camp, Satoshi asked if he could take a quick leave to grab all the scrolls he forgot. He was allowed and took off for his house. He noticed Hinata was gone, but didn't think much on it. He made to his house, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off.

He used the Tarogan on the Hyuuga Estate, and saw Hinata crying. He used the Body Flicker Jutsu and appeared to the side of her. "Hinata, why are you…!" He started before he saw the bruises she had all along her body. He looked over and saw Hiashi in the Main Room. Satoshi opened the door from Hinata's room and walked over to Hiashi.

"HEY HIASHI-BAKA! You and me have some business to attend to!" Satoshi said, approaching Hiashi. "Oh, the bastard from The Sun Village." Hiashi said. "What did you call me?" Satoshi said. Hiashi then smirked, thinking he pushed a button.

"I called you an orphaned little brat without your parents. I bet that instead of being killed off by Orochimaru, they abandoned you. So tell me, what's it like being a BASTARD CHILD?" Hiashi said, putting emphasis on the last two words. Satoshi, who usually keeps a calm demeanor, looked pretty pissed. "That's IT!" Satoshi said. Neji (he had been summoned by the Hyuuga Council) and Hinata heard Satoshi scream, and saw Satoshi and Hiashi.

"I've had it with you and your abusive powers. I will put an end to you RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Satoshi screamed, going into Spark Form. He leaked enough killer intent to rival Itachi. Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata couldn't help but be scared. (He never radiated a killer intent like this. My knees…they can't stop shaking.) Neji thought to himself.

"H-H-Hinata. I want you to kill him!" Hiashi said. Hinata backed away, and shook her head. "What's wrong, sending someone else to fight your battes? For a leader, you are pretty pathetic!" Satoshi said, smirking and glaring. (If such a thing was possible before now, if it wasn't, then they never met Satoshi.)

"Fine, I will…" Hiashi started, before he sped away towards Hinata. With his Byakugan activated, he roughly pushed some of Hinata's Tenketsus, especially the ones around her eyes. "That's what you get for…" Hiashi started before he felt two sets of claws being jammed into his back, and then got thrown.

When he got up, he could feel the killer intent being radiated. Satoshi's right hand began surging with chakra. "Hope you have a fun time, IN HELL!" Satoshi screamed. His glare would've made even Itachi feel uncomfortable. Hiashi was about to make a break for it, but he found that he couldn't move. He looked behind him, and saw another Satoshi holding him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Hiashi-baka. You will experience death shortly." Satoshi 2 said. Satoshi 1 then jumped into the air, and came down. "LIGHTNING CLAW!" Satoshi said, cutting Hiashi straight across the chest. Blood splattered all over the place as Hiashi managed one last cry before he died.

Satoshi dismissed the Shadow Clone and powered down. He then ran over to Neji and a weak looking Hinata. "So, what's the damage?" Satoshi asked. "She isn't going to live." Neji said. "And you say that why?"

"Because before you killed him, he gave Hinata the Exilation Sealing Technique. It is a Jyuuken Style Technique that pretty much guarantees death for a Hyuuga. And if they manage to survive, which is about .9, she will be blind for the rest of her natural life." Neji said. "Well, I will prove that wrong. I need you to stall for me as long as you can, while I figure out how to save her, and save my ass once they see that Hiashi is dead."

Satoshi said. Neji nodded in his direction, and Satoshi disappeared. Neji hoped for the best, because he was gonna be known as a threat to the Hyuuga Clan for a good long time.

_Musashi Residence:_

Satoshi appeared in his house, thinking how to bail himself out of the rut he mindlessly put himself in. He forgot that, though Hiashi was a slime ball, he was still the Hyuuga head. But his first priority was to save Hinata.

He looked her over, Tarogan activated, and could guess what damage was done. He sighed and began filling his hands with chakra. (Good thing old man Hyuuga taught me the basic Jyuuken Style. I think I can save her eyes.)

Satoshi though to himself, before he mentally kicked himself. (Oh yeah, being blind is better than dying. Okay Gatto, what do I need to do?) Satoshi asked his demon half. _**"Kid, I can heal her with my chakra, but I need a way to transfer some of it to her. The only viable solution is to kiss her."** _Gatto said.

(Wait…KISS HER! You aren't serious…are you?) **_"Would I ever joke if someone's life was on the line?" _**(I guess, but still…) _**"What, you afraid to kiss her?"** _(That's not it! I'm afraid of nothing!) **_"Right…" _**

Satoshi could tell he was losing this argument, but he didn't let it falter him. He sighed and decided to get over it. He looked over to Hinata, and couldn't help but blush, and slapping himself in the forehead. (Alright, you can do this. Your fucking Kaji-Oni. You can do this!)

With that, he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds he came up. _**"Okay, the exchange is complete."** _Gatto said. "Okay, Hinata, if you can hear me, I am leaving you here and telling Neji where you are." Satoshi said, before he found that she had a firm grasp on his arm.

Though she wouldn't talk, he knew she didn't want to be alone. He sighed, told her to brace herself, and hit the pressure points in her eyes in the opposite order, thanks to the Tarogan.

Hinata began to slowly open her eyes, and Satoshi noticed that she had pupils now. "Hinata, Neji should be here in a few. I need to get out of here unless I want to die." Satoshi said, before Hinata grabbed onto his arm again.

He sighed, she obviously didn't want him going anywhere without her. He guessed it was because she still wasn't all the way recovered from that attack, and she wouldn't be for about a day. He sighed, lifted her upon his back, and did the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear next to Naruto outside the gates.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" Satoshi asked. "The Kazekage of The Hidden Sand Village needed my help for something." Naruto said. "That explains why Gaara, Temari and Kankuro weren't around." Satoshi said.

Shikamaru had explained to him that Gaara was the Kazekage earlier in the day. "Can I come with you, I need to get out of here." Satoshi said. "Sure, I just hope you don't get into serious trouble." Naruto said. **_"No point in saying you aren't in serious trouble." _**Gatto said. (Amen to that!) So in the dead of night, Naruto and Satoshi took off for The Sand Village.

**ShadowRonin: That's the chapter folks! Satoshi had been put in a spot that he would rather not be in.**

**Satoshi: I could've avoided this, but I'm too nice for my own good.**

**ShadowRonin: That's a good thing.**

**Satoshi: Are you sure?**

**ShadowRonin: Of course! No one likes a cynical bastard for a hero. Those kinds of people make for great sacrifices to the higher gods to kill lower lifeforms.**

**Gatto: But why the Sand Village?**

**ShadowRonin: Because, I SAY SO!**

**Gatto: (sweat drops.) Just R&R folks.**

**ShadowRonin: The people in my head says you are stupid, Gatto.**

**Satoshi/Gatto: o.O**


	8. I can Defeat the Sand!

**HELLO FOLKS! I've come with Chapter 8, the longest chapter yet! There will be some time spent in the Sand Village, but I guarantee you, it's not merely to fill time because I'm running dead on ideas. (sweat drops) They are there because Satoshi would have been killed if he stayed in Konoha, and I need him alive for the moment. So Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Currently, I've massed an army to take down the system, but they keep getting killed by some unknown...HOLY SHIT! NUKES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (don't know why, but itonly shows one exclamation point, though there should be 5.)**

Chapter 8: Possible Love? "I Can Defeat The Sand!"

_(Hours from Sand Village)_

Satoshi and Naruto were making pretty good time. They decided to turn in at about Midnight before they continued. At Noon the next day, Satoshi was amazed to see that Naruto was still asleep. (What the hell? I figured he would be a morning person…) Satoshi thought to himself.

He looked over to Hinata's sleeping figure, and smiled. (She should be awake by the time we get there!) Satoshi thought to himself, pulling out a scroll from his backpack, and a bowl of already cooked Ramen appeared.

Naruto immediately jumped up and devoured the Ramen. "You are a dope Naruto. Not only do you prove that there are dumb blonds, your also a sucker for Ramen." Satoshi said, his eyes in dots.

Satoshi and Naruto were just outside the Sand Village. They had been traveling for a few hours, and Satoshi wasn't all that happy. He had been lugging Hinata on his back, (He didn't mind, her boobs placed up against his back stopped him from complaining) and Naruto decided to travel at a rate that wasn't as slow as he would have liked it to be.

When they reached the village, Satoshi couldn't help but smile and sigh. Him and Naruto made it to the Kazekage's Tower, and met up with Gaara. Satoshi thought Gaara's Kazekage robes looked pretty cool. "Why do you need me Gaara?" Naruto asked, he didn't realize that he was being ignored.

"Why is he here?" Gaara asked, pointing at Satoshi. "Sorry Kazekage-sama. I needed somewhere to hide away since my head is wanted. I figured Naruto's best friend would take me in for a few days." Satoshi said, hoping to get sympathy by playing on him being Naruto's friend.

Boy was he wrong.

"If you want to use a spare house, you need to fight for it. I will determine if you can use it." Gaara said. Satoshi sighed and said "If I must. I'm not in a position to haggle."

Gaara lead Satoshi and Naruto to a clearing behind the tower that would be used for the battle. "We're here." Gaara said in his usual monotone. Satoshi had to admit, this was a pretty isolated place, and no one would be hurt. Gaara then pulled off his Kazekage's robes, showing his usual clothes, and he summoned a giant gourd.

He put the gourd on, obviously getting a O.o look from Satoshi. "You actually plan on using that gourd to fight?" Satoshi said. "Don't down talk it. That gourd stores Gaara's sand, and boy is it deadly." Naruto said, thinking back to the Chuunin Exams.

Satoshi shrugged and took his place across from Gaara. "I hope you know what you are getting into. If this fight begins, then you will be giving me free right to kill you." Gaara said, his seriousness scaring those around him. In the surprise of everyone, Satoshi started laughing.

"A life or death situation. Fine by me. I always wanted to fight Sand Gaara in a straight up fight!" Satoshi said, smacking his hands together, unsealing his fire. "You know of my intent, yet you still wish to fight?" Gaara said. Satoshi placed his hands into his pockets before he gave a reply.

"Of course, I was never one to run away from a fight. Doing that wouldn't allow me to see how strong I am!"

_(In Konoha)_

"So, Satoshi pulled a disappearing act after killing the Hyuuga clan leader?" Tyson asked. Neji nodded. "And he ran off with Hinata? Leaving only a note explaining that he will hopefully sneak back into Konoha, under the Hyuuga's noses?" Tyson asked, causing Neji to nod again. "THAT IS SOME STRAIGHT UP BULLSHIT!" Tyson screamed, and Neji couldn't help but have dot eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that said leader was a rapist?" Neji said, dot eyes still present. "AND HE DECIDES TO HIDE AWAY INSTEAD OF ALLOW THE PRAISES HE DESERVES? WHY!" Tyson screamed again, his eyes white this time. "Because he was already in bad blood with the Hyuugas, and Hiashi made it look like Satoshi raped her." Neji said, eyes still dotted, and a vein appearing on his head from Tyson screaming.

Tyson sighed and stood up. "I think I get it now. So, how long will Satoshi be gone?" Tyson asked. "Who knows, all I know is that Hinata is safe with him. He can take his time." Neji said. "You know, for someone who is pretty calm about all of this, your voice is pretty cold." Tyson said.

"It's a voice I can't help but use. Had it since I was 5." Neji said. Tyson sighed defeat and went to join Shikamaru and the others.

_(Sand Village Battle Grounds)_

Satoshi charged Gaara, intent on throwing some rapid punches. His plan blew up on his face when he saw the sand come up and block his punches without Gaara even commanding it. (Great!) Satoshi thought to himself, before the sand pulled him into the sky and flung him around like a sad little doll.

He was then thrown and landed on his feet. (Praise to cat skills!) He decided to change plans and threw some kunai with runes etched into them. The kunai embedded themselves into his Sand Shield and Satoshi sighed. He clapped his hands twice, and there was an explosion from the kunai, chipping away at his shield.

He was fast enough to get a blow on Gaara's face before the shield could recover. His fist was enough to break Gaara's nose, causing blood to trickle down. Satoshi congratulated himself in his mind, before he felt a sand fist punch him in the gut and then slap him into the ground.

He looked over to his opponent, and was demoralized to see him with a sadistic look on his face. (I think I knocked him off of the deep end…) Satoshi thought to himself. _"I agree…" _Gatto replied. Satoshi figured he might as well, so he activated the Tarogan.

He did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and 4 Satoshi's appeared. All the Satoshis charged Gaara. They ran at a speed that Gaara couldn't keep up with. Satoshi 2 tried to hit him from the right, seeing the Sand Shield barely stop him, but Satoshi 4 got him on the left. Satoshi 3 and 5 did the exact same thing. Then Satoshi 2 hit his right side again, and Satoshi 1 kicked Gaara in the jaw when the Sand tried to block left thinking it found a pattern. All the Satoshis then began zipping all around Gaara, beating his Sand Armor.

The Armor was slowly cracking, before he created an explosion of sand, killing off the Shadow Clones. When Satoshi appeared, he realized he was stuck in a coffin. "Now you will die by my Sand Coffin." Gaara said, evil in his voice. Satoshi was slightly worried. He had no plans on escape, but he had an idea.

"It looks like Satoshi is a dead man…" Naruto said. Before something that hasn't happened in years happened. _"Don't dismiss Gatto's vessel quite yet, Kit." _Kyuubi said. (He has a demon in him to?) _"Not any demon, his demon is my best friend and rival in strength." _Naruto was quite surprised. (I never believed that anyone else would be like me. He doesn't seem like he feels bad about it.)

"_That's because he migrated from the Storm Village to the Sun Village. The Sun Village either doesn't know about the demon, or they are cool with the demon. That and he seemed to establish a friendship with the demon cat."_ Naruto at that moment gained a whole new respect for his friend.

Gaara then smirked, and raised his hand. "SAND BURIAL!" He commanded, or would have before Satoshi shot a lightning beam from his eyes, hitting Gaara before he could finish. The Coffin diminished, and Satoshi landed on his feet.

Satoshi then charged Gaara. Gaara's sand came up, but a chakra charged punch broke through the shield and hit Gaara head on. What surprised everyone was that he chipped a piece of his Sand Armor off.

Satoshi smirked and realized he could overpower the sand fighter. He kept bashing and bashing, continuously chipping away at the Sand Armor. After a few more moments, Gaara's armor had cracks all over it, and some uncovered parts. Satoshi charged again, this time, Gaara's sand took a swipe at him, and knocked his Smoke Grenades out.

They blew up, and they were both blinded. When the smoke cleared, Gaara's gourd was in Satoshi's hand. "Try hurting me with your damn sand now!" Satoshi said, throwing his gourd across the field. Satoshi then noticed that he couldn't move. "Now I got you, with the sand of this dessert." Gaara said.

"You control all the sand in this Village?" Satoshi said, confused. "It doesn't consume as much chakra to use the sand from my gourd. But with a little more chakra, I can use any form of sand!" Gaara said rather maliciously. "And now I can't move." Satoshi said. "But it doesn't end there!" Gaara said, an evil in his tone.

Hinata began stirring around the time Satoshi was pounding Gaara. She noticed she wasn't in Satoshi's apartment anymore, and the ground was sandy. She sat up and saw a cloud of smoke. She looked to her right, and Naruto was staring intently at the battle.

"Naruto-kun. What's going on?" Hinata said. "Oh, Hinata-chan! You woke up!" Naruto said. Though Naruto had rejected Hinata a year ago, they still held a close friendship. "What's going on?" Hinata said, her tone quiet as always. "Well, Gaara and Satoshi are fighting so he can have a place to stay for a little while." Naruto said. "I don't think he can win though."

"How did we get to the Sand Village though?" Hinata asked. "Satoshi carried you all the way here, after he healed you. He was really concerned about your health. You may not know, but after Hiashi nearly killed you, he told me he killed him." Naruto said.

Hinata was stunned to know that he was so concerned for her. She looked over and saw Satoshi was stunned, and Gaara had a menacing look in his eyes. "Now, appear Sand Chamber!" Gaara commanded, and an open coffin with spikes on the inside surrounded Satoshi, who couldn't move. "Any last words?" Gaara said.

"It ain't over yet. Even if I die, I will get the last laugh!" Satoshi said. Gaara started chuckling, then he outright laughed evilly. "Now, SAND SKEWER!" Gaara said, causing the chamber to close, and skewer Satoshi alive. His blood seeped through the chamber, and proved he was no more. Naruto and Hinata were left mute, Hinata having a distressed look on her face.

"SATOSHIIIII!" Hinata screamed, the tears flowing freely. "It's alright Hinata, he did his best. We have to respect that." Naruto said. Hinata rested her head into Naruto's chest, and let the tears fall. Gaara used the desert sand and put his gourd back on. "Sorry about your friend Naruto. I warned him." Gaara said. Then Gaara's gourd started shaking, and the gourd changed into Satoshi, who then tripped Gaara up and kicked his throat as he was falling.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement, Naruto was stunned, and Hinata was amazed. "Hey Gaara, sorry about your gourd." Satoshi said. Gaara, barely conscious, opened the chamber and saw his gourd, destroyed. Gaara let out a quiet laugh, before he passed out.

"I guess I did it." Satoshi said, powering down. Naruto patted his friend on the shoulder. "You gave me quite a scare there, my friend." Naruto said. "Sorry." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Hinata, you woke up!" Satoshi said. Hinata walked over to them, sniffling.

"Umm, you okay? You look like you were crying." Satoshi said. Hinata then ran at him and started banging her fists into his chest. "Don't ever scare us like that again. We thought you were dead!" Hinata said, in between sobs. Satoshi embraced her and started shuffling her hair softly. "Sorry, I didn't think I would have to deceive like that." Satoshi said.

Hinata banged on his chest for a little while longer, before she merely started crying softly. Satoshi, realizing she fell asleep after a while, picked her up bridal style and told Naruto to grab Gaara. They both then took off for the Kazekage's tower.

_(Kazekage's Tower)_

After a few minutes Temari arrived. "Naruto, what happened to Gaara?" Temari asked, seeing he was bruised and beaten. Naruto pointed to Satoshi, who was sporting bruises as well. "Wait, you defeated Gaara?" Temari asked, surprise on her face. "It was no easy feat, but I need a place to stay until the heat cools down in Konoha." Satoshi said. "Why?" Temari asked.

Satoshi sighed, and explained everything to her. "So, you are most likely wanted for killing the head of a clan. That's bad." Temari said. Satoshi sighed, and shrugged. "It comes with being a good person going against a bad person." Satoshi replied. At this point Hinata began stirring and waking up. "Why is Hinata here?" Temari asked. "Her father tried to kill her before I intervened. I guess you could say I saved her life." Satoshi said, scratching the back of her head.

She sighed and picked up a set of keys. "Here, these are for that house at the base of the tower. You 3 can stay there for a while." Temari said. Satoshi smiled and said Thanks. "Oh, why is Hinata's eyes different. She looks like she has pupils." Temari said.

Naruto, who never noticed it before, looked and was amazed. "Whatever Hiashi did to her, all she got away with was her eyes being altered. But I think there is more to it. Hinata, can you use the Byakugan?" Satoshi asked. Hinata, confused, tried and realized she couldn't.

"I figure as much. This may be a long shot, but Hiashi sealed your Byakugan permanently. I guess you'll have to adjust to not having it anymore." Satoshi said. "But I can help you use your Jyuuken Style in a more effective way to your situation!" Satoshi said.

_(Konoha)_

"So Satoshi left the village. Round up the ANBU Black Ops. I want him found, and brought to me alive!" Tsunade said. Camp Konoha had been cancelled to take priority in finding the missing Sun nin. Tyson and Kasumi sighed, Neji told them Satoshi had a house near the Hyuuga Estate, and they were free to use the house as a home.

"So I see Satoshi is causing trouble yet again." Tyson said. "But whatever the reason, Kaji-kun is gonna be alright." Kasumi said. "I guess. Satoshi was always good at getting out of trouble." Tyson said. "We just have to leave it to him. He knows what he's doing. He never does anything without a plan."

_(Sand Village)_

If Tyson could read Satoshi's mind, he would be disappointed.

(This is the first time I made a decision without a plan or a way to improvise. I hope this doesn't spell out death for me.) _"You are aware the ANBU are probably searching us out. We might be killed on the spot." _(I bet the Hyuugas are ready to end my life.) _"AH DUHHHH! You killed the head. YOU KILLED THE FUCKING HEAD OF THE CLAN WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!" _

Satoshi decided to end the conversation there and then. He figured he needed to get Hinata some clothes, and train her to fight without her Byakugan. Before he could leave though, he was confronted by Kankuro and Temari. "And what pleasure do I owe thee?" Satoshi asked. "You defeated Gaara. I personally want to see what you can do. I mean, you don't look all that strong." Kankuro said. "I want to see your power!" Temari said, brandishing her fan.

Satoshi put on a thoughtful look, before smirking. "Okay, but I have a stipulation. Should I lose, I will tell you a secret I may not want you to know. If I win, then I want Temari to try and ask Naruto out." Satoshi said. Temari gave him a WTF look before Kankuro said deal. Temari shot him a look, and he replied "Don't worry, we can take him. He can't beat us both!" "Secret Art, Carbon Clone Jutsu!" Satoshi said, creating a second Satoshi.

"Don't think he's a regular clone. He won't leave until I fuse him back into myself." Satoshi 1 said. "Hope you have secret feelings for Naruto…" Kankuro said, sweat dropping. Temari sighed. (I guess we just see what happens.) Satoshi thought to himself.

_(Konoha)_

Tyson was bored out of his mind. Kasumi decided to stay back at the house, so he wanted to do something. He wandered until he saw Rock Lee and Tenten in the distance. "Hey, I need a sparring partner. Do either of you recommend anyone?" Tyson asked. "How do you fight?" Tenten asked.

"I mostly use Taijutsu enhanced with Fire." Tyson said. Lee, hearing another Taijutsu expert, couldn't resist. "I happen to be a Taijutsu expert." Lee said. They both looked at each other, both waging a battle in their minds. (Victory!) They both said in their minds.

"Alright. I'll accept you challenge." Tyson said, getting into his Tae Kwon Do Stance. "Good. It's been a while since I fought fist to fist." Lee said, putting his right hand out, and putting his left hand behind his back. "I could say the exact same thing." Tyson replied.

**ShadowRonin: That's Chapter 8 folks! Satoshi goes from one fight to another!**

**Satoshi: I BEAT GAARA! YES YES YES!**

**ShadowRonin: (sweat drops) There was no Shukaku though, so it doesn't really count.**

**Satoshi: (crawls into a corner to sulk.) Kill joy...**

**ShadowRonin: Don't worry my container friend. You'll make your name known by winning an important fight, with your opponent doing everything in their power to beat you.**

**Satoshi: Really?**

**ShadowRonin: Sure! Your the main character. Your only as important as the other Main Characters, since Orochimaru wants you dead, and Orochimaru will be paying you a visit soon! but not to inflate your head, Snake Eyes isn't who you use to prove your power.**

**Satoshi: ...Great...**

**ShadowRonin: So Read and Review my crowd of possibly 2 or 3 that actually review. LATER!**


	9. Battles All Around

**I'm Back!!! Chapter 9 is here and ready to go!! 4000+ Words! That's CRAZY!! Satoshi has accepted two challenges at the same time, but his Carbon Clone Jutsu makes it a fair fight. Back in Konoha, Tyson and Lee square off in a Taijutsu duel! In short, one hell of a battle! Well, now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Due to my minions being killed by nukes and radiation, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto sure can fight a great battle, but the war is far from over! I will win in the end! CALL THE YAMATO AIRSHIPS!!!**

Chapter 9: Fights All Around! Tyson's Duel, and Satoshi's Dilemma.

Satoshi 1 and 2 looked at each other, and nodded. One clapped his hands together, while the other began powering up. When they were done, Spark and Kaji were ready to fight. "Since the girl with the giant fan is gonna use Wind Style a lot, I will fight her. Take the weird puppet man." Kaji said.

"Why do I fight the weird puppet man?" Spark said. Kankuro had a vein on his head from being called the weird puppet man. "Because his puppet will probably make it 2-on-1. You prefer that type of fight." Kaji said. "True. Fine!" Spark said. "Then if we are on the same page, lets rock their worlds!" Kaji said, taking off, along with Spark.

Temari swung her fan, only to hit nothing. She looked over to her side, and saw Kankuro being blasted away from her. "Looks like it's you and me." Kaji said. "Now let's see what you can do." Spark said once Kankuro stood up.

_(Konoha)_

Tyson and Lee ran at each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Tenten was amazed at Tyson's speed. (He is matching Lee blow for blow!) Tenten thought to herself. Tyson was caught in the jaw by a kick the exact same time Lee got kicked in his jaw, causing them both to slide back.

Tyson, turning the flames on his feet and hands on, charged at Lee. Lee smirked, and disappeared. "LEAF WHIRLWIND!!" Lee said, spinning his leg around to trip Tyson from behind. Tyson pushed his hand out, and was able to use that to push himself to his feet.

"FLAMING CLAW!" Tyson said, his fist turning into a fire claw-like shape. Lee was hit with the full force, causing him to slide back. "Warm-ups are done. You want to take it to the next level?" Tyson asked.

Lee smirked and pulled off his weights, and dropped them, creating a crater in the ground. Tyson, surprised that Lee had weights on his feet, pulled his black jacket off, and dropped it, creating a crater of similar size. (He uses weights as well. This will be fun!) Lee thought to himself, before they both disappeared.

_(Sand Village Battle Grounds)_

Spark was fending off attacks from both Kankuro and Karasu. (Kankuro's puppet for those that don't know.) "This is stupid. I will cripple that damned puppet!" Spark said, pulling out some wires of his own. He threw them, and they got snagged on Karasu. Spark began controlling the doll. "I don't think so!" Kankuro said, trying to regain control of his doll.

They fought over the doll for a few moments, before Kankuro realized that he was doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Spark said, causing his strings to catch fire, and burn Karasu alive. "NOOOO!!! MY PUPPET!!!" Kankuro said, trying to put out the fire.

"Rule one in a fight! ALWAYS WATCH YOUR OPPONENT!!! LIGHTNING STYLE: SPARK RAID JUTSU!!!" Spark said, shooting a flurry of electric balls hitting Kankuro head on. Kankuro was seeing stars, and Spark powered down. "Fool, putting his puppets ahead of his own life." Satoshi said, Spark still having a slight hold on his attitude.

Temari swung her fan, shooting Wind Scythes at Kaji. Kaji dodged as best as he could, and was hit a few times. Kaji, feeing in his pockets for his scrolls, found his last Smoke Grenade. Kajii then had an idea, as he pulled out a scroll. He threw the Grenade at Temari, who mindlessly cleared the smoke and saw Kaji throw a Demon Wheel Shuriken at Temari. She swung her fan, and the thing fell sadly by her side.

Big Mistake.

The Wheel Shuriken then transformed back into Satoshi, and he made hand signs. Temari looked to her side, and was caught surprised and unguarded. "Fire Style: Burn Strike Jutsu!" Kaji said, snapping his fingers and shooting a flurry of fireballs at Temari. She was hit straight on, and was defeated.

_(All across Konoha)_

Tyson and Lee were zipping through Konoha at a fast speed. They weren't breaking anything, but people could feel the blows coming from these two warriors. Tenten followed them as best as she could, but only was able to keep up because of the pulses that came from their blows.

(Lee, whoever this guy is, be careful.) Tenten thought to herself. When she stopped, she realized she was in front of the Hyuuga Estate. Neji walked out, in his normal clothes, and saw that Tenten looked winded. "Tenten, what's going on?" Neji asked, sounding a little more demanding than questioning.

"It's Lee!" Tenten said, panting. "sigh What is that idiot doing now?" Neji said. "He is fighting that Fire Taijutsu guy. He may not be able to defeat him." Tenten said. "Lee, lose to anyone other than me or Naruto? That sounds absurd." Neji said.

As time went by, Neji had to admit that he couldn't hold back against Lee in a serious fight. Lee made sure to remind him of that every time he had the chance. He then saw them zip by, surprised someone was moving as fast as Lee. "Let's follow them, I want to see how this ends!" Tenten said, grabbing Neji's arm, and taking off. Kasumi, who happened to hear the entire thing, followed them silently.

_(Sand Village)_

Satoshi had decided to take Hinata clothes shopping, and Naruto followed him. Naruto had stopped by a book he saw laying in the road, and picked it up. He read a bit of it, knowing well that it was his sensei's book, and didn't understand a certain part. "Hey, Satoshi. What does this mean?" Naruto asked, showing the Sun Nin the book.

Satoshi read the book, and then turned more shades of red than possible. "What book is that?" Hinata asked. Satoshi put the book into his pocket. "N-N-Nothing that needs to be explained!" Satoshi said quickly. "But what did it mean when the book said 'The man shoved his'" Naruto started before he was cut off.

"I WILL EXPLAIN LATER!!!!" Satoshi said, turning red, which was unusual for him. Hinata and Naruto dismissed it and walked into the store. (What the fuck is Naruto doing with a Icha Icha Paradise Book!?!?) Satoshi mentally screamed. _"I say you should have explained it to him. He seemed intent to know." _(I didn't learn on free will. You remember what happened!) Satoshi screamed at his demon self. _"Oh yeah, that day scarred the hell out of both if us."_

Flashback:

"It's a good thing that they let us out of the academy early today! I can surprise mommy!" A 10-year old Satoshi said. He walked up to his house and smiled. "Mommy, I'm…" Satoshi started, before an image that would scar his mind for the rest of his life appeared. His father was laying on top of his mother on the kitchen table. His hand was down her shirt, and their pants were coming off.

Both his parents had looks of O.O and were turning beet red from their youngest son seeing this. Satoshi looked confused, but matters got worse. "Hey mom, I just…!?!?!" Koji Musashi, 13 at the time, said before he had a O.O look. Mom and Dad jumped off each other and straightened themselves out, blushing heavily.

"Okay, since you saw that, we have to explain." Dad said. **_"Where the fuck did that logic come from!?"_** Gatto screamed in Satoshi's mind. "You see, when a man loves a woman…" Mom started, and before long, sex, reproducing, and the human anatomy was discussed. Satoshi was genuinely sick, and Koji looked like he was gonna avoid women for the rest of his natural life, while Gatto was constantly screaming **_WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?! HOW CAN THEY BE THIS BLUNT TO A 10 YEAR OLD CHILD?!?!?!_** in Satoshi's mind. After that, the way Satoshi's parents acted at night, he was surprised he never had any little siblings.

End.

Satoshi sighed and cleared his mind. He then looked up and saw that Hinata was trying to explain what kind of clothes she wanted to buy. "What kind of clothes would you like, young lady?" Tailor Nin said. "Umm. Hmm. I don't know how to explain what it looks like. Hey Satoshi-kun, can you turn into the fire guy again?" Hinata asked.

Satoshi, a little bit surprised about how Hinata referred to him, nodded unsure of what she was planning. After he transformed, Hinata smiled. "I would like my clothes to look like that, except instead of those shorts, I would like a black miniskirt with flames on the bottom, and some black shorts to wear under them." Hinata said. Satoshi powered down and scratched his head. (I wonder why she is trying so hard to look like she was living with me or something?)

Satoshi asked himself. He shrugged and sighed. "Okay, old man said it would be done tomorrow. I guess you can wait until then before we get you into a fighting form where your lack of Byakugan is no longer a hindrance." Satoshi said. Hinata smiled, and Naruto asked him a question that would mess up the rest of the day.

"So, explain what that book was talking about." Naruto asked. "W-What book?" Satoshi asked, visibly sweating. "Does he mean this book?" Hinata asked, pulling out a book she stole out of Satoshi's pocket. (HOLY SHIT!!!! When did she take that!?!?) Satoshi thought to himself. "So, what does this stuff mean? Jiraiya wrote it, so it can't be that bad." Hinata said. (If only she knew how perverted he is!) Naruto and Satoshi thought to themselves.

She flipped through the book, and instantly turned red. She shot Satoshi a look of anger/hurt. "Why do you have a book like this?" Hinata asked. "Hold it, Naruto found it!" Satoshi said, arriving at their temp house. (Why did her eyes look like they were hurt? Was she sad?) _**"Mew, you are horrible for lying to her. You know you own the first 3 Volumes."** _(What she doesn't know won't hurt her!) "Will you explain what it means?" Naruto asked. Satoshi sighed, and decided to explain it to him.

_(Konoha)_

Tyson and Lee stopped, both sporting bruises that looked very painful. Tyson's flames were dying, and Lee was having trouble standing. Lee then got up, and kicked Tyson into the air. When Tyson got his bearing straight, he realized Lee was right behind him. Lee's bandages wrapped around Tyson, and they began spinning.

(Is this how far my skill can take me? I won't let this be the end!) Tyson said to himself, his eyes shooting open. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED!!!!" Tyson screamed, flames engulfing himself and Lee. When the fireball landed, there was an explosion. Tenten, Neji, and Kasumi saw the destruction, and gawked.

"Kami-sama, what kind of power does that other guy have?" Tenten asked. She looked around, and saw Lee laying in a heap, next to a tree. Tyson was across from him, getting up. (Good, I won. Now I can rest…no. How?) Tyson screamed in his head. Rock Lee shot up, and he looked like he was getting stronger.

"Lee! Are you sure it's time for the Lotus to Bloom twice?" Gai asked, appearing out of nowhere. (What the fuck!? Where did he come from?) Tenten said in her mind. "Gai-Sensei, is he about to unlock the gates?" Neji asked. "Unlock the gates?" Kasumi said, confused.

"When Lee starts unlocking gates, his power, speed, and stamina become inhuman. Which reminds me, what is your friend chanting?" Gai asked. Kasumi then had a fearful look in his eyes. "Tyson? Are you releasing the seals!?" Kasumi asked. Tyson mumbled a chant, and then said Seal of Fire, and his flames became 10 times stronger.

"Now, Seal of the Fighter!" Tyson said, his muscles then bulged, making him look incredibly intimidating. By this time, Lee was on the 4th gate, and his muscles were priming, while his skin was red, his eyes white. Tyson smirked. "Some hidden power you got stored somewhere?" Tyson asked, then chanting Seal of the Thief.

"Now, my speed is 10 folded." Tyson said to himself. He then concentrated, and released the Seal of Power. Now his punches and kicks were more forceful and powerful. "Now to finish it up. Seal of Refinement!" Tyson said, all other seal effects now were 10 times stronger. Tyson opened his eyes, and now one of them was fire red, while the other was still black as night.

"I now will throw my body on the line to prove I am the better fighter. 6th Gate, OPEN!!!" Lee screamed, and his muscles ripping (sort of literally) with power. "Now I fight with nothing to lose!" Lee said. "And I fight till I fall from chakra exhaustion!" Tyson said.

_(Sand Village)_

Satoshi sat on the couch, berating himself for thinking Naruto would handle the information. (Well, I didn't think he would overreact the way he did.) **_"I'll say. You took the info better when you first learned about it." _**(And look at me now! I turned out okay.)** _"Well, the nightmares you had really enforces…"_**(Fuck you, Kitty Cat!) **_"Mother Fucker. I hate that name!!!"_**

Flashback:

Satoshi explained pretty much all the nitty gritty of that particular scene (the one Naruto read over earlier in the chapter), and anything that would relate to it. Naruto was in the corner, trying to get over everything that he was told.

"I think he took it pretty well." Satoshi said. Boy was he wrong. Naruto was muttering incoherent things, but you could tell he was scarred, and disturbed. "Hinata, do you guys actually have blood flow down your…thingy?" Naruto asked. Hinata then slowly nodded, blushing. Naruto then started gagging, and then passed out. Satoshi sighed, and slapped himself in the head. He then yanked Naruto up and put him on the couch.

End.

As Satoshi was musing to himself, Hinata decided to walk around in a pair of shorts and a shirt Satoshi let her borrow. "Thanks for getting me some new clothes." Hinata said. "Hey, no biggie." Satoshi said. He then couldn't help but give her a look over. The normal clothes she wore did her no justice. They hid her curves, and her chest. Satoshi was surprised at how big they were.

They weren't too big or small, just right. In short, Hinata was now a bombshell, that guys would drool over.

(Bad thoughts Bad thoughts. She is incredibly hot!) Satoshi thought to himself. _**"Mew, are you having bad thoughts in that head of yours?"** _Gatto asked, knowing the answer. **_"You know, if you look at her enough, she sort of resembles Anko-san. And by the seven gates of hell, she was HOT!!" _**(What the hell Gatto!? Can't you get your head out of the gutter for one fricking minute!?) **_"Nope! Your fault for bagging such a bombshell of a chick!"_**

Satoshi gave him a mental finger. He decided to keep his mind elsewhere, and noticed that she had a plastic bag holding 5 kimonos. "Where did you get those?" Satoshi asked. "Gaara got them made for me. He asked what kind I wanted, so I special ordered." Hinata said. Satoshi pulled one out, and was surprised. It was Blue with Lightning Bolts decorating it. The sash was gold. Satoshi was quite stunned.

"Hinata, you don't have to base your clothes off my two forms." Satoshi said. "I figure since you're gonna let me live with you when everything is settled, I should get used to it." Hinata said, smiling at the blush Satoshi produced. "Naruto told you about my plan?" Satoshi said. "Yep, but I'm still grateful!" Hinata said, hugging him. Satoshi blushed, and returned the hug.

_(Konoha)_

Tyson and Lee were still fighting, except now, the blows could be felt, and they were blasting random pieces of the ground. None of the nin watching could even hope to catch their movements, seeing that they were tracking them from the pulsations from their fists. "Hey, what the hell did Tyson do?" Tenten asked.

"He was unleashing the 5 seals his family put on his back. Once all of them are gone, he will begin using chakra to make him a human juggernaut." Kasumi said. Lee skidded past them, and stood up. Tyson stopped across from him. They were both sweating hard, and the bruises they had would make any normal person faint from extreme pain. They ran at each other, putting everything they had on their last attacks, and socked each other right between the eyes.

They flew through the woods, and smashed into 2 separate trees each, the seals and gates closed. Tyson's nose started bleeding, and Lee had a shiner that wouldn't go away for a good long time. "My god, Lee!" Tenten said, looking Lee over. Lee looked like a gang of monkeys attacked him. Tyson was no better.

Tyson looked like he went 15 rounds with Mike Tyson in his prime after he pissed him off. (Trust me, you don't want that to happen. He is a ferocious man. He fucking bit someone's ear off!!!) "Tyson! Your chakra levels are extremely low. You shouldn't have released all the seals. You know that your chakra drops like a rock when you do that." Kasumi said.

Tyson began stirring, and saw Kasumi hovering above him. "Hey, when did you get here, and why are you using a Clone Jutsu?" Tyson asked. Kasumi sighed, and helped him up. Tyson regained his vision, and slowly looked over to see Lee shooting straight up, like he wasn't hurt at all. "What the fuck!? Why isn't he hurt?"

Tyson said slowly, before something that would be etched in their minds forever happened. Lee looked at Tenten's chest and said "My gosh, nice bun hair lady has big boobies!" Tenten blushed hard, Kasumi's eye twitched, Tyson had a O.O look, and Neji was attempting to look stoic, but was failing terribly.

"My god Lee, her youth is amazing!" Gai said, looking as well. Neji then grabbed a big, thick branch and whacked them both really hard in the head. "…" Tyson and Kasumi were really confused, but what Neji did was rather out of character. "Even I have a limit on how much I can take." Neji said. Tenten sighed and shrugged. (Bastard, I was hoping I'd be the first to get away with staring at her chest…) Neji said in his mind.

_(Sand Village)_

It was becoming dusk, and Satoshi sighed. Naruto was still creeped out, so Satoshi decided to get ready for bed. He looked through the house and shuddered. "Oh shit, this house has only one room." Satoshi said to himself. "Hope Naruto brought himself a blanket."

He then pulled out his backpack and pulled out a hammock, and a blanket. He walked outside and was quite content to see two trees next to each other. (That's convenient, considering that this IS the desert.) Satoshi thought to himself. He jumped into the tree, and tied the hammock, placing the blanket on top of it.

He then went back inside to wash up, and put on a pair of pajamas, or in his case, his flaming boxers with a red T-shirt. He sighed and walked outside. "Where are you going?" Hinata asked. "I'll sleep outside. Naruto can have the couch, and you can have the room." Satoshi said. "But, won't you get cold out here? The nights become unbearably cold at night." Hinata said. Satoshi then walked over to her.

"Hey, I've been thorough worse. I can handle it." He said, ruffling her hair. "B-but a-all you h-have is a b-b-blanket." Hinata said slowly, tapping her fingers together, something she hasn't done in a while. He noticed the reaction, but decided to act like he didn't notice.

"Heh, I won't be all that bad. Trust me!" Satoshi said, smiling. Hinata blushed and looked down at the ground. Satoshi turned around, and jumped into his hammock to relax. Once night came, he realized it was cold. "Man, she wasn't joking. But I can fix this." Satoshi said, releasing his fire enough to keep him warm.

_(Konoha Hospital)_

At the hospital, Shizune was taking care of both of the Taijutsu masters. Lee had broken just about every bone in his body, and Tyson had 4 broken ribs, a broken nose, and was suffering from chakra depletion. "I understand that this is normal for Lee, but his new friend is pretty messed up as well. Who is he?" Shizune asked.

"His name is Tyson. He likes to go all out like our green spandex wearing friend." Kasumi said. "Hey,…don't compare me to that freak." Tyson said slowly, his eyes slowly opening. "Well, he is awake finally. It's been 5 hours." Neji said. "Don't worry about me. On a bad day, I can beat him!" Tyson said, realizing that getting up wasn't gonna happen.

Then, the door shot open, and 5 Main House Hyuuga members walked in. "Neji, we need to know the whereabouts of one Satoshi Musashi. He is in some deep trouble." The leader said. "What did Satoshi do?" Lee asked, stirring. "That bastard killed Hiashi Hyuuga last night." The leader said. Everyone was stunned, except Tyson and Neji. Various thoughts were going through their heads.

(Woah! He must be hardcore to kill someone like Hiashi!) Lee. (What!?!? The leader of the Hyuuga Clan is DEAD!?!?! HOW!?) Tenten. (Oh man! His youth must be powerful, but he is in some serious trouble.) Gai. (Kaji-kun. What have you gotten yourself into?) Kasumi.

Tyson sighed. "Well, there had to be a reason for Satoshi to do this." Tyson said. "He witnessed Hiashi raping Hinata at least twice." Neji said. "Hiashi raped no one! That Sun bastard raped her!" One of the Members said. "Hey, watch what you say about the Sun Village! I wouldn't want to have to kick your asses for down talking it!" Tyson said, a slight glare on his face.

"And what would a injured loser like you hope to do?" One of the members said. Tyson then popped a orange pill into his mouth, and his chakra was back to full capacity. His ribs were still iffy, but Shizune had fixed his nose to normal. "You still want to down talk me?" Tyson said glaring at them. "Tyson, now isn't the time. We need to keep it down." Kasumi said.

Tyson growled at them, and held his glare. The members began feeling a little uncomfortable, and left with Neji. "Neji, what are we to do?" A member asked. "Don't worry. Satoshi is probably helping Hinata wherever they are. I will take it as my responsibility to mold young Hanabi into a great leader," Neji said, dismissing the 5 members that he was walking with. (Wherever you are Satoshi, stay out of trouble.) Neji thought to himself.

**ShadowRonin: HELL YEAH! Done and done! Chapter 9 ends with a cliffhanger of sorts.**

**Satoshi: I taught Naruto about the ways of life. He didn't take it as well as I thought.**

**Tyson: Big deal! I fought a guy in green wielding enough power to break mountains.**

**Kasumi: You and Kaji-kun fight to much. You should both be relaxed.**

**Satoshi: I AM relaxed.**

**ShadowRonin: Okay guys, fight later. Stay ready for the next chapter!**

**Tyson: Read and Review.**

**Kasumi: Because if you don't...**

**Satoshi: Shadow may commit seppuku.**

**ShadowRonin: My swords are ready should that have to happen.**


	10. Sound Invasion

**Sigh Life has been really giving me a nice ass kicking. Boredom, lack of inspiration, and an all around grey sky in my world has made it hard to type, but now, there's a sun in my day, and it's name is TALES OF THE ABYSS!!! My friend got the recent Tales Game, and I'm happy! So now, without further ado, welcome to Chapter 10!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto still contines to stop my plans of Naruto World Domination, so now, I've waged war! Sadly, my minions are on their breaks. BASTARDS!!!**

Chapter 10: Sound Assault. Orochimaru vs. Gatto.

_(Sand Village)_

It had been 2 weeks since the last chapter. Hinata was now stronger, even though her Byakugan was gone, thanks to Satoshi. Lee and Tyson fully recovered from their fights, and Naruto and Temari were said to be an item. (At hearing this, Satoshi smiled and did the peace sign)

Satoshi was wandering around the Sand Village when he thought he saw a flash of movement. He then pulled out a small scroll, and summoned a set of nunchaku. At a incredibly fast pace, he swung his nunchaku and crushed the skull of his pursuer. (Yeah! Still got it!) Satoshi thought to himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back. **_"Help your ego later. That was a Sound Nin!" _**Gatto replied,causing Satoshi to have a stunned look, and give the dead nin a look over.

He looked him over and was surprised to see a sound Headband. He then saw a piece of paper that caught his attention. He read the paper, and immediately had a look of extreme fear, and took off to find Naruto, Hinata, and the Sand 3.

He was relieved they were all in the Kazekage's Tower, but ran to them and screamed. **"WE NEED TO HURRY TO KONOHA!!! SOUND IS PLANNING ON ATTACKING!!!!!"** Everyone had looks of concern and fear.

_(Konoha)_

And like Satoshi said, Sound had indeed attacked Konoha. The children were being ushered to the safe areas, while all nin deemed capable were fighting the good fight. Shikamaru, general of sorts, told Sasuke, and Sakura to help Iruka guard the Academy, since children were there. Tenten, Lee, and Neji were told to help with the evacuation. Ino, Reimi, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were helping him at the front, along with the various Jounins and Jiraiya, being led by Arashi. Tsunade was helping the evacuation as well.

Over at the Academy, they were holding their ground, but they were getting tired. "Sasuke, how are you and Iruka doing?" Sakura asked, panting. She had been using a few healing Jutsus, and they were taking their toll. "I'm good so far. Iruka seems to be slowing down a little. They won't stop attacking!" Sasuke said, his Sharingan helping him not get hit as many times. Him and Iruka had killed at least 30 Sound nins, and they weren't slowing down. The Sound kept the assault going, until they were being beaten down by about 50 Shadow Clones. "NARUTO!!! You're back!!!" Sakura said. "Looks like the dobe decided to come back." Sasuke said, his smirk still holding. "Can it, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, standing next to his friends. "Come on. You're not getting past us! Your all dead!!!" Naruto screamed.

The Evacuation was proceeding pretty well, considering they were defending the villagers as well. Lee was zipping by, as he was defeating foes here and there. Tenten was throwing various weapons, sometimes impaling people, sometimes hitting in their hearts. Neji was using his Jyuuken style to immobilize his opponents, striking their vitals, and killing them. Then a fireball zipped past Neji's head, hitting one of the sound nins square in the face, killing them instantly. They turned around, and saw Kasumi sniping random people with her fire jutsus. They continued to fight the good fight, until a Sand Tube surrounded those being evacuated, stating that Gaara was nearby. He slowly walked in, sensed that all those being evacuated were safe, and put his sand to use by killing Sound Nins.

At the front it was pretty heated. Tyson, and the other Jounins were fighting a losing battle. They were being over run. That is, until Tyson decided enough was enough. He threw his jacket at one of the Sound, killing him with the sheer force and weight of the jacket. He then released the Seals of Fire and The Fighter. His flames roared dangerously, and his muscles began bulging. He let out a battle cry, and charged his foes. He jumped kicked one, sending him thorough a wall. He then blocked the punches coming at them, and scared the hell out of them by catching a fist, and breaking their hand with his bare palms. He smirked, and continued the carnage.

After a while, Temari and Kankuro joined them and they began making ground. The battle was raging intensely, until they heard a loud maniacal laugh. They all turned to see Orochimaru standing over Arashi Uzumaki. He seemed to be unconscious. "NOOO, what have you done to my father!?!?!" Naruto screamed, panic in his voice. He didn't see the people coming at him, but he turned around in time to see Zabuza's Sword cutting through someone. He didn't see Zabuza though, he saw a young man wielding this mighty blade.

In the distance, he saw Zabuza, along with Haku and a girl that looked to be his age. Zabuza took off to where Kakashi was, and the girl left to help Neji and his team. "HAKU!?!? How are you here!?" Naruto asked. "Well, your Sensei's attack put me and Zabuza into a coma instead of killing us. I realized that I also had two twins along with myself. The one with the sword is my older twin Hikaru. The girl that ran off is Riku." Haku said, putting up a Ice Mirror and causing the man's fist to be broken in the ice. They then brought their attention back to Orochimaru.

"Now, seeing that the great Yondaime-Hokage has fallen by my power (though he was drugged) I will begin to claim this land as mine!" Orochimaru screamed sadistically. "Not on my watch!!!" A young man in a black hoodie said. They recognized the flames going along the bottom of the shirt, and the lightning bolt along the back. "You and I have a score to settle!" The hooded man said. "Ah, if it isn't my demon friend. You don't think you can defeat me, do you?" Orochimaru asked.

"If I set the situation to my favor, I can kill you!" He said glaring with orange eyes. "Are you crazy Satoshi!? You will die!" Shikamaru said, before Satoshi sighed. "I know what I am doing." Satoshi said. "Oh really? Like some weak loser can hope to best the Snake Sannin!" Orochimaru said, knowing he was pushing Satoshi's buttons. "And that punk cat demon is not even a threat." "That's IT!!!" Satoshi screamed, his chakra power and killer intent rising.

Satoshi was walking in what looked like a jail before he came to Gatto in human form. "Hey, are we gonna let that bastard Orochimaru down talk us!?" Satoshi said. "No Mew. I am just glad you have come to me. Now, am I allowed to go crazy for a while?" Gatto asked. "Yeah, but you know the drill. Now, take over and show him that you are the best!" Satoshi said.

Satoshi began powering up. He was becoming stronger than he normally was. His Tarogan activated while he was getting stronger, and the 2 bangs that were on his face came undone, covering his face when he screamed.

When the dust cleared, He was in Spark form, but he had a tail coming out from behind, and though his hair was covering his face, his Tarogan was peering through his left eye. "Now fool, how about we dance?" Satoshi said, his voice having a hint of Gatto in it. In a flash, he was in front of Orochimaru and they stared each other down.

They then noticed that and some Ice Mirrors began to form and surround them. "This is good. Now it's just you and me!" Satoshi said. He then proceeded to giving the mirror a nice punch, blood coming from his hand. "And sturdy too. This is awesome!" Satoshi said, his hand instantly healing.

Satoshi charged Orochimaru, and fists were thrown in speeds that were amazing. He jumped back and landed a nice kick that sent Orochimaru into the Ice giving him the shock of his life. "Oh, I rigged the Ice to shock whoever touches it when I punched it." Satoshi said. Orochimaru laughed, and caught Satoshi with the Shadow Snakes, and hit him in his legs with a few senbon needles. Satoshi pulled out a scroll, and summoned a Naginata.

"Your scrolls are always prepared, aren't they?" Orochimaru asked. "Of course. A true fighter never goes anywhere unprepared!" Satoshi said, making hand signs and creating 5 more of them. By that time, he unclogged his Tenketsus in his leg and put two in each hand, and one in his mouth. He charged, unaware of the outcome of this fight.

"What's going on? How is Satoshi doing?" Naruto asked. "I don't know if he can win." _"I agree kit. Even though Gatto is strong, I'm not sure he can handle this kind of power!" _Kyuubi said. Satoshi, to say the least, was giving Orochimaru a run for his money.

Even though it looks like he was swinging wildly, his attacks were well planned, and were close. Orochimaru did some hand signs and clapped, chakra coming out of his hands like 2 blades. He used his hands to block the Naginatas, and cut Satoshi a few times. _"Gatto, come on! We have to win!" _Satoshi screamed to his possessed self. "I know!" He replied, getting kicked and punched into the wall. Orochimaru did a few quick hand signs, and a evil power could be felt. Orochimaru threw the ball, and it turned into a beam in the shape of a snake. Satoshi was hit, dead on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Satoshi screamed, pain from both the Shadow Snake Beam, and the electricity of the Ice due to him powering down. Then the Ice broke, and he crashed through it, unconscious, blood coming from his mouth, and a big dark burn on his stomach. He fell off the Hokage's Mountain, and was caught by Gaara's Sand. (He isn't as strong as last time. If I don't handle him, he may be able to kill me. My 4 Notes of Death will be needed.) Orochimaru thought to himself, disappearing into the shadows. His whole army took that as a retreat, and they backed off as well.

Gaara caught Satoshi just before he hit the ground. "Damn!! Satoshi got beat up bad!!!" Tyson said, checking on his friend. He had small cuts from going through the Ice, but he had a big black mark on his stomach, a nice sword wound, and his chakra was barely there. His goggles were even broken.

"Lee, go get Tsunade and Shizune! He needs serious help!" Sakura said. Lee saluted, and disappeared in a flash. "Kaji-kun! What happened!? Orochimaru did this to you!?" Kasumi asked. Out in the distance, a girl was walking up towards them. "Hinata!?!?" Kiba screamed. She was wearing the clothes Satoshi got her, and looked like she was in a fight. "Kiba!!" Hinata said, waving.

"Where were you!?" Kiba screamed. "There were some people tracking us. I dealt with them." Hinata said, until she realized the situation. "What happened?" Hinata asked. "Satoshi started a fight with Orochimaru, and got his ass kicked." Kiba said. Reimi came to his side and leaned on his shoulder, tired. Hinata, with fear on her face, ran over to the Sand holding Satoshi. "Hey Hinata. You came at a bad time. Satoshi was blasted to oblivion." Sakura said.

"Satoshi-kun…You said you wouldn't get yourself in trouble…" Hinata said. "What makes it worse is he looks like he is in a coma." Sakura said, sorrow in her voice. Everyone had feared looks. (Hey, baka fox, what is a coma?) Naruto asked his demon half. Naruto could feelthe sweatdrop that Kyuubi made. _"Baka!! It means he is alive, but in a serious state of sleep." _Kyuubi said. Lee appeared, saying Tsunade and Shizune told him to tell her to take Satoshi to the Tower. Nodding, Gaara used his Sand Coffin to pick Satoshi up, and they walked to the tower.

Once things were set up in the Hokage's Tower, Tsunade called a meeting with all the nins. "It seems Orochimaru has pulled back for a strange reason. But we will not bother ourselves with it. We will take the time to rebuild Konoha, and get all the damages taken care of. Sadly, Satoshi has fallen into a coma after valiantly fighting against Orochimaru. We will do all we can to bring him back!" Tsunade said, dismissing everyone.

"Hinata, it's great to know that you are okay, but where were you guys staying at?" Neji asked. "We stayed in The Sand Village. We found out about the invasion 2 days before they came. I'm glad there were few casualties!" Hinata said. "But now, Satoshi is in trouble. Once he comes out of his coma, he will have to deal with the Hyuugas." Neji said. He had no doubt Satoshi would break through the coma, he just wondered about the time after he is free.

**ShadowRonin: That would be Chapter 10 folks! I guess even Satoshi can't win all his battles.**

**Satoshi: I'm in a Coma!?!? That's not cool!**

**ShadowRonin: Suck it up soldier! You shouldn't have picked a fight with Orochimaru. You're strong, but not THAT strong!**

**Satoshi: ...Okay, I'll accept that point, but COME ON!! I didn't even do much damage to the guy!**

**ShadowRonin: He's a Sannin for a reason! Not exactly someone like Izumo or Kotetsu! He's STRONG!! I don't like him anymore that you do, but he is a SANNIN!!! He won't die in a fight that would take a overconfident fool. Let me put it like this. He was using about 15 out of 100 of his true power.**

**Satoshi: Fine, I accept defeat this time, but I'll win next time!! (Thrusts fist into the air.) **

**ShadowRonin: ...Right. Well, Review, because that's the nice thing to do! Or merely read, letting me know that people actually care to read my lone story.**


	11. Realm of the Night

**And now, the next chapter is here! Satoshi has been driven into a world where laws have no meaning, and he can only escape when he has become one with himself again. And so, with that, Chapter 11 is here, my version of what happens while in a coma.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I've called a Tactical Retreat, and plan on something climatic, and potentially dangerous.**

Chapter 11: Stuck in the Realm of Night.

_(Satoshi's Mind)_

Satoshi, looking like he was 12, was inside a mansion on an island. His first inspection was that the whole mansion was garrisoned, except there was a door, but the lock was preventing him from getting out. His chakra was there, but he couldn't cast any jutsus. He also noted that he was alone.

"Where am I?" Satoshi asked. "You are in a realm that is caught in between the living and the dead." A voice he thought was familiar said. He turned and saw a pet cat walk over to him. The cat jumped into his hands and purred. "Gatto… why are you merely a cat instead of the demon from hell you try to be?" Satoshi asked.

"Look, you are trapped in a coma. This is the only form available to me at the moment." Gatto said. " I hear strange voices…" Satoshi said, looking down confused. "Don't worry Mew, those voices belong to people that care for you." Gatto said. Satoshi shrugged, then asked the million dollar question.

"What's behind that gate?" "Mew, you won't know until you find your eyes. Until then, please continue to scratch my back." They were silent, and then began laughing. Figures, even stuck between the realm of the living and the dead, he was never serious outside of a fight.

_(Real World)_

The next day, Tyson, and Kasumi came to visit Satoshi. "Man, who would have thought he could push himself like this?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, Kaji-kun never had to exert this much chakra to do anything." Kasumi said. "Hey Satoshi, you need to recover from this. Who else can we depend on to get revenge on Orochimaru?" Tyson said, trying to hold back the tears. "Even when our team started, you were always one of the strongest we ever met!" Kasumi said.

Flashback 1:

Fresh out of the Academy, Satoshi and Tyson, were free to hang out for the rest of the day! "This is awesome! Who would have guessed that we would be the only two to not have a group. We are the only 2 man group!" Tyson said, 12 at the time. "But that means we are the ones with the biggest disadvantage since it's only 2 of us." Satoshi said, his hair as though he was in permanent Kaji form.

"That means we can spar with each other for a good long time." Tyson said. They decided, since their sensei wasn't going to show up, to wander in the nearby forest to lay out in the shade. They then heard a ruffling in the woods, and saw a girl wearing a headband with the insignia for female on it.

"Who is she?" Tyson asked. "Don't know. She must be from that Amazon Village that's beginning to gain a little power. Her headband gives it away." Satoshi said. "Dude, you read to many books to know stuff like that!" Tyson said. "I just happen to have a natural knack for tactics and reading. Though I only read books that interest me." Satoshi said, defending himself.

They decided to end the argument because she looked injured. "Hey, are you okay?" Tyson asked. She glared hard at them, and grabbed 5 shuriken. "Hey, we mean no harm. I mean, we just found you out here by yourself, and we don't know what to do with you." Satoshi said carefully. She continued glaring at them.

"You need help. Let us help you!" Tyson said, before he ducked to dodge a shuriken. "She seems rather hostile…" Satoshi said in a smart-ass tone. "No shit, Sherlock!" Tyson replied in a 'keep stating the obvious genius' kind of tone. Even at 12, Tyson had a foul mouth, but he knew that there was a time and place for it. With his friends, yes. With adults, no.

"I don't need help from some boys!" She said. "Hey, what's that mean!?" Tyson said, his temper and combative spirit leaking out. "Can it, Hothead. Amazons aren't exactly nice to males." Satoshi said. Tyson grunted, and sighed in defeat. Satoshi sighed, pulled out a scroll, and summoned a bowl of Miso Soup and a First-Aid kit.

"How do you know how to do that?" Tyson asked. "Kazu Hyuuga taught it to me. He said his clan leader's brother's son's friend (Tenten) could summon all sorts of weapons. I choose to summon food, and anything else I may need." Satoshi said. "You need a life. Also you are too kind." Tyson said. "She looks hungry and hurt. If you would get over that tough guy act, you would probably help her too." Satoshi said.

"W-Why do you say that…" Tyson said. "Because your stammering means something deeper than you're letting on!" Satoshi said, running away. "Bastard!!!" Tyson screamed, running after him. The girl couldn't help but smile, and cautiously ate and bandaged herself up.

Satoshi and Tyson, for the rest of the day, acted up and caused some trouble. They went back to the forest clearing they were at earlier and saw the girl was gone. They shrugged, and Satoshi put up some targets. "I don't see why you need tools. Taijutsu is the way to go!" Tyson said. "You say that because that's all you can do, other than add fire to your attacks. My attacks are way more diverse." Satoshi said.

"The only training you need to worry about is strength training and speed training. Speaking of which, how many pounds is your jacket today?" "75 pounds. It's not much, but it's a start! Good thing Uncle gave me this last year. I'll catch him!" Tyson said. "Speaking of Kusanagi-san, how many pounds is his jacket?" Satoshi asked.

"He said it weighs around 1750 pounds." Tyson replied. They then hear a sound, and Satoshi throws a kunai, that knocks a senbon needle out the air. "I plan on repaying you for your help. Your lives would make a nice payment!" A girl said. "Hey, that's the girl you helped!" Tyson said. "I guess she is very grateful…" Satoshi said. "Sarcastic bastard." Tyson said, blocking a shuriken coming his way.

She jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and had an evil smirk. "By Amazonian law, if any boy attempts to help me, they are to meet a swift death!" She said. "…Tyson will fight you first." Satoshi said. "What the hell man!? WHY!?!" Tyson screamed. "Consider it training yourself. You are not to take off the jacket unless it is truly needed. If you do before I deem it necessary, I won't treat you to ramen because that would be uncool." Satoshi said. Tyson grunted, muttered something about lazy bastards, and assumed a fighting stance.

The fight didn't last very long. Tyson moved at a speed she couldn't comprehend, and she was beaten without standing a chance. "I guess those weights really help when it comes to straight up Taijutsu." Satoshi said, sighing. "Yeah, but you could see everything I did, couldn't you?" Tyson asked. "Of course. Though you are faster than I am by a little, I can keep up with you, no problem." Satoshi said.

She was stunned, to say the least. All her jutsus missed horrendously, and he didn't seem to be affected by her Genjutsu. Even her Seductive Glance Jutsu barely fazed him. "Who are you two?" She asked, barely able to stand. "Satoshi Musashi!" Satoshi said. "Tyson Kusanagi!" Tyson said. "Fine then. Musashi-san and Kusanagi-san, you will hear…" She said slowly, before passing out from exhaustion.

Tyson caught her before she hit the ground. "That was uncharacteristically unlike you." Satoshi said, smirking. "Hey, she didn't know what she was up against. Besides, she is rather cute." Tyson said, taking her to the local hospital. She would later tell them her name is Kasumi Aurion.

End.

Tyson and Kasumi left, figuring their flashback helped them feel better. "He was even nice to me before I became a friend. Why did you fight me instead of him?" Kasumi asked. "Because he probably would only use his Stun Fist style. He wasn't going to harm you like I did, but I did nothing fatal. I merely disarmed you." Tyson said. "So you held back as well?" Kasumi asked. "Of course! My jacket was on the whole time, and my fire wasn't present." Tyson replied. They both sighed and decided to chill at Satoshi's house.

_(Satoshi's Mind)_

"Hey Gatto, what do you mean when I find my eyes, I won't be able to escape?" Satoshi asked. "Your eyes are your only safety. When the past visits your mind, you will remember!" Gatto said. Satoshi sighed and figured he might as well get to work. He looked through his mind and memories, and re-witnessed Orochimaru attacking his village.

"That's right. The Snake Bastard killed my entire village and family. I have to get him back for that!" Satoshi said. His body then became that of a 13 year old. "Woah, what happened. "It seems when you remember something, your body restores itself to it's normal state." Gatto said. "Well that's great." Satoshi said, his voice squeaky.

"Heh, seems puberty is a bitch." Gatto said, "Damn, and I had hoped this would never happen again!" Satoshi said. They both chuckled, and listened to the voices that were coming again. "Hey, this one sounds like a girl. She also sounds pretty!" Satoshi said. Gatto was laughing. "Your voice is hell on the ears!" Gatto said.

"Fuck You, Kitty Cat!" Satoshi replied. "Damn, even in a coma, you remember I hate that name!" Gatto replied, chuckling. "Hey, that little bit of information is going with me to the grave!" Satoshi said, laughing along with him.

_(Real World)_

"Satoshi-kun…who would have thought he could drive Orochimaru away?" Hinata said. "He was stronger than he let on. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of power the demon he holds has." Neji said. "He holds a demon inside him?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, when we were fighting, I saw what looked like a Cat in his chakra when he transformed." Neji said. "So, he's just like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"No, he isn't stupid like him. He is a tactical genius. I hope to be able to fight him again." Neji said. "Neji, the Hyuugas are planning what they are gonna do to him. They won't listen to me because my eyes have been sealed. Hanabi is only 11. She doesn't become the official head until her 15th birthday." Hinata said, a distress in her voice.

"Don't worry, I am doing everything I can to make sure he is safe. The Hokage said that nothing will happen until after he is awake and cleared." Neji said. "For his sake, that should be a long time." Hinata said, giving him a sad look, and looking over at Satoshi. "You have strong feelings for him, don't you?" Neji asked. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-I never s-said I did!" Hinata replied. Neji then started laughing a little. "You haven't acted like that since you had a crush on Naruto." Neji said. Hinata tried to defend herself, but couldn't fight it. "Don't fret. He probably feels the same way. He did go out of his way to make sure you were safe." Neji consoled. Hinata smiled and glanced at Satoshi, moving the hair out of his face and smiling at him. "He would probably appreciate it if his hair was back into the two bangs." Neji said, giving Hinata an excuse to stay near him. Hinata nodded, and left to find a comb. Neji smiled and left.

_(Satoshi's Mind)_

"Hey Gatto. Those two people that were talking to me. Who were they?" Satoshi asked. Gatto, once again, started laughing at his crackly voice. "Those were the Hyuugas. The man was Neji and the girl was Hinata. She seems to be smitten with you." Gatto said. "Nah. I bet she is really nice." Satoshi said. "Ah, whatever!" Gatto said, before Satoshi fell to the ground, grabbing his head and screaming. Something was trying to make itself known to him.

"Hey Mew, what's wrong!?" Gatto said, panic in his voice. Satoshi then slowly got up, and looked at Gatto. "Gatto, you gave me power when Neji fought against me." Satoshi said. "Yeah kid. Your Tenketsus were all sealed, and a burst of chakra from transforming gave you your powers back." Gatto said. Satoshi then became 14. "Yes, I must need 2 more memories to get out of here. But why were my eyes orange?" Satoshi asked. When he replayed that thought, his eyes were orange instead of the normal dark blue.

"When the time comes, you will know." Gatto said. Satoshi shrugged, and sat down and summoned a bowl of ramen. "Hey Mew, could you do that the whole time?" Gatto asked. Satoshi shook his head, and then realization dawned on him. "It just sort of came to me." Satoshi said, before he became 15. "Well, now we need to see what happens now." Gatto said.

_(Real World)_

Neji began walking to the Hyuuga Estate. "Well well well. Leave it to a Branch Member to betray the Hyuugas." One of the Main Members said. Then 10 members of the Main Branch came up to Neji, obviously looking for a fight. "May I ask why you are blocking my way?" Neji asked, only to get angry glares. "Like we need to explain ourselves to some Branch Bastard!" One of them said. "Hey, leave him alone!" Tyson said, overhearing the situation from atop a roof. He jumped off, and landed next to Neji

"Hey, we don't need any trouble from that monster's Village Buddy." Another member said. "Hey, if you got beef with him, you got beef with me!" Tyson said. "Fine. Then we will kill you both!" Another said. All the members then used the Byakugan and got into their stances. "Hey Neji. Go to Satoshi's house and tell Kasumi I'll be home late." Tyson said. "Wait. You plan on taking 10 Hyuugas alone?" Neji asked. "Don't worry. Two of my seals guarantee that I will be okay." Tyson said. Neji sighed and left. "Look, you guys are mine!" Tyson said, throwing his jacket over to the side.

_(Satoshi's Mind)_

"Damn it. I've been through this damn mansion at least 15 times, but I can't find shit!" Satoshi screamed to himself. "Maybe it's under your nose." Gatto said, following him. "ARRRGH!!! I want out of here. I have fights to win!" Satoshi said, ramming his head into the ground viciously. "Mew, you don't want to have a concussion while stuck in this realm. You could die." Gatto said.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Satoshi screamed, falling onto his back and throwing a fit like little baby. "Dude, man up. Stop acting like a little girl." Gatto said, sweat dropping. "Well, that coming from a powerful demon looking like a damn house cat!" Satoshi replied. "Hey, now you're hitting below the belt!" "Every blow counts!" "You want to settle this!?" "Bring it!!!" Satoshi and Gatto, after Gatto transformed into Satoshi's Spark Form, started a silly slap fight.

_(Real World)_

Tyson was surrounded by 10 Hyuugas, all with the Byakugan ready. Tyson smirked and released the Seal of Fire. In front of their eyes, fire began forming all inside of him, and his chakra coils began to be covered by the flames of his seal. "Go ahead. Try and hit me! Your Jyuuken is now useless." Tyson said. One of the more foolish members tried, only to get burned before he could hit him.

"Agh, what the hell!?" He said. "Since my Seal of Fire is now activated, my flames will automatically defend me from physical attacks that are slower than my own reflexes. Sadly for you guys, only Satoshi and Lee are fast enough to do that!" Tyson said.

After a few hours, Hinata had managed to get Satoshi's bangs the way they should have been. (He will be glad to have his hair back to normal. If that happens every time he goes to full power, his hair will be a pain.) Hinata thought to herself, but in her heart, she knew she would enjoy playing with his hair. Since it was night, she was asked to leave. She sighed and left the hospital. She was halfway to Satoshi's house before she felt 5 different chakra readings.

They weren't familiar, and she became defensive. She then felt a wave of calm chakra, and fell asleep. "Heh, it was easier than I thought. That other Hyuuga put up one hell of a fight." A nin said. A look of his headband revealed he was from the Hidden Cloud Village. "Hey Katsuya. What should we do with the other two. The younger one is well…young, but the older one looks like he is the strongest one?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry. We will take all of them with us." Katsuya said. His dark blue hair coming down to his shoulders. His jade green eyes showing that he was thinking. "I'm sure the village would like this. We have always been against the Hyuugas." Katsuya said. (Though why I can't really recall. I just do what I'm told.) Katsuya thought to himself. Him and his two cohorts then slipped out of Konoha.

_(Satoshi's Mind)_

After the whole night of fighting, (It's morning in the real world.) Satoshi and Gatto were tired. "Okay, you get points for hitting me in my crotch, but I get bonus points for making you tap earlier." Gatto said. "You had a choker hold! That was cheating!" (And crotch shots are any more fair?) Gatto thought to himself, before Satoshi started rubbing his eyes. He opened them, and they were orange.

"Mew, it's time." Gatto said. "What? My eyes feel different, and I can see…wait. Tarogan…" Satoshi started, before his body went back to normal. "Mew, it's good to have you back!" Gatto said, before he disappeared and was back in his home in Satoshi's subconscious. Satoshi used the Body Flicker Jutsu and appeared at the gate. He used the Tarogan and saw a key. He shot some chakra at the key, and it opened. "Now, the real world is waiting for me!" Satoshi said, stepping into the light.

In the Real World, Satoshi started stirring. He yawned and looked around. He immediately realized he was in a hospital. He threw off the hospital clothes and put on his normal clothes, minus the hoodie, which he tied around his waist. He walked around and saw Tsunade standing, watching the village. Satoshi walked next to her, and realized the destruction. "Well, it could have been worse. At least casualties weren't as high." Satoshi said. He said that hoping that he was right.

"True (Bingo! Satoshi quickly cheered in his head), but Uzumaki-san was drugged before he fought Orochimaru. That fight shouldn't have come down to you." Tsunade said, but Satoshi noticed something else on her mind. "Besides that, did anything else happen?" Satoshi asked. Tsunade sighed. She figured he would learn about it eventually.

"Last night, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were kidnapped. I don't know who took them." Tsunade said. Satoshi had his cheerful look, then a screamed "WHAT!?!?!?!?" could be heard from all of Konoha. Naruto was hit, accused of being loud, but he said it wasn't him. "When did that happen!?!?" Satoshi screamed, panic in his voice.

"Last night, somewhere in between the hospital and your house." Tsunade said. Satoshi then disappeared. He came along where he felt the most recent burst of chakra was, and closed his eyes. To him, it felt like the whole area went dark, and he found a feint chakra signature. (Hmmm. This is…Katsuya's chakra. He must have come from the Cloud Village.) Satoshi thought to himself. He took off for his house.

_(Satoshi's Place)_

Tyson was tired. Yesterday, he used his Seal of Fire to beat 10 Hyuugas at once, but he was physically drained. "Hey Tyson, do you think Kaji-kun will wake up soon?" Kasumi asked. "It's Satoshi. He'll be up. But why do you refer to him like that?" Tyson asked, curious. "Well, it sort of stuck after he got the name Kaji-Oni. Why, you jealous that he has a nickname?" Kasumi asked, smiling.

Tyson sighed and looked at her. "Jealous of that loser? I don't think so." Tyson said. "I bet you are!" Kasumi said, chuckling. Tyson decided to stand up, and Kasumi took off. He chased her for about a minute before he had her pinned to the wall. They both blushed, realizing they were lost in each other's gaze. "I win." Tyson said. They both were slowly drawing near each other till they were head to head. They were just about to kiss, when Satoshi burst through the door.

"Hey guys, where are my scrolls and stuff… heh, I came at a bad time?" Satoshi said smirking. Tyson and Kasumi shot away from each other, blushing heavily. "What are you doing here Satoshi!?" Tyson asked. "This is MY house." Satoshi said, in a 'dumbass' tone with dot eyes. "I mean your out of your coma!" Tyson said. "No worry. I need to head to the Cloud Village. Hinata, Neji, and some girl named Hanabi has been kidnapped." Satoshi said, grabbing his scrolls.

He knew he was gonna be jetting, so he put his scrolls into his backpack. He turned to say bye, but Tyson and Kasumi were already dressed and wearing they're ninja sandals as well. "Well, I guess you guys are coming as well?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah!" Tyson said. "If I leave you two alone, something bad will happen." Kasumi said. Both sighing, they opened the door and left. They nodded, and disappeared.

**ShadowRonin: That's right folks! This chapter is done with! Satoshi and the Sun Nin prepare for a new journey to the Cloud Village, beginning the next phase of the story, and introducing the fourth main Sun Nin OC!**

**Tyson: So we're going to save Satoshi's new girlfriend, and save the day yet again?**

**Satoshi: She's not my girlfriend!!!**

**Kasumi: But Shadow-kun said something about Satoshi putting himself into a fix concerning Hinata.**

**ShadowRonin: ...**

**Satoshi: What did you do?**

**ShadowRonin: ...**

**Gatto: Well, seeing as he won't talk, Read and Review, or just read. We don't care. We can thrive without reviews, they're only there to say if we're doing anything good or bad. Not like anyone would care anyway, we have so FEW Reviews!**


	12. Journey to Cloud

**HOT DAMN!!! This is my longest chapter yet, and I'm getting excited just looking at it! Satoshi has taken off to find the one who kidnapped Hinata, leading to a game/fight that requires both skill and smarts. Let's see if everyone's favorite Sun Nin can take the pressure!**

**Disclaimer: I have officially stopped trying militarily. Kishimoto-sama is too good of an opponent. So, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 12: Journey to Cloud. A Fight to Remember.

_(Path Towards Cloud Village)_

Satoshi, Tyson, and Kasumi were running towards Cloud Village at a fast pace. For Tyson and Satoshi, this speed was normal, but they were pleasantly surprised. "I guess those years of speed training got you moving at a speed that we find normal." Satoshi said. Kasumi smiled, and Satoshi felt a feint chakra signature. "That was Katsuya. If my guess is correct, they are about a week from Cloud!" Satoshi said. They both nodded and jetted.

_(1 day from Cloud Village)_

Katsuya couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. The older girl was wearing clothes that were similar to the Flame 3. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like Satoshi was gonna be paying him a visit. "Hey, Kensuke, Kosuke, we may have a problem." Katsuya said. "What's wrong?" The red head, Kensuke asked. "Don't you notice the girl's clothes?" Katsuya asked. Kensuke looked at them and shrugged.

"Dumb ass! How the hell are we twins? Those clothes are in the design that Satoshi and his team wear." Kosuke said. He had short black hair, and glasses. "Oh. I didn't know if Satoshi survived his Village being destroyed." Kensuke said, scratching the back of his head. They both sighed and sat down to think. "I know. Satoshi's chakra can be felt a mile away. He is coming. He won't be here for another couple of days. Let's see what happens then." Katsuya said.

After 5 days, Satoshi and friends felt Katsuya's chakra. He stopped when he was across from Katsuya. "Hey Satoshi. It's been too long since we last saw each other. You change your hair?" Katsuya asked. "It was a choice that I couldn't help but make at the time." Satoshi said, his face looking neutral. They stayed like that for a while, before they both smiled. "You been alright Katsuya?" Satoshi asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm not the best Chuunin in Cloud for no reason." Katsuya replied. Satoshi smirked and nodded. "Now, about the two Hyuugas…" Satoshi started before Katsuya gave him a look of confusion. "Dude, did Orochimaru bust you up worse than I thought? There are three people here." Katsuya asked.

"The older girl isn't a Hyuuga. Her eyes were sealed. She has normal eyes now." Satoshi said. "Also, look on her right finger." Kensuke did what he said, and saw a gold ring. "This ring? What about it?" Kensuke asked.

"That's my ring. In my village, if you give a girl a ring, then that is considered an engagement. So technically, we are engaged." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his head. Tyson and Kasumi had looks of confusion and bewilderment.

"Dude, you made that up! You know the damn law too well to do something like that!" Tyson said. "What are you talking about?" Katsuya asked, before Satoshi pulled out a scroll, and summoned an old textbook. "Well, Chapter 15: Subsection 4 says: 'If a ring is exchanged for any reason, then the two are considered engaged.' At first I forgot, but now, it doesn't seem as bad. I haven't told Hinata yet, but I'm unsure if she would want to be engaged to me." Satoshi said, smiling and scratching his head. "Always in some kind of problem aren't you. How did this exactly happen?" Tyson asked. Satoshi sighed and explained.

Flashback:

"sigh Damn peddlers! I got fucking swindled out of this ring. 500,000,000,000 ryo my ass. This thing is only worth 500 at most. Good thing I got it for 20!" Satoshi said, victory in his mind. Satoshi was an expert at bargaining. He once got a set of secret scrolls for free, or in his case, a fake ruby. "Man, I hate rings. I guess Hinata or Naruto would want it." Satoshi said to himself. He walked to his temporary house before he saw Hinata training in the back.

(She is sure determined.) Satoshi thought to himself. "Hey Hinata, I got a gift for you." Satoshi said. Hinata walked to him, sweating. Satoshi sighed and gave her the ring he swindled. "Oh Satoshi-kun, it is very nice!" Hinata said. Satoshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata looked at her ring for a long time and smiled. She hugged Satoshi, and he blushed.

_(That Night)_

Before Satoshi fell asleep, he was reading a textbook that had all the laws of the Village Hidden in the Heavens. He was nodding off until a certain chapter caught his eye. "Hmm, should a man give a ring to a women at age 16 or above, then that will be considered an engagement ring. That's fairly….wait, WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Satoshi screamed. His memories betrayed him, and he realized he just became engaged to the Hyuuga Exile. (SHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!) Satoshi screamed in his mind. (Well, she doesn't know, and I completely forgot after months of being on the run. Well, life continues normally.) **_"Mew, I'm never letting you forget this. I want to see someone inherit my skills."_**

End

Satoshi, still rubbing the back of his head, was receiving two looks of 'You Dumb Ass' and 3 looks of 'DUDE!!!'. "Hey, get off my back about it!" Satoshi said. "Okay, you proved the older one, but what about the guy and the younger one?" Katsuya asked. "Those two are definitely Hyuugas!" Satoshi said. Katsuya had a stupid look, and the twins face planted. "Okay, you know that my mission is to bring in the Hyuuga prodigy. I just find it convenient that the other two were near. No hard feeling, right?" Katsuya asked.

"Sorry. I know of Clouds hatred of the Hyuuga Clan. I owe a few favors to the man you're holding. So, we'll fight for him." Satoshi said. "Good. I was hoping you would say that!" Katsuya said, pulling out 11 targets. "Targets?" Satoshi asked. "These targets are fragile. Look." Katsuya said, giving one a small chakra thump, shattering the thing.

"It reacts to even small amounts of chakra, and shuriken and senbon needles would shatter these babies easily. The game works like this. We each have 5 targets to defend. You lose if you are KO'd, or if your targets are all shattered. I call this 'Knights and Nobles.' We are the Knights, and the targets represent the nobles we defend." Katsuya said. "I'm game." Satoshi said.

Once they came to a clearing and set the targets up, Satoshi and Katsuya stood across from each other. "Satoshi, I sense that your chakra is weaker than normal. Something happen?" Katsuya asked. "No, I just hide it until the time is right. Like now." Satoshi said. He began powering up, and then was in Spark Form. "Your hair is different again. What happened to your hair of flames?" Katsuya asked.

"Since Orochimaru attacked, some shit has happened. I gained more of Gatto's skills, including this form." Satoshi said. Katsuya had been told of the demon by Satoshi at a younger age. "Well, let's see what you can do." Katsuya said. Satoshi and Katsuya then charged at each other, throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession. When they stopped, one of Katsuya's targets broke. Satoshi smirked, until two of his broke.

He had a O.O look, and Katsuya smirked. "Though you are the King of Strategy, I have a distinct advantage, since this is a game I created." Katsuya said. Satoshi's bangs were covering his eye, but he then smirked. "Good. If I was in an advantage, then it would be too easy. But don't worry. I will win in the end." Satoshi said, his eyes going orange. "TAROGAN!!!" He screamed, and his eyes became orange, and his pupils slit.

"Ah, Tarogan. The Tiger's Eye. This thing is a replica of the Sharingan, except that it can shoot electricity from the eyes, and it's own Genjutsu." Katsuya said. _**"He's got your ass pegged!**" _Gatto said. (What's your point?) _"**Be careful. Though he is a Hyuuga, (still has a slight grudge against Kazu Hyuuga, the one who sealed him.) Neji is still a friend. And that little girl would be grateful. Besides, he makes things interesting."** _Gatto said.

He then brought his attention back to Katsuya, who threw a few kunai at him. He knocked them out easily, but didn't expect to see a Shadow Shuriken flying towards the targets, threatening to cut them all off. He did the only thing he could do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said, and three Satoshi's appeared under the targets and threw them into the air like frisbees. "Carbon Clone Jutsu!" Satoshi said, and another Satoshi appeared in the air in time to catch the targets.

"What!? These targets are way too fragile to be thrown around like that. How!?" Katsuya asked. "I have great self control." Satoshi said. His other clone then fused together with him, and he held all the targets. "The King still fights on!" Satoshi said. He retied the targets, and looked like he nodded at someone. Another one of Katsuya's targets then broke. "What the…!?!?" Katsuya said, before he saw another Satoshi smile, wave, and poof away. "Now we are even!" Satoshi said. Katsuya was stunned, then smirked. "Looks like I will be given a fight to remember."

_(Konoha)_

The Hyuugas were in a state of severe panic. Their heir was gone, Neji was gone, and no one could lead them. Well, they took that worry to the Hokage, who was quietly trying to work off a hangover. They stormed in, and she became destructive. After some time, Tsunade calmed down and engaged them. "What is the problem?" Tsunade asked, anger, annoyance, and a look that could kill in her eyes. Now if she wasn't so into her juice, she would have realized that it must have been important for them to come to her considering their 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"W-W-Well Hokage-sama, we are without our next heir, and the strongest in our clan. WE ARE IN TROUBLE!!!!" One of the braver ones said. Of course, since he shouted, Tsunade punched him through a wall. "Don't worry. Satoshi and his gang left to bring them back. They are safe." Tsunade said, dismissing them. "Oh, and he may need to be treated soon. Those injuries look serious." Tsunade said, a sick smile on her face.

The man she hit flew out the Hokage's tower, and landed near the Hyuuga Complex. Ironically at the same time, Tenten and Lee were walking by. "Wow, that man knows how to reinstate the passion of youth if he flies like that!" Lee said, his fist in front of his face. "Lee, aren't you concerned that Neji is missing!?" Tenten asked.

Lee nodded, but then gave Tenten an odd look. "I'm worried, but you seem to be more worried than I am. Does passion burn in your youthful soul?" Lee asked. Tenten blushed hard. "NO!!! Why would you assume that?" Tenten asked. Lee knew he hit the nail on the head. "You have a soft spot in your heart for our comrade!" Lee said.

Tenten blushed another shade of red, if possible, and to make it worse, Gai appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, the passion of youth is beautiful!!!" Gai said, tears flowing like a waterfall. "Yes it is, Gai-Sensei!!!" Lee said, tears falling as well. "Since this is a special occasion, I will have to explain the joys of love, through interpretive dance!" Gai said. Lee clapped, and Tenten was tied to a tree to watch the whole thing. Over the years, Gai and Lee became a little more crafty, but they are still dumb as wooden boards.

_(Outside Cloud Village)_

Katsuya and Satoshi continued their heated duel. After an hour of zipping around and protecting their targets, Satoshi decided to loose his claws. At this point, Hinata and Neji started to stir. "Hey, look whose waking up." Tyson said. "Hey, the fire Taijutsu guy." Neji said. "It's Tyson!" Tyson said.

"Tyson, where are we?" Neji asked, before he felt 2 chakra signatures coming from behind them. "Satoshi is fighting for your safety. The Cloud Village told Katsuya and his team to kidnap you. Hanabi and Hinata just happened to get in the way." Tyson said. "So, Satoshi has started another fight to save someone…again?" Neji asked.

"Yeah! Kaji-kun is nice like that!" Kasumi said. "Kaji…kun?" Neji asked. "Don't ask. She refers to him like that." Tyson said. "Hinata looks like she is awake as well." Hinata managed to get up, and walked over to Neji and Tyson, yawning. "Hey, what time is it?" Hinata asked. "Well, it's Satoshi battle time." Tyson said. "Huh?" Hinata asked. "He figured out that you and your sister were kidnapped. Neji was also taken." Kasumi said. Hinata looked over at the battlefield and saw Satoshi and Katsuya trading blows.

"He is fighting to save us again?" Hinata asked. "Actually, he talked you to safety. Neji and Hanabi are being saved." Kasumi explained. "Why am I safe?" Hinata asked. Tyson and Kasumi then began to snigger and blush a little. "Look at this section of our laws in the village. Then you'll understand." Tyson said. Hinata, confused, read over the section and immediately blushed and dropped the book. Neji, confused, picked the book up, and broke tradition and had a **HOLY SHIT** look.

Satoshi wasn't faring as well as he would have liked. He was down to one target, and Katsuya still had three. "Well, looks like the King of Strategy can't cut it!" Katsuya said. (Okay, I have only one way to win, and that's a K'O. But I can't do it without leaving my target…dumb ass.) Satoshi screamed at himself mentally. He then pulled out a scroll, and summoned a book. (The fact that I have this makes me a sick bastard!) Satoshi screamed at himself again. He then tossed a orange book to Katsuya, who caught it. Satoshi sighed, and disappeared. Katsuya opened the book, and blushed hard and threw it at the ground.

"**PERVERTED BASTARD!!!! WHY DID YOU THROW ME AN ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK!?!?!?!"** Katsuya screamed. Tyson and Kasumi had stunned looks, Neji, though stoic, almost laughed, Hinata blushed, Kensuke and Kosuke face planted, and Hanabi woke up, mentioning something about the male anatomy. (O.O) "So I could do THIS!!!" Satoshi said, appearing in front of Katsuya. "I may be lame for stealing off a technique, but I won't lose." Satoshi said. "To sound cheesy as hell, you are in my Spark Zone!!!" Satoshi said, knowing Neji and Tyson would get on him later.

"2 Sparks, 4 Sparks, 8 Sparks!" Katsuya was losing his ability to move his arms. "16 Sparks, 32 Sparks!" Katsuya's arms were immobilized, and he couldn't defend himself. "Now your done! 64 Sparks!!!" Satoshi said, blasting him on the last spark. Katsuya couldn't move to save his life, and he was deemed KO'd.

"I win! In a bogus way, but victory is always sweet." Satoshi said. He then walked over to the book, and despite all the crap he has said about dirty books over the years, began reading it from the beginning. He never started the book he took off of Naruto, which coincidentally was the Second Volume.

He walked over to his friends, who had looks like he was crazy. "You read Icha Icha Paradise?" Kasumi asked. "It's not a bad book. It's not like I'm turning into a pervert or anything like Jiraiya." Satoshi said, putting said book away. **_"Mew, you bullshitting son of a bitch!! I AM practically Jiraiya!!" _**Gatto screamed. Said Sannin sneezed in the bathhouse that women were bathing in. He was caught and beat to near death!

Satoshi looked over and saw Neji glaring at him, and Hinata's eyes were covered by her hair. A question mark appeared over Satoshi's head, until Kasumi and Tyson pointed to the open notebook of Sun Village laws. It didn't dawn on him at first, until he realized that it was open to the dreaded page he forgot. He looked panicked, and Neji gave him a more intense glare.

"You are now engaged to Hinata?" Neji asked, calmly, but you could feel the venom in his voice. Satoshi started sweating heavily. "W-W-what do you mean?" Satoshi asked, sweating more. "That book of laws!!!" Neji said. The killer intent leaking from him caused Satoshi to feel small. "Come on, you wouldn't kill me would you?" Satoshi asked, before a glare caused him to have dot eyes. _**"Mew, are we gonna die?"** _(Possibly.)

Satoshi hid behind Tyson, who also cringed at the fierce glare. "Tyson, can you call him off?" Satoshi pleaded. "You're fight." Tyson said, his normally combative spirit leaving making him as passive as ever. Neji glared, and flames appeared behind him, causing Satoshi to get more worried. "Cut it out Kasumi!" Tyson screamed. Kasumi whined, and stopped.

"Hey, is it really right to kill me? What would Hinata think?" Satoshi said, trying his hardest to buy some time. "She wouldn't have to worry that you mindlessly got her engaged!" Neji said, and Satoshi sweat dropped. (As much as I really hate to admit it, he has a point…) Satoshi thought to himself. "Come on…I saved you guys! Cloud was gonna probably do something evil to you guys!" Satoshi said, his arms flailing around.

"But you've been blindly putting Hinata in random scenarios of danger!" Neji replied. Satoshi blinked, and sweat dropped. (We're boned!) / _**"We're boned!**" _Satoshi and Gatto said at the same time. Satoshi heard and saw Neji do the signs for the Byakugan, and the killer intent leaking from him made Sasuke seem like a wimp. Satoshi was scared enough to resort to the last measure.

"Hey, what about Hinata? How does she feel about this…?" Satoshi started, before he realized he just nailed the coffin with the hammer. "…" Satoshi finished, realizing his fate may be sealed. "Leave him alone, Neji-niisan." Hinata said quietly. Neji stopped and went back to normal. Hinata then walked over to Satoshi, who began to sweat again. When he could see her eyes again, she was glaring.

"Satoshi?" Hinata said, anger in her voice. Satoshi was now sweating heavily, and Neji, Tyson, and Kasumi were sweating as well. (Man, I've never seen Hinata glare at anyone before. She must be ready to kill him...) Neji thought to himself

"Why didn't you…" Hinata started. Satoshi began praying in his mind. (Lord, if I survive this, I won't rip anyone off anymore.) _**"You ripped off some girl-scouts in the past! Asking isn't even on you list of choices."** _(Shut up, Kami-sama is kind! He will throw me a bone.) Surely enough, Kami threw him one hell of a bone. "Tell me before?" Hinata finished, smiling, and hugging Satoshi.

Tyson and Kasumi had X.X looks and you could swear something in their minds shattered like glass. Neji remained emotionless, but he was screaming **WTF** in his mind. "I wouldn't mind being engaged to you Satoshi!" Hinata said, still hugging him. Satoshi and Neji both gave each other a look, and sighed at the same time.

"Hey Satoshi, as much as I am happy about your engagement, I am paralyzed here on the ground!" Katsuya screamed. Satoshi, forgetting his friend, went over and released the sparks. "Thanks, now if I may, before you head back, a friend from your village has been laying out at my house for a while. He said he was looking for you." Katsuya said. "Alright. Let's head there and pick him up so I can get these two back to Konoha." Satoshi said. Tyson then picked up a still asleep Hanabi, and they all took off.

When they arrived at the Cloud Village, which was a few hours away, it was dark and the stars were out. Satoshi was quite content. Hanabi had woken up, and had taken a liking to Tyson. When they arrived, she was clamped onto his right arm. He didn't mind it a whole lot, but found it rather odd.

"Satoshi, this little girl has been clamped onto me since we left." Tyson said. "Don't worry. She is probably grateful you were carrying her so far." Satoshi said. "But she won't let me go, and whenever I look at her, she blushes, and turns her head away." Tyson said. "My guess is that she admires you." Satoshi said, trying to make him angry.

"Oh yeah? Then how come your hands have been in Hinata's hand since they woke up?" Tyson asked. Satoshi felt like he was put on the spot. He looked over and noticed that he was indeed, absentmindedly holding Hinata's hand. Him and Hinata pulled their hands away and blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. coughpedophilecough" Satoshi said, except he said the last part quickly.

Tyson, obviously catching what he said, growled and started to go into Tyson Mode. "You want to run that by me again, mother fu…" Tyson started before Satoshi interrupted him. "You actually plan on using such foul language around such a young girl?" Satoshi asked, smiling. Tyson growled, and mumbled something incoherent. Hanabi smiled and rested her head on Tyson's arm.

(Great…) Tyson thought to himself. Katsuya took them to his house, where a young man Satoshi's age was laying out on the couch, bored. His sky blue hair coming down to the top of his spine, and blue and green eyes looking at the ceiling, where he created the Sun Village Emblem with some senbon needles.

He had on a orange shirt and black shorts. He had on a black cap with flames coming along the bottom and the rim. "So Kai, you now lay around and create emblems?" Tyson asked. "Hah ha, this coming from the same hot head who tried to get Kasumi back from the Amazon Village?" Kai asked. "Hey, at least I knew where she was. You got lost and ended up here!" Tyson replied.

Flashback:

It has been a week since The Village in the Heavens was destroyed. Tyson and Kai made it out undetected. "So, what now? Orochimaru may have destroyed the village, but he won't get away with it. I just wonder if Satoshi and Kasumi are alright." Tyson said. Him and Kai were looking like hell. "So, what now?" Kai asked.

"If my guess is correct, then Satoshi will make a break for Konoha, and Kasumi will go to the Amazon Village." Tyson said. "I understand Kasumi, but why would Satoshi go to Konoha?" Kai asked. "Because another demon vessel is there. It's said to be Gatto's best friend from way back!" Tyson said. "How about we split up? I know how to get to the Amazon Village, you try and find Konoha." Tyson said. "The only reason you want to find Kasumi is because you like her!" Kai said, a smirk on his face. Tyson blushed and muttered something incoherent. **"WHATEVER!!!"** Tyson said, leaving. Kai shrugged, and walked off.

Kai walked for what seemed like a month. (If he had actually ran, he would have made it by now) He was beginning to get a little tired, and was running out of money. He then came to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. "YES!!! Just my luck! Katsuya should be able to put up with me for a little while!" Kai said, entering The Cloud Village. He walked around for a while, until he felt like something weird was happening. He looked around, and began to fall asleep.

"Hey, why is Kai here?" Katsuya asked. "I heard the Sun Village was destroyed. We never found out because they didn't want to put us in any danger!" Kosuke said. Katsuya then picked Kai up and took him to his house. For about a month, he stayed there. (It is about 2 months when Satoshi and his friends find him.)

Tyson wandered for a while until he came to a bridge he noticed that wasn't on the map he stole off a bandit that tried to mug him. "Hey, this isn't on the map at all." Tyson said. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed wrong. He shrugged it off, and walked across the bridge, once he was halfway, a couple of Shuriken cut the ropes and he fell into the river.

He was carried down the river, until he was floating across the river that went through the village. He was fished out by Ayane and Reimi. "Who the hell is he?" Ayane asked. "He looks like he was in a fight. He has the same headband Kasumi used to wear." Reimi said. "So, he's from that damned Sun Village. We will learn what he knows, whether he wants to talk or not." Ayane said. When Tyson was fished out, Satoshi had made it to Konoha.

He was tortured for 2 days, before Konoha came. (If Satoshi is here, then I can make a break for it!) Tyson thought to himself. He used the rest of his power to break the prison, and smirked. (Freedom!) Tyson thought to himself. He followed the light, and saw that he was in the arena. (Perfect!) Tyson thought to himself sarcastically. He wished he hadn't used his Seal of Refinement fighting off 8 Sound Chuunin and 2 Jounin. He was spent and these last couple of days have been hell. (For those who don't know, this is the arena that the Amazons used in their fight against Konoha.

End.

"Okay, so you had it worse than I did, but I was SOOOO bored!" Kai said. Kai was known for being lazy as hell. He was no Shikamaru, but he would procrastinate badly. But when it came down to it, he was willing to do anything. "You're not the only one! I had to endure Konoha, get beat up by a Hyuuga, fight Gaara, and battle Orochimaru!" Satoshi said.

"Well, since you are here now, you have a place I can crash at?" Kai asked. Satoshi and Tyson sighed, and they crashed at an inn for the night. Hinata, Kasumi, and Hanabi stayed at one of the rooms. Tyson, Satoshi, and Neji had another room. Kai stayed at Katsuya's house.

When it was morning time, Satoshi and the other nin got up, washed, put on some clothes, and began to head back to Konoha. It would take about a week, but they had each other's company, so there was no problem, except that Hanabi was latched onto Tyson. A week passed and the nin made it to Konoha. Tyson was relieved, since now he could dump Hanabi off at the Hyuuga Estate.

Hinata and Neji noticed she wasn't acting like she normally was. Satoshi didn't worry about it, he knew Hanabi had a crush on Tyson, but he wasn't gonna tell him, or Kasumi. "So this is Konoha? It looks way too peaceful. It's unnerving." Kai said. "Well, I'm used to it!" Satoshi said. "Well, we're here, so let's split up!" Satoshi said, knowing that it was about noon. Satoshi went to tour the town, The Hyuugas, Hinata and Tyson (against his will) went to the Hyuuga Estate, and Kasumi and Kai went to Satoshi's house.

Tyson and the other Hyuugas arrived at the Hyuuga Estate. Tyson was voted to bring them back because Hanabi wouldn't leave his side. (Well there was no vote, Tyson was dragged there. Satoshi said voted to make it easier for him.) Tyson and the Hyuugas walked into the Estate, and Tyson got into a defensive stance when 5 Main Members approached them. "You!" One of the Hyuugas said, pointing at Tyson.

"I remember you. I kicked your ass when Neji was about to be jumped." Tyson said. "You bastard, you will pay for that!" Another one says, all of them activating their Byakugans. "I guess they never learn." Tyson said, before Hanabi stepped in front of them. "He is a guest in this house. He went out of his way to save me!" Hanabi said. The members growled, and walked away. "Hanabi, that wasn't necessary, I can handle any Hyuuga thrown at me!" Tyson said.

She smiled and re-latched onto his arm. "I know, I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Hanabi said. Tyson blinked, and Neji's eye twitched. What happened to the evil little girl that always was being cynical and a pain in the ass. "Hanabi, why are you always latched onto Tyson?" Neji asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hanabi asked.

That pretty much answered all questions.

"What? If Hinata can have Satoshi, why can't I have Tyson?" Hanabi asked. That question caused Tyson and Hinata to blush in surprise. (Crap! I made a fan…sort of. She has a crush on me…) Tyson thought to himself. In the end, he ended up staying there for the rest of the day, playing various games and keeping Hanabi amused. He spent the night there, bunking in Neji's room on the floor.

Kasumi and Kai made it to Satoshi's house, and pretty much lazed around. "Hey Kai, there is something I was meaning to ask you." Kasumi said. "Yeah?" Kai asked. "What do you think about Tyson?" Kasumi asked. Kai laid on the couch in thought. "Well, he is a pain, a hot head, and frankly, he could learn to not be so brash in whatever he does." Kai said.

"But, he is a good friend. He is also fiercely loyal. Him and Satoshi make an excellent tag team. Why do you ask?" Kai stated. Kasumi blushed and looked away. (I have a guess, but I'm not gonna prod any further.) Kai thought to himself. (Tyson…what is it about you that I can't get out of my mind?) Kasumi thought to herself.

Satoshi wandered around Konoha for a while. He then heard from the local Chuunin about the up coming Jounin Exam. It was going to be held in the Hidden Sand Village, and he was going to enter. He knew Tyson, Kasumi, and Kai would want to as well, so he decided to tell them once he got back home.

(Man, this is so boring, no one here likes to cause unnecessary trouble.) Satoshi thought to himself, sighing. **_"Hey Mew, what do you think about Hinata not caring that she is engaged to you?" _**(Hey, don't try to imply anything!) _**"But why? She obviously likes you a lot!"** _(That's your opinion! I think she was just playing along!) **_"Mew, are you being serious, or uncharacteristically dense?" _**(sigh uncharacteristically dense…) _**"I knew it! But why?"** _(I don't know how to approach her about my feelings. This is a situation where my wit is drawing up blanks!)

Satoshi and Gatto ended their conversation when Satoshi came to an accessories shop. He decided to make another pair of goggles. He went in, and special ordered a pair of goggles that were an exact replica to his old pair, that were wrecked when he fought Orochimaru. After 2 hours, his new pair was ready, and he was quite happy. "Okay, now that that is settled, I'm heading home!" Satoshi said, paying the man and leaving.

When Satoshi got home, Kasumi was making dinner, and Kai was watching T.V. "What's on?" Satoshi asked. "Nothing…" Kai replied lazily. "Where's Tyson?" Satoshi asked. "His new admirer dragged him to the Hyuuga manor. He most likely will stay over there." Kai said. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell him about the Jounin Exam!" Satoshi said.

Kai then shot up, and Kasumi glanced over to him. "Yeah! It's in the Sand Village a month from now. I figured we were gonna enter, so now we have a month to train." Satoshi said. "YEAH!!! Now I can prove I'm strongest in the Sun Village!" Kai said. "You have to get through me first!" Satoshi said, thrusting his fist towards Kai. "Then prepare for your title to be taken!" Kai said.

**ShadowRonin: Yes Folks! Chapter 12 is finished, and ready!**

**Satoshi: Well what do you expect? A giant tournament for deciding Jounins is near, and I'm going to win!!!**

**Tyson: Don't count on it, Satoshi. I will take you down!**

**Kasumi: Come on guys! Let's all get along. **

**Kai: No point. Those two are only good for arguing. They aren't going to be listening to us.**

**ShadowRonin: Oh well. Whilst Satoshi and Tyson continue their verbal abuse of each other, I call off my war against Kishimoto-sama. It's a pointless fight! (Right eye gleams.)**

**Kai: Yeah...sure.**

**Kasumi: Read and Review, or just read. The Review is merely to tell Shadow-kun if he's doing good or not, and seeing as how no one has flamed him (other than littlebrother, but he doesn't count because in reality he is my little brother.) he must be doing something good.**


	13. To Become Jounin

**Yo! It's here! Lucky Chapter 13! This one isn't really all that important, but then again, Satoshi and Tyson find out what happens when the unexpected happens! So, here it comes, Chapter Start!! And drop off a reivew. feend a young author without any reviews. They are the only payment I'll ever get on here. Help the Review-less**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Minions out of town, and my campaign of taking over is on hold.**

Chapter 13: Journey to Becoming Jounin! The Sun Nin's Random Dilemmas!

_(Morning: Roughly 10:00)_

Satoshi woke up the next day. He put on his regular clothes, and walked around town for a while. When it was noon, he felt a feint chakra signature, and could smell blood. He looked around and saw that the blood was coming from the new Hot Springs that was made when Sound attacked, and a hidden Geyser seeped through.

He used the Tarogan and saw 3 figures sitting on top of the stone pillars that separated the girls pool and the boys pool. Satoshi sighed and ran towards the outdoor bathhouse. He knew that the blood didn't come from an attack, and he knew the Frog Sannin was causing trouble, and gaining material for his next book.

_(Training Grounds 9)_

Tyson woke up, and was dressed in a few minutes. He received a letter from Neji saying he was gonna meet Hanabi's team for training. He knew it was to help them, but the only thing he had to offer was Taijutsu training.

That and building chakra, since his seals fed off it. He knew no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu whatsoever. (Me and Lee have more in common than most others know, except his Gates drain his strength, and my Seals drain my chakra. I have it easier, but my chakra recovers at a pathetically low rate.) Tyson thought to himself.

He walked up to the Team 9 training grounds and saw Hanabi talking to 2 other boys. He pulled out a bell and thought of a way to bore them to death. Hanabi saw him coming, and she immediately latched onto Tyson's arm.

"sigh Why did you call me here Hanabi?" Tyson asked. "Because Genma-sensei said he had business to attend to, and Kakashi-sensei was busy as well. You aren't a Jounin, but I trust you are really strong!" Hanabi said.

"Hey Hanabi, that your boyfriend?" One of the boys screamed. Hanabi blushed a really bright red, and scowled. "Maybe!" She replied, and the two boys started sniggering, while Tyson wished the day would hurry up and end. He sat them down and said they would introduce themselves. The kids were confused, so he showed them how it was done.

"I'm Tyson Kusanagi. My likes are various things, but I don't see why I should tell you. I have many things and people I dislike, and as for a dream, none pop into my head at the moment." Tyson said. (We didn't learn a damn thing about him.) Konohamaru thought in his head. "You sound like Kakashi-Sensei!" One of the boys, wearing a hat, said.

"Yeah, we are similar. Now, you." He said, pointing at the boy with the hat. "I'm Inari. I don't like anything in particular, but I look up to Haku-senpai and his brother and sister and Zabuza-san. I dislike not having Naruto around to train me. And I dream of being able to defeat Haku-senpai in a duel!" Inari said.

(Naruto must have been in the team that stopped Zabuza and Haku. I guess they changed their ways.) Tyson thought to himself. (Even the Sun Village knew of the Genin Team that stopped The Demon of the Mist.) Then the other boy in a yellow shirt and goggles spoke up.

"I'm Konohamaru! I like when Naruto teaches me new techniques, and I dislike it when one of our pranks is broken up. My dream is to become Hokage after Naruto and follow my grandfather!" Konohamaru said, thrusting his fist into the air. (If Naruto is training him slightly, then he may become an awesome force.)

Tyson then cringed when he realized it was Hanabi's turn. "I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. I like my cousin and my older sister, and…" She stopped and blushed and looked away from Tyson, who sweat dropped. "I dislike the way father used to run the family and the fact that I can't change it yet. And I wish to become the greatest leader the Clan ever saw, and claim a certain Sun Nin!" She said.

Tyson sweat dropped again, and his eyes became dots. (Well, her goals seem…out there. She will make a great leader some day, and maybe in a few years, she will be as strong as Neji.) Tyson deliberately avoided thinking on the last part because Kasumi would think down of him. "Okay, now you know that I specialize in Taijutsu, so I will use some training that my family put me through. I have here a bell. If you want to get better, than get the bell. Anything goes, don't be afraid of trying to kill me." Tyson said. (Like they could.)

_(Bathhouse)_

Satoshi appeared and saw that Jiraiya was there, along with Genma and Kakashi. "Dude, you three are kidding me! I understand Jiraiya, but Kakashi and whoever the hell you are, that's just wrong!" Satoshi said. "It's Genma." The other brown haired man said.

"Whatever, this is wrong! You are peeping on them!" Satoshi said, before he only counted 2 Jounin. He tried to figure out where Jiraiya was, before he was pushed off the cliff, into the girls spring. He quickly figured out a plan and transformed before he hit the water. When the girls looked to see what happened, a girl with 2 ponytails appeared from the water.

"Sorry, I wanted to do a cannonball, but I got carried away." She said, scratching the back of her head. In his transformed state, Satoshi sighed. (That bastard. He'll get his.) Satoshi thought to himself before he left the girls side.

Once he was close to outside, he dropped the transformation, and turned his towel back into his goggles. He then body flicked back to Jiraiya and co., where they were laughing their asses off. Satoshi was about to clock them, but Jiraiya did something, and sealed his chakra temporarily.

(Gatto, break this seal!) _**"I can't**.**"** _Satoshi's face read a **WHAT!?!?!** Before Jiraiya pushed him down again. Satoshi sighed, knowing that he was royally screwed. He took one final look before he hit the water and saw Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kasumi enter. (**DAMMIT!!!**) Satoshi screamed in his mind as he hit the water.

_(Training Grounds 9)_

Tyson smirked. He had just called for them to start, and Inari and Hanabi (hesitant at first, but Tyson promised a kiss if she got him.) went to hide. Tyson was happy knowing that they knew how to hide themselves, except one. (Figures, Konohamaru would act like Naruto.) Tyson thought to himself.

"I want to challenge you, one-on-one!" Konohamaru said. "Of the three here, you seem to be the odd man out." Tyson said, knowing he was hitting a nerve. Konohamaru growled, and charged. Tyson placed his bell on his side pocket, and got into his stance. He was expecting him to attack, but Tyson jumped up and saw a Water Missile whish under him.

(Crap, that was close.) Tyson thought to himself. He looked around, and saw that Konohamaru disappeared as well. When he looked around, he saw that the three Genin had him surrounded. "Okay, you look like your coming at me with full force!" Tyson said. They all smirked and got into their own stances. "Then come with it!" Tyson said.

_(Bathhouse)_

When Satoshi fell into the pool, he stayed under water. (Damnit, there are too many bodies for me to swim out safely!) _**"Why don't you stay underwater till I can break the seal?"** _(And how long will that take?) _**"About 15 minutes."** _(I don't have that much time!)

Satoshi and Gatto mentally sighed. Satoshi played with his chakra, and realized he could use Tarogan, so he searched underwater to see if there were any way he could get out of this unscathed. (If I manage to get out of this alive, I am going to skin Jiraiya alive!) Satoshi thought to himself.

When he came to reality, he realized he was staring directly under Hinata's chest, and blood was threatening to leak from his nose. He looked away, and saw all sorts of women without their towels on, boobs hanging everywhere.

Blood slowly dripped out, and he quickly swished the red water away without giving away his presence. He was stuck, screwed, and most likely in some really deep shit. He stuck to the side of the wall, hoping no one would come near him, but Kami decided to mess with him, and Hinata sat where he was, thinking he was a rock. He froze, and began crying invisible tears, knowing some higher power was fucking with him.

_(Realm of Gods)_

In the realm of the gods, Kami, in the form he takes on DBZ, Jesus, and Buddha were having a council meeting. "Okay, what do we do now that he is underwater and under the girl?" Kami asked. "Let's have her drop something and spot him." Buddha said. "I got a better idea!" Jesus said, whispering it to the other gods. "Awesome. Let's do it!" Kami said.

_(Back to the present_

Hinata dropped her soap into the water, next to Satoshi. She reached under and grabbed something hard. Despite what Satoshi may want to say, he was getting hard watching all these boobies all over the place, and her grabbing his manhood was driving him insane.

"Heh? What's this?" Hinata asked, felling it up. Satoshi then had a major nose-bleed, his breath ran out, and he floated to the top, unconscious. The body got everyone's attention, and Satoshi came to. He looked around at the nakedness, and sweat dropped from the glares he was receiving.

He was then pummeled to oblivion, and they finished him off by having Sakura use her inhuman strength to punch him out the bath house into a tree. Satoshi stayed unconscious and battered for about 10 minutes.

_(Training Ground 9)_

Kai looked for Tyson to tell him about the Jounin Exam, and left to find him. He found him training the Genin in Hanabi's group, and decided to watch. Tyson jumped, and used his hand to flip over Inari, grabbing his hat in the process.

When he landed, he spun around and sweep kicked Konohamaru, and put Inari's hat on. "sigh Just a little to small." Tyson said, ducking to avoid to 3 shuriken coming at his face. "Hey, if you want your cap, come and get it!" He said, running up a tree, and standing on the top.

"Argh, I got him!" Konohamaru said. "Safe for a while." Tyson said looking at the students, till he heard a Shadow Clone Jutsu and 3 Konohamarus using themselves to launch at him. He was surprised, and fell back to Earth. He did a quick back flip, and landed on his feet. He then noticed that Hanabi was gone. He was about to say something, before he was pushed forward, and was hugged from behind.

(Ah **FUCK!**) Tyson screamed in his mind. Hanabi had gotten behind him, and had him in a tight grasp. "Yay! I got you!" She screamed. Tyson jumped up and tried to fling her off, but she had an iron grip. He jumped to avoid 3 Konohamarus, and did a matrix style dodge to avoid another Water Missile. He then felt Hanabi let him go, and heard her mutter Byakugan, and press various Tenketsus on his back.

He then fell back, paralyzed temporarily. (**FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!**) Tyson screamed in his mind, knowing there were kids in his presence. "We win!" Inari said, pulling out a bell from a stunned Tyson. Hanabi released his Tenketsus, and he slowly got up. She relatched onto his arm, and he sighed. "You know you owe me a kiss!" Hanabi said.

Tyson sweat dropped, and mentally beat himself down. He sighed and kissed Hanabi on the cheek. She blushed and looked down. "Hey Tyson, I didn't know you went for younger girls." Kai said, smirking. Tyson gave him the 2 finger salute, and Kai chuckled. "It's lunch time, I'm sure Kasumi made something." Kai said. He left, and Tyson followed him, along with the Genins.

_(Bathhouse)_

When Satoshi woke up, he was pretty pissed. He radiated a killer intent. His chakra was unsealed, and he made a show of it. He slowly, and evilly got up, and you could see the electric chakra surging. Random bystanders saw him and stared getting a little nervous.

His hair undid itself, and he had the Tarogan activated. He put his goggles into his pocket before he jumped into the air, and saw Jiraiya, Kakashi and Genma staring at the young girls in the girl's side. (Hinata and co. are still there.)

"**BANZAI!!!!"** Satoshi screamed, and three perverts looked up in time to see Satoshi drop onto them, in Spark Form, and tear them apart. Their girlish screams could be heard, and the girls recognized Jiraiya. They all blushed and thanked whoever was killing him.

After roughly a minute of bone crushing sounds, scraping sounds, and an electric storm of death, Jiraiya, Genma, and Kakashi fell to the girl's side, landing on the waterless ground. Satoshi stood on the side of the cliff (literally) and did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created 5 more of himself.

He then did the hand signs for the Lightning Gun Jutsu and each clone and himself shot at them at least 20 times. **"GET ME IN TROUBLE AFTER BUSTING YOU PERVERTS AGAIN, AND I WILL DISMEMBER EACH OF YOU ONE BY ONE!!!!!"** Satoshi screamed, Gatto's voice getting through as well.

"**GIRLS, THEIR ALL YOURS!!!"** Satoshi said, walking down the cliff down the border that divided them and jumped off the gate, putting his goggles back onto his head. Hinata, figuring out what really happened earlier, left to get her clothes and follow Satoshi, while smiling at the damage that the three perverts were receiving.

Satoshi sighed once Gatto's chakra left his body. His hair was undone, and it was a pain to keep it in it's bangs. He decided to have a Carbon Clone fix it later, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Hinata with a happy look on her face.

"Yo." Satoshi said. "Your hair came undone again." Hinata said. Satoshi shrugged and looked into her eyes. He could tell what question she was gonna ask, but she was either too afraid or embarrassed to ask. "If you want, you can fix my hair." Satoshi said, earning a bright smile from her.

_(Satoshi's house)_

Tyson and Kai made it home, but was surprised to see no one home. Tyson figured Kasumi was out, and laid out on the couch. The Genin boys were amusing themselves, and Hanabi sat in front of the couch, waiting for him to fall asleep.

After a while, Tyson fell asleep from boredom, and Hanabi decided to sit on top of Tyson. Kai noticed, but decided that seeing Kasumi's reaction would be more hilarious. Unfortunately for the Flame Warrior, Hanabi fell asleep on him, and his arm came over her.

Kasumi made it home at around 2:00, and was surprised to see Tyson with Hanabi on top of him. Kai was expecting a situation that would be fun to watch, but instead, Kasumi said "Awwwww." and smiled. "He looks like he's protecting her like a little sister." Kasumi said.

"Yeah." Kai said. (Damn, that was no fun…) "Where's Satoshi?" "He had to deal with some local perverts that decided to frame him." Kasumi said. Kai sighed and went to eat. Kasumi smiled, and kissed Tyson on the forehead when Kai wasn't around.

_(Random Field)_

Satoshi was laying in Hinata's lap as she was putting his hair back into the bangs they used to be in while resting her back on a tree just outside the training grounds, which were empty. He was peacefully sleeping, enjoying the sensation that came with her playing with his hair.

"Your hair, it's so interesting." Hinata said, waking Satoshi. "Nah, it's nothing." Satoshi said. "But it is always changing colors. Along with your powers." Hinata said. "Well, true, but it's still nothing." Satoshi replied. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes. In his opinion, her eyes were more beautiful since the pupils were there.

She caught him staring at her, and they both turned away and blushed. Satoshi then noticed she still had the ring on he gave her. "You still have the ring on?" Satoshi asked. "Of course, I would be very sad if I lost it." Hinata said. "How come?" "Because it's proof that we are to be married." Satoshi blushed and looked away.

He looked up, and Hinata was lost in his gaze. They were unconsciously moving towards each other, and they both realized they were touching noses. "You mean it when you say that you're okay that I accidentally got us engaged?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes." Hinata said. "Good." He said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After about a minute they parted, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry, that was probably outside my right." Satoshi said, before he was gently pulled up and received a kiss from Hinata. He licked the bottom of her lips begging entrance and he was admitted, tasting the inside of her.

They made out for about 5 minutes before they stopped for air. They both smiled and Satoshi took his place on her lap, until she was done. After 2 hours of idol chit-chat, and Satoshi commenting on his ability to kick perverts asses, she was done. "That took less time than last time." Hinata said.

"Last time?" Satoshi asked. "You were unconscious when I did them." Hinata replied. He shrugged and got up. "Well, want to head back to the house? I bet Kasumi made lunch." Satoshi said. Hinata nodded, and got up as well. The both then walked back to the house, hand in hand.

_(Satoshi's House)_

Kasumi wasn't surprised when Satoshi made it back at about 3:00. She knew that he loved the food she cooked, and was always there once it was done. "You're on time Satoshi, I made a few sandwiches today." Kasumi said. Satoshi smiled and noticed Tyson with Hanabi on him.

"He make a new girlfriend?" Satoshi asked, and got the result he expected. Kasumi blushed and glared at him, causing him to sweat drop. "Just kidding. He won't admit it, but he likes her like a little sister. I'm sure Hanabi is aware of that, but is just teasing him." Satoshi said.

Kasumi's glare lightened up a little. Satoshi knew if Kasumi got mad, whoever pissed her off would be dead. "Be nice, Kasumi. He didn't mean to make you mad." Hinata said. Satoshi then proceeded to waking Tyson up.

"Hey lover boy, lunch is ready!" Satoshi said, before his world went dark. Kasumi heard what he said, and threw a wrench at his head. Satoshi was on the ground, spirals for eyes. Hinata sweat dropped, and proceeded to poking him with a stick. "He will be okay, the demon inside of him will wake him up in a few minutes." Kasumi said.

"What?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, Gatto, the demon cat that rivals Kyuubi. He has it inside of him. They are on friendly terms, and Satoshi treats him like a mentor and best friend." Kasumi said. "So, he's like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto? You mean the crazy blond boy? He has Kyuubi in him?" Kasumi asked. "Yeah, only me and Sasuke know." Hinata said. "That explains why Satoshi was instantly friends." Kasumi said. Tyson stirred, and realized he had someone on him. He looked over, and Hanabi was asleep on him.

He cringed, and sighed. He slowly sat up and laid her on the couch. He then stepped on Satoshi. "Why is he on the ground?" Tyson asked. "Because he decided to crack jokes." Kasumi said. He sweat dropped, and grabbed a sandwich. They stayed at the house for the rest of the day.

_(Konoha Hospital)_

"What the hell happened to you three?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Genma crawled to the hospital, from seriously bad injuries. "We made Satoshi mad. He then became this demon from hell and beat the holy hell out of all three of us!" Jiraiya said.

"Why did that happen?" Tsunade asked, and all three visibly sweated. "Well, I was gathering data for my books, and we threw him into the pool after draining his chakra. He became a monster. He stomped all on us." Jiraiya said.

"You probably deserved it." Tsunade said, obviously not feeling any sympathy for the Frog Sannin. "Hey Baa-Chan, I heard that Jiraiya got his ass handed to him by some guy who blasted him mercilessly with Electricity!" Naruto screamed, running through the door. "Oh really, well, ask him yourself." Tsunade said, dismissing them, and admitting the three into a hospital.

**ShadowRonin: Well this brings an end to their different ways of 'training.'**

**Satoshi: That was a really interesting chapter.**

**All: (Giving Satoshi a You-know-what-you-did-look)**

**Satoshi: What? Did I get something stuck in my teeth?**

**Tyson: Who knew you were such a romantic?**

**Satoshi: (mumbles something inaudible, and walks away)**

**Kai: Well he's just shy about what happens between them.**

**ShadowRonin: Well, you've read the chapter, now if you have something to say, hit the little button that says Review, or small woodland creatures will appear, making my world all happy and cheerful.**

**Kasumi: Until Shadow cracks, and kills them all in a blind rage. Think cute furry creatures burning alive!**

**Gatto: My kind of Heaven!**

**All: O.O **

**ShadowRonin: -.- Dude your depressing.**


	14. Extreme Tag

**Yo! I'm back, and here with the last chapter for the year. The holidays are a coming, and schoolwork is being a bitch. I actually got a poject to do over break, and I'm peeved about it, but whatever. So now, here it is! Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: The Exam Begins! Tag To The Extreme!

_(Road to Sand Village)_

It was the day the Jounin Exam was to begin, and Satoshi was left behind. He was literally running a day late, and wondering how a bunch of ninja could leave without him sensing them. "Even Hinata-chan left without me!" Satoshi said, he knew why though.

"_**She told you not to train so hard the day before they left. You slept an entire day. HOW!?!?"** _(Who else but me?) They both sighed, and Satoshi decided to crank up the speed. "Okay, let the demon juices flow! I have an hour." Satoshi screamed to himself, and then turned into Spark Form, and took off like a rocket.

He ran for what seemed like 45 minutes before he saw the Sand Village. **"15 MINUTES!!!"** Satoshi screamed. He then ran through a crowd, and made it with 5 minutes to spare. "And you are?" The receptionist asked, a little intimidated. "Satoshi Musashi." Satoshi said, catching his breath. "Got it, but why are you so winded?" She asked.

"Well Receptionist-chan, I ran from Konoha since about 5:00 knowing that I had 9 hours until the registration was done." Satoshi said. She was quite surprised, along with anyone that heard him. "Hey, look who made it!" A young man screamed.

"Fuck Off, Tyson!" Satoshi screamed. "Hey, there are kids present." Tyson said, Hanabi latched onto his arm. "She still believes she can get you?" Satoshi asked. "Nah, she tries anyway, but is cool with being like a little sister!" Tyson said.

"Something you will never get!" Hanabi said, causing Satoshi to sweat drop. "Rather no siblings than an annoying younger sister." Satoshi said, sticking his tongue out at her. She did the two finger salute, earning a bonk on the head from Tyson. "Why did you do that?" Hanabi asked. "You shouldn't mimic what I do. When people other than my friends are present, we keep swears to minimal if 'possible!'" Tyson said, glaring at Satoshi because he dropped an F bomb earlier.

Satoshi shrugged, and told Tyson that he would catch up to him. Satoshi then pulled out his trusty scroll and summoned a bottle of spring water. He downed the entire thing, and noticed everyone else was gone except for Tyson. "Come on! We are already late!" Tyson said. The two best friends then left, and knew the other was gonna cause a scene.

_(Site for the First Exam)_

When they made it to the giant classroom everyone was supposed to meet in, Tyson and Satoshi pushed the door open, and everyone was looking at the two who arrived. "Heh, got quiet all of a sudden." Tyson said, smirking. Hanabi had left to stay at the spare house with the Hokage.

"Want to cause a scene? I sense people giving us wayward glances." Satoshi said. Tyson nodded and they both looked at all the nin in the room. "My name is Satoshi Musashi!" "And I'm Tyson Kusanagi!" They both then smirked. "You all are looking at the two nin to beat. None of you can handle me!" Satoshi said.

"And I am too good to compare!" Tyson said. "If you wish to not get embarrassed at some point by me or this loser, then quit now!" Satoshi said. He was quite pleased to see the glares he was getting. "If any of you want to make me eat my words, then I'm free for a quick beating right now!" Satoshi said, smirking. Tyson shot him a look, and sighed. He was always so easy to get riled up.

"I thought so!" Satoshi said, before 5 people in Sound Headbands stood up. He looked at them and immediately knew who they were. "Scar. I didn't think you would want a shot at me yet!" Satoshi said, cracking his knuckles. The one with a X scar across his face, smirked and nodded. "Not yet fool. We will meet eventually." Scar said, turning a lazy eye at Satoshi. His friends kept their glares, except for two.

"Alright! The first test will work like this! There is a forest in the back over there. If you want to survive, then you will hang on to the bell that you have. I have enlisted the aid of the Sand Village's ANBU Black Ops. They are to take your bells 15 minutes into the match. If you manage to go 24 hours without losing your bell, then you will be admitted to the next, and final test. Trust me, not a whole lot will make it past here!" The head proctor said.

Even though Gaara was the Kazekage, he wasn't allowed to take part in planning since he was also a participant. That, and him and the Sand Siblings wanted to beat the hell out of anyone, the exam is merely an excuse for that.

"Now, you have an hour, so go do whatever it is you need to do before your set." The Main Proctor said, disappearing. Satoshi sighed, and pulled out 2 hiltless daggers, and about 8 feet of dark blue sturdy bamboo. "Is that Setsujin?" Tyson asked. "Yeah. I broke him down so I could put him into my weapons scroll just in case." Satoshi said, sealing his beloved Dual Naginata in the scroll.

"Hey, this brings back memories of our Chuunin Exam, doesn't it?" Tyson asked. "Oh yeah! That's the first time Setsujin was used outside of a sparring match between you and me." Satoshi said. They laughed at past experiences, until it was about 5 minutes left.

"Well, from what I know, The Konoha 12 are here, Katsuya and his team is here, we are here, Kai as well, Kasumi, Scar's 5 man group, and the Sand 3." Satoshi said. "So, you think you can beat Scar?" Tyson asked. "Don't know, until I try. I don't know about anyone from the Konoha 12 except Neji and Hinata, who I trained. Katsuya and his team will be a match, along with Scar's posse. Something about those three from the Hidden Mist Village also doesn't settle all that well." He said pointing at Haku, Hikaru, and Riku.

"But I'm most worried about Naruto and Gaara. When I fought him, I sensed a demon, but I wasn't sure. And I know that since Kyuubi is in Naruto, he is most likely on par with me, if not stronger." Satoshi analyzed. "Oh, watch out for Rock Lee. He is a beast! He fought me on even ground, even when my Seals were unleashed." Satoshi then grimaced. He knew what kind of inhuman strength Tyson had when his seals were all being used. "And now, I know I stand a chance of losing to whoever the hell Rock Lee is…" Satoshi said, sighing.

30 minutes later, the Exam had begun, and Satoshi was slightly paranoid. He knew that he was strong, but he had a wonder on if he could take on an ANBU Black Ops member. He knew that they could just cast a Paralysis Jutsu, but he could use his Stun Fist just in case. (His Jyuuken style fused with Lightning Energy that paralyzes.)

He figured that whatever happens, happens. He had an idea on what to do. He cut down a few trees, and did some unusual hand signs, and pressed his hand onto the trees, and they turned into a small house.

"I think Edward Elrick would be proud of me, considering I used chakra instead of Alchemy." Satoshi said, pulling out his Black Miscellaneous Scroll, and pulled out a copy of Full Metal Alchemist, and began reading inside his makeshift house. "Sigh, 23 hours, and 15 minutes to go." Satoshi said.

"Oh before I forget." Satoshi said, activating his Tarogan. "Mirage Tarogan!" Satoshi said, causing a mirage like Genjutsu that people would see his house from a distance, but it would disappear from sight when they got too close. "It's a practical, but effective use." Satoshi said to himself, before going inside to take a nap.

Tyson was fairing okay. After 5 hours, he made a tree house that was very well hidden. Because he had no chakra until he activated a Seal, it would be hard to know he was there. He pulled out a Red Game Boy SP and turned the power on to play Fire Emblem.

"An older Fire Emblem Game, but it makes for a time killer." Tyson said to himself. He asked a tech specialist in the Sun Village to configure it so it could run on chakra as well as electricity. The night before, he filled it with enough chakra to keep it running for 20 hours straight. He figured he would eventually take a nap or something, so he could play without worrying about it dying before a day went by.

Kasumi found Kai chilling in a makeshift cave hidden behind a waterfall, and decided to hang with him. "Hey Kasumi, how did you know I was here?" Kai asked. "Lucky guess. That and I had the same idea!" Kasumi said, placing a Genjutsu at the cave so no one would be able to see it. "So Kai, what kind of fighting style do you have?" Kasumi asked.

"I was trained by Kazu Hyuuga. He taught me how to do basic Hyuuga Style Jyuuken, but I followed it up when I was 13. If you want to truly gouge my skills, then wait until after I fight in the finals." Kai said, pulling out a scroll to summon a chess set. "You know how to play chess?" Kai asked. Kasumi nodded and they set up the board.

And so a day passed in that fashion. Satoshi stayed in his house, reapplying his Mirage Tarogan Genjutsu every 5 hours, and letting Shikamaru and Chouji hang with him when he found them. Tyson's house was never spotted, but he did find Neji and Tenten wandering around so he let them take shelter there as well.

Kasumi and Kai played about 10 games of chess, 15 games of checkers, and a game of Monopoly when Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were revealed of the location. Naruto and Kiba used their amazing senses of smell to keep themselves clear of any ANBU within a 5 mile radius. Sasuke managed to stay hidden for the whole day.

Shino stayed hidden thanks to his Kikai bugs tracking where everyone was. Lee zipped around so fast, that he was never seen for more than half a second. Gaara and his brother and sister found a cave that they carved out to form a hidden room. Haku and his kin found a lake that they hid in. (How is beyond me.)

Katsuya put up a fog that covered a span of about 5 miles that only his friends and him could see in. 3 ANBU got lost in it. And so a day passed, and everyone that still had a bell was summoned. Satoshi was glad to see his friends okay, along with the Konoha 12. Scar was there with his team, and Katsuya and Haku's group was there. He knew Gaara and his kin would be there as well, but Temari looked like she was more interested in watching Naruto.

"Well, it seems that the whole crew is here! Guess the fun really starts!" Satoshi said. After a boring speech that Satoshi obviously ignored, they were ushered to a giant arena where a huge audience could watch, including important people from Konoha, along with Tsunade, Zabuza, and all the Jounin instructors of the Chuunins. Orochimaru was there in disguise, but Satoshi could sense his Scaly Snake ass.

"And now, the first fight will begin!" A man said. He snapped his fingers, and the board started going. When it stopped, there was a loud yahoo, and a sigh. It said 'Satoshi Musashi vs. Rock Lee.' Said fighters walked to the center, or in Lee's case, jumped the rail, and stood across from each other.

(My opponent has freaking caterpillars for eyebrows!?) Satoshi asked himself. Lee looked ready, so Satoshi went into Kaji form, surprising those who haven't seen it yet. "I heard of you Satoshi. You are Tyson's eternal rival!" Lee said. Satoshi sweat dropped, and sighed.

"I don't know about eternal rival, but I know about your insane skill. I'm not sure of the details, but you tying with Tyson is enough to make me wary." Satoshi said. Begin was announced, and Lee got into his regular stance, while Satoshi got into a stance where his hands were in his pockets.

Lee, without any provocation, ran at Satoshi at a amazing speed. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee said jumping into the air, and bring his leg around to kick Satoshi. Satoshi blocked it okay, but was sent into the wall. Lee was quite proud of his work, until Satoshi ran at him at a speed similar to his, and got in striking range. "Wolf's Burning Fang!" His fire chakra filled hand turned into what looked like a Wolf's Head before he hit Lee, who blocked, and knocked him into a wall as well. Lee jumped up and smirked.

"So, your youth burns brightly." Lee stated, causing Satoshi to give him a WTF look. "Don't know what you said, but you are pretty good." Satoshi said. They both then nodded, and disappeared. The crushing blows could be heard and everyone assumed someone was getting owned. Satoshi then blurred into view, sporting a black eye, while Lee looked like Satoshi pounded on his face.

Satoshi threw another punch, and Lee jumped into the air, and landed on the rail. He was looking pretty beat up. Lee then began smiling. "Gai-Sensei, it's time!" Lee said. "Yes Lee!" Gai said, tears coming down his face. Lee was also crying, and then there was a sunset, and a cliff above a ocean.

"What the fuck!?!?! What kind of Genjutsu is that!?!?" Satoshi asked. _**"Mew, I have no idea. I thought Lee had no knowledge of anything outside of Taijutsu, along with that weird sensei of his!!!"** _Gatto screamed. They both shrugged it off and vowed to solve it later. Satoshi looked up, and saw that Lee had taken his legwarmers off, and there were two white weights being held.

(Weights? He can't be thinking that will make him faster than me, can he? I mean Tyson uses weights that are about 1500 pounds, and I still keep up with him.) Satoshi analyzed in his mind. When Lee released the weights and let them fall, Satoshi did a some quick mental math, and when Lee's weight hit the ground, he solved his problem and had a look of extreme discomfort.

(But then again, I'm not sure how I can do against someone that uses weights that are about 2000 pounds each. His speed is going to be blinding.) Satoshi thought to himself.

The moment the weights hit the ground, Satoshi activated the Tarogan, and lost Lee. He looked around, and was punched in the face. He skipped on the ground like a rock, before he was kicked into the sky. Before he landed, he received another Leaf Hurricane and hit the wall with a sick crash.

When the dust cleared, he was standing, and panting. Lee then took off, but was knocked back. Satoshi then took off at a speed that was similar to Lee's, and beat him around, until Lee blocked a kick, and they began punching and kicking at an alarmingly fast rate.

Lee skidded back, and was kicked in the back of the head. When he skidded into the wall, he looked like he was undoing his bandages. Satoshi then did some hand signs, and got ready. "Musashi Style: Fire Magnum Jutsu!" Satoshi said, revealing one of his many Specialty Jutsus.

He created a circle using his two pointer fingers and thumbs and a fire bullet shot, sounding like a gun, at Lee at a fast speed, unlike that of a Fireball Jutsu. Lee was hit, and sent into the wall.

The dust cleared, and Satoshi knew he was gone. Then out of nowhere, he was knocked into the air. He tried to regain his bearings, until he saw that bandages were wrapped around him. (Fuck!) Satoshi thought before he was spinning. "PRIMARY LOTUS!!" Lee screamed, ramming Satoshi into the ground, creating a giant crater. Everyone was stunned at the damage that was done.

Lee crawled to sit against the wall and knew he was in major pain. "Oh man, that looked vicious!" Kiba screamed. (Kaji-kun.)(Sato-kun.) Kasumi and Hinata thought to themselves, Hinata risking tears falling. (Come on dude, get up, show them why you are the one to beat.) Tyson thought to himself.

"Hmph, for all the stuff he talks, he couldn't beat him." Sasuke said, causing Tyson and Kai to glare at him. "Don't worry, Satoshi will win!" Kai said. When Satoshi started to stagger to a stand, against his bodies will to stay down, Lee was stunned, along with the audience.

(Told you so!) Tyson and Kai thought to themselves. "You…think…that can stop…me? Well your wrong. I'm not going out just yet. Bring it!" Satoshi said, blood dripping out of his mouth, and blood running down his left arm. Once he was on his feet, he grabbed his left arm, obviously broken.

"What can he hope to do with one good arm?" Temari asked, before she felt Satoshi's chakra coming into his right hand. He then brought his hand to his arm and, with a sick crack, he popped his arm back in and, with a few cracks that were just as sick, he cracked his bones back into place, moving his arm around.

Everyone, save the other Sun nins, looked slightly sick.

"Damn that hurts, but now I have the edge!" Satoshi said, running at Lee, and knocking him around like a rag doll. Once the beating had finished, Lee flipped around, dodged a kick, and palm thrust Satoshi back into the wall. Satoshi was about to charge, but he then felt a rising surge of chakra.

He looked at Lee, and noticed he was gaining power, and fast. "Since I now know of the amount of youth you possess, I have no choice but to charge at you with all my fury and power." Lee said. "And it is here that I vow to take you down. Losing is not something that I will accept! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!! THIRD GATE: OPEN!!!" Lee screamed, his skin turning red, and his eyes turning white.

(What the hell is this!? He didn't have any chakra, and now it's rolling off him like it's normal!?!?) Satoshi screamed in his mind. "This is bad, Satoshi may not get out of this okay." Tyson said, causing Hinata and Kai to look at him weird. "His chakra may be non-existent, but his power, speed, and stamina are now inhuman. Combine that with the fact that he was keeping up with Satoshi at full speed, Satoshi is in trouble." Tyson said.

"Lee never ceases to amaze me. He isn't the genius of hard work for nothing." Tenten said. "Satoshi never stood a chance once Lee opened his gates. This match is over!" Neji said. "Hey Hyuuga, bite me!!" Satoshi said, using his extreme sense of hearing to hear what the audience was saying. Neji looked at him with an annoyed, but interested, look.

"I came here boasting that I am the one to beat. Once I finish this fight, you will see what you are up against!" Satoshi said. Neji smirked and nodded. "Prove me wrong." Neji said, and Satoshi smirked. He charged Lee and hit him, only to do nothing. "FOURTH GATE: OPEN!!!! FIFTH GATE: OPEN!!!" Lee screamed, and punched Satoshi, causing him to bounce off the ground, and into the air.

Satoshi floated for a while, until a blow to his back caused him to fly higher. He looked up and saw Lee punch him down to Earth. He was awaiting the ground, until he felt a bandage grab him and pull him back up. " Where do you think you're going? SIXTH GATE: OPEN!!!" Lee screamed, and pulled him up with a newfound force. (This is it, I'm done for…) Satoshi thought to himself. "HIDDEN LOTUS!!" Lee screamed, and punched and kicked Satoshi at the same time, blasting him to the ground and creating an even bigger crater. Lee landed unceremoniously since his muscles were torn, and his bones were starting to crack.

"Hah, Bushy Brows did it!" Naruto said. Lee had blood coming out of his mouth from the extreme amount of pressure he was putting on his body, and various parts of his body were bleeding. "SATOSHI!!!" Tyson screamed, worry in his voice. "That looked pretty brutal. Even you would be out from that!" Kai said, and Tyson sighed, knowing what he said was true. "No, Kaji-kun can't lose. He won't quit." Kasumi said.

She was being in denial, and Tyson knew it, so he hugged her. "Even the best lose…" Tyson said. "Satoshi gave it everything he had, but he couldn't finish it." Katsuya said, his friends and teammates nodding. "Hmph, I thought he was better than that. He couldn't hold up at all. I guess Orochimaru was wrong about him." Scar said, earning a glare from Tyson, Kai, and Kasumi.

"No wonder he beat you without you having to use Shukaku. He is pretty good." Kankuro said, and Gaara held his air of indifference. _**"That kid was nothing much. I could even beat him."** _Shukaku said. Him and Gaara eventually held a somewhat mutual friendship, and Shukaku promised not to take his body over unless his life is in danger. He can sleep now.

"And so, since Musashi is unable to continue, the winner is…" The proctor said, before a loud "NOOOOOO!!!!" was screamed. Everyone looked over to Satoshi and saw that he was slowly getting up. "I haven't…given up…yet. I…won't…quit…yet. This fight…isn't…over yet." Satoshi said. "If…I quit now…then I won't live with myself…so…we finish this!" Satoshi said, standing. Everyone had looks of sheer disbelief, and Lee was looking quite fearful.

The proctor walked over to Satoshi, and saw that he was unconscious. His eyes were open, but he was out. The proctor tried to thump Satoshi, only to get his hand slapped away. "It seems he is unconscious, but still aware of his surroundings. His will is incredible." The proctor said to himself.

"Fine, the fight continues." He then backed away, and Satoshi stood there. Lee used the wall to help himself stand up, but Satoshi had other plans. He unconsciously did hand signs, and steadied himself. "Musashi Style: Fire Magnum Jutsu!" Satoshi said, shooting another bullet, and hitting Lee in the gut.

Lee hit the wall he was leaning against, and fell unconscious. "Winner is Satoshi Musashi!" Proctor said, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Tyson and Kai jumped down towards Satoshi when he didn't move. "What!?!? Satoshi is unconscious!?" Kai screamed, catching everyone's attention. "He is not awake!" Tyson said, and everyone was in a state of shock.

He not only got up on sheer willpower, he molded chakra and shot a blast of fire while knocked out.

(What kind of Fire Jutsu was that. From the way he said it, it's a technique he made up. He may be more of a threat than I first thought.) Sasuke thought to himself. Being proud of his Fire Jutsus, he was intrigued by another fire master.

Tyson closed Satoshi's eyes, and laid him down. As though on command, he powered down. Proctor snapped, and the board lit up. It showed 'Kai Hikari vs. Haku.' "Don't worry, I got him. You have a fight to win!" Tyson said, slinging Satoshi over his shoulder, and disappearing.

Kai shrugged, as Haku jumped down. His mask was gone, but his strength and skill was still there. "Hold it, I'm fighting a girl?" Kai asked. Hikaru, Riku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm not a girl." Haku said calmly, like he was used to it. (Probably wouldn't be far from the truth.) Kai gave him a weird look, before looking long and hard and seeing an Adam's Apple. "Holy Shit, your not lying!!!" Kai said, eyes white. He recovered and got into a stance that was unfamiliar to everyone. Begin was called.

**ShadowRonin: Yep. I think I'll end it there. Make the next few chapters a little shorter, a few fights, and reveal some interesting information. But in order to find out what happens next, watch out for when I update. It won't happen until sometime in really early January, but I got some hoiday stuff and parties. Sad, even my crew left for their winter holidays. Oh well. Read, Review if you want, and happy holidays.**


	15. The Hidden Link

**Yo! Hope everyone's holidays were good and all, but that's not why I'm here! I'm here to update my story, and let some of the battles play out. The next 2-5 chapters are going to be incredibly short compared to my norm because I don't really feel like dragging out most of these matches. But fret not! The torture will end soon, and the real fights will ge underway!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Still working on it, but for now, I got to see the contract of ownership in a glass case. Now the infiltration begins!**

Chapter 15: The Ice vs. The Hidden Link. And The Blade Master vs. the Weapon Mistress

Kai was prepared for anything, but wasn't ready for what Haku had in mind. Haku summoned 5 Water Clones, and pulled out a senbon needle. Kai pulled out a kunai, and got into a defensive stance. The Haku's charged him, and he took no time in taking the clones out, and have time to block a potential stab from a senbon needle.

They clashed for a few more moments before they were in a deadlock. "It is at this point where I have gained two key advantages." Haku said. "Indulge me." Kai said. "The first advantage I have is that I am surrounded by water." Haku said. "And you only have one hand to defend yourself." Haku said, using his free hand to do hand signs. Kai smirked, and did his own set of one handed signs. When Haku was done, he looked at Kai with a neutral expression.

"Secret Art, 1000 Needles of Death." Haku said, stomping, and causing the water around him to shoot into the air. Kai was surprised, but ready. "Hikari Style: Shockwave Jutsu!" Kai screamed, stomping and creating a shockwave that sent Haku back, when the water formed ice needles that charged him. He sighed knowing he was gonna be questioned later, but shook it off.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" Kai said, spinning around and generating a chakra barrier that repelled the ice needles. When he stopped, he smirked, and disappeared and kicked Haku into the wall.

Neji, and Hinata were not only surprised, but were also amazed. "Nii-san, how did he do that?" Hinata asked. "Beats me. All I know is that there use to be a man named Kazu Hyuuga in the Village Hidden in the Heavens, where Satoshi lived." Neji said.

"Then how?" "That's like asking how Satoshi was able to administer Jyuuken, except using paralysis instead of hitting Tenketsus." Neji replied. Kai looked over to Haku, who was standing back up. "You want to give it another go?" Kai asked.

He then felt the air drop about 10 degrees, but he paid it no mind. Haku then put his hands together and formed a seal. "I never intended to use this technique so early, but you are faster than most of my opponents." Haku said.

"Secret Art, Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku said, surrounding Kai with a barrier of ice mirrors that surrounded him, above, behind, and in front. They were wedged close together, but were far apart enough that he could barely slip by.

Haku then walked into the closest mirror and his image appeared in the rest. "My movement will not be seen. I may not be Lee, but my speed is just as fast in itself." Haku said. Kai knew he was surrounded, but he sighed and was ready to reveal a skill he really shouldn't have had, but thanks to a blood transfusion from Kazu Hyuuga, he gained the weird power that he treasured.

"Well, time to unleash what I really have." He said doing the hand signs, and bringing his hands to his eyes. "sigh BYAKUGAN!!!"! Kai screamed, and his eyes had veins coming out of them, and his vision became that of 359.5 degrees. His blind spot was a small slit around where the back of his head is. Kai flipped his hat around so that his blind spot was covered by the metal plate under his cap.

Neji and Hinata immediately were stunned, along with the rest of the audience who slowly looked over to Neji. Neji was, to say the least, shocked silent. Kai looked around, and knew he was the new interest of the Hyuuga Clan.

Sighing, he brought his attention back to Haku. His eyes looked like ones under the effect of the Byakugan, but one was green and one was blue. What surprised everyone next, was that he didn't go into the regular Jyuuken stance, but instead he went into a stance where his feet were apart, one of his hands was behind his back, while the other was out, facing the palm at the opponent.

"I guess I look like Lee, but this stance seems normal to me, whenever my Byakugan is activated. Why, because I don't use Jyuuken. I switch between crushing blows, and sealing Tenketsus." Kai said. "Guess I am both Lee and Neji fused into one." Kai said, scratching the back of his head.

He then jumped to the right to dodge the senbon needle shooting at his head. He continued jumping around and dodging various needles. He was moving with a grace that was unlike that of a Hyuuga. He then did a matrix style dodge, and caught a senbon before he was hit in the neck.

He came back up, and had an idea. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kai said, creating at least 15 clones. He screamed scatter, and all planned to get out the barrier. Kai glanced, and kept his eye open for Haku. When he got a glimpse of him, he threw the senbon, and pierced his left arm. (A plan has formulated!) Kai screamed to himself, when Haku went back into his mirrors.

"Luck was against you when you were put against me!" Kai said, creating another Shadow Clone. He gave the clone an incoherent command, and it nodded. It took off, and was then intercepted by Haku, but before he could get to the mirror closest to him, Kai had him in his grasp by his foot, and slammed him on his back. He bounced into the air, before he landed on his feet, hearing Kai say, "You are within my Field of Divination!"

Haku looked up in time to see Kai beginning to press Tenketsus while chanting numbers. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms!" Haku was able to defend against the first few, realizing he was losing strength. "16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Haku couldn't move to save his life, but Kai wasn't done yet.

"Liftoff!" Kai said, kicking Haku into the air in a style Lee would. "Finisher: Rising Pyro Drill!!" Kai said launching himself into the air like a drill with his arms, and spinning, creating a Fire Drill. He hit Haku head on, and landed before he did and caught him.

He knew he was unconscious, and motioned for the proctor to call the match. "Winner, Kai Hikari!" He said, Kai then slung him over his arm, and did the Body Flicker Jutsu and sat him next to Zabuza, who gave him a approving nod. Kai then sat back down next to Hinata.

"Kai, I didn't know you had the Byakugan!" Tyson said. Kai then gave him a funny look. "How do you know? You were with…" Kai started before he put 2 and 2 together. "Tarogan." They both said at the same time.

Kai sighed, he knew Satoshi was planning something to take him down. Proctor snapped his fingers, and after a few seconds, the board read Tenten vs. Scar. The 16 year old Note of Death had an evil smirk, and was quite content that he got to unleash a little blood early on. He appeared in the arena, along with Tenten.

Begin was announced, and Scar pulled out the two katanas he has on his sides, Kamakiri Maru, and Karugane Maru. Neji and Kai looked at the styles and both concluded in their minds. (Tenten is a dead duck.) (Tenten won't win.)

Tenten pulled out 15 kunai and hurled them masterfully. Scar blocked all the kunai rather lazily, and was then forced back blocking a Zanbato she threw. (What the fuck!?!? She shouldn't be able to throw something like that!) Scar thought to himself, dots replacing his eyes.

Tenten pulled out a scroll, and summoned a what looked like a gun that shot arrows like a gattling gun, along with enough arrows to take down a small army. Scar sweat dropped, and got into a defensive stance. She let lose her arrows of death, and Scar began swinging his swords in a frenzy, blocking the arrows to the best of his ability.

Out of 1000 arrows shot, he was hit once on his shoulder. "Man, your swordsmanship is amazing." Tenten said, pulling out two scrolls. "Twin Rising Dragons!" She said throwing up two scrolls, in a double helix. She jumped through the middle, and started pressing random kanji, and throwing the well placed weapons. Scar sighed, ready.

Scar was quite surprised to say the least. Tenten had thrown 100 shuriken, 75 kunai, 15 katanas, a Arabian Sword, (He had a WTF look on that one, knowing they were no where near India.) 25 scythes, a pair of brass knuckles, and 45 various lances, ranging from a simple spear to something as detailed as a 15th century Naginata.

"What next, the kitchen sink?" He asked out loud, and was replied by a sink clonking him in the head. The other Sound nins sweat dropped, and Scar had Spirals for eyes. He then jumped up, a glare on his face.

"What the hell!?!? I was joking about the sink!" Scar said. Tenten stuck her tongue out and Scar threw a few shuriken at her, only for her to dodge them, and throw another Zanbato. This time, Scar caught it, and brandished it like a weapon he was familiar with.

"Wave of Destruction!" Scar said, swinging the giant blade vertically shooting a wave of purple chakra into Tenten, who was hit head on. Scar was smiling and nodding in content, until a metal pipe caught him in the head.

"Damnit woman, stop doing that!" He said, ducking to avoid a katana that was going to go through his head. He was about to shoot her a glare, but the malice and killer intent she was emitting was making him rather uncomfortable.

He went into a offensive stance, and charged her. She summoned a katana and went straight berserk. He was expecting her to be good, but she was swinging with wild calculation. (If such a thing exists!) Scar thought to himself.

Eventually, he was able to disarm her, and give her various cuts all along her body. She was pretty much cornered, and both of them knew it. "It looks like game. Your are trapped." He said. She then spat in his face, and a vein appeared on his head.

He brought his Bright Blue Kamakiri Maru down, the intent on splitting her in half, until three hands stopped him. 2 were aimed at his chest glowing blue, and one caught his hand. Neji, Kai, and Satoshi were on the field.

"Hey Satoshi, long time no see." Scar said to Satoshi. "Kai and Neji looked like they would have killed you." Satoshi said, looking at the two Byakugan Masters. Scar, knowing he was beat, sheathed both of his blades, and walked away.

"Winner, Scar." Proctor said. He snapped his fingers once Satoshi and the others in the arena got back to the audience area, and the board lit up.


	16. The Lazy Mind

Chapter 16: Genjutsu At It's Finest! Brute Strength vs. A Lazy Mind.

The board read Sakura Haruno vs. Kensuke Masamoto. Said nins entered the arena. Fight was called, and Kensuke got into a stance and charged Sakura. Him and Sakura exchanged fists for awhile before he ducked to avoid a punch, that shattered the wall.

The Cloud nins and the Sun nins sweat dropped. "What the…!? You just shattered a wall with one punch!!" Kensuke said, with a O.O look. "That was thanks from my training with one of the legendary Sannins." Sakura said, smirking.

Kensuke sort of had a intimidated look. He knew of the three Sannin, and if she was trained by one of the, she would be at a whole level he couldn't comprehend. But he would face this opponent head on. He did some hand signs, and gave her a sharp look.

"Lightning Style: Flash Bolt Jutsu!" Kensuke said, shooting a stray flash of lightning at her. She dodged the attack, and did some hand signs. When nothing happened, Kensuke thought nothing had happened, until it looked like Sakura was disappearing.

He knew it was a Genjutsu, but what kind didn't hit him quite yet. Then it felt like the atmosphere heated up a little, and then it happened. In front of his face was the Guardian of Hell, Cerberus. In all his 3 headed fury and death, the giant dog let out a ferocious howl.

He was obviously scared, but he wouldn't go down like this. He summoned his grey cloud, and took to the skies. He proceeded to blasting the guardian of hell with various lightning spells, but nothing happened, other than him causing bare minimal damage. He sighed, and pulled out a tag.

He threw the tag, and shot a bolt of electricity, and the tag exploded in a volt storm of destruction. He landed on the ground, panting. He pulled out a kunai, and aimed behind him and stopped when he was in front of Sakura, who also had a knife to his throat.

"That was something." Kensuke said, smiling. "You haven't seen anything yet." Sakura said, turning into a piece of the wall. (Substitution!) Kensuke said, before his world went dark. "Winner, Sakura Haruno." Proctor said, and Kensuke was carried off. (That had to have been one of the best Genjutsus I have ever seen.) Satoshi thought to himself. Tyson read Satoshi's expression, and wondered what else the team from Kakashi could do.

Next the board read Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru sighed, finding this troublesome, and Kiba yelled, excited he got to fight next. They entered the arena, begin was called, and Akamaru unceremoniously landed next to Kiba, already in Man Beast Clone form.

Shikamaru sighed, and did his Shadow Warrior Jutsu. The shadow took his form, and disappeared. Kiba and Akamaru charged at the Shadow Warrior, who was having a hard time dodging the powerful swings.

He was punched after a while, and took a kick in the face. He stood up, muttered a 'Troublesome,' and pulled out a few kunai. He threw them at the one he knew was Kiba, and he dodged it. (Caught him!) Shikamaru said, catching him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Kiba stopped, and was caught. "Akamaru, knock him out!" Kiba screamed.

Akamaru nodded, and charged. When he got within striking, he was knocked back by a Shadow that resembled Shikamaru. It slunk into the ground, and Shikamaru smirked. "Shadow Upper!" He commanded, and the Shadow uppercut Akamaru right in the gut. "Shadow Combo!" The Shadow then gave Akamaru a three punch combo that finished with a blow to the back of his head, sending him face first into the ground.

He landed, and the Clone poofed back into the big dog, Akamaru. "This fight is over." Shikamaru said, a Shadow Hand crawling up Kiba's form. Kiba then felt the hand clamp around his throat, choking him out. Once Kiba was unconscious from lack of oxygen, he let the jutsu go, and allowed Kiba to regain his breath.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara." Proctor said, while Shikamaru picked Kiba up to give to Kurenai. "We will continue the Matches tomorrow." Proctor said, and everyone started to disperse. The matches ended at about 3:00.

_(Outside the Inn_

When 6:00 came, Satoshi was in a tree outside the inn used by the contestants. He quickly sat up, his sixth sense going crazy. He knew his sixth sense meant that either he was being hunted, or there were crazy fan girls nearby searching for him. Fangirls haven't followed him since The Sun Village was destroyed, so he knew someone wanted his head.

He closed his eyes, in deep concentration, and felt a dark energy. It was about 5 miles from the Sand Village, and it was approaching. He stood up, still on the tree, and jumped down. He then took off, accidentally running into Shikamaru, and falling onto his butt.

"My bad!" Satoshi said, standing back up. Shikamaru shrugged, and muttered a 'Troublesome' before Satoshi jetted again. Shikamaru noted the serious expression Satoshi had before he hit him, and knew something was wrong.

_(Outside Sand Village)_

"Damn, making me come all the way here, just for the brat." A man said. He was quite annoyed. Orochimaru was supposed to be in the Sand Village, but he wasn't taking care of Satoshi himself, claiming to wait for the right time.

He sighed, and felt a presence. He looked around, and saw a flash of movement and in front of him stood his target. "Ah, Satoshi Musashi. You came to me? How kind of you." He said. "Cut the shit. I can sense the dark aura you carry on your curse mark 5 miles away. Why are you here?" Satoshi asked.

"I am merely here on orders. Now, you can make them easy, or this can get rough." He said. "What do you think you can do to me?" Satoshi asked, getting pretty testy. "I can kill you, that I promise." He said. Satoshi was quiet, and then he started laughing.

"You kill me? You must be a fool. Didn't your precious leader tell you about what happened back at the Sun Village when he attacked me? Do you want to know why he hates me with a vengeance!? I have done some things that no other can do, and live to tell the tale!" Satoshi said. "Before you try and consider killing me, take this to account." Satoshi said.

Flashback:

In a 3 hour span, The Village Hidden in the Heavens was destroyed. His own brother defected, and was now fleeing. The rage Satoshi was feeling was reaching a boiling point, and it didn't help that he was surrounded by 4 people who were covered in black spots, that looked oddly like comma, and reeking of purple chakra.

"Look, even when he is the last man standing, he still tries to fight back." One of them said. Satoshi was obviously pissed, but his chakra was close to gone, and he was hurting all over. The fact he was standing was a miracle.

(This is it. I've gone and put myself in a hopeless situation.) Satoshi told his demon half. **_"And guess what? If you really believe that I will go down like this, you are wrong. I'm going to ask one small thing from you, if you truly want to escape, I'm going to possess you. Give you all my demon powers. You may not remember anything, but…" _**

Gatto was cut off when Satoshi started chuckling mentally. (Don't hold anything back. This is the only time I will allow you to kill. Anything with a curse mark, or a Sound Headband is a living corpse.) Satoshi said oddly calmly, considering he didn't like killing.

Don't get him wrong, he knew it came with being a ninja, but he wouldn't kill an innocent. Gatto chuckled darkly, before he began smirking. "Good!" Satoshi said, his voice leaking Gatto's tone as well. An with that, he was surrounded by dark blue chakra. "What the!? His power!!! It's shooting through the roof!!!" One of them said, fear in their eyes.

Satoshi's teeth became more fanglike, like that of a cats, his eyes switched over to the Tarogan, and both his hands created a set of electric claws. But that wasn't what scared them the most. His eyes were that of a demon, and his blood lust paled in comparison to that of Orochimaru's own killer intent.

When the transformation was done, Satoshi had on his Spark Form clothes, but he wouldn't associate it at the time. His hair became undone. "Now, let's play. The only rule…" Satoshi started. "Is…**YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!!!"** He screamed, his intent paralyzing all the warriors around him. He then, with quick moves, gave them various cuts and grazes that weren't serious.

"Now the fun begins!" He said, snapping his fingers. Like that, various body parts came off, stomach's ripped open, and heads were taken off. "That is why you were dead before you knew it!" He said. He then turned his attention to the 4 huge chakra signatures in front of him. "Oh look, the 4 Notes of Death. You all made a grave mistake in making me angry." He said, releasing all the chakra he had stored up.

His true power overpowered all of them combined, and even matched Orochimaru, who was looking from a treetop, taking in the fact that he had 9 cat tails coming from behind him. "Stop acting like a squirrel, you Slithering Sick Fuck!!" Satoshi screamed, shooting a beam of energy that hit Orochimaru, giving him a serious wound.

"You seem to not know who you are up against. I am the possessor of the Great Cat Demon Gatto. **I AM SATOSHI MUSASHI, AND YOU 5 ARE MY PREY!!!! JUDGEMENT FOR YOU IS DEATH BY MY CLAWS!!!"** Satoshi said, giving each of them a heavy glare. Scar was obviously fearful of his life. Ryoga looked intimidated, but he couldn't tell because of the hood. Kabuto was practically shaking, being the weakest, but smartest of the group. Itachi looked the most calm, but the look in his eyes were those if one who knew his time was up.

Orochimaru had a scowl on his face for 3 reasons. 1. His chakra proved that he was as strong as he currently is, 2. He had no problem killing in self defense, and 3. He had actually inflicted a serious wound on him, which was something that rarely happened.

Scar, being the most gutsy, charged, pulling out the Zanbato he carried on his back, and cut Satoshi's shoulder to the bone. Instead of him being hurt, Satoshi had a sadistic look. "That was the best you got?" Satoshi said, pulling the blade out, and punching Scar so hard his jaw was broken on impact, along with him being sent through a abandoned house, his arm closing up like it never happened.

Orochimaru was about to start making death threats, before a series of punches and kicks sent him into the exact same wall that Scar went through. When he came out, he had a feeling of contempt, hatred and…fear? No! He was the fucking Snake Sannin for Pete's sake! He wasn't going to be bested by a punk kid with a cat in him. He killed off the family, but he made a stand against him, killing off the entire small army without making it seem to hard.

"We will meet again, little kitty, but next time, your head is mine." Orochimaru said, tossing Scar to Ryoga, who caught him. "Your wrong, Piss Eyes! When we meet again, your head will be mine, and your 4 friends there will be your welcoming mat to hell!" He said, earning a glare from Itachi, who he glared back at, and sent an unknown wave that made him feel testy and afraid.

"Remember, 6 lives have been guaranteed a spot in hell! Ryoga, Scar, Kabuto, Itachi, Snake Bitch, and last but not least, my own brother, because he didn't have the balls to defend his own family!" He said, walking out the village to the world, knowing the next time he saw them, he would be playing god and stealing lives.

(Gatto, using chakra manipulation to make me seem like I had 9 tails was amazing!) Satoshi said to Gatto, who smirked._ **(Don't worry Mew, one day we'll be strong enough to kill them.) **_Gatto thought to himself.

End Flashback.

The look the man had was priceless. He was scared shitless. His look of fear then changed to a look of sheer brilliance. "Hey, the Sand Village doesn't know about your little demon, does it?" He asked, causing Satoshi to sweat drop.

(Oh shit! If I fight him for real, and my demon juices get released, then I will be in hot water.) "The look you have pretty much enforces my thought. Your dead, by the hand of Soren!" He screamed. Satoshi sighed, and went into Spark Form, releasing electric claws on his right hand. He went into a defensive stance, and prepared himself for Soren's attack.

He dodged a few punches, and swung with an intent to slice him up. He over swung, and was about to get pounded, until a Shadow Shikamaru kicked him into a tree. Satoshi had a O.O look, before he knew who it was.

"Okay Shikamaru, you can come out." Satoshi said. Shikamaru walked out, like he was bored. "I didn't think you would follow me!" Satoshi said. "You're the last person to have a serious expression for no reason. You also looked like you were on a mission." Shikamaru said, lazily. Satoshi scratched the back of his head with his non-claw hand, and looked to Soren, who was starting to glow with purple chakra.

"It's pretty lucky we already fought in the Jounin Finals. Because we'll need time to heal from this!" Satoshi said, sighing. "You are way too troublesome. How do you get yourself into troublesome stuff like this?" Shikamaru asked, getting into his normal stance. "Hey, I don't go looking for trouble! It manages to find me!" Satoshi said.

"As true as that may be, you need to stop getting in trouble!" Shikamaru said. "What part of **IT COMES TO ME DON'T YOU GET!?!?!"** Satoshi screamed, having white eyes. "Shut up you idiot. The last thing I want the village knowing is that you have a demon in you!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah yeah, let's kill him before I get in some deep shit." Satoshi said. He didn't bother arguing the fact Shikamaru heard him. He knew he heard him, and didn't act on it because, other than Tyson, he was his best friend.

"Glad you both are in agreement, because you are dead!" Soren said, unleashing the first stage of the curse mark. Satoshi started laughing at him. "You're kidding me! The curse mark pales in my…!?!?" Satoshi started before Soren's chakra continued rising. "I haven't finished showing you why you can't kill me so easily. Because **I HAVE A MORE POWERFUL FORM!!!"** Soren screamed, his physical appearance changing into a form similar to when Sasuke fought Naruto at the Valley of the End.

When he was finished, his chakra was stronger than Satoshi's current form without demon chakra, and his power was at least twice his. Satoshi and Shikamaru sweat dropped, and had grim looks. "Great… when did the curse mark have a second stage this strong?" Satoshi and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"You fought someone with this kind of power before?" Satoshi asked. "Someone named Tayuya." Shikamaru said, and Satoshi nodded. (Koji said someone named Tayuya was trying to kill me in Storm Village) Satoshi thought to himself, before Shikamaru snapped him out of it.

"Your troublesome luck got us in shit we can't get out of." Shikamaru said, causing Satoshi to glare at him with white eyes. "Can it, we can handle…" Satoshi said before a soldier pill being popped into Soren's mouth caused Satoshi to grimace. "Okay, we are boned." Satoshi said. "He popped a Soldier pill into his mouth, didn't he?" Shikamaru asked. Satoshi nodded, and they both sweat dropped.

"Any chance of winning now?" "My guess is close to nil." They both looked at each other before Satoshi smiled. "I've had worse odds. Let's work!" Satoshi said, getting back into stance next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, and summoned his Shadow Warrior, the star circling around his waist letting him know he was heard.

"If we die out here, then I'll say I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. If we manage to pull through this, I will explain who I am, and why I am the way I am." At that Shikamaru knew that Satoshi had full trust in the shadow user. Shikamaru gave a lazy smile, and got into a stance as well.

Soren charged at Satoshi and Shikamaru, hoping to behead them with a clothesline. Satoshi ducked, and Shikamaru slid away. Satoshi did some hand signs, and shot his Lightning Gun, which caused him to slide on the ground for a while, before he was hit by a Shadow Cut. Soren, pissed, hit the Shadow, and it slunk into the ground.

"Okay, my turn!" Satoshi said, charging and swinging at Soren. He sliced his arm, and blood began pouring out. Satoshi jumped to avoid a sweep kick, and did some hand signs in mid air. "Secret Art: 1000 Volt Needles!" Satoshi said, shooting needles of electricity at Soren, who absorbed the attack, but didn't look all that hurt.

"Shit!!" Satoshi said, being thrown into 2 trees by a punch. Satoshi jumped up and dodged a blast of fire. He didn't expect the fist that collided with his jaw. He turned in time to see him about to end his life, except he was stuck thanks to the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Satoshi sighed, until he saw that Shikamaru was losing control. Satoshi jumped up and brought his hand across Soren's chest, a second after Shikamaru removed the jutsu, and put four long gashes on his chest. Satoshi hit him, but was thrown into Shikamaru, and both received a surprise.

"Wind Style: Gale Slice Jutsu!" Soren said, shooting 100 air blades at the duo. They were hit and cut up pretty good. Both their legs were cut up from the attack. Satoshi had cuts all along his arm, and Shikamaru's wrist was slit, along with a cut that was deep in his palm preventing the use of jutsus along with cuts on his arms. They both had a hard time getting up, and it was apparent.

"Any ideas left?" Satoshi asked. "No. Any moves you haven't used yet?" Shikamaru asked. "I wish. The only way to kill him would be a fatal blow. So pull out a kunai, and hope we can stab him in the heart, brain, of another vital organ!" Satoshi said, pulling out his kunai, along with 20 senbon needles. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and 10 shuriken. This was it. Their last stand. It was now or never. They charged, ready to end the fight.

**ShadowRonin: Now it gets fun!! Satoshi and Shikamaru are stuck in a hopeless predicament, and have to battle their way out. Can the Demon Cat and the Lazy Ass get out of this hopeless predicament?**

**Shikamaru: What the hell!?!? This is something that you would do to Naruto or Satoshi! Not me. I merely like watching clouds and playing shougi and Go.**

**Satoshi: Oh come on! Your getting some exercise for once. Don't worry. I won't let either of us die! You can bank on that!**

**ShadowRonin: You'll die if I say you'll die. Now, how did Shikamaru get here? I thought only my characters could get in.**

**Satoshi: I brought him, in exchange for Cloud Gazing. Since this is your world, you can warp it for him, right?**

**ShadowRonin: (sigh) Fine, whatever. (Room for cloud gazing is made, and Shikamaru and Satoshi go to gaze at clouds.) As for me, I will say to read and review. Noe Guitar Hero is calling to me!**


	17. Byakugan Rivalry!

**Ladies and Gentlemen!! ShadowRonin is back!!! After months of being unable to upload due to my computer crashing, I finally found a way to convert my documents to Microsoft Word. Now, since I'm going to be working on 3 fics at once, I'll try to update every two Sundays. Till then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the revival of my first fic!!!**

Chapter 17: A Brush with Death! A Byakugan Rivalry!

It was now 7:00, and people were chilling. Kai was walking around the inn that the contestants were allowed to stay in. He saw his friends and the 12 from Konoha, minus Lee because of his injuries, and Shikamaru because of reasons unknown. He also noticed that Temari and Naruto were rather close, chatting and playfully hitting each other on the arm.

Kai decided to try and avoid them since he wasn't the kind of person to hang with a giant crowd. But like the other Sun Nins, outside of battles, the gods loved to screw them over. "Hey Kai!" Kai turned around to see Tenten walking up to him. "Something wrong?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me back at the fight." Tenten said. "No biggie!" Kai said, praying he could get out of there. He was stunned when Tenten kissed him on his cheek, causing him to blush. He tried for a quick escape but a loud "Hey!" caught his attention. Kai knew it was Neji, and sighed out loud. (What do I have to do to get out of here?) Kai thought to himself.

_(Outside Sand Village. 2 miles.)_

Satoshi and Shikamaru were tired and winded. They had been fighting a losing battle for the last 45 minutes. The situation was grim. Satoshi was down to three Senbon, and Shikamaru only had the kunai in his hand. "Well, this is going well." Satoshi said, silly smirk on his head.

"Troublesome sarcastic bastard." Shikamaru said. "Hey, a little humor in a grim situation keeps hope up." At the end of Satoshi's sentence, they both dodged a fist, Soren realizing that he had another damn Senbon stuck in his fist. This was the 10th fucking time the Musashi bastard did that, and he was getting pissed. "You bastards are pissing me off!" Soren screamed.

Satoshi and Shikamaru was getting tired, and their vision was blurring. "Alright Satoshi, the time is now!" Soren screamed, creating hand signs, and creating a giant fireball. "Oh shit!" Satoshi said, his face grim. "**AHHHHHHH!!! GRAND BLAZEBOMB!!!**" Soren screamed, throwing the fire bomb at Satoshi and Shikamaru.

_(The inn.)_

Kai was starting to think some higher god hated him. Across from him, Neji was looking at him, with a semi-glare. "Who are you?" He asked. "I don't see any reason why I need to tell you that!" Kai said, a smirk on his face. "The fact that you have the Byakugan is enough to make me wary of whoever the hell you are!" Neji said.

"You sound like you are mad. Did I strike a nerve when I helped Tenten out? Or was it when she kissed me?" Kai asked, knowing he would get a reaction. "What the hell does that have to do with the situation you are in now?" Neji asked. "Well one, you are uptight since you are now not the only one with the Byakugan, and two, I noticed the glare you sent me when Tenten was coming my way." Kai said, jumping back because he knew Neji was going to break eventually.

"So, I guess that leads to a couple of assumptions. One, you having a rival with abilities equal to yours makes you a little uncomfortable. And two, you're jealous because Tenten would rather hang out with me, than some stiff!" Kai said. Neji, getting madder by the moment, unleashed his Byakugan, causing Kai to do the same as well.

"You would think that I would be jealous of your third rate Byakugan?" "Now you've done it Hyuuga. Your toast!" They both took their stances, ready to fight. "You sure you want to go through with this? I can't guarantee that you will survive!" Kai said, giving Neji a last chance to walk away. "You wouldn't hope to stand up to me. I'm not a prodigy for nothing, rather than some unknown loser nin." That obviously got Kai mad, and they charged each other.

Before a punch was thrown, an explosion was heard, and both boys looked in the direction it came from. "An explosion." Shino said. "There are 3 chakra signatures over there. One is way too strong, and the other two are barely there." Neji said. "Purple chakra? That could only mean…!?!? Shit!!! Satoshi is in trouble!" Kai said.

"Why would you say Satoshi?" Tyson asked. "Those people with curse marks are the only people I know that emit purple chakra!" Kai said, getting Tyson's attention. "Orochimaru sent someone to kill him. Catch, I'm off!" Tyson said, tossing his jacket to Kai before disappearing in the blink of an eye. "Come on! Tyson may be fast, but he may need help!" Kai said, and they all took off.

_(Battle Ground)_

Soren looked at his handy work, until he only saw Shikamaru on the ground, barely conscious. "It looks like one of the worms was caught. Where's the other one?" Soren asked. He was about to finish the shadow master off, before a whizzing could be heard. He turned around and saw a Fuuma (sp?) Shuriken nearly take his knees off, thanks to him jumping at the last minute.

Bad move!

The Shadow Shuriken then transformed into Satoshi, who threw another one, cutting him straight across. Satoshi landed awkwardly and was down. "Well, that was rather unexpected. Shikamaru, we did it!" Satoshi said, passing out from injuries. Shikamaru staggered up, and saw Soren in two separate places.

He was cut in half, and Shikamaru knew Satoshi managed to do it. Shikamaru helped Satoshi up, who stirred.

"Hey, we made it." Satoshi said, quietly. "Of course. As troublesome as that was, we had no choice but to pull out on top." Shikamaru said. They both couldn't stand well, and fell down, fainting. Satoshi heard a movement, but was too out of it to do anything about it.

When everyone arrived, Tyson already was there, watching them before help came. "Took you guys long enough!" Tyson said. Hinata looked extremely sad to see Satoshi pretty messed up on the ground. Tyson put his jacket back on, and noticed her look. Tyson attempted to make her feel better, but was immediately pushed into a tree by her moving towards him.

Everyone sweat dropped and had O.O looks, and Tyson had a X.X look because he was out cold. "Hinata, you just pushed Tyson like he weighed nothing. Doesn't he weigh at least 2500 pounds since he put his jacket back on?" Neji asked. She didn't hear him, as she raised Satoshi's head and put it in her…ahem assets. "Satoshi!! What happened to you!?!?" Hinata asked.

"Some guy with a Curse Mark came at us. He gave us a beating, and Satoshi exerted too much chakra to do anything other than sleep right now." Shikamaru said. Ino had came over to help him up, and he was awake. "Satoshi killed him by cutting him straight across the middle!?!?" Naruto screamed. Everyone gathered and saw Soren cut right

across the middle. His top half was 5 feet away from his bottom half.

"If a friend is in trouble, then he gets pretty defensive. That, and he killed off 4 people with curse marks at the same time." Shikamaru said. Everyone gave the unconscious cat carrier a surprised look.

(I hate to see how they would react if they knew he was a demon container.) Shikamaru thought to himself. They didn't know of Naruto's Demon half, (Actually Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata knew of Kyuubi) but Satoshi knew because Gatto brought it to his attention, the same as Naruto knowing his demon. (Once again actually, besides the Sun Nins, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru knew as well as Naruto) "I won't put it past him to be at 100 in the morning!" Naruto said, picking the Sun Nin up. They looked at the blond nin, and he told them it was a gut instinct.

_(The Inn)_

Like Naruto said, in the morning, Satoshi was still tired, and feeling like he never had a life or death fight. Satoshi had taken his shirt off in his sleep, and he was thirsty. He got up, and went to use the bathroom. Hinata had also woken up, use to being awake early because of Satoshi's training.

She went to use the bathroom, before she got a view she didn't want to see. Satoshi was still using the bathroom, and Hinata got a look at his…ahem family jewels. What made it worse was that he was suffering from Morning Wood.

The other guys out there know exactly what I'm talking about.

She turned five shades of red before passing out, blood jetting out her nose. Satoshi was still not able to register what was going on, but he then saw red on the ground. "Blood? Hey Hinata, why….**OH SHIT**!!!!!" Satoshi screamed, causing everyone within a 15 mile radius to shoot up in wonder.

It would be noted that Naruto was hit in the head for being so damn loud.

Satoshi shot out of his room and ran with Hinata in his arms to the nurse's office. "I think she's broken! I saw her sprawled on the floor bleeding out of her nose!" Satoshi said, the nurse sweat dropping.

_(Later)_

"And that's what happened." Satoshi said. "You aren't concerned about the fact that you were in Hinata and Neji's room, were you?" Tyson asked. "No, but she saw something that caused her to faint." Satoshi said. Shikamaru put together a guess with barely no clues.

"Was she near the bathroom when she passed out?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah." "And were you using the bathroom before you saw her passed out?" "Yeah." "She probably passed out from seeing something that she wasn't supposed to see." Shikamaru concluded. "I bet she passed out from a perverted fantasy, or something of that sort." Shikamaru said.

"…" Satoshi and Tyson were rather quiet about it. "I bet she saw Satoshi's manhood." Tyson said. "Whatever! What time is it?" Satoshi said. "About 10:00." Kai said. "Well, get dressed guys. We have two hours before the next set of fights happen." Satoshi said. "I'm already dressed because Hinata was unconscious." Kai and Tyson sighed, and left to put on some clothes.

Satoshi left for some small training, but ran into Naruto by accident. "My bad!" Satoshi said, after getting up. "Don't worry about it, just watch it next time!" Naruto said. They both took a few steps before they stopped at the same time.

"I know about your demon friend." Satoshi said. "The same can be said about you." Naruto said. "So you know about Gatto?" "Yeah, and you know about Kyuubi." They were both quiet, before they turned to look at each other.

"When we meet in battle, our fight will have to be in an area where we won't hurt innocent people." Satoshi said. "Agreed. Our demons will want to test the other's strength." Naruto said. They both smirked and turned to walk where they were originally going.

_(The Arena)_

Baki was the new announcer for the fights, and it started off with Neji Hyuuga vs. Claw of the Sound. "Hey Neji, prove you are the strongest Byakugan user here. I wouldn't want to make you look pathetic in the end." Kai said, causing Neji to glare at him.

"Don't worry. I won't be bogged down by you. Your merely trash in comparison to me." Neji said. "Sounds like a challenge. Hope it doesn't blow up in your overconfident face." Kai said. Neji then smirked at him. "Overconfident isn't what I would say. I would say determination to prove myself." Neji corrected, entering the arena.

(Prove me wrong Neji. Prove to me that you are the best with the Byakugan, because if you want to hope to beat Satoshi or Tyson, then you will need it.) Kai thought to himself.

**ShadowRonin: And that is the chapter. Both Demon Children have called each other out, and they hope for a battle neither will ever forget. But first, Neji takes the stage, to show his Sun Nin rival what he's got. Who will face who after!? Find out next chap!!!**

**Next Chapter: Neji takes on Claw, as Sasuke takes on Haku's Brother, Hikaru. Tyson and Katsuya also square off in a battle among allies that gets intense! Who will come out on top in these intense battle!?!? Find out on:**

**Chapter 18: ****Fierce Battles. A Cursed Revelation, and Tyson's Will!**


	18. Tyson's Will, Neji's Way

**Yo!! Chapter 18 is here!! Neji shows his stuff, Sasuke fights, and Tyson takes on the leader of the Cloud Chuunin Trio. Who will win their fights, and will there some interesting changes outside of the battles? Find out on:**

Chapter 18: Fierce Battles. A Cursed Revelation, and Tyson's Will!

Neji got into his Jyuuken stance and activated his Byakugan. Claw pulled out his 6-inch Cat Claw and slid it over his right hand. Begin was called, and Claw charged.

Neji dodged the incoming attacks, also sealing his Tenketsus in his arm. Claw jumped back and threw his claw at Neji, who blocked it with a kunai. Claw then used chakra strings to pull it back and slip it back over his hand. He charged again, this time extending his claw about 2 inches, and swinging.

Neji dodged the attacks easily, and struck a blow to Claw's shoulder, making it limp. "Good thing that wasn't my blade arm." Claw said to himself. "Okay tough guy, I'm done playing around. **FULL POWER!!!!**" Claw screamed, extending his Cat Claw so that it was an astounding 7 feet long. "Is that all? Not much of a scare if you ask me." Neji said calmly, pissing Claw off.

Before Claw could even swing, Neji had his arm behind his back, his own chakra claws risking to stab him. "I suggest you forfeit, or else you may not get out of this alive." Neji said. Claw knew he was done, but he wouldn't quit. He tried in vain to strike Neji, only to be back handed and knocked out.

"Winner, Neji Hyuuga." Baki said, Neji heading back into the crowd. "That was rather a pointless fight. You got an easy opponent." Kai said. "And you didn't?" Neji asked. Kai then chuckled and left it at that. Baki then snapped, and the next fight was Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hikaru.

Hikaru jumped into the arena, while Sasuke just walked into the arena. "Hey Kakashi, this is pretty much a rematch from our past." Zabuza said. "I guess your right." Kakashi said, reading his favorite book.

Begin was called, and Hikaru pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sasuke. "You should know now, you aren't going to win." Hikaru said like it was a warning. "Tough words. Too bad you won't be able to bring that warning to life." Sasuke said. Hikaru smirked, and charged with the Guillotine Sword, which is the one Zabuza always used to carry.

He swung the giant sword with skill that belittled his appearance. The blade looked heavy, but Hikaru was wielding it like it weighed nothing. Sasuke was dodging the blade swipes easily, until Hikaru summoned 5 Water Clones. They surrounded Sasuke, who decided to activate the Sharingan. He pulled out a kunai and began the tough task of ridding himself of the Water Clones.

Once he slashed the last one, Hikaru began making hand signs. "Got you! Water Imprisonment Jutsu!" Hikaru said, catching Sasuke in the water dome. "He fights exactly like you do, Zabuza." Kakashi said. "At first I was amazed that he was even able to hold my sword, but he gained all my skills rather quickly." Zabuza said. Kakashi smirked, but it wasn't seen because of the mask he wore.

"Hey Sasuke, if you don't quit, you will probably drown." Hikaru said, a sort of taunting in his voice. Hikaru then looked at Sasuke, noticing that his chakra was steadily increasing. He then started exuding a purple chakra, and his curse mark began taking hold of him. "What the!?!? What is this power!?" Hikaru asked, before Sasuke broke out of with a raging blast of purple chakra.

"A Curse Mark!?" Satoshi screamed. "Yeah, Sasuke got one a few years back. He defected for a while, but I dragged his ass back, before Orochimaru could hope to take him." Naruto said. Tyson noticed the way Satoshi's fist was balled, and shaking with anger.

"Satoshi, he isn't in the Sound Village. He is supposedly a good guy." Tyson said. "But the fact that he has that damn mark means that Orochimaru got to him at some point." Satoshi said, a dark tone in his voice.

Back in the arena, Sasuke was reeking of purple chakra, and Hikaru decided to prepare to take him down. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hikaru said, shooting a dragon of water at Sasuke, who dodged the attack, pulling out 4 shuriken. "You can't stop me!" Sasuke said, charging and throwing the shuriken at the Mist nin, who blocked the attack. Hikaru did some one handed hand sign, and he pointed his fingers at the water along the ground.

"Secret Art, Flash Frost Jutsu!" Hikaru said, causing the Water on the ground to freeze instantly, causing Sasuke to slip for a while. "Don't think you can melt this ice, or hope to stand on it!" Hikaru said, running on the ice like it was the ground. He swung his Zanbato, but Sasuke ducked under it.

Hikaru continued spinning and swung at his knees, only for Sasuke to jump and land on the blade itself. "Hey! Where did he…!?" Hikaru said, before he felt an electric chakra behind him. Sasuke had a Chidori ready to take him out, instead he pushed it into the ground, causing Hikaru to be shocked like crazy. When Sasuke was done, Hikaru was fried.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Baki said, a medic team getting Hikaru to treat any internal wounds he may have received. When Sasuke got back to the crowd, he saw that Satoshi had a fierce glare aimed at him. "What? Something catch your eye?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. Satoshi looked away, and closed his eyes.

"I have nothing to say to one of Orochimaru's bitches." Satoshi said rather coldly. "You want try saying that again?" Sasuke asked, his anger rolling off of him. "You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself." Satoshi said. "I have nothing to say to Orochimaru's bitch."

"What the hell do you know? I have this seal to gain enough power to kill my brother!" "All that supposed 'power' does is mess your mind up and make you become one of Orochimaru's minions." Satoshi said, his glare resting on Sasuke. "What? You jealous because I have a power that you can never attain?" Sasuke said, his smirk reappearing.

"Hey, you are crossing the line. You wouldn't know about what Satoshi has been through!" Kai said. Then they heard a chuckling. They turned to see Satoshi laughing. "Not knowing about the power of the seal? I know about the power." Satoshi said. "Bullshit. You only talk down to it. How would you know about it?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell do you call this!?!?" Satoshi screamed, pulling his shirt down so that the mark on his neck was clear.

Everyone, except the Sun nins, were surprised to say the least. Naruto and Sasuke were the most surprised. "A…Curse…Mark?" Sakura asked, looking at the Curse Mark on Satoshi's neck. "Yeah, a Curse Mark. He tried to take me 2 years ago. But I held out until I learned a way to permanently seal it off. With the help of a friend who knew of the ancient ways, I was able to put on a seal that would permanently stop any of that evil chakra from taking me over. Do you even want to know the time, preparation, and other shit I had to go through!?" Satoshi screamed.

"_Kit, he was referring to Gatto when he got help. The demon cat knows a lot about sealing Jutsus." _Kyuubi stated to Naruto. _(Wow, I wonder what he had to go through?)_ Satoshi pulled the shirt back up to cover the mark. "That mark only brings about evil. I'm warning you right now Sasuke, should you ever try to do anything that would hurt anyone I consider a friend with that mark, then I won't waste a moment on killing you. And don't even try to treat it like a threat. I never make hollow threats." Satoshi then closed his eyes, and yawned.

"But besides that, great fight." Satoshi said, smiling. Everyone was floored by his sudden change in attitude. He literally jumped from angry, to calculative, to cheerful in a few minutes. _(This boy, what is he hiding?)_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Once everyone was settled, Baki activated the board and it showed Tyson Kusanagi vs. Katsuya. Tyson screamed a loud '**YEAH!!!**' before he jumped to the center. Katsuya came down, and had a competitive smirk. "Looks like I get the second in command of the Sun Nin." Katsuya said.

"Ha! Me and Satoshi are dead even in skill." Tyson said, giving Satoshi a look. "Dream on, Hothead!" Satoshi said, causing Tyson to laugh a little. "Now, you are going down, friend or not." Tyson said, thrusting his fist at Katsuya's direction. "You wish!" Katsuya replied, his competitive spirit matching Tyson's. They both went into their separate stances.

"May the best nin win!" Katsuya said. "Don't worry, I plan to!" Tyson replied, both of them then smirked.

Begin was called, and they both charged each other. When they got in range, the fists were flying. Tyson ducked under a thrust, and tried a sweep kick, which Katsuya jumped over and landed. Tyson continued spinning, and brought his foot around, and tried to kick him on the arm, which he blocked. Katsuya held on to Tyson's leg, which Tyson used to bring his other leg around and kick him right in the face. They both slid back and got into their stances.

"You got skills, Tyson." Katsuya said. "Same to you. You must be pretty good if you can fight Satoshi on a serious plane. I think I have to give my all against you." Tyson said. They both then relaxed their stances a little. Tyson pulled off his jacket and dropped it, creating a rather huge dent, considering he dropped it lightly. "So, weights as well?" Katsuya asked.

"It's different between me and Lee. He wears his on his legs, mine affect my whole body, from the sleeves of the jacket, to the whole thing itself. Combined, I guess I can carry about 3000 pounds on my jacket." Tyson said. "Now, you ready?" Katsuya asked. Tyson nodded, and they both sped off.

Tyson threw about 50 punches in quick succession, only to have Katsuya dodge them all, and catch his fist on the 50th punch. "Your speed is amazing Katsuya." Tyson said, his determination on his face. "Well, let's really test you!" Katsuya said, making one handed signs. When he was done, he smirked. "Lightning Style: Spark Current Jutsu!" Katsuya said, his body pulsing with electric energy, and that electricity was pulsing through Tyson as well, who was being jolted.

After a few seconds, Katsuya released the jutsu, and Tyson hit the ground, twitching a little. "Shocking, wasn't it?" Katsuya asked. "That was lame as hell." Tyson said, jumping up, and smirking. "That was a nasty wake up call. But I will manage." He then started to jump up and down, getting higher and higher, until he landed on his fifth jump, and took off, the ground leveling the path he was running.

Katsuya braced himself, but wasn't ready for the powerful blow that got him on the chin. He flew into a wall, and ducked just in time to avoid a fire enhanced punch. Katsuya summoned a white cloud and took to the skies.

"Ha! Thanks to Nimbus, I can avoid you trying to hit me, while at the same time, doing this!" Katsuya said, shooting bolts of lightning at Tyson, who was running in a circle dodging the bolts. Katsuya looked at Tyson's movement and figured something was up. But he figured it out to late. "Fire Tornado: Rising Dragon!" Tyson screamed, jumping to the middle of the raging fire tornado and jumping into the sky.

The fire followed him, and became a dragon's head. The head opened its mouth to reveal fire teeth, which clamped down on Katsuya the same time his fist connected with his jaw. The flames exploded, and Tyson fell to the ground, and back flipped to land on his feet. Katsuya landed as well, only he was sporting some vicious burns all along his body.

"Alright Tyson, kid gloves are now officially off. I was saving this attack for Satoshi, but you are going to make it hard for me to win." Katsuya said, making hand signs, and when he finished, he raised his hand to the sky. "Cloud Secret Technique: Art of the Thunderstorm!" Katsuya said, a blue beam of chakra shooting out of his palm into the sky.

The beam eventually exploded, and grey clouds started forming, until it was raining, and there was thunder and lightning in the sky. The first thing Tyson noted was that his fire was being fizzled out because of the rain. "Sorry Tyson, but those flames of yours aren't going to be working while there is a downpour!" Katsuya said, the rain pouring down, making everyone wet.

"This type of jutsu. I've never seen anything like it! He changed the weather to a condition suited for himself!" Satoshi said, a look of surprise. "If he was to fight you, your entire barrage of Fire Jutsus would be pointless." Naruto stated. "Katsuya just made this interesting." Kai said. In the arena, Tyson was thinking. _(Okay, my Seal of Fire is useless. Since thanks to this, my Seal of Refinement can't be used, I only have my Seals of the Fighter, Power, and Thief. Trump cards saved for extreme situations.)_ Tyson thought to himself.

"Okay, you're still done!" Tyson said, charging at Katsuya, while dodging the bolts that were trying to hit him. When he got within range, Katsuya was struck by a lightning bolt, and when Tyson hit him, he felt electricity jolt through him. Katsuya smirked, and kicked Tyson so he was on the ground.

"Don't bother trying to hit me. I have electricity running through me now. I can't be touched physically." Katsuya said, crossing his arms. "And the storm answers to my call." He then pointed to Tyson, and then a bolt of lightning shot down, but Tyson jumped out of the way. He continued running about the arena.

_(This is bad, without my fire, and him using an electric barrier, I can't hit him. And these bolts will catch me eventually.)_ Tyson thought to himself. He then jumped out of the way, and avoided another bolt, before Katsuya caught him by the arm, and sent more jolts through his body, which fell twitching.

"You should quit. You can't touch me." Katsuya said, seeing Tyson slowly got up, and smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Tyson can't win if he gets shocked by electricity whenever he touches him." Kasumi said. "I bet he will pull it off. He isn't the kind of person to quit because he hit a wall in his plan." Satoshi said. Tyson then jumped into the air, and tried to bring his fist down to Katsuya's head, only for the Cloud Nin to move out the way, and kicked Tyson in the jaw.

Tyson flipped around, and charged again, this time, he was kicked in the gut, and roundhouse kicked in the jaw. Tyson staggered to get up, but he got up nonetheless. "You can't win Tyson. What's the point in continuing to try?" Katsuya asked. Tyson was quiet, before he smirked. "If I lose now, there are opponents that I wouldn't get a crack at." Tyson said, his breathing slightly labored.

_(Kai, Scar, Naruto, Sasuke, and especially Satoshi, watch me.)_ Tyson said, charging again, trying to create fire. "Pointless, your flames are weakened because of the downpour." Katsuya said. "That's what I'm playing on!" Tyson said, giving Katsuya a punch that wasn't expected.

"Now, feel this!!" Tyson screamed, he then released the Seal of Power, making it so that he could release chakra, and sent a chakra infused punch into Katsuya's jaw, sending him into the wall. "Your damn lightning won't hurt me now! My chakra will suppress the volts." Tyson said, his fists and feet flowing with chakra instead of fire.

"Now prepare yourself!" Tyson said, running at Katsuya. Katsuya thought he would be able to block the attacks, but Tyson was moving in a blue blur. Katsuya was being flung around like a poor rag doll. "Seems like Tyson plans on making this a fight." Satoshi said, a smirk on his face.

In the Arena, Katsuya was floored by a punch from Tyson. Katsuya was becoming tired, and his storm wasn't affecting Tyson anymore. He decided that if he wanted to win, he would have to unleash a Maelstrom. Katsuya shot an intense amount of chakra into the sky, and it exploded, creating a hurricane. People had to hold on to their seats to prevent being blown away, but Satoshi, Naruto, and Scar were holding onto the back of their seats, and was flailing wildly.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto asked. "Got me! Scar, you're flailing also?" Satoshi asked. "Can it, you bastard." Scar said, hanging on for dear life. Tyson wasn't even moving though. He smirked, and released the Seal of Fire. Instead of the fire being smothered, it became fiercer as it enveloped his whole body. "You fool, if fire becomes big enough, it can absorb the wind and become more violent.

Now, since my fire is out of control, I have no choice but to waste the extra power, wasting you!" Tyson said, charging at Katsuya with a ball of fire surrounded him. With an explosion of sheer awesomeness, Katsuya was on the ground, unconscious, with spirals for eyes.

"Winner, Tyson Kusanagi!" Baki said, and everyone erupted in cheers, along with the weather clearing up a little. Tyson jumped back into the stands, and took his place next to Kasumi, who gave him a concerned look. "You had me worried Tyson. That looked pretty extreme." Kasumi said, with genuine concern. "Nothing new to me! Me and Satoshi always receive some form of extreme injuries while training and stuff." Tyson said.

"You really gave it all out there Tyson. Good job." Satoshi said. They both smirked, and started laughing. _(Those two have such carefree attitudes. It's a miracle that they aren't destructive.)_ Jiraiya thought to himself. Tsunade held a similar thought pattern, but one set of eyes held them with hatred. _(That bastard. He may not even remember what happened that day a few months ago. The transformation may have given him a blank area of time.)_ Orochimaru, disguised as a simple Sound Jounin, thought to himself.

Baki activated the board, and it showed Link vs. Chouji Akimichi. Link was smiling, his permanent smile on his face. They both entered the arena, and begin was called.

**ShadowRonin: So that is that! Neji won, Sasuke and Satoshi have a confrontation, and Tyson blew through everyone's expectations. Now, what is the mystery of the Smiling Sound Nin, and can Chouji defeat this mysterious and enigmatic nin? Read and Review!! It makes me happy, and proves I have those who read this fic.**

**Next Chapter: The battles are getting even more intense!! Is there a Sound Nin that can par with someone like Scar? Link's been said to be that strong, but is it a farce? And what's this? Something that causes even Satoshi to sweat and panic? A foe? No, but Hinata. What has she done to cause problems for Satoshi? Find out on:**

**Chapter 19: The Smiling Sound Nin. An Amazing Hidden Power. Naruto Brings It!**


	19. The Rounds End

**Yo!! The next chapter is here. It's not the best of chapters seeing as I think I flew through it rather lazily, but it's necessary to get to the good stuff. So bare with me, and enjoy!!!**

Chapter 19: The Smiling Sound Nin. An Amazing Hidden Power. Naruto Brings It!

Chouji did his Human Inflation Jutsu, and began rolling towards Link using his Human Boulder attack, who was still smiling, or smirking. (If you read the manga Rourouni Kenshin, or seen the anime, think of that boy who was always smiling. You know, the one who had the amazing speed.) When Chouji got within range, Link jumped and undid the chains around his waist. It was about 20 feet in length.

He wrapped the chain around his wrist, and attached a coin to the end of the chain. When he landed a safe distance away, he did some hand signs. "He's expecting a coin to hurt Chouji! What an…!?!?" Naruto started, before the coin turned into a 100 lb ball the size of a soccer ball. Everyone sweat dropped when the metal ball put a crater in the ground. "Come on. I can beat you." Link said, smirking. He then kicked the ball into the air and began juggling it with his feet.

When Chouji started coming towards him, his Human Boulder charging at him, Link kicked the ball at Chouji, which actually knocked him out of his boulder move, and sent him into the wall. "Holy Shit! That guy just blasted Chouji with his ball thing!" Naruto screamed. Scar smirked, and Satoshi looked on with interest. Link merely tugged his chain, and the ball shot back, him catching it with his hand.

"You won't get me." Link said, tossing the ball up and down. Chouji got up, and made his arms inflate to the size of trees. He threw a punch, but Link tossed the ball into the air, and it came down on the side of Chouji's arm opposite of where Link dodged to. When Link caught the ball, he tightened the chain, and used it to slam Chouji over his shoulder.

"You seem to be sort of unmotivated. I want a serious fight from you! Can you point me to some of your friends?" Link asked. Chouji mumbled something about Shikamaru, and Link knew he was referring to the Shadow Master. Without a further cause, he jumped into the rail near Shikamaru and Ino. "You two are his friends right? Is there anything I can say that will make him fight extremely fiercely?" Link asked. Both looked at each other, and Ino spoke up.

"He hates being called fat." She said it quietly, but Link heard her. "Thank you!" Link then jumped back into the arena, and smirked. "Hey fatass, is that all you got?" Link taunted. Scar noticed it, and knew it was a very un-Link-like thing. Satoshi also noticed it. He knew that Link didn't throw an insult unless it was to draw out some fight. And draw out a fight he did. Chouji stood up, fire in his eyes, and a wave of killer intent rolling off him. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?!?!"** Chouji screamed.

(What the hell? He isn't even fat! He has fucking muscles for fat!) Though in his head, Link was confused, he still had that goofy grin on his face. **"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A DEATH SO HORRIBLE, YOU WILL WISH OROCHIMARU PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!!!"** Chouji screamed, rage and killer intent leaking like a waterfall. (What the hell!? He receives a fat insult, and all of a sudden, he's going Hulk!?) Link thought, before he used a Genjutsu to make him look like the Hulk. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Satoshi and Naruto, who were laughing their assess off. "You look the part now." Link said, and Satoshi and Naruto broke into even harder fits of laughter.

They would have continued laughing at the young Akimichi, but 2 decent pieces of Arena Gravel was thrown at the two laughing, and it hit them dead on the money, drawing blood and knocking them out. Hinata would have said something about Satoshi, but Tyson told her that he was fine.

And like he said, after about 5 minutes, he was up on his feet, the cut on his head gone. "Dude, what happened?" Satoshi asked. "Blow to the head." Tyson said. Satoshi gave a silent oh and shrugged. Naruto got up, in the same state as Satoshi. "Crazy, it feels like a piece of rock just smashed into my head." Naruto said. "It did, dobe." Sasuke said.

They both turned to look at the rest of the fight, only to see that Chouji was unconscious, Link wrapping his chains around his waist. "Winner, Link." Baki said. Satoshi and Naruto both groaned out loud. "I missed the rest of the fight!" Naruto said. He looked at the audience, and could see the amazement in their eyes.

"Hey Tyson, what did I miss?" Satoshi asked. "Dude, he may be stronger that Scar is. He pummeled Chouji like it was nothing." Tyson said. Satoshi sighed and took his seat. Link was already sitting with his friends and leader. Baki saw that everyone was calm, and activated the board. When it showed the next two fighters, Tyson and Kai knew the gods had pissed all in Satoshi's face.

Everyone went wide eyed when they saw the board read Hinata Musashi vs. Kankuro. Satoshi had the biggest O.O look anyone ever saw. **(OH SHIT!!! IS THAT BOARD ACCURATE!?!?!?!)** _"If I had to guess Mew, then yeah." _**(THAT IS SERIOUSLY BAD THOUGH!!!)** Like Satoshi said, it was bad. Everyone's eyes were on him, and Neji and the Hyuuga council were rolling off killer intent and intimidating images of torturing the poor lad. He looked behind him, and was feeling incredibly nervous.

"N-N-Neji, this is news to me, I swear." Satoshi, for the first time the Sun Fighters could remember, had stammered. "You may be engaged to my younger cousin, but now you have her adopting your last name!?" Neji asked with enough venom to match a Kusanagi Blade. "Neji, let's not do or say anything too rash…" Satoshi said, before Neji interrupted him.

"You should be more concerned about if you are even going to live to see **TOMMOROW!**" Neji screamed, his Byakugan activated, and ready. He then noticed 5 more Hyuugas making their way. They were old, but Satoshi knew they were strong. The one in the middle looked the oldest at 50, but the most powerful.

"Grandfather…" Neji said, looking away from the old man. (Great. Now the grandfather is…**GRANDFATHER!?!? OH FUCKING HELL!!! THIS IS SOME COLLOSAL BULLSHIT!!!**) _"The gods have really pissed on you today." _Satoshi mentally glared at his demon half, who got the hint and shut up. "So, this is the Satoshi Musashi that killed Hiashi Hyuuga? And now he weds a Hyuuga exile?" Satoshi could see the killing intent waving off of them. He knew they were pissed that he killed Hiashi, but they now had to deal with him being engaged to an exile.

"In all fairness, Hiashi is a bastard. Since she is an exile, you shouldn't have a problem with what she does." Satoshi said, a smirk on his face that instantly went away when he saw the glares he was receiving. He instantly shut up, and kept any comments to himself. He sighed and turned his attention to the fight. (Alright Hinata. Show them what you can do.)

Kankuro smirked at the hand he was dealt. "I get the little wallflower that's timid?" Kankuro said. Hinata smirked, and that caught his, and a lot of people's attention. "Don't worry. I'm more than a match for you." Hinata said. Begin was called, and Kankuro pulled off his thing wrapped in bandages to reveal Karasu. Hinata shrugged, and went into the basic Jyuuken stance.

"Hah, you need the Byakugan for that style." Kankuro said. "Really?" Hinata asked. Neji could swear that she had just taunted Kankuro. Kankuro used his chakra strings and had Karasu attack Hinata directly. She closed her eyes, and in a flash, was gone. Kankuro looked around confused, and felt a palm smack him in the chest. What made it really odd though, was that there was a small pulse that came from the attack, and a shockwave. He then flew backwards and hit the wall, HARD.

Visible body print, 4 foot dent, the whole damn shebang.

Kankuro jumped up, and had a surprised look, along with everyone except Satoshi. Kankuro stood up, and smirked. "Looks like I have to get serious. Karasu is going to need his friends." Kankuro said, pulling out a grey scroll. He then pressed the two kanji on the scroll, and two more puppets appeared. "Now, you get to face Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo!" Kankuro said, enough chakra strings to control his 3 puppets. He was perched right on top of his lizard puppet, Sanshouo, while Karasu flanked his right and Kuroari was on his left. Hinata shrugged and got back into her stance. "Now it gets interesting." Hinata said to herself.

Kankuro jumped into the air, and Karasu and Sanshouo charged at the young girl. Kuroari merely dug itself underground and waited for the right time to trap his foe. Hinata dodged a few Kunai being shot by Karasu, and caught Sanshouo's tail when he tried to smack her with it. Hinata threw the tail aside, and began moving with speed that was unlike her, and blew Karasu into the wall.

She charged Kankuro, but got caught in Kuroari's body, which immobilized her. "Playtime is over. Black Secret Technique: Machine Shot One!" Kankuro said, making Karasu break into 8 different pieces, each one procuring a blade. The blades began to charge the trapped girl, and she then noticed the slots where the blades go. The blades pierced the slots, and she was skewered, or at least she looked skewered, until she turned into a log.

"Damn Body Substitution Jutsu!" Kankuro said, before he was standing across from 5 Hinatas. 3 charged at the Puppet Master, but he didn't do anything. (Hah, a Clone Jutsu. That won't work on…) Kankuro's thought didn't get to finish, as he was sucker punched right in the jaw. He looked stupefied. He thought only Naruto could do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Well, he now met the next person to do the jutsu. Or so he thought.

Him, and everyone save Neji, Hinata, and the Sun Fighters, didn't know Satoshi could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well as Naruto, and has used a Mass Shadow Clone on a rare occasion. Naruto gave Satoshi a look, and he held an innocent expression. "What? All I did was show her how it works." Satoshi said. Naruto smirked, and he gave Satoshi a look. "You have more inside your mind then you feel like letting out, don't you?" Naruto asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Satoshi replied.

Kankuro wasn't faring well at all. Karasu was getting busted up, Kuroari was beaten to oblivion, and Sanshouo was cracked in various places. "Okay girly! You've pissed me off to the extreme. Now I use a new secret technique. Black Secret Technique: Combination of the Puppet King!" Kankuro screamed, his three puppets changing form. When they were done, it turned into a giant raccoon-like puppet.

"Is that…Shukaku?" Naruto asked. Satoshi and most other gave him weird look, and then it hit Satoshi like a bat. "That's Gaara's little friend, isn't it?" Satoshi asked. Naruto nodded, and Satoshi had a smirk on his face. (Hope I can get a crack at the Demon Raccoon!)

Too say that the giant Raccoon Puppet made a difference was a gross overstatement. The thing got beaten around like a cat playing with a mouse. The end result, a laughing Hinata, 3 puppets that were crying to be put out of their misery, and a Kankuro who was visibly crying.

He forfeited and went to pick up the scraps of wood he called his weapons. Everyone was stunned silent, including the Sun Fighters, save Satoshi. She had manhandled a giant Raccoon Puppet, toyed with it, and made Kankuro look like a Special Genin. (Not Special in a sense that he's strong. The other special. You know. Dee-Dee-Dee!) Hinata was announced the winner, and Hinata jumped to sit next to Satoshi.

"Satoshi! This makes you my brother in law!" Hanabi screamed, landing in Satoshi's lap. Sighing, the Cat Holder started rubbing Hanabi's head. "You're a pest, you know that?" Satoshi said. "Only when it's you, Nii-san!" Hanabi replied. He got used to the little girl referring to him as like a brother. This little show of brotherly affection earned him some death glares from the Hyuugas. He was sick of them, and decided to deal with them. He told Hanabi to stand real quickly. He turned to the Hyuugas, and glared at them, Tarogan activated.

"If you wish to glare at me some more, then we can kindly take a walk, and sort out our '_issues'_!" Satoshi said coolly. The Hyuugas looked more than ready for a fight, before the Hokage stood in front of the two forces. "We are representing Konoha. No pointless fights while I'm here, **GOT IT!!?**" Tsunade asked, putting special emphasis on the last words. The Hyuugas all shuddered, but Satoshi held his ground.

"As much as I respect you seeing in this being a pointless fight, **THEY STARTED IT!!!**" Satoshi finished, his eyes white. "Yeah Baa-chan. They were provoking the fight!" Naruto backed Satoshi's words. Sadly, he also got a chance to taste rocks as he was in a crater for using his usual nickname for the Godaime.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Satoshi said, deactivating his Tarogan, clapping his hands, and holding a prayer for the young fox holder. "I don't know what you mean Satoshi. She might have just been on her time. It is possible, as young as she looks." "Don't be dumb. She has on a powerful Genjutsu to make her look young. As for why her tits are so big, that is beyond me." Jiraiya shrank into a corner, knowing they were treading very thin ice.

"You mean that she may be compensating?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tsunade released enough killer intent to stun even Orochimaru, who was actually trembling in the corner, knowing his ex-teammates bad attitude. A very cold chill ran down Satoshi and Tyson's spines, as they turned around in time to see Tsunade punch Tyson into the wall, hard. Tyson jumped up, stunning everyone around. "Hey! Some old lady with a titty complex won't be knocking me around!" Tyson said, charging.

Tyson was right though. She didn't knock him around, she straight up pounded his ass into the ground, flung him around like a doll, and broke a lot of his bones. Oh, but she didn't forget Satoshi. She grabbed him by his throat, and proceeded to pummeling his stomach in. When she was done with him, his ribs were broken.

Scratch that, his ribs were shattered.

Hinata and Kasumi began the task of healing the battered duo. Surprisingly, Satoshi was 100 after a few minutes. Seeing as he will be fine, Hinata worked on Tyson along with Kasumi. The next match announced was Naruto Uzumaki vs. Lance. Lance pulled his Naginata out and proceeded to the arena. Naruto appeared out of nowhere, and had his usual foxy grin.

"You're unlucky to have to face me." Lance said. "Hah! Some Sound Nin isn't going to beat me!" Naruto screamed. "Boastful brat. No wonder Orochimaru-sama dislikes Konoha." Lance said. "No, he hates us because we can kick his scaly ass." Naruto replied. Begin was called, and Naruto charged. Lance began swinging his Naginata, and began swinging his spear around. After the 15th thrust, Naruto caught the lance, and broke the blade. He then punched Lance so hard, he bounced into the air, and was Rasenganed in the chest. He was wasted in a minute.

Satoshi was getting bored to death with these fights, so he left the arena and began wandering around. But for the Musashi Master, boredom wasn't what brought him to the Sand Plains. He was there to train, he knew if he wanted to defeat Kyuubi, or Shukaku, he would have to train harder. He sighed, and powered some chakra into his two fingers. He then pressed a seal on his wrist, and muttered "Times 5." He then felt like gravity pressed down on him. He knew it was his chakra forcing every cell in his body to feel weighted, but this type of training gave him the chakra capacity and speed he treasured and was proud of.

(Hey Gatto. What should I train for the next 2 hours?) _"I suggest you do things like push ups. Makes you stronger, since your Gravity Weights are now active." _Satoshi took his advice and began doing push ups, and when he felt like his body was use to the weight, he got onto his hands, and pushed like that.

After 2 hours, he could tell that the last fight was over, and he was beat. He Body Flicked back to the arena, and saw that Baki had summoned the winners. Satoshi jumped down. He was then followed by Tyson, Kasumi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Scar, Link, Gaara, and Temari. "Okay, each of you will pull a number to determine who will fight who starting next week." Baki stated, pulling out a box with numbers. In this order, the numbers were drawn:

Satoshi: 1

Tyson: 12

Kasumi: 15

Kai: 3

Naruto: 6

Sasuke: 2

Sakura: 9

Hinata: 7

Ino: 11

Shikamaru: 5

Neji: 4

Scar: 14

Link: 13

Gaara: 10

Temari: 8

"Now, here are the Fights, starting next week!" Baki said, the results coming up on a board.

1 vs. 2: Satoshi Musashi vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

3 vs. 4: Kai Hikari vs. Neji Hyuuga.

5 vs. 6: Shikamaru Nara vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

7 vs. 8: Hinata Musashi vs. Temari

9 vs. 10: Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara

11 vs. 12: Ino Yamanaka vs. Tyson Kusanagi.

13 vs. 14 vs. 15: Link vs. Scar vs. Kasumi Aurion.

(Yes, I get first shot at that Hyuuga prodigy!) Kai thought to himself, smirking. Neji didn't say anything, but his thoughts were similar.

(Hope your ready Sasuke, I'm going to show you that your Curse Mark is a waste!) Satoshi thought to himself. Sasuke held his air of indifference.

(I get Naruto first!? That's way too troublesome!) Shikamaru thought to himself. (Shikamaru's going down!) Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura was crying in her mind. _**THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! GAARA WILL RIP ME APART!!!)**_Inner Sakura screamed mentally.

Tyson shrugged. (Hah! That Yamanaka girl has nothing but Mind Transfer and some wicked quick reflexes. She will be easy pickings!) Tyson then noticed that Ino was glaring at him. (Guess she must be having her period or something!) His obnoxiousness caused him to receive a blow to his head from a rock. He looked, and saw that Ino had thrown it at him.

(This will be fun!) Hinata and Temari thought at the same time, sparks flying from the intensity in their eyes.

(Scar and Link? That's rather bogus. I can't hope to stand up to both of them.) Kasumi thought glumly to herself. (No matter what, me and Scar have a job to do, as much as I would like nothing more than to enjoy this little tournament and become Jounin.) Link thought to himself.

When everyone was dismissed, they headed to the hotel. It was about 9:00 before Satoshi finally decided to call it a night. His friends and himself spent the last few hours playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the Game cube in Tyson and Neji's room. When asked where they got it, they said while on a trip in America. Satoshi promised everyone he would tell the story in the morning. Tired, he wondered how a shower would feel.

Then out of nowhere, he was hit with a scent that was familiar, but wasn't at the same time. (Hey Gatto, this smell familiar?) _"Hmm, the smell itself isn't anything I've ever smelt, but some other components in the scent are very familiar!" _Satoshi was perplexed. He decided to forget about it, but then saw the door to the room him and Naruto bunked in start to open. He jumped to the ceiling, and used chakra in his feet to keep him on it.

After a few seconds, Temari came out the room, her hair wasn't in the ponytails that she always wore them in, and the scent of sweat coming off her body. Satoshi also noted that the scent came more forcefully once the door was opened. Putting two and two together, he then had a very silly looking smile. He knew what the scent was now. It was the scent of sex. He jumped from the ceiling, and opened the same door Temari left from. Just like he figured, Naruto was in the shower.

Satoshi threw on some flame boxers and took the bed that he could tell was still clean. Naruto came out of the shower, and went to the other bed. "Hey Naruto, the room smells different." Satoshi said. Naruto froze on the spot. "Did something happen?" "I have no idea what you mean." Naruto replied slowly. "Really? I can smell Temari's scent in the air." Satoshi said, knowing he was making Naruto nervous. He sat up, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I won't tell anyone until your ready to tell them yourself." "You're a true friend Satoshi." Naruto said. They both then fell asleep, lost in their own dreams.

At about 11:00 in the morning, everyone was gathered in Satoshi and Naruto's room. "Wow, you all really wanted to hear about the first time we went to America!" Satoshi said. "I don't care. I didn't get to do much." Kasumi said, pouting. Satoshi and Tyson laughed at her dilemma, while Kai was smirking. "And Satoshi had to infiltrate that Girl's School!" Kai said, causing everyone to laugh. "Okay, now here's the tale!" Satoshi said, getting everyone's attention.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah, I decided to bypass the last fights because I just couldn't write them well enough for my opinion. To replace the lost chaps, I decided to do a quick Side Story of when Satoshi was in America. So, hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter: Satoshi tells the story of his journey in America, along with him are Kasumi, Kai, Tyson, and his older brother, Koji Musashi. Can they survive the American turmoils? (Rethorical, I know seeing as this in their past) Find out on:**

**Chapter 20: Journeys in America! Part 1: The Village Hidden in the Streets!**


	20. Journey to America: Part 1

**Yo!! I bring you a long chapter on the adventures of the Sun Nin in America. This is the more serious of the two chapters, and develops two of the character's past and powers. You'll see. Just read and watch.**

Chapter 20: Journeys in America! Part 1: The Village Hidden in the Streets!

"AMERICA!!! This will be fun!!!" Satoshi screamed, his hair in permanent Kaji form, since he never got the chance to seal his flames away. It was a year before Orochimaru attacked the Sun Village, and his team, along with Kai and Koji were hanging out at the port that was in New York City, New York. (Any actual port is sheer coincidence)

Since they didn't want to give away the fact that they were ninja, they were all wearing American civilian clothes. Satoshi had on a grey T-shirt, and black mesh shorts. Tyson was wearing a red T-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Kasumi was wearing a slightly revealing shirt, and some jean shorts. Kai was wearing an old North Carolina Jordan throwback jersey, along with a pair of dark blue shorts. Koji was wearing a black T-shirt, and some baggy dark blue jeans. Except for Kasumi, who had on some mini-heels, they all wore a pair of Sneakers.

"Little brother, you must remember we are here on a couple of missions! First, we must locate the Village Hidden in the Streets, then we find out what the problem is." Koji said, taking command of the 5-man squad, codenamed Team Musashi.

Satoshi sighed, knowing Mr. Let's-have-no-fun-whatsoever-because-I'm-a-dull-prick was going to go into detail of their mission. "Whatever, nii-san. I know. Some demon-like creatures have been spotted, and we must help the Village Hidden in the Streets get to the bottom of it." Satoshi said.

Koji glared at his younger sibling, and sighed. "Kaji-Oni or not, you are an idiot." Koji said. "Come on, we leave now." Everyone followed suit and followed their unspoken leader.

After a few hours of searching through Downtown New York City, they finally found an old warehouse. When they went in, they saw 3 telephone booths. The team of 5 went to the booths. Tyson and Kai entered one, Satoshi and Koji entered the middle one, and Kasumi went into the one on the far right. They pressed the numbers in a way that the tune for death rang, and they were then descending, the elevators disguised as phone booths.

When the elevators came to the bottom, they were in an area that didn't have giant buildings, but a few houses and ninjas with the New York state on their headbands. They looked around, and began their way towards the leader of this village, the Gangster of the Streets.

When they made it to his office, they were slightly appalled. In the corner, there were 4 dark men playing what looked like poker. The Sun Nin, minus Kasumi, were tanned from being in the sun all their lives, but these guys were incredibly dark, like charcoal. They all sweat dropped when one of them cursed out loud at losing 50 dollars.

When they tried to make their presences know, they were stunned when 15 men in black ANBU robes surrounded them, guns and kunai aimed right at them. "Stand down, these are the nin I've hired." A commanding voice said. Everyone bowed down to a man, with a nice looking mini-fro, just as dark as the others, entering the tower. "Gangster-sama! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Satoshi said, knuckles meeting knuckles. "What's up Satoshi? I told you that you can call me Brandon! You keeping it real?" The man asked. "You know it! When I return home, I'll tell Tyler you said hey!" Satoshi said. Tyler was the Gangster of the Streets's nephew.

"All happiness aside, we need to know what the problem is." Koji said. Both Brandon and Satoshi sighed, thinking the same thing. (Kill joy.) "Okay, there is a demon god that plans on opening a portal to our world to connect to the demon world. He goes by the name of Suzaku.

With his subordinates, Byakko, Seiryu, and Genbu, he plans on releasing the 4 Heavenly Gates that connect the two worlds. If that happens, then we may be in some serious trouble. I have here a map of the location of the 4 shrines."

_(Gate of Fire)_

"This is rather boring!" Satoshi screamed out loud. _"Mew, we need to be on guard. Demons aren't something you can sneeze at. Why do you think Koji had Kasumi stay behind? Someone had to watch the Streets itself. She would be a great help if the demons attacked the village." _Gatto stated in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi sighed.

(I think there is another reason Kasumi was left behind. Koji looked sort of unhinged after he was done talking to Brandon.) Satoshi replied to his demon companion. Before they could continue the conversation, Satoshi felt a presence nearby, and turned around in time to be sent into a wall from an electric beam.

A demon with a long blue cape, whose appearance made it obvious that he was an expert with electricity, appeared from the smoke, and sighed. "I hate it when the damn Street nins try and stop me. It's getting sad how weak those guys are." He muttered to himself, before being sent into a wall by a fire beam.

"Surprise, I'm not a Street nin. I'm the one guarding the Heaven Gate of Fire." Satoshi said, dusting himself off. The demon got out of the rubble and had a smirk on his face. "Oh. This one may be some fun." He said, disappearing. Before Satoshi could react, he had a fist in his gut.

Normally, an attack wouldn't hurt like this, but he was so caught off-guard, and the attack was so strong, that he had the wind knocked out of him. He was on his knees, panting for air, before he was kicked into some stationary trains. "That bastard thought he could hope to stand up to me. He is in over his head." The lightning demon spoke to himself, before he destroyed the shrine.

"Hey kid, if you must know, my name is Suzaku, Demon King!" Suzaku said, fading away like a ghost. After a few minutes, Satoshi pulled himself out of the rubble, and groaned. "That hurt like hell. I need to find nii-san and tell him what's going on!" Satoshi said, staggering to get up. He realized it was futile, and waited for Gatto to heal his wounds before he went anywhere. After a few minutes, he was ready to go. "Koji is going to flip a bitch when he hears this…" Satoshi said to himself, using the Body Flicker Jutsu to disappear in a puff of smoke.

_(Gate of Water)_

Tyson was bored to death. He found the Shrine of Water and was standing there protecting it. His jacket was being used as a pillow. (Damn. I want something interesting to happen!) Tyson thought to himself. He was in an abandoned Amusement Park. The Gate was on the Merry-Go-Round. He felt a presence, and put his jacket back on.

He took two steps, and jumped on top of the Merry-Go-Round to avoid 3 blasts of demonic energy. He looked around and spotted 2 demons on a street pole. They both pulled out a sword, and Tyson smirked. "Bring it on!" Tyson said, jumping off the top, and blocking a kick in mid air.

The force sent him into the Bumper Cars, where one of the demons pushed a lever that made the bumper cars self run. Tyson jumped and landed on one of the moving cars, and saw the two demons in cars riding right along side him. Mentally cursing, he began the daunting task of dodging 2 swords being swung at random times at the same time. Before the cars crashed, he jumped backwards, and kicked the car to his right, causing the rider to be sent flying.

He stopped a car with his foot, and kicked it into the one he didn't hit. Feeling victorious, Tyson was then blasted by demon energy into the Ferris Wheel. He shook the cobwebs out of his head, before ducking to avoid a sword swipe. Tyson, seeing the demon overswing, kicked him into the air. Tyson took a step, and began running up the side of the Ferris Wheel. When he got high enough, he jumped and landed on the cart the demon was standing on, kicking him off of it, and watching him land with a splat.

He sighed, and the other demon landed where he was. Getting into a defensive stance, he was ready for the sword wielding demon. The demon charged. Tyson dodged the blade as it was swung at him. When he found an opening, he dodged the sword with lightning speed, and did a palm thrust that took the demon's head, spine attached, off. Purple blood was spewing everywhere, and Tyson saw the head land next to him, and immediately held back the urge to let loose his lunch.

He then jumped off the top and landed on the ground without a noise. He walked back to the Merry-Go-Round, just in time for him to be held in the air by a strong wind. "What the hell?" Tyson screamed, before the Shrine of Water was destroyed. Before he could react, he was pushed into the House of Mirrors.

"HA! Mr. Fisticuffs thinks he can fight me?" The Wind Demon said, summoning a purple boomerang. Tyson stood up, his will to fight holding him up. It was an interesting site. He had scratches all over his body, and a gash on his left leg from being stabbed by a stray shard of glass. Wind Demon laughed, and threw the boomerang, hitting Tyson.

There was a gash on Tyson's chest, but it didn't bleed. "Sorry little man. Ass kicking brought on by Demon Lord Seiryu!" The Wind Demon said, fading like a ghost. Tyson growled, he knew something big was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Releasing the Seal of the Thief, he jetted out of there with god-like speed.

_(Shrine of Lightning)_

Kai was bored out of his mind. Not only was the Shrine of Lightning, located in a park, okay for the moment, he proceeded to putting up a Genjutsu to hide it. "This should work for the time being." Kai said, shrugging. He then pulled out 3 metal balls, and began juggling them. (I know, my characters have some weird hobbies, but so do I! The juggling is something I can do to a degree, but not like Kai.)

After a few minutes, it felt like there was an earthquake. He looked around, before jumping to avoid a few rock pillars. "Show yourself!" Kai screamed out loud. From under the ground, a Demon Turtle revealed itself. "So, this is the young whelp who tries to guard the Shrine of Lightning?" The demon asked.

"Don't down talk me! I'm not so easy to beat." Kai said, getting into his normal stance. "Alright young whelp, show me what you got!" The Old Demon said. Kai, feeling pissed, charged the turtle.

He threw a chakra enhanced punch, only to break his wrist on the turtle. **"OW OW OH MY KAMI-SAMA OUCH!!!"** Kai screamed, flinging his wrists to alleviate the pain. "Whelp! You can't do shit against me." The wise demon said, punching Kai into a few trees. "Also, your strength is pathetic. My armor can't be cracked. That is the might of Genbu!" The Demon Turtle said, crushing the Shrine of Lightning, and digging his way out of there. Kai slowly got up, and was hurting.

"Shit! The shrine was busted. I need to find Satoshi or Koji!" Kai said, Body Flicking out of there in a puff of smoke.

_(Shrine of Earth)_

"Damn demons! If I had known that one of my own teammates had the key to the planet's destruction, then I would have had an alternate plan." Koji muttered to himself, making his way to the Shrine of Earth. A conversation he had with Brandon had him feeling a bit anxious.

Flashback:

"Koji, I need to speak with you. It regards to your female friend." Brandon said, getting Team Musashi's leader. "What's wrong, Gangster-sama?" Koji asked. "Is the girl from the Aurion Clan?" Brandon asked. "Last I checked from her background from the Village Hidden in the Forest, yes she is." Koji replied, not knowing where this was heading.

"I think the demons may be after your friend. Last time I checked, the Aurion Clan had a rare trait where the next in line has a phoenix like spirit fused with their souls. I want her to stay here. If she is indeed the next in line, the Demon Kings will be relentless in taking her and using that power to unlock the Hellfire Key."

Flashback End.

"A hidden power that I can't begin to comprehend. That's a lot to take in." Koji said. He then stopped, his ninja senses going crazy. He ran to the temple that housed the Shrine of Earth, and saw a whole army of demon underlings. "Good! I needed a workout!" Koji said smirking.

"Elemental Release: Fire Form!" Koji said, his grey hair turning orange, and a red and orange Zwiehander Blade appearing in his hand. "Let's fight!" Koji said, charging the demons. When he got to the main group, he began hacking and burning the demons to death. The demons didn't stand a hell of a chance.

Once he killed off the last one he powered down, and sighed. "That was more tedious than I could have asked for. Those guys were weak as hell!" Then, he was hit by a fireball, sending him down the stairs. "Poor boy. Getting all worked up on killing off a few demons." The Fire demon said, burning the Shrine like it was paper. "And so, Byakko, the Hellfire Demon, has done his part to ensure the death of the humans." With that said, Byakko caught fire, and disappeared. Koji staggered up, and cursed. "Great. Satoshi won't let me live this down." Koji said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_(Village Hidden in the Streets)_

In the course of 5 hours (That's how long the 4 guys were gone.) all 4 of the Sun Fighters appeared to a ruined town. "What the hell happened here!?" Tyson screamed. The Village Hidden in the Streets was decimated. Brandon was approaching them, his arm in a cast. "You guys finally made it. We thought you all died." Brandon said. He lead them back to the Tower of the Gang, and what was there shocked everyone to the core.

The room looked ravaged, and there were cut marks all over the place. "Okay, what happened here?" Satoshi asked in a rare state of seriousness. "4 demons came and ravaged the place. That's the good news though. The demons know of Kasumi's Clan, and have proven that she is indeed the next in line. They plan on drawing on her Phoenix Powers to unlock the Hellfire Key." Brandon said, pointing to a black wall of dark energy that had ominously taken residence a few miles away.

"They are there?" Koji asked. "Yeah." Brandon replied, seeing Satoshi grab Tyson by the collar. **"LET ME GO!!! KASUMI IS IN TROUBLE, AND SHE NEEDS HELP!!!"** Tyson screamed. "And you charging in there like a mad bull is going to save her how?" Kai asked. "I'm going to save her. Give me a few minutes to get my stuff." Satoshi said, a serious look on his normally carefree face.

He turned and left, leaving 3 confused Sun nins. "Satoshi's right. If we stand here doing nothing, then we have admitted to defeat. We know what we must do." Kai said. The others nodded, and left for their own rooms.

Putting any scrolls that he needed into his pockets, Satoshi stepped out into the street. Wearing a red T-shirt with Kaji-Oni engraved in dark blue on it, and black shorts that came down past his knees, he tied his Sun Village Headband around his neck, set his goggles on the table and began walking.

After a few steps, he came to Tyson, who had his headband around his head, wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of orange shorts, began walking in line with Satoshi. "Took you long enough. I was waiting for at least 5 minutes." Tyson said, his flame jacket back on. "Shut up, Hothead. Unlike you, I have other things at my disposal other than Taijutsu." Satoshi replied, a smirk gracing his lips. They both then laughed silently, and continued walking.

Before they made it to the gates leading to the black area, Kai appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke. He was in a light blue t-shirt, with black shorts, and a blue cap with the Sun Village Emblem. "You dare to try an leave me behind?" Kai asked, a voice of feigned hurt in his voice. "Whatever. Let's continue!" Tyson said, but unnoticed to them, they had been walking ever since they met Kai.

When they got to about 500 yards, Koji jumped from off a building, landing a few steps in front of them. "Glad you decided to come, I thought I was going alone." Koji said. He was wearing a black shirt, and khaki-like shorts. His Jounin jacket was over his shirt, but his had a fire symbol on the back of the vest. His headband was tied around his head, covered by his grey hair. "Bite me!" Satoshi said. "Forget you, leader. We would have gone there and back! Trying to tell us off looking like a Kakashi reject!" Tyson screamed, his eyes white. Yes kids, even the Village Hidden in the Heavens knew of Kakashi Hatake. Just didn't know what he looked like.

"Cool it, Hothead. Koji is just being Koji, and he can't be a Kakashi reject because he is too weak." Satoshi replied. Koji had a vein on his head, and a fierce glare. Satoshi waved it off, and began walking. Everyone else followed suit, soon lost of all silliness and serious. Each were in their own thoughts.

(Messing with Team Musashi was a big mistake. Come on little brother, let's show them what happens when you mess with a Musashi!) Koji thought to himself.

(Messing with us is something that's unforgivable! Time to show them how Sun Nins take care of business!) Kai thought.

(Looks like some hell is going to be paid. Kaji-Oni of the Village Hidden in the Heavens is pissed, and he doesn't do pissed!) Satoshi thought to himself. _"Pissed my ass! You are never mad. Annoyed, yes, mad, no. You are annoyed that you were taken out so easily!" _Gatto set the young Musashi straight. Satoshi had dot eyes, and went back to his normal look.

Tyson was the most lost in thought. (Kasumi…why wasn't I there to save you? I should have been near you when this happened. Don't worry. Even if it means I lose my last breath, I will save you. Kami-sama, be my witness!)

When they got to the giant dome of dark energy, they stepped to it, and found it weird that they passed threw it rather easily. Shrugging, Team Musashi made their way across what looked like a giant Go-Kart raceway. When they reached the center, they all felt an evil chill reach their spines.

(Kasumi!) They all thought at the same time. Before they began running, the Go-Kart raceway began running on it's own, and platforms with electric wheels began moving at a fast speed. "Welcome to my electric domain!" Suzaku said, smirking. "You!" Satoshi said, scowling. "Woah, Satoshi can scowl?" Tyson asked, earning a comic glare from Satoshi.

"Oh? Looks like little boy came back for another go. Sorry kid. I have plans!" Suzaku said, knowing he would get a reaction from the proud Musashi. But not this one. Satoshi actually started laughing. "You believe me to be that weak? You know you caught me off guard. Want to settle this here and now?" Satoshi asked, walking in his direction. "Fine, but we fight on my raceway!" Suzaku said, jumping onto one of the moving platforms.

"Go! Tyson, make sure Kasumi is okay. She's in your hands!" Satoshi said, jumping onto a platform. Hoping for their unspoken Second in Command's safety, they began running towards the giant shrine that was holding Kasumi. "Alright Spark Demon! You and me! Time to see who the real demon is!"

After a few miles, they came to a giant cave that was obviously out of the way. Kai looked at it, and decided to see if there was a shortcut. "If I don't come back after 5 minutes, then leave me behind. I will catch up." Kai said, leaving. Tyson and Koji looked confused but shrugged it off. Kai walked deep into the cave before stopping. "Alright, come out now. I know you had intended on ambushing us." Kai said. After a few seconds, Genbu drilled into the room, and had a smirk.

"You're pretty sharp kid!" Genbu said, tauntingly. "Nothing gets past my eyes." Kai said. "Hardly. You think you can penetrate my armor? My dear boy, you never learn." The old Turtle said. "Try me! **BYAKUGAN!!**" Kai screamed, doing the hand signs, and activating the all seeing eyes.

(Feels like he's peering into my soul. But that can't be right. Demons don't have souls.) Genbu thought to himself, Kai's thoughts were different. (Oh shit! He has no kind of Tenketsus in his body. I can't cut off any power in his system.) Kai thought to himself. (**BAD MISTAKE TO FIGHT HIM WITHOUT ONE OF THE OTHERS!!!!**) Kai then cried in his mind.

It was seven years with the Hyuuga skill, but he had perfected to a point where Neji would be content. But now, his beloved eyes had failed him. This couldn't be true! Say it wasn't so! Say it wasn't so! The only thing he could see were the cracks in the demon's armor, that were miniscule at best. He couldn't possibly-

…Wait.

…Cracks!?!?

Adjusting his eyes to the cracks, he rationalized that a well placed Jyuuken strike would break some of the armor. He sighed, and prepared to put his plan into motion.

_(Outside Cave)_

After 5 minutes, Tyson and Koji began their continued journey. After about 30 minutes, they came to a fork in the road. One lead to a bunch of skyscrapers, and another lead to a giant cemetery. "I'll take the cemetery. You go to the buildings!" Koji said, both of them then took off for their respective arenas.

_(Cemetery)_

Koji made it to the cemetery, and felt a weird chill. "Cemeteries always give me the creeps." Koji said. "Then why come here, Sun Nin?" The demon asked. Koji then smirked. "Because a certain Pyromaniac is here, asking to get his ass handed to him." Koji said.

"So you know I'm here. Kudohs to you." Byakko said, smirking. Koji scoffed at the demon. "You may have won Round 1, but this here is a new fight!" Koji said. "Elemental Release: Spark Form!" Koji screamed, his hair going bright yellow, and a gold and blue lance appearing before him. "Now I take the fight to you!" Koji screamed. "Bring it! An electric fighter vs. the demon king of the flames. Begin!" Byakko screamed, charging Koji.

_(Modern Jungle)_

Tyson was, to say the least, quite stunned. Though the area was dead quiet, he was amazed that such buildings were like this. He found it quite nice. Well, until a boomerang nearly took his head off as he did a matrix like dodge, and caught the giant purple wooden stick from hell. He threw it back, and sweat dropped when the thing hit the building Seiryu was hiding in, causing the entire building to be destroyed.

(Damn, that piece of firewood is actually pretty destructive. **AWESOME!!!**) Tyson screamed in his mind. He couldn't help it. He was always into mass destruction. It comes back to him having his seals.

The Seals of Fire, Fighter, and Thief were family traits. After prodding Satoshi for a few days, he agreed to further his power by giving him the Seal of Power. Tyson never figured out how Satoshi did it, but he knew he got it done.

"Hey, Breezy. You want to go against me? I want you to know now. Kasumi is in danger, and I will save her!" Tyson said. "Save her? You fool. That shrine you are heading to doesn't exist. If you must know, Suzaku has that girl with him." Seiryu said, smirking.

"What!? You're bluffing!" Tyson shot at the wind demon. "Oh really, well then think about this. Have you seen anything in the form of a shrine?" The Wind demon asked. Tyson thought, and shook his head slowly. "You remember that giant garage at the track?" Suzano asked. Tyson immediately gasped, and glared. "So, this was merely a ruse to separate all of us an pick us off." Tyson said. "Divide and Conquer!"

_(Electric Track)_

Satoshi squared off against Suzaku on two moving platforms. "Okay Sparky. Why did you go out of your way to get rid of the rest of my team?" Satoshi asked. Suzaku gave him a 'What The Fuck!?!?' look, and Satoshi smirked. "I know that Kasumi is in the garage over there. The Genjutsu you're using is very powerful. That's a shrine." Satoshi said, smirking.

"You think that you can stop me? Some punk human?" Suzaku mocked the Musashi Master. "Okay then. I guess that means that it's time for me to up the anti a bit." Satoshi said, his hair then began to cover his face. And in the next instant, his hair came undone, and he transformed into Spark.

(Gatto, all your power is to be aimed at him.) _**"HELL YEAH!!! I GET TO ROAM AROUND AND KICK HIS DEMONIC ASS!!!"**_With all that being said, Tarogan was activated, and Satoshi's chakra began to spike like nothing. (What!? He has this much power hidden in his human body? This makes things more interesting.) Suzaku thought to himself. Satoshi's normally whitish blue chakra began changing into a deep dark blue. Then a blue and white striped tail shot out from behind him.

"Alright. Let's get this party started!" Satoshi said, his voice infused with that of Gatto's, making him sound half demonic. "Interesting. You seem to have taken on the appearance of a half demon. That's very odd." Suzaku said contemplatively. "You have no clue!" Satoshi screamed, charging the demon. Unleashing his electric claws, he then jumped to the platform that Suzaku was on.

Swinging his claws, Satoshi couldn't hit the Spark Demon. He swung, and Suzaku grabbed his arm and threw him off the platform. Satoshi landed okay, but was then hit by one of the platforms. "What's wrong little demon? Can't keep up to a superior…!?" The Spark Demon started, before he was face to face with Satoshi yet again. This was different though, he now had even more power, still slightly weaker than himself, but more power, and a second tail. (Hmm, his power comes from those tails eh? As long as that's the last one, I won't have to reveal my true form to him.) Suzaku then charged the two tailed cat boy, aware that he was still the stronger of the two.

But he wasn't ready for Satoshi to dodge his lightning fast attack, and punch him square in the jaw. He flipped and landed on a different platform, only to see Satoshi moving at blinding speeds to where he was, jumping like a feather. Suzaku had to say he was quite impressed. He was proud of the fact that he was king of the American Demons, and seeing someone fight him on a serious plane made him quite ecstatic.

Satoshi made it to the same platform as the Demon King, but he was kicked off before he could land. Suzaku thought he was rid of the demon brat, but he would be proven wrong. Along the side of the platform that he was pushed off, Satoshi was running along the side evenly.

"_Come on Gatto. Get up there and kick his ass!!!" _Satoshi screamed from inside his Soul Room. "One beaten demon coming up!" Satoshi/Gatto screamed. He jumped up and did some hand signs, completely taking Suzaku surprise. "Demon Art: Pulse of the Spark Demon!" Satoshi screamed, screeching. Electric pulses shot out of his mouth, decimating the platform that Suzaku was standing on, before he dodged the pulsing blast.

He landed on a different platform, but was surprised to see the demon cat punch him into a different platform. He back flipped, and saw Satoshi go through some more hand signs. "Demon Art: Fangs of the Demon Cat!" Satoshi screamed, shooting out a blast of electric chakra. The blast then took the form if a cat's head, and increased in speed. Suzaku was blasted hard. He landed on a giant electric generator, and the whole thing blew up. The platforms stopped, and Satoshi smirked.

"Looks like the tough Spark Demon can't handle a real Demon." Satoshi said tauntingly, before he felt a giant wave of power and fury hit him. He looked, and saw that Suzaku had gotten gigantic, taken the form of a giant electric dragon, and had electricity rolling off him.

"What the hell!?!?" Satoshi screamed. He had literally turned in a giant purple dragon, adorned with lightning bolts across his legs, and the kanji for 'Plasma Dragon' across his chest. "What's wrong little man? Scared?" The Dragon Demon asked, sparks coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

(Oh shit! A Plasma Dragon!? Now I know we are screwed. Even on our continent, the Plasma Dragon is very well known. I fear we can't win, Mew.) Gatto replied to his other self, in his Soul Room. _"Give it your best shot, and I won't complain!" _Satoshi replied to his demon half. Demon Satoshi then sighed, and grew his third and final (for this point in time) tail. (Should we die fighting, I have no regrets!)

_(Modern Jungle)_

Tyson ran along the side of the building, dodging the purple boomerang of death. He had released the Seals of Fire and Power so he could use chakra. He was getting pissed that the damn wind demon could stand there, and give him a fight. He was doing nothing more than flinging his fucking weapon at him. It was pissing him off. He charged the demon, just to jump out the way of the boomerang, which seemed to be 'heat seeking'.

(Son of a **BITCH!!!!**) Tyson screamed in his mind, stopping the flying death trap with his flaming chakra infused hand. **"THIS BULLSHIT WITH THE DAMN STICK STOPS NOW!!!"** Tyson screamed, snapping the weapon in half and charring what was left of it. "My poor boomer…" Seiryu started, before he was punched into a wall. "**YEAH!! STOP ME NOW!!!**" Tyson screamed, his eyes white. Seiryu then stood up, a smirk on his face, and summoned close to 200 mini boomerangs.

"… You bitch." Tyson said, his eyes dotted. The boomerangs then created wind blades, and became sharp as swords. "Oh great." Tyson said, dropping his jacket, and getting out of the way. The mini boomers charged their target. In a literal sense, Tyson was doing shit that Goku would hope to do in his dreams. Super Saiyan 4 or not. Tyson zipped around, even going so far as to jump from boomer to boomer, destroying some of them with their own blades.

"This is boring. I want to make this fun!" Tyson said. "It's obvious you're the weakest of the Demon 4, so I'll make this quick!" Grabbing one of the boomers, he charged at Seiryu, not utilizing his true speed mind you, and began cutting down the boomers that got in his way. Seiryu tried to shoot an Air Blade at Tyson, but the Brawler Sun Nin disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was behind the Wind demon, back to him. "You know, you are a wimp. For a Demon Lord, your no stronger than a newly appointed Chuunin." Tyson said walking away. Seiryu then shot apart in 100's of pieces. (Okay, if I know my demonic powers as well as I do, Koji and Kai should be fine. Satoshi though, is going to need some more time.)

Tyson thought to himself putting his jacket back on. (Here I come Kasumi. That bastard may not have realized it, but I got a clue that Satoshi is in more than he may believe.) Tyson then pulled out an index card that said 'stall the humans until the ritual begins.' It was from Suzaku. He could tell because there were small burn marks from electricity. Sighing heavily, he took two steps, and began running at full speed.

_(Cemetery)_

Koji was looking like hell. He had burn marks all over his body, and his gold hair from the spark chakra was beginning to turn grey again. Koji charged, and began swinging his lance. "Silly boy, how can you hope to stop me?" Byakko asked, charring poor Koji's clothes.

Koji had gone through most of his Elements, and was trying Spark again. He tried Fire, but his Zweihander did shit squat to him. (Okay, I have no other plans left…but maybe, no! That form hasn't been used in the Musashi Family in 500 years. It's a myth.) He had all 7 elements at his command, but he didn't factor in the final element, one that was said to be nothing more than Musashi Lore.

Then the unthinkable happened. He began hearing voices that sounded like demons. Koji then felt like he tuned out the real world. "So, you want to become stronger than that demon don't you?" An ominous voice asked. Koji knew that voice. It was the one that made itself known when he was about to get a new Element.

"Yes, Voice-sama!" Koji said. In his mind, he knew it was weird to call the voice that, but what else could he name him? "Okay, think clearly about where you are. What Element is associated with this place?" Voice asked. Koji looked around and didn't have to think about it. "Darkness. That's the only…!?!?!?" Koji started before he realized what the voice was telling him.

"Ready to make history in the Book of Musashis? Satoshi entered the book by having a demon, and being the youngest to activate the recessive Bloodline Trait, Tarogan. Now, you unlock the one element that is said to be a myth!" Voice said. When time resumed, Koji stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Okay, demon of the flames. I have a new trick that I think you will enjoy." Koji said, his eyes covered by the shadows. "Really? And that would be?" Byakko asked. "**THIS! ELEMENTAL RELEASE: SHADOW FORM!!**" Koji screamed, his chakra getting a second wind, and turning black. His clothes changed, showing that he mastered the Element.

Now normally, mastering an element takes years of practice, but with Darkness, you gain all the knowledge of the lost arts, and control them. Koji's clothes turned into a black robe. And a scythe appeared his right hand. His hair turned jet black, and you could swear he looked like an incarnation of death. "You ready for the Final Performance. I call it Requiem of Death!" Koji said, his voice carrying an incredibly creepy tone, like he was sadistic.

"Oh? The boy has one more trick up his robe? Fine." Byakko said, feigning disinterest, until a rumbling in the ground forced him to look at the Dark Musashi. "Now you see the force of the Dark Arts. Art of Darkness: Revival of the Damned!" Koji said, moving his hands across his face, instead of doing hand signs.

Besides the original 5 elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning) that require hand signs, there are 3 special elements that are different. Ice requires quick, one handed seals, Holy requires something in the form of prayers, and Darkness uses rituals or summons. "Now, my puppets of the dead, assault the one who wields fire!" Koji commanded, pointing at Byakko.

The army of the living dead, which included Skeleton Warriors, Zombies, and….Nightmare!?!? Even Koji had an O.O look when the Soul Edge Stalker came out of the ground. "What the fuck do you want?" Nightmare asked. "…" Koji was pretty much stunned.

"Oh great! I'm brought back to life for no fucking reason at all?" At this point, Nightmare went into a rant about death, eating souls, and wanting to kill Siegfried. (I'm not expecting anyone to know what the hell I'm talking about, but these are characters from the Soul Calibur series.) Koji then blinked, and tapped Nightmare in the chest, dispelling his soul, and killing him…again.

Koji sweat dropped and sighed. (Man, conjuring up hell spawns to do my bidding is something I won't be used to for a while.) Koji thought to himself, seeing that his army killed off Byakko by shoving a blade down his throat. (Literally)

Koji dismissed the army, and released the form, and fell to one knee. (Man, I didn't think Shadow Form would take so much out of me.) Koji then stood up, and took off for where Satoshi was. Before he powered down, a zombie gave him an index card saying the real location of the shrine.

_(Cave)_

Kai dodged a stone pillar being shot at him. "What's wrong kid, realized that you aren't going to win?" Genbu asked. Kai didn't say anything, but he then charged unexpectedly. When he got in Jyuuken striking range, Genbu managed to get out of the way. For one so full of rocks, his dodging ability was pretty good.

It was almost as if he was worried that he would shatter his armor. But then again, Genbu was the oldest of the 4 Demon Lords. He has the most wisdom, and isn't arrogant enough to underestimate an opponent. Kai was going to have to work for a victory.

Kai charged again, this time throwing more Jyuuken thrusts. Genbu dodged them barely, and back handed Kai with his stone hands. He then willed the earth to create a giant earthen jaw to clamp upon Kai's entire body. The end result: Kai had serious stab wounds all along his body, blood was flowing in several places, and his right eye was closed due to blood getting in it.

Kai was then finding it hard to stand. With a final glare, he started to fall towards the earth. (NOW!!!) With a gleam in his good eye, Kai disappeared before he hit the ground. Genbu looked around, and then he felt like something was off. He looked, and saw Kai standing in front of him, but rather than being in his regular stance, he was standing sort of sideways, his hands under his chest, and his side to his opponent. (If any of you have played Tekken 5, then think of Raven's Stance)

"6 simple words have always left a chill in many an opponent. And now, it shouldn't be any different. So hear them, and hear them well!" Kai said, and Genbu noticed that there looked to be a yin-yang symbol under them. Kai was on the yin side, while the turtle demon was on the yang side. "Oh ho. The brat has one last little trick." He taunted, but Kai didn't even react to it. Instead he smirked, and said in a commanding tone

"You're within my Field of Divination!" Kai said, smirking. He then disappeared from site, and appeared in front of Genbu. "Feel this, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" Kai screamed. "2 PALMS, 4 PALMS, 8 PALMS!" Genbu's armor shattered as it was hit by palms that he couldn't react to, afraid because the speed was even increasing. "16 PALMS, 32 PALMS!" Genbu's armor was half gone, and Kai reared up for the finale. "64 PALMS!" Moving his palms with inhuman speed, Genbu's armor was gone.

Kai then smirked and prepared one of his many finishers. "**LIFTOFF!**" Kai screamed, kicking Genbu into the air. Kai then used the Shadow Clone to make another Kai appear above the aerial Demon Turtle, and knock him back to the earth, towards Kai. "**FINISHER! KAITEN SHOOTBACK!**" Kai screamed, going into the Kaiten. When Genbu landed on the barrier, his body felt like it was being ripped apart.

When he finally shot off, he had a weird scar on his unprotected stomach that showed that it had been twisted. He was dead before he even landed. Kai stopped spinning, and had to reorientate himself. Due to the blood loss he already had, he really shouldn't have done that. He took a few seconds to stop the room from spinning, and stumbled out of the cave. After he made it to the sunlight, he saw Koji making his way near him.

"Hey…Koji. I thought that…the shrine was that way…" Kai stated, pointing in the direction of the buildings. "No, we were thrown for a loop. Satoshi is near the shrine right now, he might need help, and you look like 5 different stages of hell." Koji said.

"Great…we need to help…him." Kai said, falling down. "You need medical help. Right now, we need Satoshi for that. He is the only one with some kind of Medical Jutsu." Koji said. He then picked up the unconscious Hikari, and made his way for the Electric Field.

_(Electric Track)_

Satoshi was on his last legs. This dragon was stronger than any foe he's ever faced, and he was at his maximum power output. (Okay Satoshi, any secret techniques that you may have left out?) Gatto asked Satoshi in his Soul Room. _"Sorry Gatto, everything that I can think of has been covered. We are in trouble." _Gatto sighed and dodged another blast of electricity.

Though he dodged the blast, he was struck hard by the tail. He rolled for a few meters, until he looked up and saw that the dragon was about to eat him. But a red blur trailing fire punched the dragon's head away. "Tyson!" Satoshi said, a relieved smile on his face. "Yeah, it's me!" Tyson said. "Where's Kasumi?" "She's in that garage. You get her free. I'll stall!" Satoshi said, giving commands. "Got it." Tyson said, heading for the garage.

"Oh no he doesn't. The Phoenix will be mine!" Suzaku Dragon said. "**OH YEAH!?!? MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!**" Satoshi screamed, creating over 2000 Shadow Clones. "Okay Thunder Breath. **LET'S RUMBLE!!! I'M CALLING A MUSASHI CURTAIN CALL!!!**" The real Satoshi said, and all the others smirked.

Tyson ran to the garage, and dispelled the Genjutsu, surprised to see a shrine. In the middle of it, was Kasumi, in what looked like a weird seal. Tyson ran up to the seal, and was unable to figure out what to do. The Seal was drawing out her inner powers, but he didn't know how to stop the thing.

"_Don't worry, young human, I know how to." _An ominous female's voice said. Tyson looked around, and saw a phoenix coming out of Kasumi's chest. "…What?" _"If you want to save Kasumi, you have to kill Suzaku. At the time, Satoshi isn't enough. I will bestow upon you the final seal. Now prepare yourself. Release all your other seals, and take my power." _The phoenix said. And so Tyson began releasing the seals.

"_Your Seals of Fire, Fighter and Thief. Those are testaments to your dedication to your training." _Tyson thought about it, and realized the bird was right. Of all the family seals he could have had, he took the Seals for Speed and Strength. (Seal of Fire is the Seal all Kusanagi's get at age 7)

"_The Seal of Power is the testament to the friendship between you and Satoshi Musashi." _Tyson didn't even think about that one. Satoshi sealed that one for the Chuunin Exam they took back in the Village Hidden in the Storm. (Though I won't elaborate on it right now, there will be 3-5 chapters dedicated to the past Chuunin Exam for the Sun Nins in the somewhat near future.) Satoshi didn't need to do that, but he knew that it would make his 'rival' catch up to him. He was grateful that Satoshi wouldn't let their competitive spirits get in the way of their friendship.

"_And this last seal, will be the testament of her love for you." _And with that, Tyson blushed heavily. "Wait, love!?" Tyson asked. _"Yes, she has loved you since the days as Genin." _Tyson was floored by this information. He closed his eyes to think, and the blush on his face just wouldn't leave, despite his will for it to go.

(Okay, let's assess the current situation, all emotions and feelings aside. Satoshi is getting owned, and I'm the only one currently who can help him. Kasumi's weird bird spirit just dropped a bomb on me, and now I'm in conflict.) Tyson thought to himself, then his eyes showing a determined look. (To hell with my feelings! Satoshi is going to die any time now, and he needs my help. I'll deal with my feelings when life isn't on the line!) Tyson then prepared himself for the seal to be placed.

"_And with those testaments and your will, I give you…" _Tyson then opened his eyes as one of them changed red. _"The Seal of Refinement./_"The Seal of Refinement."

"Here's how it works, the moment the Curtain Calls, your dead!" Satoshi said, surrounded by his 2000+ Clones. "Oh really? Try me!" Suzaku said, an evil smirk on his face. Satoshi sighed, and then gave him a You-have-no-idea-what-I-got-planned-look. "Okay then, ACT 1: CALL OF THE ORCHESTRA!!" Satoshi screamed, and the other 2000+ Clones each pulled out various different weapons. "NOW, BRASS!" 700 Clones threw the silver daggers they were holding. The blades hit the dragon, but didn't penetrate his tough skin. "NOW, PERCUSSIONS!!" This time, 500 Clones pulled out blue Senbon Needles, and out some chakra into them, making them into mini-lasers. They threw them, and the needles that hit made flesh wounds, but nothing more. "What!? That should have went through you like a hot knife on butter! No matter, STRINGS!!" And with that, 799 pulled out at least 20 different things of chakra strings, and threw them, the strings getting tangled on the dragon demon. They all then lit a fire, and the dragon was smothered in a blazing flame of death and destruction. Unfortunately, he didn't die, he was merely burned up some. "Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Satoshi said, in a disappointed voice. "Oh well, BRING IN THE TRIANGLE!!!" And with that, a small card in the shape of a triangle was thrown. When it got near the dragon, all the clones took cover. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" Satoshi screamed, shooting a small fireball at the paper. "Ha, some piece of paper is going to hurt me?" Suzaku screamed, but he noticed all the Satoshi's had disappeared. When the ball hit the paper, an explosion that rivaled an atomic bomb followed, taking out anything in a 15 mile radius, except the garage, which was covered by a barrier. (O.O) When the giant smoke cleared, the demon dragon was still there, though he had a few burns. "What the flying fuck is he doing still alive!?!? I fucking nuked his ass!!!" Satoshi screamed, a O.O look planted on his face. "Some attack that was brat! But now, I'm pissed!" Suzaku screamed, shooting electric breath at the 2000 Satoshis. They all jumped out of the way, and managed to not get hit. "Okay, now ACT 2: PERFORMANCE OF BLADES!!" Satoshi screamed, and all the Clones pulled out what looked like a Katana, while the real Satoshi pulled out Setsujin. The Clones, were hacking and slashing at the giant spark dragon, but what made it weird was that they were also dodging the bolts of lightning that were coming down. Satoshi then started spinning his Dual Naginata above his head, and charged. While the Clones were attacking from above, Satoshi ran under, and began slashing at the underbelly. When he ran under his tail, he put Setsujin in the holder he keeps on his back. Suzaku didn't think Satoshi did anything, until the cuts started glowing blue, and exploding. When the dust cleared, Suzaku was bleeding under his stomach, but he was okay. "Well, dragon breath has some stamina. Okay, now it's time. CURTAIN CALL: GRAND FINALE!" Satoshi commanded, causing all the Clones to disappear, and send their spare chakra at him. Then with a quick mind change, Satoshi lost his demonic features, and his tails, but he had one last attack. Biting his thumb, he made the hand signs, and pumped his entire supply into the seal. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Satoshi screamed, and he was launched into the air. When the smoke cleared, Satoshi was standing on…Gatto. "Alright Gatto, IT'S ON YOU!!!" Satoshi screamed, and the demon cat charged. The Dragon was surprised that he called a giant Demon Cat out of nowhere, but he wasn't ready to lose. Gatto turned, and began pounding Suzaku with his 9 tails. Suzaku bit into one of them, and Gatto let out a demonic scream of pain. And so the battle of demonic proportions began.

The battle was fierce, amazing, and sort of quick. After receiving a powerful blow, Gatto was dismissed, and returned to Satoshi's mind. Satoshi was on the ground, out of chakra, out of energy, and out of distractions. (This is it.) Satoshi said somberly in his mind. _"pant We tried our best Mew. If I wasn't in this damned state, I would have kicked his ass." _Gatto complained. (Oh well. I have no regrets.) Before the final blow could be struck, the garage was releasing a giant amount of chakra, and then it exploded. When the dust cleared, Tyson was standing there, holding Kasumi bridal style. "Hey Satoshi, you look like you need help." Tyson said. Satoshi looked over, and was surprised. Tyson's muscles were bigger than usual, and his eyes were black and red. "What…did you…do to…get this kind of power?" Satoshi asked, fighting the darkness that was approaching. "The last seal. Kasumi gave me the last seal." Tyson said, setting Kasumi down, and tossing his jacket off. With a blink of an eye, Satoshi was right next to Kasumi. (That kind of speed is insane. He's faster than I am. ) Satoshi thought to himself. _"Mew, I got him. I'll watch the fight, and you can regain your lost energy." _With that, Satoshi slipped into blissful oblivion.

Tyson slowly walked to Suzaku, a smirk on his face. "Satoshi couldn't take you, so now it's up to little ol' me." Tyson said. "You think a measly human can stop me!?" Suzaku screamed, swinging his tail. Tyson merely lifted his hand, and caught the offending tail. "This just won't do. I think I'll rip it off!" Tyson said, yanking the tail off. Purple liquid came jutting out of the tailless backside of the dragon. His screams were mind boggling. Tyson tossed the tail near Satoshi and Kasumi. (I wonder if Satoshi would be able to make a blade for himself using that tail?) Tyson thought to himself, dodging the claws and lightning breaths that were coming. (He's toying with me! That Human bastard is dead!) Suzaku screamed in his mind. He tried to stomp on Tyson, but Tyson held him up with his hands. _"Holy Shit!!! His power shot up that much!?" _Gatto screamed in Satoshi's mind. Tyson, bored of playing around, started spinning around with the claw still in his hands, and the dragon began being spun around. He kept spinning until he had enough momentum to toss Suzaku Dragon into the air. The Dragon was a sitting duck in the air. He had no sort of defense in the air. "Now to finish this little fight." Tyson said, squatting. He then jumped up, an explosion of dust coming from under him. "RISING DRAGON!" Tyson screamed, his body being enveloped in flames, and turning into what looked like a dragon. When the attack hit, there was an explosion, and Satoshi woke up. (Heavy sleeper much?) Tyson landed, and Suzaku, back in his normal form, landed dead.

Satoshi stood up, finding it odd that he could, and then he remembered his god-like healing powers. Sure he still had areas that sported blood, but he was okay, just out of chakra. "Hey Tyson, what was…!?" Satoshi started before Tyson fell unconscious. Satoshi caught him, and Tyson opened his eyes. "Heh…that took more chakra than I thought…" Tyson started before he passed out. Satoshi sighed, and saw Koji coming their way, holding Kai on his back. "What happened to Kai?" Satoshi asked. "He looks like he was in a serious fight. You do too. You have all sorts of bruises and cuts." Koji said, concerned. "Naw. Tyson took care of everything. We should report to Brandon and tell them the threat is over." Satoshi said, finding it weird that he was standing, considering his chakra was all but gone. Satoshi picked up Tyson, and Koji summoned a Husky to pick Kasumi up. "Hey Satoshi, does Kasumi's chakra seem stronger?" Koji asked. "Yeah, some of her hidden powers were pulled out because of the ritual." Satoshi replied. "That's okay, as long as she isn't evil. But can you heal Kai for me?" Koji asked. "Nope, my chakra is down to what I would guess is the last 1, and my demonic chakra is completely gone. The only reason I'm standing is because the last of my demon chakra got my muscles working. My wounds will heal like a normal persons." Satoshi replied, scratching the back of his head. "…Your useless…" They both then started chuckling.

They made it back to The Village Hidden in the Streets, and rested. Earth was safe again thanks to the Sun Nins. "Hey Brandon-sama! We're back!" Satoshi announced. Brandon looked in his direction, and sweat dropped. Satoshi was looking like hell, and Tyson was unconscious on his back, not sporting as many bruises, but he could tell he was suffering from lack of chakra. Koji looked pretty tired, and Kai was literally riddled with slash and stab marks. Kasumi looked okay, but was asleep. "What the hell happened to you guys!?!?" Brandon asked. "Those demons are down for good!" Satoshi said, thrusting his fist into the air. "And why is there nothing over there?" Brandon asked, pointing at the area they came from. Satoshi and Koji sweat dropped, and sighed. "I had to drop a nuke!" Koji sighed, knowing he used his Triangle of Death. Brandon then noticed Satoshi had what looked like a tail. "Why do you have a tail in your hand?" Brandon asked. "Because I will make a demonic weapon using it for a friend!" Satoshi said, earning a sweat drop from both of the older nins.

"Oh man! You guys must have been in one hell if a fight! Those Demons sounded tough!" Naruto screamed. "It could have been worse. But that was only the first day. The last bit of fun that's worth mentioning happened a week later!" Satoshi said. "This one involves Satoshi infiltrating a Girl's Only School looking for a missing scroll!" Tyson said. "That wasn't all that fun…" Satoshi said, clouds of gloom over his head. "Whatever. So here's what happened…" Kai started.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. They start off the short side story with a death brawl, but they pull through. Now, what bestows upon them as the last chapter of the mini-series ends. Now, watch the battle, and enjoy.**

**Next Chapter: It's the last day of the travels in America, and things are getting crazy and weird. Girl's schools, Perverts, Battles, and a large scale battle involving the police. What happens you ask? Find out on:**

**Chapter 21: Journeys in America Part 2: A Girl's School, A Old Dojo, and dodging the Police.**


	21. Journey to America: Part 2

**Yo!! I bring you a long chapter on the adventures of the Sun Nin in America. This is the second part, and is more comical than the last one. But it's still good, and I enjoyed writing it. So, enjoy my loyal fans/ people who want to read it/ people who have nothing better to do with their time than to humor a Ronin who lives in the Shadows.**

Chapter 21: Journeys in America Part 2: A Girl's School, A Old Dojo, and dodging the Police.

It has been a week since Team Musashi took out the 4 Demon Lords. Everyone has recovered, and are now dealing with a new problem: lack of money. "We wouldn't be in this mess if Tyson hadn't gotten us kicked out of the village!" Satoshi said.

"What!? Can I help it if I'm a damn good poker player?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, and the fact that you got caught cheating really helped in the end?" Kai asked, and Tyson sweat dropped. They had enough money for a night in a hotel, and that was it. They decided to worry about money later. Tyson, Satoshi, and Kai took the floor, while Koji took the couch, and Kasumi got the lone bed.

When morning came, Satoshi received word from Brandon that he had a way for him to earn money, so he left for a school. Tyson found a flyer last night, and took off for the address on it. He was the first to awake, and because of that, Kasumi feigned asleep, and followed him. Koji and Kai were left with nothing to do, so they decided to tour the town for a while.

_(School)_

Satoshi made it to the school, but was surprised to see nothing but girls. (My mission is here? Why did Brandon do this to me?) Satoshi asked. _"No matter Mew, he said to get in unnoticed, and talk to the principal. He used to be a ninja, and knows more about the situation."_

With that, Satoshi went to an area that wasn't full of people, and began walking along the side of the building. He reached an empty classroom at the top, and decided to enter from there. He looked around, noticing that all the girls exuded some form of chakra.

(Great, now I have a school of Kunoichi. Might as well find the principal's office.) Satoshi thought to himself, using his Tarogan to find the office. After a few seconds, he found it, and used Body Flicker to appear in the room with the principal. "Ah, Satoshi Musashi. I didn't expect you to just appear out of thin air." He said.

"Hey, I'm not the Number 1 'Lets Pull Something Out My Ass' Ninja for no reason!" Satoshi said. "True, your reputation even reaches here in New York. You have what it takes to become a Sannin, maybe even a Kage!" He said. "Naw, I just shoot to have a good time, and complete a mission here and there." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then. Here's the situation. One of the staff members in my school has a scroll from the Village Hidden in the Streets. It wouldn't normally be important, but this scroll holds all the secrets of the Streets, and Brandon would be busted by the police if they ever got it! Your job is to infiltrate the classes and look for anything unusual."

With that, Satoshi put two and two together and had a stunned look, with his face blue. "No." "Yeah, you have to look like a girl." Satoshi immediately shuddered and sighed. "Okay…" With that, he used the Transformation Jutsu, and left the office. (This day is going to suck!)

_(Old Dojo)_

Tyson, seeing that he woke up at an ungodly hour, decided to visit his old romping grounds. Hard to believe, but Tyson originated from America. He was dropped off at the Sun Village when he was 7 with his Uncle, a month after he got the Seal of Fire.

"Heh, the family Seals originated from America. I hope the family still recognizes me. I haven't seen them in over 10 years. Only been me and Uncle." Tyson said to himself. He walked a few blocks, and came to an old dojo. "Seems like Grandpa still keeps the dojo running." Tyson said, opening the door.

What he didn't expect to see was his grandpa on the ground, most likely in pain, and 2 people hovering over him. "Hmph, some old man who runs a dojo. That holds no…" The boy didn't finish, because he was immediately kicked into the wall. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" The blond girl screamed. "You decided to mess with the dojo while I came back. That is grounds for…Jay!?" Tyson said, getting a good look at the pair.

The guy, with jet black hair, looked evil, and his sister (identical, and named May) looked just as sinister. He had on a black shirt, and blue shorts. She was wearing a jean skirt, and a long sleeve blue shirt. Both had piercing sky blue eyes.

"Tyson? I thought you were gone for good. Oh well, I guess I can kill you now since I didn't get the chance back then." Hard to believe, but since they were 4, both were amazing fighters. They were pretty fierce rivals. Tyson with his Tae Kwon Do, and Jay with his somewhat Traditional Karate. (Heh, like Jin and Hwoarang!)

"You want to see what 10 years away can do to a person? I was challenging the dojo, but since you're here, I think we can have a fair fight!" Jay said, getting into his karate stance. "I agree. But don't think I don't know how May works. If she tries to interfere, then I will be forced to inflict pain upon her!"

_(In the City)_

Koji and Kai were wandering the city. Since they had nothing better to do, they decided to hit a pub. In the Sun Village, Chuunins and above were allowed to drink. (In fact, Tyson and Kai recall the tale of a 9 year old out drinking a 30 year old. Easiest 500 ryo Satoshi ever made! Of course, since he wasn't even a Genin yet, he got another 50,000 ryo as 'no-one-shall-ever-know money. They never were able to figure out how Satoshi was so tolerate of alcohol.)

Since Team Musashi consisted of Chuunins with Koji being the Jounin, they were allowed to drink, but since this was America, they had to bring fake ID's, and a well placed Transformation Jutsu to make Kai look 21. (Koji already looked close enough to it, he just needed the ID) They both entered the pub, and took a seat at the bar.

5 minutes later Kai was in a drinking match with some of the regulars, and had just downed his 12th cup. "Umm Kai, maybe you've had too much to drink…" Koji suggested, before Kai threw a kunai and hit a dart board in the center. "Nope, still sober enough to aim!" Kai said, before the others noticed he threw a kunai, and notified the police.

"You dumb ass! Ninjas aren't allowed anywhere in this country!" Koji screamed, grabbing his half full cup of beer and downing it, before Kai got up, clearly not drunk or even close to it. "What the?! Shouldn't you be a little hammered?" Koji asked. "Nah. The beer they have here isn't close to as strong as it is back home." Kai said, before they ran for the exit.

They were then surrounded by the N.Y.P.D. "Well, the police really don't like Ninjas." Kai said, sweat dropping. "SCATTER!!" Koji screamed, and they both ran in separate directions.

_(School)_

Satoshi believed that he was cursed by the gods of luck. He was assigned a mission where he had to pose as Sasami, his female form. _"Hey Mew, Sasami was a pretty good name to come up with. Quick thinking!" _Satoshi merely blanched. He didn't like this at all. And as if the gods wanted to make him truly suffer, the first class he had to take was dubbed 'Kunoichi Tactics,' which in his mind pretty much meant stuff like seduction, flirting, and other shit that Kunoichis use.

He slept through that class, but nearly had a nose bleed when a video was shown. (Good thing Koji isn't here. He would believe he would have died.) Satoshi thought to himself, sighing to himself. _"But this is some kinky ass shit! You can make your chakra work to get the opposite sex going? I really would have loved that!!" _Satoshi silently rammed his head into the desk, knowing that in a few minutes, Gatto would flood his memories of what happened when he was 10.

The class ended, and nothing of real interest happened. When Lunchtime came, he slowly walked to the cafeteria, mentally crying that this was a dull mission. "So much for something fun to do. This mission is…" Satoshi didn't finish, because the cafeteria staff looked like they were conversing about something. He also recognized, from the Hidden Streets Bingo Book, that the Head Chef was in a Transformation Jutsu.

Tarogan was activated, and he immediately gasped. (Oh shit! That's Drake, the Note Wielder. He's a Rank A Criminal. He never uses ninja tools, but he's always seen with a deck of cards. Who does he think he is?) Satoshi thought to himself. He shrugged, until he saw them shoot him a look, and Drake point in his direction and hollered "**RELEASE!**" causing Satoshi's Transformation to be undone.

"What the!?!?" Satoshi said, confused. He has never been broken from a Transformation Jutsu, or heard of it being done by merely pointing at someone. "Okay, I gave you less credit than you probably deserve. Now here's how it works, Drake. You hand me the scroll you stole, and I can head on my way before these ladies decide to kill me for flying under the radar." Satoshi said.

"_And kill you they will. You know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?' well guess what, all of them are pretty scorned, and your head is going to be rolling." _Drake, knowing that he was going down once Satoshi notified the Gangster of the Streets, dropped the Transformation and took off. "You can run, but you'll never escape!" Satoshi said, walking after him, with his hands in his pockets.

_(Dojo)_

"Ready Jay?" Tyson asked. "Of course Tyson." With that, both warriors charged each other. Once within striking distance, they unleashed a barrage of fists and feet. During this confrontation, two kids, a boy of 9 and girl of 7, came out to see what was happening.

"Grandpa, what happened?" The girl asked. "Those two are fighting for the dojo. Jimmy, you watch Ann, and keep her from getting hurt. The black haired man is named Jay, and the one with the orange hair is defending us." The old man said. "Oh! He is pretty strong if he can hold his own." The boy said.

Tyson got kicked and landed gracefully on the ground. "So Tyson, you want to take it to the next level?" Jay asked. "Of course, but I must tell you, I have my seals ready!" Tyson said. "That's good. Then it's a final battle! My unorthodox chakra fighting vs. your power increasing seals! I'm excited just thinking about it!" Jay said, letting some of his chakra be revealed.

"Fine by me!" Tyson said, releasing the Seal of Fire. "The Seal of Fire!? Tyson!?" Grandpa said, and then Tyson released flames from his body, which then receded. They both then took off again, this time Jay looking like he was hovering on the ground. When they got near each other, Jay disappeared. Tyson turned around in time to block a kick that was aimed at his head.

Using that foot, Tyson threw him across the dojo, and shot fire at him. Jay dodged the flames, and shot a small beam of chakra at Tyson, who dodged it easily. (Never seen anyone use chakra to shoot beams or anything like that. Weird.) Tyson thought, dodging more fists and feet. He jumped into the air, and was shot into the ceiling by a chakra beam. He spun around, and landed on the ground, his shirt having a hole in it.

"That's pretty bad. You're really going down now!" Tyson said, tossing off his jacket, which created a crater that broke the wooden ground, and activated the Seal of the Thief.

_(School)_

Drake managed to get to the top floor, before running into 3 Shadow Clones of Satoshi. "Eh? Clones? That the best he…" He started, before he got punched right in the jaw. "What!? These Clones actually hit me? Of course his clones would be special!" Drake said, pulling out a Kunai and dispatching the Clones.

As he was running, and taking out a Shadow Clone here and there, he managed to find a classroom that he used to latch onto the outside wall and jump to the roof with an intent to escape. What he didn't expect was to see Satoshi appear out of nowhere across from him.

"Where you going Drake? We have a fight to start!" Satoshi said, smirking with his arms crossed. "You think you can stop me!? I'm a Rank A missing nin from the Streets! You want to take your chances with that?" Drake asked, playing the intimidation factor. "Yeah sure. Today's been boring, and I would like to fight someone who'll give me a challenge."

Not the response that Drake wanted though.

"You obviously don't get it Drake. You're a Rank A missing nin because you stole some pretty serious scrolls. If it came to skill, your only a Rank C nin!" Drake was pissed. He dropped his stack of cards out of his pockets, and did some hand signs. Once he was done, the cards started floating.

"Ah, care to explain this?" Satoshi asked, intrigued. "These are my Chakra Cards. When I put my chakra into them, by doing a few hand signs, I can make them do whatever I want." Drake said. Satoshi got a thoughtful look, and then pulled out a scroll, and summoned a light blue Rapier, with a yellow lightning bolt going down the middle.

"I guess I can test out a new weapon a friend of mine showed me. The blue blade, testament to his favorite color, the lightning bolt, symbol of his favorite element. It's name…is a symbol in itself." Satoshi said, musing.

"When fighting, a swordsman can hold the beauty and grace of a dancer. And the way they fight can relate to a style of music. Me personally, I like jazz. The soulful expressions that you can get by combining jazz instruments can rend even the coldest heart, or bring out the brightest of smiles. So now, I'll show you my kind of fighting. With that I call my weapon!" Satoshi said, pointing the Rapier at Drake.

"**NOW SHINE, COBALT BLUES!!**" Satoshi screamed, putting chakra into the seal Gatto carved into the handle using demon seals. When the seal was activated, the piece began getting longer. At the end, 2 spikes, about 6 inches in length, came out, and the point shot out another foot from the two spikes. At the end of the power up, the blade was 50 inches long, and the spikes were there solely for slashing, but it still functioned as a Rapier.

(Oh Shit! Gatto, you're a fucking seals genius!) Satoshi praised the demon cat in his mind. _"Nothing new! I used demon seals. These kinds of seals can do anything, and I mean __**ANY FUCKING THING**__!! These seals stopped the Curse Mark from doing any more harm then it could have done! Sure they're incredibly dangerous if done wrong, but I'm perfect!" _Gatto said, and Satoshi smiled.

"Now then, let's see what I can do with my new weapon!" And like that, it started to drizzle, and then a downpour of rain came down.

_(The City: Kai)_

After splitting up with Koji an hour back, Kai still couldn't shake the police to save his life, and the storm clouds made it darken a little, making the police resort to using spotlights. He managed to shake them for 5 minutes before a helicopter gave his spot on the roof away.

"Damnit!" Kai said, jumping off the building. He landed with a small dent in the cement, finding it odd that the entire street was pretty much quiet, considering cars are always driving by. He ran down the street, until he saw a police car driving alongside him, and the driver pulling out a pistol.

(**HOLY SHIT**!!! These guys mean business!) Kai thought, as he jumped into the sky to avoid the bullets coming out of the gun. He ran along the side of the building, and hit the roof, in time to see 3 helicopters. Kai smirked, knowing that this would be fun. But he then put on an O.O look when 15 Flak Missiles came at him.

Seeing that they were chakra seeking, he did his Hakkeshou Kaiten, and repelled them. He stopped, and saw 15 Rockets shooting at him. Doing hand signs, he braced himself. "Lightning Style: Thunder Dome Jutsu!" Kai screamed, being enveloped in a dome of lightning. But the dome didn't look like it was going to hold well. Kai then had a last plan. Spinning, he created the Kaiten, but when it came in contact with the dome, the electricity started cracking viciously, and then there was an explosion, where electric balls shot out in all directions, blasting a helicopter out of the sky.

"**OH SHIT!!!**" Kai screamed, taking off. He hoped that the person in the helicopter didn't die.

_(In the City: Koji)_

Koji had split up with Kai an hour ago, and they decided to make it worse by raining, heavily. (I know, sad he's blaming them for the rain.) "Weird, I've lost the police, but they seem to be…Kai." Koji deduced, seeing that he could sense Kai's chakra from a few blocks away. He would have gone to help his young teammate, but his sixth sense was going off.

Unlike Satoshi's sixth sense, (danger to life, and fan girls. Damn being the strongest of his graduation class, and his current power making enemies of places like Sound and Rock.) his was different. His went off whenever Satoshi did something stupid, or when there was a concentration of girls nearby. Satoshi was on a mission, so the fact that he was near an all girls school proved to be the better latter of the two.

"**HELL YEAH!!!**" Koji screamed, walking up he wall using chakra. He looked through the window, and saw that it was the girl's locker room. **(YES!!! SCORE ONE FOR PERVERTS AROUND THE WORLD!!!)** Koji smiled, his inner chibi doing back flips. Being happy that he was getting such a beautiful view, he then felt Satoshi's chakra coming from the top of the building.

"Satoshi's mission was here!?!? **LUCKY BASTARD!!!**" Koji screamed, a little too loud. The girls heard what he said, and a their scream caught Koji's attention. "Koji? Why the hell are you here!?!?" Koji looked up, and saw a white eyed Satoshi pointing a blue Rapier at him.

(When did he get that…) He didn't get to finish his thought, as he was shot off the wall by a chakra fused blast of energy. "**PERVERT!!**" One of the girls screamed, and Satoshi jumped down next to him. "Thanks to you being a little old pervert, we need to go. I got the scroll I need, and we need to jet!" Satoshi said. Koji sat up and followed him. "Just to set the record straight, I'm not a little pervert!" Koji said to Satoshi. "Oh really?" Satoshi replied. "Yeah! I'm a **BIG** pervert!" Koji replied, laughing at the face he knew Satoshi was making.

_(Earlier: Satoshi)_

Satoshi pointed his Rapier at Drake, and smirked. "You're going down." With that, he charged. Drake sent his cards to attack Satoshi, who merely used his Rapier to bat them away in a clam manner. Satoshi swung once, and caught a lot of the cards with the points at the end.

"This Rapier is kick ass!" Satoshi said, charging again. Drake sent all his cards at Satoshi, but he was dumb founded. Satoshi was moving with that of someone dancing. He was dodging like he had done it his whole life. Jumping back, he pointed Cobalt Blues at Drake and prepared himself to launch.

"Now, time to finish this. Musashi Style Kenjutsu: Razor Sharp Thrust!" Satoshi said, pulling back, and shooting forward like a rocket. Drake, feeling the power coming from the attack, pulled all his cards to work like a shield. Sadly, that shield didn't provide as much defense as it normally did, as Satoshi went right through it, piercing Drake's heart.

"Well, you were no fun." Satoshi said, letting him slump to the ground, dead. He sighed. He walked over and picked the scroll up, and relaxed. (At least that's…) He didn't get to finish because he heard someone scream **'LUCKY BASTARD!!'**

He looked over the side of the building, and saw Koji hanging along the side of the building. "Koji!? Why the hell are you're here!?!? Satoshi screamed, white eyed and pointing his blade at Koji. He then sweat dropped when a blast of chakra sent Koji flying. Twitching at the oddly high amount of chakra that was shot, Satoshi jumped down and landed near his brother.

"Thanks to you being a little old pervert, we need to go. I got the scroll I need, and we need to jet!" Satoshi said. Koji then sat up and they both took off. "Just to set the record straight, I'm not a little pervert!" Koji said. "Oh really?" Satoshi replied. He knew that this would be one of his damned jokes. "Yeah! I'm a **BIG** pervert!" Satoshi then had the urge to kill his brother.

_(Dojo)_

Tyson and Jay were fighting non-stop for the last 15 minutes, with neither side letting up. The rain outside deaf from their ears, they continued their duel, but that would be shortened drastically. Satoshi and Koji shot into the dojo, breaking the glass.

This caught everyone's attention, and Tyson had white eyes. "**SATOSHI!!!** What the hell man!? I'm having a duel among men!" Tyson screamed, pointing at Satoshi and Koji. "Get over yourself Hothead! The N.Y.P.D is near, and they are taking out all ninjas. We need to get the hell out of here! Kasumi has already been notified, and we found a boat that can get us back to our country!" Satoshi said.

"That's not important to me! I have a duel to finish!" Tyson said. "Yeah? And what will you accomplish when you die? You need to get going **NOW!!!**" Koji said, and like that all ninjas turned to see what had shattered the other window. 5 sets of eyes all turned into dots, as the thing exploded, creating a chakra jamming effect.

Luckily, all chakra wielding people made it our okay, but Tyson flashed back to the old man and the two kids. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to say anything…grandpa." Tyson said, his head lowered. "It's okay, boy. You've got yourself a fine group." With that, Tyson hugged his two younger siblings, and bid them a temporary farewell.

Using the combo of his Seal of the Thief, and his lack of his jacket being on, he disappeared. "Tell Jay that I'll get my rematch and kick his ass!" With that, Tyson was gone.

At the port, Kasumi, and Kai were waiting. The boat was to leave in a minute, and Satoshi, Tyson, and Koji were no where to be found. After 10 seconds, Tyson appeared out of nowhere, his jacket off, and panting. "Sorry I'm late!" Tyson said, and both nin smiled at him. When only 15 seconds was left, Koji made it. "Where's Satoshi?" Kai asked. "He said that he was giving the scroll he got to Brandon." Koji replied. After the last seconds wound down, the boat set sail, leaving Satoshi behind. After a few seconds, they saw a blur of fire running at full speed. "**KAJI-KUN!!!**" Kasumi screamed, pointing at Satoshi. "He's late as…!?!?" Tyson started, before something they never expected to happen happened.

Satoshi, after missing his boat, had started running across the water in an attempt to catch up to them. When he got near the boat, he jumped up and landed on the deck. "Hey guys. Sorry about that." Satoshi said, and with that, they all laughed.

_(Present Time)_

"**AWESOME!!!** You had to escape America? That's so cool!" Naruto screamed. Satoshi and the other Sun Nin's shrugged. "It was fun! But now it's noon, and I'm hungry. Kai, treat us to Ramen!" Satoshi said, and Kai glared at him.

"Why?" Kai asked. "Because I said so!" "You say a lot of things." "And I say you owe me, Tyson, and Kasumi Ramen!" "On what grounds?" "Because I said so!" Kai then sweat dropped. "I got a better idea." Tyson said.

"Why don't you play for it. There's a Ping Pong Table in the lobby." Tyson said, and both nin agreed to it. And so, everyone left for the lobby, except Naruto, Satoshi, and Temari. "So Naruto, when is everyone going to know about you and Temari?" Satoshi asked, a smirk on his face. Naruto gulped, and Temari looked confused. "Oh, Naruto knows I know. When you came out, I was hiding on the ceiling." With that statement, Temari started sweating.

"I'm not going to say anything, but I think your friends would be glad to know that you two are a couple. At least that's what I think." Satoshi said, taking his leave. "Oh, and you two should hurry, this match will be awesome!"

When Satoshi got to the lobby, he was, yet again, the last one to arrive. He saw the table, and took the side opposite of Kai. "You both know the rules? First one to score a point wins. Anything goes, and no Eye Powers." Tyson said, and both took their paddles.

"I'll serve." Satoshi said, picking up the ball. When both were ready, he served it over to Kai's side. Everyone expected an action packed game, but the first 5 minutes were, not that action packed. In fact, it was like they weren't even trying. Kai hit the ball back to Satoshi, who then smirked.

"**ALRIGHT! WE PLAY FOR REAL!!"** Satoshi screamed, back handing the ball and smashing it to Kai's side. Kai smirked, waiting for them to play seriously.

The ball hit Kai's side, and he sent it back with equal force. Satoshi dived to save the ball from going out of play, and Kai smashed the ball into the opposite side. Satoshi knew he couldn't recover in time, so he pulled out some chakra strings, and threw the paddle at the ball, hitting it and returning it to the other side.

He tugged the strings, and the paddle came back to his hand. Kai sent the ball back, with some powerful spin. The moment the ball hit Satoshi's side, it shot off to the right, causing Satoshi to be caught off guard. He threw the paddle, confusing all who was watching the match. Everyone was surprised when Satoshi did a half seal, and a Shadow Clone appeared to catch the paddle, and knock it back to Kai's side, and then threw the paddle back to the real Satoshi, who then dismissed the clone.

Kai then brought his paddle back, and hit the ball in an odd way. The ball skidded, leaving a black line on the table, and then it shot into the air. Satoshi jumped into the air after it, and let loose some more chakra. **"EAT THIS!!!!"** Satoshi screamed, smashing the ball with more force than necessary.

The moment it hit Kai's side, it completely decimated his side. Kai sent it back after it bounced, in a way that Satoshi being in the sky couldn't get to it. Satoshi pulled out a scroll, and tossed it. When it was near the ball, Satoshi stunned everyone, including his Sun Nin teammates, by using Substitution Jutsu to appear before the ball, and smash it back, catching his scroll and putting it away before Kai could receive.

(This is getting me nowhere! I need a distraction. I got an idea, but this may result in my future children ceasing to exist.) Kai thought to himself, but then decided that it would be worth it. Before the ball got near him, he put his hands together to form a seal.

"**TRANSFORM!!!"** Kai screamed. What he transformed into caused different reactions. He had turned into a hot, busty, woman that pretty much had the body of every straight man's (and maybe even a few lesbians) dreams.

Tyson, Naruto, Kiba and Lee all had geysers of blood shoot out of their noses, Neji, Shino, and Sasuke's stoic masks shattered and all three twitched, HARD, Chouji continued eating his chips, like nothing was happening, Shikamaru sighed, covering his bleeding nose, and knowing what the repercussions of this move would be, Gaara had to turn around because he started blushing, and wanted no one to know about it, Kankuro started drooling, and Satoshi had a extremely restrained look on his face.

"_**OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST GIFT THAT ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN TO MY EYES!!!"**_Gatto screamed, tears coming down his human form's face, and holding 2 cards that had 10's on them**(DAMMIT GATTO!!!! GET IT TOGETHER!!!)**

From the expression that Satoshi had on his face, Gatto had gone into a perverted berserk mess. "Sorry Satoshi." Female Kai said, before transforming back, and smashing the ball with an extra kick of chakra. Since Satoshi didn't have his whole mind on the ball, it hit him square in the face, drawing blood from his nose, both from the hot transformation and from getting hit in the nose. He fainted from blood loss.

After a minute Satoshi jumped up and, with white eyes, pointed at Kai. **"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!? THAT WAS CHEAP!!!!"** Satoshi screamed. "Got to do what you got to do." Kai said, shrugging. Then him and Satoshi felt that the whole area dropped about 20 degrees.

They both sweat dropped when they turned to the girls and saw their expressions. Sakura and Ino had flames jetting from their bodies, and malevolent glares on their faces, Tenten was twirling a kunai on her finger like she was going to throw it, Temari had one of those smiles that meant intense pain, and her grasping her fan didn't help them, Kasumi had an intense glare, like the one she had when she first met Satoshi and Tyson, and Hinata was twitching, not the unexpected twitch, but the 'I'm about to explode and inflict intense pain' kind of twitch.

The boys (Yes, including Gaara. He isn't dumb.) had all put at least a 20 foot distance between themselves and the girls, except Tyson, who was too dense to figure the situation out. (Sad, considering Naruto and Kiba had it all pegged down.) _"Holy shit! Mew, this is an extremely bad situation. You and Kai are one misplaced word away from having your nuts ripped off as painfully humane as possible." _Gatto explained, and Satoshi immediately put on a grim face.

Kai knew what he was in, and was working on getting out of it. "Kai? What was the meaning of that?" Sakura asked, sickeningly slow, like poison. "Umm…victory?" Kai replied, sweating furiously. "You used a cheap trick to win?" Ino asked, same tone as Sakura. "Oh come on, you girls are beautiful. It's not like I looked better." Kai explained, and then mentally slapped himself right in the face.

"So, you're saying that we're not beautiful all the other days!?" Tenten replied, her kunai spinning even more fiercely, joined by a shuriken in the other hand. Kai knew he was treading very thin ice. He had used too many words, and they used them against him. He was screwed. "Where did you girls come up with that? All he said was that you were beautiful." Then again, god felt like sparing him.

Tyson was the one that voiced the question, and was now the target of their fury. "Are you saying you agree with him?" Sakura asked. Tyson shrugged. "Well yeah, today you all look beautiful." Tyson said with a slight hint of sarcasm, that they sort of missed. "So your saying that any other day, we aren't beautiful!?" Ino asked, and Tyson sweat dropped.

He had, without thinking about it, broken Rule 1: Never use more words than necessary. Tyson then mentally smirked. "No, but that's not important, what Kai did is something all Kunoichi are trained in: Seduction, or playing with hormones." Tyson said.

(Yeah, great recovery!) Tyson thought to himself, but all the other males had another thought. (Dumb ass.) "What!? Those are completely different things. We use it for our own gain, not to win a game!" Tenten replied. Now all the boys knew that that was total bullshit, but they weren't going to voice it.

"What? That's bullshit! Those are the exact same means to an end!" Tyson replied, and crossed his arms. Of course, Tyson was fully aware that he had broken Rule 2: Never question a woman's logic. Sadly though, it was too late to go back, and he knew it. "What are you trying to say?" Tenten asked, and it was then that Tyson noticed that Temari had her fan out, ready to infer some retribution.

(Shit, I should stop now before I die!) Tyson thought, before he saw the looks the guys had:

Naruto was frowning, saying that he has already done enough.

Kiba was giving him a look of respect.

Chouji actually stopped eating his chips to give Tyson a respectful nod.

Lee was crying, his thumbs up.

Neji and Sasuke were still stoic, but they both gave him a respectful nod.

Shino didn't do anything, but Tyson could tell that he had gained his respect.

Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome rebels'.

Kai gave him the sign that meant 'finish what you start', and Satoshi smiled, and nodded.

Tyson knew what he had to do. He had to go down in history. He breathed slowly and smirked. **"THAT YOUR ALL JEALOUS THAT KAI MADE YOU ALL LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF STEROID INDUCED MEN!!!"** Tyson screamed. All the girls had stunned looks on their faces.

They couldn't believe that someone had the balls to defy them. Their words were supposed to be law, he was supposed to say he was sorry, and that they were right, but he not only did not, he accused them of something that was quite true, though they would never voice it.

And on that note Rule 3: Always say you were wrong and that you're sorry, was broken. Ino recovered the quickest, her eyes covered by a shadow, and she approached Tyson slowly.

"Something you want to……" Tyson started before he was quieted by a swift chakra enhanced blow to the balls. Of course, when that happened, all other boys in the area immediately winced, and protected themselves. (it's a common fact that when boys see another boy get hit below the belt, even they feel it.)

Before he could get to his knees, she had him by the neck, and kicked him there again, this time with enough chakra to make him float to the air a little. Tyson was in extreme pain. He thought that a testicle had just popped, and he was in severe pain.

Leaving him there, Ino walked away. The other girls also walked away, judgement served. The boys, when the coast was clear, all walked near Tyson. "Dude, you will go down in history." Kiba said.

"If…you guys are…really my friends, then…I need…your to do one thing." Tyson said, on the ground in severe pain. "Yeah dude?" Satoshi said. "Put me out of my misery!" Tyson said. "Dude, we can't do that. You need to live as an example to all men around the world!" Naruto said.

"Not necessarily. This will be remembered by us at least. Besides, no one else has the balls…" Satoshi started before Kai interrupted him. "Use to have the balls." Kai corrected, causing Tyson to cry out in pain.

"…right, to do what he did. He's going to be a great man." Satoshi finished. "Or as much of a man as he can be." Kai said. That one caused Tyson to ram his head into the ground repeatedly.

"Can we stop with the jokes? That's no way to treat a hero. He's the greatest man among us." Neji said. "With or without a penis." Kai said. Once again, Tyson cried and wished for the pain to end. "Guys stop. I say we finish him off. He's in more pain than humanely possible." Shikamaru said.

"No, he must live. His way will show how man should be." Shino said. "And how to lose their nuts in a minute." Kai said. Tyson fainted from the extreme pain, and they decided to take him to see Tsunade. "In all seriousness, Tyson is probably the greatest man among us all." Satoshi said. "Or as much of a…" Kai started before Shino voiced his thoughts.

"Tyson is a fool though. Those rules are there for a reason. He is brave for going against them, but because of it, he is at risk of never having kids." Kai nodded. "Now then. Let's get Tyson out of here. Neji and Lee, go get Tsunade-sama. She won't have an opinion about anything Tyson said. My Medical Jutsus aren't even close to being able to heal those." Satoshi stated, shaking his head and sighing.

And now a lesson on Male Anatomy. Guys, this isn't really news to you, but for girls, you may want an explanation on why Tyson couldn't fight back. I'll just give the basic ideas.

When a guys is hit/kicked below the belt, all functions to the brain give a command saying 'Prepare for extreme pain.' At first they won't feel anything, but after a few seconds, the pain will come, and all thoughts will course over along the lines of **"SHIT THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!!!!"**

Of course, Ino merely kicked Tyson twice down there. She could have done way worse to him, but since she didn't, I won't elaborate quite yet. But worry not! For more damaging things will be inflicted upon our favorite male characters before the whole story is over. This is just a basic overview of why it hurts. (I really should know. Hell hath no fury like a yaoi crazed Asian scorned. )

**ShadowRonin: WOO!!! I had a hell of a lot of fun writing this last part!! The idea came from a Naruto/Ino fic I read, and I just had to encorporate it with some small adjustments. But besides the idea, that was all original. So, let the fun roll on, and if you're up to it, drop a line.**

**Next Chapter: The exams take way, as the next three battles are waged. Sasuke and Satoshi square off, to prove who is stronger. Will Satoshi win, or will Sasuke overpower the Lightning Cat? Kai and Neji finally settle their rivalry with a action packed battle, and Naruto takes on Shikamaru in a sweet matchup. Find out who wins on:**

**Chapter 22: Round 2 Begins!!! Flames vs. the Curse, Byakugan Battle, and The Mind vs. The Demon.**


	22. Exams Continue

**Yo!! I bring you a long chapter on the adventures of the Sun Nin in America. This is the second part, and is more comical than the last one. But it's still good, and I enjoyed writing it. So, enjoy my loyal fans/ people who want to read it/ people who have nothing better to do with their time than to humor a Ronin who lives in the Shadows.**

Chapter 22: Round 2 Begins!!! Flames vs. the Curse, Byakugan Battle, and The Mind vs. The Demon.

After a week, the next rounds were set to begin. Tyson still hasn't fully recovered. (He can't stand straight up without a jolt of pain coursing through his body.) The girls made it painfully obvious that they hated Tyson's guts, and Satoshi and Naruto had to stop a potential gang assault on the hospitalized Sun Nin, of course they got their asses handed to them for interfering.

Tsunade managed to save Tyson's whole crotch area, testicles and all, and said he would be able to procreate in the future. But that's another story. Now we begin the Jounin Exam Finals, Round 2!

"Alright! Welcome to the Jounin Exam Finals. We will start off Round 2 with Satoshi Musashi vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Baki announced, and the place went into an uproar. Satoshi walked out to the arena, catching everyone's attention by having a red katana at his side. Sasuke walked in, his Kusanagi Blade on his back.

"**GO SASUKE-KUN! YOU CAN DO IT!!"** Sakura screamed, and Naruto and the other people from Konoha joined her in the cheering. (Damn, talk about a home field disadvantage!) Satoshi thought to himself. "You should quit now Satoshi. I don't want to accidentally kill you in the process of the fight." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. Satoshi shrugged, and glanced at him.

"Don't worry, I've comprehended that I may die, but I won't lose to some dude who would do anything to gain power." Satoshi said. "And now, **BEGIN!!!**" Baki screamed. Satoshi and Sasuke both got into their battle stances, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. (Hmm. Sharingan eh? Well, I don't want him using any of my skills against me, so I'll play hand to hand until I'm sure I can bypass it!) Satoshi thought to himself, charging.

Satoshi threw a punch that Sasuke easily caught, and Satoshi disappeared in a puff of smoke. (Shadow Clone? No, he was actually in front of me. I would have known other wise.) Sasuke thought to himself, before Satoshi appeared a distance away from him, leaning on the wall. (Let's bait him into attacking me.) Satoshi thought to himself, reaching into his pocket. Sasuke was ready for him to pull out a weapon, but instead, he pulled out Volume 3 of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hey, why does he have one of those pervy books out at a time like this!?" Naruto screamed from the audience, and Satoshi glanced at him. "To find out what happens next, I guess." Satoshi replied, turning a page. Sasuke, furious that Satoshi was ignoring him in favor of reading, charged Satoshi.

Before he could hit him, Satoshi disappeared, and reappeared behind him to kick him into the wall. "Man, your not very battle orientated today Sasuke. You should give me more credit than what you're showing." Satoshi said, walking away. He turned around and dodged an attack aimed at his head, and kicked Sasuke in the gut, and roundhouse kicked him back into the wall. "Poor form, rage, and sloppy attacks. You'll never beat me this way." Satoshi said.

"He's taunting Sasuke-kun and playing around with him." Sakura said. "Yeah, but Sasuke isn't fighting with his head. Satoshi is playing him like a drum." Kakashi said.

Satoshi yawned, and then noticed that Sasuke had risen yet again, this time, his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. (Ng!? When did he get that!?) Satoshi thought to himself, stunned. "Okay, I guess he's…" Satoshi started, before a blade went through his chest.

"Guess he's ready to go for real." Satoshi said, before turning into a log. When he reappeared, he wasn't fazed at all. (Substitution Jutsu.) Sasuke thought to himself. "Okay then, we'll play with swords." Satoshi said, unsheathing his red katana.

"So now, I show you what a true swordsman can do. **CRASH AND BURN, CRIMSON FLASH!!!"** Satoshi screamed, pumping chakra into the demon seal on the red sword. The katana then shot out a few spikes, and got thicker, it's appearance was like an Arabian sword.

"Now, crash!" Satoshi said, flinging Crimson Flash. Then bolts shot out of the blade, and zig-zagged across the ground, but Sasuke dodged it. "What!? His blade moved across the ground, like a snake!" Lee said. "No, that's not it. His blade is folded, in a way. It looks like it's zigzagging, but it's really extending the hidden folded blades, like those paper men that are folded, cut, and made so that their holding hands." Shikamaru explained.

Satoshi shot his blade at Sasuke again, this time Sasuke threw a kunai, and the sword got tangled. "Oh crap." Satoshi said, moving to remove the kunai. Sasuke charged, and swung his Kusanagi Blade. Satoshi managed to dodge the swords strikes, but got nicked in the shoulder. Sasuke, seeing that he got a blow in, moved rapidly, and kicked Satoshi into the sky.

"Now,** FIRE STYLE: DARK FLAMES JUTSU!!"** Sasuke screamed, and that got Satoshi's attention. (What!? I thought only Itachi knew that attack!) And sure enough, black flames shot out of Sasuke's body, aimed at Satoshi. Satoshi used Body Flicker to get out of there on time, but the flames were heading for the audience, namely Sakura and Naruto. Stunned scared, they were saved when a blue dome appeared around them.

They turned to see who cast the Jutsu, and saw that Kai had put up the dome to protect the people. "Hey Sasuke, what the hell?!? I know damn well you can control that thing! Why not change it's course!?" Satoshi screamed, a hint of anger in his voice. "Why should I care what happens to them? They are ninjas. They can handle themselves." Sasuke said, monotone and coldly. The marks from the Curse Mark activating without his consent, throwing away his perception of friend and foe.

"You bastard. She's your damn girlfriend! I can't allow that to stand! Now I see what you are. Your nothing more than a little coward that would sell his soul to the devil." Satoshi said. "If it means the death of my brother, than there is no price that I won't pay. I'll give my life to see that bastard in his grave!" Sasuke said, more dark then usual.

Satoshi's eyes were covered by his bangs, but once he clapped his hands together, they knew what he was doing. "Anyone who would betray their own Village for power is nothing more that trash. Sasuke, you're never going to get stronger!" Satoshi said, turning into Kaji-Oni, and putting his hands into his pockets.

"What did you say? Never get stronger!? I'm already stronger than most of the people here!" Sasuke said. "Really? Physically and chakra wise, you may be superior, but your will is weaker than anyone's here. At your current power, even Naruto could defeat you without trying. I know I can." Satoshi said, smirking. Sasuke, obviously pissed off, let his rage take him over, and went into Level 1 of the Curse Mark, his body being covered by the little commas of evil.

"First Mangekyo, now you unleash the Curse Mark? That's pretty predictable. You must hate my guts Sasuke." Satoshi said, before he smirked again. "Good. Maybe I can get a challenge out of you." Sasuke charged Satoshi, rage in his eyes. Satoshi sidestepped the fist, but was caught in the jaw by a foot.

"_Mew!! You can't take Sasuke lightly even though he is flying on rage! He's an Uchiha for a reason!" _Gatto scolded in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi mentally nodded, and jumped into the sky, pulling out chakra strings. He used the strings to retrieve his blade, and yanked it to himself. "Now, hope you're ready Sasuke." Satoshi said, landing on the ground. He flung his blade, and it shot forward.

This time Sasuke deflected it and charged for Satoshi's head with Kusanagi. A quick exchange of blades being swung ensued, where Satoshi managed to knock Sasuke back a little, and flung his blade into the air. Rather than going until it extended all the way, it curved down until it hit Sasuke right in his back, giving him a nice cut.

Sasuke hit the ground, blood seeping out. "What's wrong Sasuke? Can't take me?" Satoshi said, sheathing his sword. What he didn't expect was Sasuke getting up quickly, and stabbing him right in the arm. "Okay Chicken-Head. You obviously don't want to quit. I'll just turn up the pressure then." Satoshi said, jumping a few meters away, and putting his hands into his pockets and donning a neutral face.

"Ready Sasuke. It's time for Musashi Secret Style Taijutsu: Art of the King and Knight!" Satoshi said, doing nothing but standing there. Sasuke was trying to find a weak spot, but everyone else who was watching was confused. Gaara and the Sand Siblings knew what he was doing though.

"I think your fight with Satoshi may have given him an idea of what to do, but in order for his plan to work, he would need a mastery of the Shadow Clones to a point where he doesn't need seals!" Temari said. "He's mastered it. I say it's a gut feeling." Gaara said.

Sasuke, seeing that Satoshi was going to do nothing, charged Satoshi. He threw a punch, but Satoshi didn't even bother to move to block it or dodge it. Instead, to everyone's surprise, a Shadow Clone popped out of nowhere and blocked the punch. (He's using half seals in his pockets!?) Sasuke thought to himself. He jumped back and charged again. This time, he disappeared, and tried from behind. Satoshi never turned around, but another Shadow Clone blocked his punch. (What the hell!?) Sasuke thought to himself before a second clone appeared from nowhere and kicked Sasuke away.

Sasuke was about to charge again, but he stopped when two more Clones appeared. What caught everyone's attention was the fact that they appeared while Satoshi had one arm stretched out, and his hand covering his mouth. "Now now Sasuke. Don't be doing anything you would regret." Satoshi said, pulling Icha Icha Paradise, Volume 3 out of his pocket, and reading it.

"Okay Captain Emo. I'm ready for you now!" Satoshi said, pressing Sasuke's buttons whenever he could. Satoshi then let out a small chuckle. What was happening in the book was similar to what happened a few days earlier.

Flashback:

"Okay Neji, what is so important that you can't trust anyone but me to help?" Satoshi asked. He noticed that Neji blushed, and his eyes with the shadows. "Naruto stole my headband and put it in the girl's side of the hot springs." Neji said calmly.

Satoshi gave a 'oh' in understanding. "That's why you have on bandages on your forehead?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah." Neji replied, hesitantly. With that, Satoshi and Neji walked to the hidden exit that they found using their eye powers. They both saw the piece of cloth sitting on a rock. "Okay, let's get it and roll. No one else is…!?" Satoshi started, before he motioned for him and Neji to take refuge in the tree nearby.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. "The girls decided on taking a bath now. We're lucky since this tree is right above them." Satoshi said, sighing. "…Fuck!" Neji said, his eyes dotted. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asked. "They found my headband…" Neji said, sighing.

Tenten, Kasumi, Sakura, and Ino entered the outdoor hot springs. "Hey, isn't that Neji's headband?" Sakura asked, and Tenten picked it up. "Yep, it's his. His name is inscribed right here under the metal protector." Tenten said, looking at the cloth with a longing look. The girls then looked into the tree that was above them, but found it weird that they felt a presence up there. (Weird.) All the girls thought to themselves before they dismissed it as their imaginations.

"That…was…close!" Satoshi said, his Mirage Tarogan wearing off. "So, what does your eyes do?" Neji asked. "Well, I have 4 Tarogan skills. The one you saw was Mirage Tarogan, my personal jutsu." Satoshi said, pulling out some strings. "I also have the Spirit Realm and Shadow Realm Mind Jutsus. Spirit Realm sends me and any opponents into a battle field in my mind with certain conditions, and Shadow Realm works like the Tsukiyomi." Satoshi said, lowering the strings to the bandana Tenten had placed on the ground.

"And last is my Cat's Eye Beam. It shoots electricity from my eyes, and it's as strong as my Lightning Gun." Satoshi muttered a yes when his strings got a hold of Neji's headband, and began lifting it slowly. When it was a few inches away from his hand, it broke free and fell. Satoshi, without thinking, jumped down, caught it, and him and Neji Body Flicked out of there before they were caught.

"Victory!" Satoshi said, thrusting his fist into the air. Neji took his headband back and tied it. "Thanks…"Neji started before he was silenced by a sight that would make any normal man hard. "Something up? Forget something?" Satoshi asked, before he saw that his Byakugan was activated, and he was smirking. Satoshi activated the Tarogan, and smirked also.

The girls in the hot spring started a small scale water war, and were splashing each other, tits were jiggling, and it was all very appealing to them. Both deactivated their eyes, and turned around. "That was nice!" Satoshi said. "Agreed." Neji said. "Who'd have thought Neji Hyuuga was a pervert?" Satoshi said, a smirk on his face. "And no one will ever know." Neji said, and Satoshi chuckled.

They were about to leave before the door shot open, ramming them both into the wall. The girls left, Sakura accidentally blasting the door with her immense fists. The door creaked shut, leaving Neji and Satoshi imprinted into the wall, both with X.X looks. _"Karma is a bitch. Though that was a site that I will never let you forget!" _Both thought to themselves.

End.

Satoshi chuckled at the mini journey him and Neji was on. Said Hyuuga and Shikamaru had become, like Tyson, his best friends. Neji, when outside that cold front he wears, is a little bit of Jiraiya and himself combined. (Perverted and cheerful.)

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't thrilled. Satoshi wasn't paying any attention to him, yet he was pulling Shadow Clones into strategic locations and owning his ass. What Sasuke didn't realize was that Gatto was giving Satoshi commands. _"Mew, 3:00 and 6:00." _Two Clones then blocked a couple of kunai meant to take his head off. (How is he blocking the attacks while reading a book?) Naruto thought to himself. Shikamaru knew what Satoshi was doing.

(This is something Satoshi had planned before he began the battle. Sasuke can't win.) Shikamaru thought to himself. "Man Sasuke, you look pretty beat up." Satoshi said. Sasuke threw about 20 shuriken, but Satoshi blocked them all with only 3 Shadow Clones. "Your getting sloppy again Sasuke-_chan_!" Satoshi replied, knowing he was pissing off the Uchiha.

What he didn't expect was that Sasuke would stop and give him a death glare. "You've messed with me for long enough. I WILL kill you! You can count on it." Sasuke said, silently and darkly. "Really? On what grounds can you kill me?" Satoshi said, rather smugly. He was about to start another round of mental warfare, but a surge in chakra and killing intent paralyzed him on the spot.

"_What is this!? I've seen the power of Level 2 before, but it's never been this strong!" _Gatto said, a hint of fear in his voice. "What's wrong Satoshi? Can't say anything?" Sasuke asked, an evil smirk on his face, his power still increasing. Not only was Satoshi feeling the power, but everyone in the stands felt a dark feeling come over them. "This dread, it's coming from Sasuke? He has this much power now?" Naruto said, slightly worried.

"Sasuke…this power is evil in every way." Sakura said, trembling. The only one's not affected by this was Tyson and Kai. "Hey, why aren't you two affected be this!?" Naruto screamed, fear slightly present in his voice. "In the final battle of good vs. evil, good always pulls out on top. Satoshi won't lose. And we've felt this kind of power before. Some guys calling themselves The Sound 5 attacked us during the Chuunin Exam we took in the Hidden Storm Village." Tyson said.

"Sasuke's power may be stronger than theirs, but the feeling of dread is the same. We may not show it, but we feel it." Kai said, actually having a look that resembled Neji's cold poker face. (The Sun Nins have been through so much…they have such confidence.) Sakura thought to herself. She looked down and saw that Satoshi, though frightened, never took his eye off Sasuke, or made an attempt to flee.

(They all have such confidence in their skills.) Flashback to Tyson battling Katsuya. (They have wills that rival even Naruto's.) Flashback of Satoshi standing up, though he was unconscious. (And they are really strong. Stronger than any normal nin.) Flashback to Satoshi's mock victory over Kakashi, and Kai defeating Haku. (So now let's see what happens when they are backed into a corner.)

After a few seconds, Sasuke had turned into his demon form, with the hand wings. (Oh no. My prodding has caused the Curse Mark to possess Sasuke. That wasn't my intention…) Satoshi thought to himself, scolding himself. "You ready?" Sasuke asked, before a fist ran into Satoshi's jaw before he could even react.

(This speed. It's not human. I couldn't even…) Satoshi's thought never finished, because he was kicked in the face. Before he hit the wall, Sasuke appeared behind him, and knocked him across the arena. "Satoshi is being beaten like a pinball!" Naruto screamed, and Satoshi was literally being sent across the arena like a pinball. It was similar to when Lee unleashed the 5th Gate against Gaara, and knocked him all through the air.

Sasuke then kicked Satoshi into the air, and kicked him into the wall face first. "Satoshi!!!!" Kai screamed. Tyson and Kasumi were concerned about their unspoken leader. "He will be fine." They turned around and saw Shino there. "Shino's right. Satoshi will beat Sasuke." Lee said. And in the arena, Satoshi was staggering to his feet.

"Oh what's wrong, little man can't keep up?" Sasuke asked, taunting him. Satoshi then, to everyone's surprise, started laughing. "My my Sasuke. You sure are full of yourself now. Okay. We'll play for real. I didn't want to show the true flames of Kaji-Oni, but you leave me no choice!" Satoshi said, running his finger along an intricate seal on his hands.

(Now Satoshi is done bullshitting. Show them your real power!) Tyson thought to himself. After Satoshi finished running his finger along the seal on his hand that represented the symbol for infinity, it happened. Satoshi's chakra was truly unleashed. Every bit of non-demonic chakra was released. "You ready Sasuke!? This is what happens when you challenge the Head Honcho of the Chuunins. You know the saying, 'if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen?' Well guess what, **THE KITCHEN JUST SEALED ITSELF!!!** You're going to burn nicely!" Satoshi said, smirking.

Fire was literally surrounding him like a ring under his feet. Satoshi then pressed one more seal on his arm, and his Gravity Weights were non-existent. "Sasuke, this won't take more than 5 minutes." And with that, Satoshi disappeared. Sasuke followed suit, and no one could see them, but the explosions and pulses coming from the blows they inflicted chipped off huge chunks of the arena.

"Satoshi was never this strong last time I checked." Tyson said. "What else would Kaji-kun do while he had a week and wasn't causing trouble?" Kasumi replied. "You mean Satoshi, during the beginning of the exams, has been holding back some of his real power?" Kai asked. "Yeah. And now that he's showing it, I feel that winning may be more of challenge than I bargained for." Tyson said, smiling.

The battle unseen but felt lasted for a few more seconds, before Sasuke stopped dead in the middle of what was left of the arena. Satoshi appeared and took his stance, where his left hand was in his pocket, and his right hand was extended in front of him. Both of them had bruises and cuts going all along their bodies, and Satoshi's shirt had lost both sleeves from shuriken attacks.

Various parts of the arena walls were charred from Satoshi's aura of fire. "Got your second wind Sasuke?" Satoshi asked. Sasuke then was enveloped in a dome of fire. "You're going down. I will end it with this attack!" Sasuke said, an evil smile on his face. Satoshi didn't really react, until he felt the amount of power Sasuke was putting into this next attack.

"Sasuke! This attack your doing may take these people out as well. Your opponent is me! Leave them out of this!" Satoshi screamed, but Sasuke merely started laughing evilly. "That's not my problem!" Satoshi's eyes widened at that statement. "My only concern is if you live or die!" The whole audience heard that statement and were willing themselves to flee, but the killer intent Sasuke had paralyzed them all with fear.

(Come on Chicken-Head! Fight the damn seal!! You don't want to kill them all!!) Satoshi screamed in his mind. Satoshi knew that Tyson and Kai were fine since they had long ago trained themselves to not be affected by killer intent, and that Naruto and Neji would be fine, and the Jounins weren't Jounins for no reason, but those numbers would make it hard to stop the blast from affecting the people.

"**FUCK!** Everyone that can move, prepare for a blast. Keep everyone alive!" Satoshi screamed, and began the task of making hand signs. Sasuke roared, and a blast of millions upon millions of firebombs shooting from him, luckily Satoshi put up a wall of fire before he could get hit, but he would worry about that later, since he was a few seals away from his ultimate defense.

Kai, using his Jyuuken like powers, knocked some of the balls out of the air before they could explode. Tyson activated the Seal of Fire and absorbed any bombs that came near him. Naruto launched Shadow Clones to block the bombs, and Neji used the Kaiten to stop the bombs. The Jounins held their own with their own techniques. After a few seconds, Satoshi finished, and prepared himself.

"**MUSASHI STYLE: FLAME PILLAR JUTSU!"** Satoshi screamed, and a pillar of flames shot up, and protected the audience. Kai deactivated the Byakugan, but moved in time to avoid a firebomb that would have hit him in the head. He looked, and saw that Sakura was going to be hit. Muttering a 'Shit!', Kai Body Flicked in time to take the blow. He flew over the stands and was able to hang on to the outer rail.

(This is great! I'm too damn nice for my own good!) Kai thought before he sighed, the burning sensation on his back really getting on his nerves. Naruto helped him up, and the dust storm that swept the entire field began to dissipate. Satoshi stood in the center, panting. (That took a lot!) Satoshi thought to himself, before he looked out the corner of his eyes, and saw Sasuke charging, his Kusanagi Blade thrusting towards him. Satoshi smirked.

(So, the whole attack was to try and get me while I'm worried about the audience? Okay, I'll play. He'll receive some humiliation.) Satoshi thought to himself putting two fingers to his face, and smirked. He gathered a small bit of chakra, and prepared for a fun move. "**CHIBI!**" Satoshi screamed, and he was enveloped in some smoke.

Sasuke thrust his sword towards the smoke, and thought he hit, but instead he felt something standing on his sword, and he saw a small foot kick him dead in the head, sending him into the wall. When the smoke cleared, Satoshi was…shorter. He had turned into an 8- year old version of himself.

There was pure silence, some confusion, then a combined scream of 'CUTE!!!!' from all the girls caused Satoshi to face plant. He understood that he was, since he had the body of an 8 year old, adorable, but he wasn't going to allow them to take advantage of him because of it. So before he could be bombarded by girly screams, he changed back, and thrust his fist a Sasuke.

"Hey Chicken Head! Let's end this with one more move! Your Chidori vs. my strongest attack!" Satoshi said, and inwardly smiled when Sasuke was gone from the imprint on the wall, and was located across from him, on the rail. Sasuke didn't say anything, but his hand stretched outward signified him charging the Chidori. Satoshi jumped onto the straight opposite side, and Satoshi started charging chakra into his right hand. The sounds of a thousand birds was combined with the roar of a thousand tigers.

After some time, Sasuke was ready, and Satoshi summoned another Satoshi to perform his combo move. At the same time, Sasuke slid off the rail, and shot forward, indenting the wall. Satoshi jumped up, and his Clone stuck his hand out, muttered a release, and Satoshi rode the flames the Clone shot from his arm, and launched off the flames. They flew at each other with the intent of inflicting serious injuries, maybe even killing their opponent. (At least Sasuke was.)

"**CHIDORI!!!" "KAJIKIRI!!!"** Both attacks hit dead on, and there was an explosion. A dust storm erupted, and when it cleared, there was silence. Satoshi was on the ground, a hole in his chest. "He…he killed him?" Sakura asked, slightly stunned. "Looks like it…" Naruto replied. They both looked to the Sun Nin, and they were…calm!? In fact, Hinata was smirking. Sakura looked to Kai, and he didn't look at all worried. (She was healing his back.)

"What's with the looks? You're not sad your leader is dead?" Sakura asked, not realizing that sounded sort of rude. Kai merely looked back at her, and smiled. "Satoshi isn't out yet. I know he'll win. He loves to fool people into thinking he's dead. He loves to fake his own death." Kai said.

Sasuke looked over at the dead body, but found it weird that Satoshi had a smile on his face. He was about to let it pass, until he felt something was off. He looked at the corpse, and it dawned on him. He wasn't pale at all, in fact, he looked like he was merely unconscious. Then, the moment the fake corpse poofed away in smoke, Satoshi came from behind and had him.

"Now, Musashi Falls! Starting off, German Suplex!" Satoshi screamed, clasping Sasuke around his waist, and lifting him. He brought him over him, and ended by slamming his back into the ground, while he himself was in a bridge. "Now, Musashi Back Crusher!"

Satoshi, using his legs, pushed himself so that he flipped over Sasuke and was standing and picked Sasuke up and slammed him into the ground, back first. "Finally, Musashi Steamroller!" Satoshi said, flipping over Sasuke so that he grabbed him and place him on his shoulder, back first, before jumping forward, and spinning on the ground, Sasuke being steamrolled.

Satoshi jumped away and powered down when he saw that Sasuke wasn't getting up. "Winner, Satoshi Musashi!" Baki said, and the whole arena went into cheers of the awesome fight. "You okay there Chicken Head?" Satoshi asked, as he walked over to Sasuke. He didn't say anything, but he nodded. "You need to control that thing you call a temper." Satoshi said, smirking. Sasuke nodded again, and Satoshi frowned. "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean for the Curse Mark to react on it's own. But you're control over it was good enough for the blasts not to be strong enough to kill everyone." Satoshi said, and Sasuke smirked. "Next time, I will be in control, and you will lose." Sasuke said. "Maybe.." Satoshi said, and they both chuckled.

"Told you Satoshi would be okay, learn to trust him more." Kai said, slightly ruffling Sakura's hair, and getting away before she creamed him. Next match, Neji Hyuuga vs. Kai Hikari. Satoshi managed to pass both of them, giving different bits of encouragement.

First, he came to Neji. "I have a deal Neji. Defeat Kai, and I'll get you and Tenten set up on a date." Satoshi said, ignoring the glare Neji gave him. Kai passed him, and then he really smirked. "You know Kai, flirting with someone who's taken is pretty low, even for you. Sure she may not remember you from the Storm Village, but still dude." Kai held in every fiber of his being to prevent from clobbering his teammate.

"In all seriousness, Neji isn't to be taken lightly. He isn't the Hyuuga genius for no reason. His mastery of Jyuuken and the Byakugan is second to none in his family. Good luck!"

Both fighters went to opposite sides of the arena, and sized each other up. Neji, merely standing still with his arms crossed and his poker face on, and Kai, hands at his sides, a smirk on his face and cap turned backwards. You could feel the tension in the air emanating from the two nins.

"You know Neji, I've been waiting for this match. I know you have. You would enjoy upstaging me, and making yourself look good to Tenten!" Kai said, laughing when Neji's face broke and he blushed. Neji flipped Kai off, and Kai feigned hurt. "Geez Neji. I didn't know you were so mean!" Kai said, chuckling. Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little as well, stunning a few people, and they both then took neutral looks.

"Ready for one hell of a fight?" Kai asked. "Of course!" Neji said, fire in his eyes. Baki, seeing both warriors ready, called begin and got out of there. Both of them got into their stances, Neji in his Jyuuken Stance, Kai in his Jyuuken/Iron Fist Stance, and activated their Byakugans, releasing all their chakra. They both kept their stances and looks for a few seconds, before they charged at each other. When they both got into range, they slid their feet to hold their ground, and began thrusting palms and finger strikes at each other. The parries from the blows created small pulses of blue chakra.

"Hey Satoshi, you put up a great fight out there." Tyson said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Satoshi looked beaten, but his demon friend was already healing the small cuts he had. "Yeah, but both of them might kill me when a winner is decided…." Satoshi said, sighing. "Why?" Tyson asked. "Because I accused them of having a crush on certain girls." Satoshi said. "Oh, they're about to really rock now!" Satoshi said, seeing that Neji and Kai were beginning to speed up.

Neji and Kai kept waiting for an opening in their stances, and then at the same time, they both threw a Jyuuken strike to the heart, both blocking at the same time. "Seems like we're dead even." Kai said, smirking. "Seems like it!" Neji said, and both jumped away at the same time.

"Come on! What would Tenten say if she found that you weren't the best at using the Byakugan?" Kai said, saying it loud enough to get Team Gai's attention since they were near the rails of the arena, and let nature takes it course. **"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT NEJI HAD YOUTHFUL EXHUBERENCE FOR TENTEN!!!"** Or let Lee have nature take its course.

Lee immediately screamed that little cheer, and everyone in the audience immediately looked to the Hyuuga Genius, who was doing his damned best to not blush and give Kai the satisfaction of getting under his skin. "I'm letting you know Kai, I wouldn't be talking about anyone liking anyone." Neji said, smirking. Kai gave him, outwardly, a confused look, but inwardly he was screaming a chant of 'OH SHIT!!!'

"You trying to say something Hyuuga? I would be careful, you wouldn't want people finding out about what you and Satoshi did that one day when Naruto stole your headband for calling him a pest." Kai replied, smirking, and seeing that Neji was starting to lose face.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" Neji asked. That right there did it. Neji had stuttered, and the whole world just learned about it. (I know, I'm evil, but it's for his own good. I don't like cold evil Neji, so I'm forcing out 16 year old teenager Neji.) It can also be noted that Satoshi started sweating.

Tenten and Ino caught this, and Ino decided to figure out what was going on. Making some unseen hand seals, she activated the ultimate Yamanaka Clan Jutsu. "Ninja Art, Mind Reader Jutsu!" Ino said silently, and a blue third eye appeared on her forehead. She could hear all the thoughts of the people around her, but she zoned all her focus on Satoshi.

(Oh man! If Kai found out that me and Neji were peeking in on the girls while getting Neji's headband back, then we're screwed.) Busted!!! Ino and the others couldn't figure out what happened to the cloth, but now she knew. Time to confront the source of the problem.

Ino stalked over to Satoshi, who was still sweating. "So Satoshi, anything you want to say?" Ino asked. Satoshi slowly turned to her, and sweat dropped. "I have no idea what you mean." Satoshi said, and then he saw the blue eye on her forehead. (The fuck!? Oh wait! She can hear this too! DAMMNIT!!! Dad a dada dada) "Nice tattoo?" Satoshi asked, before Ino pounded his ass into unholy oblivion. No one stopped her because she would have torn them apart as well. It can also be noted that Tyson had conveniently 'disappeared' before the beating took place.

Back in the arena, Neji was having a problem. "Well Neji?" Kai asked. "I have no clue about what you mean." Neji said, though it was evident that he was sweating quite heavily. "Oh come on! I'm sure Tenten would love to know what you and Satoshi did after you saved your headband!" Kai said, and then smirked when Neji shuddered.

"I have a wager we can agree to. Should I lose, no one will ever know of what happened, and I'll reveal something about myself that came to me recently. And if I win, you tell Tenten, along with the whole audience what happened. Oh, and should you deny these terms, then I'll tell them straight off the bat." Kai said, smirking. Neji growled, but accepted, having no choice. Kai then turned to the audience.

"And Ino, should you even consider telling anyone else what you know from Satoshi, I'll personally ensure you a hell you'll never forget." Wrong move. All of a sudden feeling small, a giant Ino towered over him. **"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT SO I CAN KILL YOU OFF HERE AND NOW????"** Ino screamed, her eyes red with fire, and flames surrounding her from behind.

"Nothing ma'am, just commenting on your divine beauty." Kai said, all the guys knowing that he was literally making out with her ass to prevent from being killed. Now that he thought about it, Baki was nowhere to be seen, and Neji was cowering in the corner. This didn't go well to the Hyuuga Elders.

"Why would someone of the illustrious Hyuuga Clan back away from a mere girl as that dumb blond?" One of the elders said. Everyone within a 30 seat radius immediately got out of there. Ino had sent a glare so severe, that one of the elders had a mild heart attack, while the others visibly cringed. "…I heard no one speaking over here! Satoshi said it!" The Head said, smirking and pointing at Satoshi, who shot him a vicious glare.

Before he could even reply, Ino had glared hard at him, and he came close, and I mean REALLY close, to shitting himself.

Death avoided, Kai and Neji both thought about what to do next, and came to the same conclusion. (Jyuuken won't work, so I'll use Plan B.) Kai went back into his stance, but Neji surprised him by going into a karate stance. The Hyuuga Council were irate. Before they cold begin, Satoshi had began making hand signs.

"Musashi Style: Mute Box Jutsu." Satoshi said, pointing 5 fingers at the Hyuuga Council. Along with the sound of a lion's roar, their voice boxes had been silenced. Satoshi and Tyson began making fun of them because they couldn't make any noise. They then turned in time to see Neji begin his charge at Kai. Neji jumped and tried a roundhouse kick, but Kai blocked it, and began swinging him around. He released him, but was surprised to see that Neji had used a Substitution Jutsu.

(Guess he's no ordinary Hyuuga. They are usually so full of themselves, that they only follow their Jyuuken Styles nearly blindly. Sensei was not like any other Hyuuga, and so is Neji.) Kai thought to himself, as Neji appeared out of nowhere, and kicked him in the chest. Kai back flipped, and threw a few Shuriken, which Neji blocked with his Kunai. Neji charged, and tried a sweep kick, which Kai jumped over, and kicked Neji in the face.

Neji slid on the ground, and jumped up in time to block a kick to his side, and got a Jyuuken strike on Kai's arm, making it go limp. At the same time, Kai got a Jyuuken strike on his shoulder, and both jumped away, pushing the chakra point that was affected. They both looked at each other, before zooming towards each other, hand signs being made.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kai's Lightning Gun and Neji's Fireball cancelled each other out in an amazing explosion. When the dust cleared, they both held the exact same seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Both then shot a giant raging blaze of fire at each other, once again canceling each other out. Neji and Kai charged again, and began another Jyuuken battle, until Kai backhanded Neji across the arena, and sent him into the air.

Kai then made 24 hand signs, and brought his hands together. Then chakra started forming in his hands, and he drew his hands behind him. Neji managed to get in a position where he could somewhat defend himself, but he then felt the power coming from the attack.

"**HIKARI STYLE: TITAN LASER JUTSU!!!"** Kai screamed, thrusting his hands forward, and releasing a beam of pure, destructive chakra into the air. Neji began a nose dive, and then began spinning in mid-air. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji screamed, using the nose dive to spin faster, and create an even stronger barrier.

The ultimate attack met the ultimate defense, and there was struggle for supremacy. Neji's ultimate defense was holding, but he was using up quite a bit of chakra, and Kai's blast was, obviously, draining chakra like a rock. Then there was a giant explosion, and a dust storm shot across the arena.

"What was that!?!?" Tyson asked. "Seems like Kai had an attack up his sleeve. In all fairness, so do you and Kasumi, I bet." Satoshi said, smirking. Tyson was confused by the statement, but the way Kasumi glanced at him, he knew it was something they both knew about.

They then waited for the dust to clear, before they saw both opponents on the opposite side of the arena. Both in stances that Satoshi recognized. "This is where it is make it or break it." Satoshi said, looking on in the arena. Both Neji and Kai were in their stances, and they both glared, and at the same time, shouted the same thing.

"**YOU ARE WITHIN MY FIELD OF DIVINATION!!!!"** Both nin screamed, the yin-yang symbol appearing under their feet. **"HAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU!!!!"** Both nin screamed, sliding, and beginning their assault.

"**2 PALMS! 4 PALMS! 8 PALMS! 16 PALMS! 32 PALMS!"** Their speed was increasing, and their palms were canceling each other out.

61. Parry.

62. Parry.

63. Kai swung early, and Neji knocked his finger away, and brought his other hand around for 64, but Kai smirked, and brought the knocked hand away and brought his finger to Neji's chest, striking the Tenketsu located by Neji's heart. Neji's eyes widened, and he flew back into the wall. "What!?!? He struck Neji's heart!" Lee screamed. Satoshi smirked. "Kai hasn't won just yet."

Neji struggled to get up, blood coming from his mouth, and him clutching his heart. "Oh Neji! Stay down, you can't…!?!?!" Kai started, before it felt like his heart missed a beat. He then vomited blood, and fell to one knee. "What the hell?" Kai asked, his breathing labored. Kai thought back to the attack, and his eyes widened.

Neji had shot a small beam of chakra into the Tenketsu in his heart before he flew away. Kai growled, which caused him to vomit more blood, and clutch his heart as well. "Damn you Neji. You had one last attack, and it hit home." Kai said, coughing. "What now? I wasn't going to let you win!" Neji said, coughing and spitting out blood.

"So, we finish this in one more move?" Kai asked, getting to his feet. "You sure you want to go through with it? You'll die if I hit you one more time." Neji said, smirking, and breathing hard. "Then bring it!" Kai said, charging. Neji stood, and charged as well. They both got in range, pulled their fists back, and threw their punches, causing gasps from the audience.

Before they could strike each other, they both passed out mid swing, and hit the ground hard. "Seeing as both fighters are unable to continue, I'm calling this round a draw!" Baki announced, calling the Medic Nins to get them. "Woah! Neji really brought his A-Game!" Satoshi said, chuckling. "Both of them fought to a standstill, and Neji even blocked that strong chakra beam Kai shot." Tyson said, surprised. "Now its Naruto's turn, and his opponent is Shikamaru. This will be fun!" Satoshi said.

Naruto and Shikamaru entered the arena, not without some noise though. Naruto screaming about how he was going to become Hokage, and Shikamaru merely just walking, hands in his pockets, and eyes closed. When they both got to the center, Shikamaru told Naruto to shut up and quit being troublesome. That in turn caused Naruto to give him a semi glare, and then begin was called.

Naruto, without thinking, charged blindly at Shikamaru, who just stood in place. Before the initial punch could be thrown, Shikamaru stuck his foot out and tripped Naruto, causing him to run into the wall. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, launching his shadow to put a grasp on Naruto's shadow.

"Ha! What's the point! I've got more stamina than anyone else! You can't outlast me!" Naruto said. "Who said anything about outlasting you?" Shikamaru said, smirking. Naruto gave a nervous 'huh?' before him and Shikamaru turned around, and Naruto noticed he was close to the wall.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, before Shikamaru began going through a set of hand signs, signs that Naruto, who was still under Shadow Possession, couldn't do anything but copy. Once the seals were done, they both pressed the wall, and turned around. "Shikamaru what are you…" Naruto started before a brick shot out like a rocket, and popped him dead in the back of the head. Shikamaru's brick merely grazed his pineapple hair, but did no damage whatsoever.

"Nice!" Satoshi said. "Huh?" Tyson asked, confused. "He used the fact that his back was turned, and Naruto's height to attack him without it being obvious." Lee said. "Since Naruto's slightly taller than Shikamaru, he shot a brick that would miss him, but hit Naruto dead on." Satoshi explained.

Shikamaru yawned, and put his hands back into his pockets, and saw Naruto slowly rise, blood coming from the wound on the back of his head. "Told you, outlasting me isn't going to happen." Naruto said, getting back into his stance. Shikamaru sighed, and brought his hands out for more handsigns. "Shadow Warrior Jutsu!" And with that, Shadow Shika took to the ground, and the tell tale star hovered around Shikamaru. Naruto charged again, making 5 Shadow Clones as he ran.

Shikamaru began throwing shuriken at the Narutos that were charging, and hit them dead on. "Hmm. So they were all clones. Naruto, get off the rails now." Shikamaru said, not even turning around to see Naruto standing on the rails behind him. Naruto jumped down, and landed with a dent on the ground.

Satoshi saw what Naruto did with his landing, and smirked. Shikamaru started to command his Shadow, and it came to life, attacking Naruto. Naruto jumped around dodging the Shadow Shika, and charged Shikamaru, only to be kicked in the back of the head. Naruto jumped up, and was hit by another blow from Shadow Shika. He slid along the ground, and struggled to get up after being put into a Shadow Bind Jutsu.

"You're done Naruto. All I need to do is finish you with my Shadow Choker Jutsu and that's game." Shikamaru said, walking towards Naruto, making the necessary hand signs. Before he could finish, another Naruto jumped out of the ground, catching him with an uppercut to the jaw. Shikamaru flew to the sky from the sheer power of the blow, and Naruto kicked him back into the ground, where a final clone was there, ready with the Rasengan.

(Guess I screwed up. Naruto threw me for a loop by popping out of the ground, but when did that happen?) Shikamaru thought to himself, before being on the receiving end of Naruto's trademark attack, and hitting the wall hard. "And now, winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone cheered loudly, along with a few looks of confusion.

"What the hell happened!?" Tyson screamed at Satoshi, who ignored him completely. "Hey, Kakashi-san, you know what happened right?" Satoshi asked. "Of course." Kakashi said, reading his book of perversion. "When Naruto landed, he sent a Shadow Clone with more chakra in it than normal, and when the time was right, it would pop out and finish him in one combo." Shino said, explaining it to Tyson.

"Wow Shino, that's the longest you've ever spoken since I've known you!" Satoshi said, causing Shino to sweat drop.

"And now, we prepare for the next match! Will Hinata Musashi and Temari of the Sand approach the ring now?" Baki announced, and both nin appeared in a puff of smoke. "This will be a fight to remember! Which reminds me, Tyson, how are you in terms of moving?" Satoshi asked. "I can manage for a while, but give me a few more minutes, and I'll be a full strength!" Tyson said, smirking at Ino, who wasn't aware that he was prepared to make her pay, 100 fold.

"Tyson, quit mentally tearing Ino a new ass hole, this fight will be too good to miss." Satoshi said, seeing that begin was called, Hinata in her stance, and Temari standing there, ready.

**ShadowRonin: Well Damn. That chapter was a doozy. Three matched down, and now we start the next set of battles. Starting with Hinata and Temari!! Watch and see what happens next.**

**Next Chapter: The Jounin Exams continue as Hinata takes on Temari in a Kunoichi catfight you don't want to miss. Sakura faces Gaara in what we assume to be a mismatch. (Large brick pops Ronin dead in the head.) (5 minutes later) Tyson and Ino Square off, one looking for vengeance, the other justice. And the last fight, a three way rumble between Scar, Lin, and Kasumi. Who will pull ahead? Find out on:**

**Chapter 23: The Great Kunoichi Battle!! A Battle with the Omniscient, and Honor Among Sound Nins!?!?**


	23. Kunoichi Battle

**Yo!! Sorry about the long update time. College Application time is drawing near, and I want to have a future, unlike my bastard friend, who is getting paid to go to IIT, like a douchebag. Oh well, life is good to those who are 'normal', and not intellectually gifted. Now, Read, review, and don't mind my rant.**

Chapter 23: The Great Kunoichi Battle!! A Battle with the Omniscient, and Honor Among Sound Nins!?!?

Hinata began by charging at Temari, and throwing a few kunai at her. Temari merely dodged the attacks, but was surprised to see Hinata appear next to her, and palm thrust her into the wall. Temari pulled her fan out, and whacked Hinata over the head with it. (I'm almost inclined to scream 'BAKA!!!' but that wouldn't be nice to Hinata.)

Hinata slid on the ground, before she was hit by a sharp blast of wind form Temari's fan, one moon showing. "Geez! She's doing the 'Moon Thing' again." Naruto said, causing Satoshi to laugh. Temari began running forward, and sent a mini tornado at Hinata, who got out of the way of the attack, and created 3 Shadow Clones, and charged again.

Temari revealed the second moon, and sent air blades at the clones and the real one, who all did Substitution Jutsus with various pieces of debris. (What!? All five of them did a Substitution!?) Temari thought to herself, before one of them dropped from the sky, and then was replaced by a rock. (What!?) Temari thought to herself, knocking the rock away, and then was surprised to see the same 5 Hinata's appear in front of her, preparing for a Joint Attack.

"NOW!!" One of them said, palm thrusting Temari in the chest, causing her to slide along the ground, and then another appeared, tripped her backwards, and punted her into the air like a football. She flew right into the real Hinata who caught her, and did a falling pile driver, creating a giant dent into the ground. Hinata jumped out the large crater, and sighed.

(Hinata is really starting to become like Satoshi. She practically radiates the confidence he's always had. Satoshi broke her from her shell.) Kiba thought to himself. "Hinata's finally showing her stuff." Shino said, a smile hidden behind his coat. Everyone was surprised to see Temari shoot out of the crater, on her fan, and land without a thud.

"Alright Hinata, I'll admit I gave you less credit than you deserve. But now, it's for real!!" Temari said, making hand signs, and grabbing her fan. "Summoning Wind Style: Wind Clones Jutsu!" Temari screamed, ramming her fan into the ground, causing 20 green clones, wielding various weapons, to appear.

Satoshi nearly choked on a piece of candy he was eating before his eyes went white, and he glared at Naruto. "Damnit Naruto!!! You let her get into my manga stash again!!!" Satoshi screamed, waving his arms. "How did you know?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Because that particular attack was similar to one that a character from one of said manga used!!!" Satoshi screamed.

"So, it's okay for you to use those comics for attack inspiration, but no one else can?" Tyson asked, smirking at the sweat drop that Satoshi created. "I never said that! It's just that I hate when people sneak into my manga collection!" Satoshi said, defending himself. "Yeah, sure. Everyone in the Sun Village knows you use manga to come up with new moves." Tyson said, earning a whack to the back of the head from Satoshi. "Shut up. They're about to continue!" Kiba screamed, looking in the arena.

Hinata looked and counted 20 Wind Clones, and sort of growled to herself. (I wasn't intending on using this so early in the game, but if I want to win, I have no choice.) Hinata said, making a sign with her hand, and touching a seal on her shoulder. Her whole body was then covered with weird markings and demonic seals before they disappeared, and a gust of wind shook the stadium.

"Woah! What was that!?" Naruto screamed, and they all glanced at Satoshi, but Tyson was glaring instead. "You let her have one of your Gravity Seals!?" Tyson screamed, and Satoshi shrugged. "She wanted to get stronger, and she pestered me until I agreed. It's not like mine, which thrives on demonic chakra, but hers isn't as strong, and requires a little more chakra." Satoshi explained. Back in the arena, Hinata was moving her arms around to get a feel about how much speed she had gained.

"Hey, you ready?" Temari screamed. "Now I am!" Hinata said, getting into her stance. Temari commanded the clones to charge, and they rushed her. Hinata merely stood in her stance, and smirked before she disappeared. Then, wind clones were being destroyed right in front of her eyes. The audience were stunned, and the other nin who were competing looked like they saw a ghost.

(She's gotten way faster!) Naruto thought to himself. (No way! She's faster than anyone that I've ever seen save Satoshi!) Tyson thought to himself. (Wow. Hinata is this fast? I'll have to be careful, or else she'll get me.) Satoshi thought to himself, seeing Hinata appear behind Temari with a kunai to her throat. (Hmm. That Satoshi Musashi is an interesting person. If he can do that to Hinata, how strong is he himself?) Gaara thought to himself. Temari realized it was pointless to fight on, so she admitted defeat.

"Winner, Hinata Musashi!" Baki announced, and the audience roared with applause. **"THAT WAS AMAZING HINATA!!"** Kiba screamed. **"YOU KICK ASS HINATA!!!"** Naruto screamed. Hinata blushed slightly from the recognition from her friends, and smiled warmly when Satoshi gave her a thumbs up and nodded.

"Now, Sakura Haruno and Gaara." Baki said, and Sakura jumped down, while Gaara merely appeared in his Sand Transportation Jutsu. "Now Begin!" Baki commanded, and got the hell out of there. I mean, it's Gaara in there.

Sakura was ready for the Sand Demon, but he was merely standing there, arms crossed, and a neutral look on his face. Sakura sweat dropped. (I forgot, no moving for him.) Sakura said, charging. Gaara merely moved his hand a little, and Sand came from his gourd. She began running across the sand, before it rose like a pillar, sending her into the air.

Technically, Sakura should have come back down to Earth, but his sand kept knocking her back into the sky, and it was sort of funny how she just bounced up and down from the blows. After a while, Gaara allowed her to land, but she landed hard. "That's all you got? Then give up. This is no fun for me at all. Your weak. There's only one person I wish to fight." Gaara said, turning to Satoshi and Naruto, who both smirked, and looked right back, but then he noticed that Naruto had a scared look.

He looked confused, and then turned his attention to Sakura, who had what looked like the kanji for inner on her head. "…Weak…did you say…I'm **WEAK!?!?!?!**" Sakura screamed, jumping up, and glaring at Gaara with white eyes. "Weird, she looks a little more violent." Satoshi said, and Naruto sweated.

"She just used her Inner Persona Jutsu. She's now more violent than our own Sakura." Naruto said, and Satoshi looked on with intrigue. **"YOU THINK I'M WEAK BEACH BOY!?!?! I'LL SNAP YOUR ASS IN HALF LIKE A TREE!!!!"** She screamed, stomping her foot, and creating a crater that went about 13 feet into the ground. Gaara looked on unintimidated. "That supposed to scare me?" Gaara asked. Sakura growled, and charged. Gaara brought his Sand Shield up, but one punch blew it away.

Instead of looking worried, Gaara merely raised an eyebrow, and pissed Sakura off even more by not acknowledging her breaking his Shield. She brought another fist back with the intent of taking his head off, but he caught her hand, and held her into the air. "Now, Sand Cross." Gaara said, and his sand held Sakura into the air, her arms and legs tied with sand.

(Such a religious move for someone like Gaara.) Kakashi thought to himself. "Now, Sand Crusher." Gaara said, making the Sand Cross shoot up, and fly back down, with enough force to kill her. At the last second she screamed that she quit, and Gaara stopped the Cross before it killed her. Gaara released her, and she hit the ground, shivering and crying. Naruto jumped down, and picked her up.

"It's okay Sakura, you're okay." Naruto said, jumping back into the audience. Gaara Sand Transported back to the little area him and Kankuro were sitting at. "You handled that fairly well Gaara." Kankuro said, and Gaara looked at him. "No point in killing her. Would have lead to a pointless situation. I want Satoshi and Naruto." Gaara said.

"Now, will Ino Yamanaka and Tyson Kusanagi come to the arena." Baki announced, and Ino walked down, while Tyson jumped off the rail and landed in the arena, making sure his jacket stayed on. Ino merely glanced at him, before making hand signs, and activation her Mind Reader Jutsu. Begin was called, and Ino focused her mind on Tyson, who was mentally talking shit.

(Finally! I can tear that blond slut's hair out of her hair, and shove it down her throat, and make her regret hitting me like that!) Of course, those insults weren't meant to be heard. Tyson was blowing some steam off, and calming himself before he said something stupid. Sadly, Ino thought he meant it, and a black aura of killer intent blazed from her body.

"Funny, shouldn't Tyson be emitting the killing intent instead of Ino?" Naruto joked. Tyson sweat dropped, and shivered when he saw the red gleam in her eyes. "Okay, let's go!" Tyson said, charging, and disappearing from view. Ino merely sidestepped, and Tyson zipped right by her. (The hell!?!? She dodged my attack!? But she's a girl!!) Tyson thought to himself, and noticed that Ino glared at him even harder than before.

(What's with her?) Tyson thought, before he pulled out a few kunai and threw them. Ino dodged all of them, but one managed to clip her, and her hair was hit, slicing her ponytail down to her shoulders. All the girls in the arena gasped, and the guys knew that he had brought the apocalypse. (What's with her? So what if she lost a nice big chunk of her…snigger hair.) Tyson thought to himself, and his face was one of someone who was trying his best not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it, and laughed out loud.

He rolled on the ground, laughing his ass off, and all the males in the arena shuddered visibly. Tyson eventually calmed down, and noticed that the entire female populace had a death glare aimed straight at him, and Ino had what looked like a pure Satanic look on her face. (Poor fool, he's going to get wasted!) Satoshi and Naruto thought to themselves.

Tyson was about to do something to defend himself, but Ino ran her foot into Tyson's nuts yet again, and he hit the ground writhing in pain. But Ino lifted him up, and kicked him again, but this time, he fell backwards, and she stomped on them. Every, and I mean **EVERY**, male in the audience was holding their crotches in pain, and this is from merely watching this happen.

"Baki, I demand you call match now! He's never…what!?!?!" Ino screamed. Tyson was slowly getting back up, a malevolent aura surrounding him. (She goes downstairs and stomps on my jewels when I'm down. I won't allow the same girl to do that twice. **SHE'S DEAD!!!!**) Tyson was seeing red, and I mean pure red. His eyes were like targets, and Ino was the bulls eye. Satoshi and all the guys all were scared shitless, and the women were stunned silent.

"**BANZAIIIII!"** Tyson screamed, and charged at Ino, who was scared silent, and stunned. To say the least, he beat her ass senseless. After 1 minute of this abuse, she hit the arena wall hard, and Satoshi and Naruto had to jump into the arena to stop the psychopathic Sun Nin from murdering Ino. "Tyson! Let it go, man, let it go!" Satoshi screamed.

"**SHE &&(&(&$&()&)(#$&$$$****"** Tyson screamed, and all the women with kids covered their children's ears. Everyone was stunned. He had used close to every possible derogatory term towards women, and some colorful language that would make a Sailor cry.

Satoshi and Naruto sweat dropped, and Tyson calmed down. "Alright Tyson, I understand your mad, but if you ever want to have anything close to a girlfriend, you will kindly take back your words you spew out of sheer anger." Satoshi said, sweating. Tyson looked at him, and scoffed.

"I take nothing back! They say that there's no pain like childbirth? Well that's a load of **BULLSHIT!!!!** They have all sorts of things to dull the pain! A blow to the nuts hurts more than anything on this god forsaken beautiful Earth!!" Tyson screamed. The women were glaring at him, but he glared right back, and screamed **'WHAT!?!?!?'**

"Speaking Tyson, how are you standing?" Naruto asked. "If you must know, sheer willpower!" Tyson said, his knees giving out, and him blacking out. "Naruto, go see if you can convince Hokage-sama to heal him, while I send a Shadow Clone to defend his life until he can do it himself." Satoshi commanded. Baki called the victory for Tyson, since Satoshi interfered with him nearly killing Ino, who was carted off some time ago.

(Well, at least he keeps things interesting around here.) Satoshi thought to himself, when he saw that Tsunade had agreed to heal Tyson **AGAIN**. "Now, the last fight. Scar vs. Kasumi Aurion vs. Link." Baki said, and the three nin walked down the arena. (Well, this will be one-sided.) Kasumi thought to herself.

"Link, as much as we need to follow the mission, I have a qualm against teaming up against an opponent, girl or boy. So, you're on your own, and I'm on my own." Scar said, and Link, still smiling, nodded in agreement. "Agreed Scar-sama. I wouldn't want to fight unfairly either." Link replied, walking away.

"Argh, I told you before. It's just Scar. That sama crap is for Orochimaru." Scar said, and Kasumi immediately caught him not refer to Orochimaru like the other Sound Nins did. "Whatever Scar. You're no fun anymore." "What? I'm not as stuffy as those serious Sound bums!" They both chatted, before they both were on opposite sides, making a triangle with Kasumi.

"Now, BEGIN!!" Baki screamed jumping away. Link undid his chains, and summoned his coin, that turned into a metal mini-wrecking ball. All of them were in their stances, but Satoshi noticed that Kasumi looked a hell of a lot like Chun-Li from Street Fighters in her stance. Her stance was like it. And it hit him. She had been playing Street Fighters Alpha for a reason: To learn some form of hand to hand fighting that would match him and Tyson.

They were standing in their stances, waiting to make a move. Then at the same time, Link threw his wrecking ball at Scar, while Kasumi charged at Scar. Scar pulled out Kamikiri Maru and blocked the ball, and brought his opposite hand up to block the punch. Scar then swung his blade, and Kasumi jumped away, while Link charged Kasumi, who thought of this as a blessing in disguise. She turned, and smirked at Link.

"Amazon Secret Art: Seductive Glance Jutsu!" Kasumi said, her eyes turning pink, and hearts shooting at Link, who was hit dead on. He then had what looked like a love struck look on his face, as he glanced at Kasumi. "Now, defeat the one who wants to hurt me." Kasumi said, in a sweet and innocent voice, and Link nodded, and glanced at Scar, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Now that's not fair at all." Scar said to himself, pulling out both of his blades on his sides. Link threw his ball, and Scar dodged it and charged Link. He began swinging his blades, but Link was dodging them easily, and Scar got caught in the back by the metal ball hitting him. Scar slid on the ground, and used his blades to block the metal ball. He then sheathed Kamikiri Maru and used Karugane Maru to block the ball that seemed to constantly shoot at him. (Damnit! That damn jutsu that the Amazon Village mastered is a pain in the ass!) Scar thought to himself, finding an opening, and launching Kamikiri Maru at Link, who was hit, dead on the head, and was then slashed across the chest.

It wasn't a serious wound, but it put him out. He then grabbed his lost sword, and looked to Kasumi, who was back into her stance. "Cheap trick." Scar said, charging, and bringing both his blades out. Then, Kasumi moved so fast, Scar almost lost track of her. Satoshi and Kakashi both raised their eyebrows. (Hmm. Light Step? So she's been speed training as well. She's figured it out, but the only problem is that there is a small circle of dust whenever she steps.) Satoshi thought, using Tarogan to watch her, and de-activate it.

Scar regained where she was when she inadvertently kicked his sword from his hand, and tried an axe kick, that he blocked with his other sword, that was also knocked out of his hands. He sweat dropped, and blocked what he counted was another 45 kicks. (Who the hell does this chick think she is, Chuck Norris!?!?) Scar screamed in his mind, ducking, and getting axe kicked dead on the top of his head.

He felt like his brains had been knocked out of his head, and it hurt like hell. He jumped in time to avoid another kick, but another 30 followed suit, and he was hit a few times. (Damn women and their…!?!?!) He didn't finish, because he ducked under one of Kasumi's kicks, and her skirt flew over his face, giving him a nice view of her black lace panties.

For a few seconds time stopped. Satoshi had an O.O look. (Good thing Tyson isn't here. He'd kill Scar in a heartbeat.) Satoshi thought to himself. Kasumi's face turned bright red, and she pulled her skirt down and punched Scar, who flew into the wall. He slowly got up, and just had to make this comment.

"Black? That's a nice color, but I'd say your more of a pink." Scar said, but what most people were amazed about was that he said it with a straight face. Kasumi blushed and glared at Scar, who merely put his hands up in defense. "But they're your undergarments. Who am I to say what you should and shouldn't wear." That obviously made her turn red, out of both embarrassment and anger, and charged him.

(Bingo!) Scar thought in the back of his head, allowing himself to be kicked, and then did the Substitution Jutsu, and appear right behind her. "You truly are a Sun Nin like Satoshi and Tyson. Hotheaded and brash like both of them, except Tyson went a little overboard." Scar said holding a kunai to her throat.

That sent out red flags to Satoshi and the other nin from Konoha. (That's interesting. Sound nin are usually quite violent, and would kill for a kill. Those two are different.) Kakashi thought to himself. And with that Scar won. Baki then told the winners, which were Satoshi, Scar, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Tyson.

"And now, thanks to the randomizer, the next matches for next week will go like this." Baki said, and the board lit up. When it stopped, there were a few gasps, 2 smirks, and frustrated growl.

Match 1: Satoshi Musashi vs. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Musashi.

Match 2: Tyson Kusanagi vs. Scar vs. Gaara.

Satoshi and Naruto looked to each other, both smirking. "NOOOO!!! I missed Satoshi again!!!" Tyson screamed in sorrow. "I think I can fill Satoshi's place." Scar said, and both nin smirked at each other. Gaara remained quiet, but was preparing for their fights mentally. And Hinata was having a conflict of what to do.

(Both Naruto-kun and Satoshi-kun are really powerful, and have demons in them. I can't hope to win…) Hinata thought to herself. "So now, we will all come back in a week, and finish this exam! Now, BEGONE!!!" Baki screamed, and everyone cheered.

**ShadowRonin: Not as long, but still chucked out quite a few words. Life is looking pretty interesting for the Jounin Exam hopefuls. Now, let's see how they handle their next foes.**

**Next Chapter: There is a small respite until the next round. But that time won't be used for resting and training. Photos, Misunderstandings, and a pissed off Neji are what's in store for:**

**Chapter 24: Grave Misunderstanding! Neji and Lee Face off!**


	24. Perverts Unite and Flee

**Yo!! I bring you another awesome chapter in the life of the Sun Nin. The boys are causing more trouble than ever, and preparing for the fights that are coming. Cheer for your favorite nin, and watch it all play out.**

Chapter 24: Grave Misunderstanding! Neji and Lee Face off!

5 days have passed since the last round finished. All the nin have been preparing, but now, all training was going to stop for a situation. **"AHHHHH, WHO TOOK THIS PICTURE OF ME!?!?!?!"** Sakura screamed out loud. It was a picture of Sakura in the Bath House, a towel covering her lower parts, but her top half showing to the whole world.

Satoshi, who was tired from training, overheard her, and used Tarogan to get a look at the picture. He then looked incredibly scared. (Damnit Kai!!! I risked my life getting you that picture, and you drop it like a dumb ass!) Satoshi screamed in his mind, thinking of a way to get that picture. He then got an idea. Running, he ran into Sakura, forcing her to drop her picture.

"Oh, my bad. Here." Satoshi said, handing the picture to her. He then jumped up, and began acting like he was in a rush. When he turned the corner, he pulled out the swiped picture, and took off for the hotel. _"Mew, it would be a good idea to pray that Naruto meets her before that picture you cloned disappears." _Gatto said, laughing at the dilemma at hand. Satoshi flipped him a mental finger, and ran.

_(Elsewhere)_

Kai was walking casually around the hotel, told to take it easy since he did take a blow to his heart 5 days earlier. (Satoshi truly is a friend. Even though I was joking he got me a picture of a nude Sakura. Idiot.) Kai thought to himself before a familiar chakra was noticed. "Speaking of idiots." Kai said to himself. Satoshi then appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke, via Body Flicker.

"And to what…" Kai started before Satoshi interrupted him by showing him the picture he had. "Dumbass, you dropped the picture." Satoshi said, eyes dotted. Kai sweat dropped, and then had a scared look. "You didn't steal that off Sakura did you?" Kai asked, and Satoshi nodded.

"She's going to know you took it, and then we'll both be in hot water!" Kai said, and then, just because god hated them, a loud **'WHERE THE HELL IS SATOSHI MUSASHI!!!'** was screamed, and both nin cringed. "Perfect." Satoshi said to himself before they both felt like the whole area was weighted by killer intent, causing both nin to haul ass out of there.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blond nin was within hearing range, and was thinking of a way to make some money, or get free ramen.

_(Outside)_

Neji was wandering the area for a while, lost in his thoughts. He had been avoiding Tenten because she heard what Kai had said about his feelings towards her, but Kai didn't really say he liked her, Lee did. So Neji, being the 'supposed ice block' that he is, avoided talking or speaking to her for a while. He heard Sakura scream, and knew that Satoshi would probably get what he deserved.

He then came to a small area with some grass on it, and decided to meditate there. Of course, he wasn't going to get what he wanted, because Lee appeared near him. "My eternal rival, why are you avoiding Tenten?" Lee asked, and Neji sighed under his breath. (If Lee noticed, than I must be acting very obvious about it.) Neji thought to himself.

"If I remember correctly, you sort of announced my personal business out loud during my match against Kai, or did you finally lose the few brain cells you have training to hard?" Neji replied, with a smart-ass tone. "Neji, you aren't trying to blame me, are you?" Lee asked, looking a little annoyed. "No Lee, I believe some other fruit in Green Spandex shouted what you said." Neji said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lee jumped up, and somewhat glared. "I don't appreciate you making Tenten cry!" Lee screamed, and Neji jumped up, glaring right back. "I haven't done anything to her, dumbass! Recall I said that I was **AVOIDING** her!" Neji screamed back, and Lee growled.

"She believes she did something to you!" Lee screamed. "That is retarded!" Neji screamed back, his cool officially lost. "That's it Neji. I challenge you to a battle here and now!" Lee said, getting into his stance. "Good, I needed something to vent on for a while, and I'll add to my victories over you at the same time." Neji said, getting into Jyuuken Stance.

_(Elsewhere in the Training Grounds)_

Tyson was royally pissed. In the course of 5 days, he's received nothing but death threats from women he never even knew, and he believed that the Kunoichi had put a bounty on his head because he killed 30 bounty hunters from various villages, making his situation worse.

The Tsuchikage and Mizukage had sent letters to the Kazekage, demanding Tyson be killed, but Gaara refused outright, saying that he was defending himself. So in the course of 4 days, he had made an enemy of the Mist, Rain, Rock, and he finally made the hit list for Rock, along with his other Sun peers.

"So Tyson, heard you made a few enemies." Satoshi said, appearing out of nowhere. "None of your damn-" Tyson started before Kai ran in, sweating heavily. "We need to jet, Satoshi, Sakura may be around someone." Kai said, and both of them disappeared, leaving a confused Tyson. Tyson was going to continue 'training', before Ino and Sakura appeared, making him sigh in annoyance.

(Oh great. Just my luck.) Tyson said, seeing the girls give him a rather evil glare. At this point, the only girl who would talk to him is Hanabi. Even Kasumi would start crying and run from him when he saw her. "And what pleasure do I owe you?" Tyson asked, well aware that he was probably starting a fight with someone with inhuman strength, and a mind reader. "We could care less about you. We're looking for your friend, Satoshi." Sakura said, and Tyson figured Satoshi did something stupid.

"Well, as you can see, he isn't here, so let me train in silence!" Tyson said, a neutral look on his face. They both glared, before walking off. "You are both too much of a pain." Tyson said to himself, tossing a kunai and hitting the target dead in the center. (At least trees don't have hissy fits when you beat the hell out of them!) Tyson smiled in his mind.

_(Other Training Field)_

Neji and Lee were in their stances, waiting for the other to make the first move, but neither would move. Then Lee charged forward the same time that Neji used the Byakugan. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee said, jumping into the air and doing a spinning kick, which Neji ducked under, but Lee kept spinning. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee said, spinning on his pivoted foot, and trying a quick sweep kick, that Neji jumped over.

Bad move.

Lee spun around using his feet, and caught Neji in his side. Neji slid for a few meters, before Lee charged again, except he took a Jyuuken Strike to his shoulder. Lee slid back, and Neji charged, throwing chakra filled palms and fingers at Lee, who was dodging them easily. Neji knew he shouldn't be doing this, but his pride as one of the strongest of the Konoha 12 and a Hyuuga wouldn't allow him to back off. That, and one misplaced blow to his chest, and he could be in some serious trouble.

Lee jumped back, and threw a kunai, which Neji caught in the little hole on the end that you can tie string into. Neji pulled the kunai out, twirled it around his fingers, and pocketed them. "Thanks for the present Lee." Neji said, taunting him. Lee growled, and charged again, this time, moving faster than earlier.

(Damnit! I'm not in the condition to be facing Lee at full power. I need to subdue him before I get really hurt.) Neji thought to himself, dodging the wild swings. He then tried another Jyuuken Strike, only to be dodged, and be punched dead in the face, sending him sliding along the ground.

"Neji! Take back what you said! Tenten isn't acting stupid. Apologize for making her cry!" Lee screamed, fire in his eyes. Neji stood up, blood coming out of his mouth, and his breathing hitched. "No." Neji said defiantly. In the trees, with one black eye and one blue eye, a young man, 19, looked on interested, and covered his blue eye.

"Seems like Satoshi's friends are having a conflict. But I need to find him now. Orochimaru is going to make a move, and I'll be damned if Kajikage-sensei gets on my case for not saving him." He said to himself, watching the battle.

_(Somewhere in the Sand Village)_

Satoshi and Kai were running like their lives depended on it. If Sakura caught Satoshi, and noticed the small print on the back of the picture that said 'To my friend Kai: Sun Nin, Friend, and Closet Pervert!  From Satoshi' then both of them would be dead. They came back to the hotel, both tired, and hungry since it was about 12:00. They went to the restaurant, and instantly regretted it. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were right there, waiting for them.

(Fuck!) They both thought to themselves, shuddering. Sakura cracked her knuckles, and glared a vicious glare. "So, where have you been all day?" Sakura asked, a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice, causing both nin to have a chill go down their spines. "Now Sakura, there's no reason to kill me off. I was merely doing a job." Satoshi said, and his right eye gleamed. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, ready to kill the young nin, who merely looked at her uninterestedly.

"Jiraiya paid me 15000 ryo for the picture, and I accepted." Satoshi said nonchalantly. "If you must kill anyone, kill the pervert." With that Sakura turned an interesting shade of red, and began to place her fury into finding the Toad Sannin. Tenten and Ino left to their own devices. Kai looked over to Satoshi.

"Damn you're a good liar." Kai said, and Satoshi smirked. "At least you get your picture, and I strike a blow against perverts everywhere!" Satoshi said smirking. _"Hey, I take offense to that! Perverts make the world go around!" _Gatto screamed in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi sighed in his mind.

_(Training Field)_

Tyson felt like he was having the worst day ever. Apparently people were pissed at him. The trees he destroyed were a rare tree found only in Sand, and it was illegal to destroy them. Well, too late for him, because he completely decimated close to all of them without any remorse.

Gaara let him off, saying he never knew, and that there were a few left that they could repopulate the trees using them. But that didn't help the feeling that he had to destroy just about anything that had a pulse, or had bark. (I never knew that trees had the power to piss me off!) Tyson screamed in his mind, as he walked to the hotel, deciding that resting would calm his hurricane of a mentality.

He then saw Kai walk in, tired, and chuckling. "You look like your having a bad day." Kai said, while Tyson had clouds of dread over his head. "I've had better days for sure." Tyson said. "And now I'm going to take a nap." Tyson said, walking off. Kai sighed, and decided to follow suit.

_(Back at the Training Field)_

Satoshi was chilling in the trees nearby the forest-like terrain Tyson was training at. He saw that Tyson had vented his anger, and he then felt chakra coming from across the plains. "That's Neji's signature. There is no other source out there, so he must be sparring with Rock Lee. That Neji would…wait! Hold on a second!" Satoshi said to himself.

"Neji was told not to…Lee was looking a little…ah SHIT!! Lee is going to kick Neji's ass! Damnit!" Satoshi screamed, running to the site of the battle.

And like Satoshi said, Neji was looking a little beat up, and by a little, I mean he had a black eye, blood coming out of his mouth, and just now he had just spit up a nice amount of blood. (I need to end this. My heart is giving out, and I don't recall Lee knowing anything close to a Clone Jutsu.) Neji thought to himself, laughing bitterly at his joke.

His vision was doubling, and Lee wasn't even winded. Curse being in an unfit state to fight. He should be able to at least hurt Lee, but with his condition, he was winded after a few minutes. "Last chance Neji! Apologize to Tenten!" Lee said, still in his stance. Neji struggled to get up, and smirked that 'Make Me!' smirk.

"Frankly Lee, this is between me and Tenten, so you have no right to tell me what to do, especially since this isn't my fault!" Neji said. "But it is! You're the reason she is crying!" Lee said, sounding annoyed. "Think about it you retard!" Neji's cool has been lost again. "Have I spoken to her since the last round? **NO!!** So how in the flying fuck can this be my fault if I haven't said a damn thing to her!?!?!" Yep, the moment Neji starts chaining curse words, he is pretty pissed.

"And now, you, like a retarded bull, come charging at me like it's my fault!?!? Why don't you go do something useful with our time and mind your own damn business, you Mini Gai Reject!!!"

Now Neji knew that he was pissed, and he had just insulted Lee in the worst possible way. Of course, Lee knew that Neji was pissed, and insulted him in the worst possible way, but because he revered his Sensei so much, and Neji wasn't seeing that he was to blame, Lee sort of snapped.

Growling and glaring, he charged with the intent on killing poor Neji. (Well, should I die, I died being as un-Neji-like as possible, thanks to Lee.) Neji thought to himself, prepared for the final blow. But after a few moments, he realized it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Satoshi holding Lee's fist a few inches from Neji's face.

"Now Lee, attacking someone who is severely injured isn't very 'youthful'." Satoshi had caught the fist that was supposed to be driven into his face. "But-" Lee started before Satoshi cut him off. "The reason you two are fighting is lost to me, but attacking someone deemed unready to fight isn't very nice Lee. Whatever Neji did, it can wait until he has been cleared for any and all ass kicking." Satoshi said, as Neji slumped to the ground on one knee.

"He made Tenten cry! He won't take responsibility for his actions!" Lee screamed, and Satoshi sighed. "Lee, I'm sure that there is a good reason that Neji can explain, because making girls cry is a pretty low thing for any guy to do." Satoshi said, causing Neji to glare at him.

"I did nothing to make her cry!! I've been avoiding her!! This retarded jack-ass assumed I went and did something!!" Neji screamed. Satoshi then knew that Neji must have been pissed, because his friend was so good at hiding his emotions, that only extreme feelings, like the past contempt he had for Hinata, or the blushing he produced when Kai hit the one mark he wasn't expecting, his emotions, would cause him to break from his poker face.

"Lee, I don't think Neji is doing it intentionally. But he's right Lee. You should leave Neji alone to sort through his emotions." Satoshi said, a plan of sheer brilliance forming in his head. Lee shrugged, and ran off mentioning something about Gai-Sensei, and Satoshi had a Shadow Clone help Neji back to the hospital, to get himself re-healed. Satoshi smiled, and then looked into the tree.

"You're free to come out now. No one is around." And the person in the tree landed silently, and Satoshi's eyes widened. "You!" Standing in front of him was the one person he didn't want to see ever again. Same black hair, and carefree demeanor. His brother, Koji Musashi, has appeared.

_(Hotel)_

3:30. Kai and Satoshi had been avoiding Sakura for the last 3 and a half hours. This was the time he woke up from his little nap, and decided that finding Satoshi and pestering him for a while would prove to be amusing. "Hey Kai, I know something you don't know!" Then again, maybe the gods had something in store for him. Naruto ran up to him, but what Kai caught was his smirk.

He knew that smirk. That's the same smirk Satoshi and Tyson had when they were about to do something bad. "What is it Naruto?" Kai asked, and Naruto grinned even broader. "Because I know what you and Satoshi did! Now, the question is, should I tell Sakura that I know, or keep my mouth shut?" Naruto said, in fake contemplation. "What do you want, Naruto?" Kai asked, knowing he was going to be the victim of blackmail. "I want you to treat me to Ramen! For the rest of the competition!" Okay, not the kind of blackmail he was expecting, but hey, it's only ramen, right?

_(Training Ground)_

"Hey little brother." Koji said, his Sun Headband around his eye. "Koji!? What the hell are you doing here!? You should know by now that I plan on killing you for abandoning the Sun Village!" Satoshi said, his hand twitching near the kunai holster he has. (Ugh! As dumb as ever. I guess this is where I come in.) Koji thought to himself.

"No brother, the village wasn't abandoned, in fact, Kajikage-Sensei has brought the village to a somewhat steady rate. Not many ninjas and villagers were killed, just blown away." Koji said, rather sullenly. "But he did kill off our entire family, and I plan on making him pay for his crimes. He is a bastard, and on the promise from my father, I WILL kill him!!" Koji said, and Satoshi looked at him confused.

"I understand you wanting to kill Orochi-teme, but why are you parading like a pirate?" Satoshi asked, referring to him wearing his headband around his left eye. Koji then had a look of sorrow, and he then gave Satoshi a hard look.

"The reason I have my headband like this is also the same reason I mainly want to base my killing him on our dead father." Koji said, raising his headband. Satoshi's eyes widened. "No…way…" Koji's left eye was blue and the black pupil was slitted.

"That's…" "Yes brother. This is Father's Tarogan Eye. Before he died, he gave me the Tarogan." Koji explained, and Satoshi was stunned. He then regained his composure and smiled at his brother. "So you didn't abandon the Village. That's great brother! Then that means that after this tournament, then we can return to the Sun Village!!!" Satoshi screamed, jumping for joy.

"Actually, I was coming as an emissary from the Sun Village, but I'm also intending on staying in Konoha for a while. There's something that's happening in the Sun Village that's making me not want to return." Koji said, sweating. "Huh?" Satoshi replied confused. Koji mentally cried, not wanting to have to explain this to Satoshi.

"Okay, during the invasion quite a few of our strongest nin were killed, so Kajikage-Sensei made a decree stating that anyone and everyone that was a ninja should pair up and begin making babies like hot and horny rabbits." Koji said, and Satoshi sweat dropped and his right eye twitched. "You mean that…" Satoshi started.

"Correct. The moment you, me, Kai, or Tyson enter The Village Hidden in the Heavens, we may most likely be gang raped by rabid fan girls." And Satoshi imagined a gang of girls having their way with him, and immediately cringed. "Okay, you've proven your point. We stay in Konoha." Satoshi said sweating. "Good. Oh, and I convinced a friend of mine to televise the last round. These fights are too good to miss, and I'm sure Kajikage-Sensei would love to see how strong you are." And with that, Koji disappeared. "Well, seeing as how nothing is happening, I guess I can begin to put operation 'Get Neji Laid' into motion once the competition is over." Satoshi said, smirking.

_(Hotel)_

When Satoshi got back, it was close to 7:00. (Tomorrow needs to hurry! I want to fight Naruto man to man and demon to demon!) Satoshi thought to himself. He then walked to his room, planning on sleeping in early. What he saw disturbed him. At the Ramen bar, Naruto had stacked up about 20 bowls, and Kai looked like he was sulking in the corner.

"Satoshi, if it wouldn't be much of a problem, I would like you to kill Naruto in the next round, so I don't owe him anything ever again." Kai said sulking, and figured out what happened. "Naruto found out about the picture didn't he?" Satoshi asked, and Naruto smirked at him.

"Of course! Now I got him to treat me to ramen for the next month!" Naruto cheered, while Kai cried a little. "You said for the rest of the Competition!" Kai said, and Naruto smirked. "I did? Maybe I should slip in keeping this too myself." Naruto said, and Kai ran his head into the counter. "Well, that's what we get for being sneaky." Satoshi said. Kai then gave him a 'this is your fault' look, and Satoshi replied with a 'not my fault at all look'.

_(Hospital)_

"Okay Jiraiya, explain this to me again." Tsunade said, in the Sand Village hospital. "Sakura ran up to me, screamed pervert, and beat the holy hell out of me! I swear that I wasn't doing anything perverse this time! She just came out of no where!" Jiraiya said, crying anime tears. Most of Jiraiya's bones were broken, and he had all sorts of bruises.

"Somehow, I doubt this isn't your fault, seeing as you ARE a pervert." Tsunade said, causing Jiraiya to sweat drop. "I have an alibi this time! I was peeping at the bath house! I couldn't have taken some kind of indecent picture of Sakura." Jiraiya said, but Tsunade didn't really believe him. Sighing, she walked out, and left Jiraiya grumbling.

"Whoever did this injustice to the great Toad Sage will surely get their asses kicked!!" Jiraiya said, thrusting his fist into the air.

_(Next Day)_

The day was finally here! The day of the last round! The best battles ever were going to be battled here. And it was time! "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the Semi-Finals!!! The Finals will also be played out today, and the victor will be recognized as the strongest Chuunin here! So, let's bring out the competitors for the last rounds!" Baki announced, and the final 6 nin walked out. The cheers were astounding.

"Hey Satoshi. You ready to get your title taken from me?" Tyson said as they were walking. "You wish Hothead. I'm going to go all the way!" Satoshi said, smirking. Everyone else was lost in their own thoughts. "Now, the first match, will Satoshi Musashi and Naruto Uzumaki please enter the arena!" Baki said, and Naruto and Satoshi were confused.

"Hey, where's Hinata-chan?" Satoshi asked. "She conceded defeat yesterday. So it's just you two." Baki said, and both nin nodded, and took their places. They could hear the cheers coming from the stands, and they weren't even fighting yet. They both smirked, and continued to stand their ground, knowing that some last minute adjustments were made so that they could fight to the strongest of their powers.

Begin was called, and they both disappeared. The people were waiting for an explosion of power, but nothing happened for a few seconds, until something began shooting out of the ground. When the dust cleared, it was a giant screen, and Satoshi and Naruto were standing in the desert plains a mile outside the Sand Village Gates.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. That ends that. Satoshi and Naruto start off the next round. Both nin are something else, and their demons are life long rivals. Who will come out on top? Find out.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto Uzumaki. Satoshi Musashi. Both have demons that hold Nine Tails. Both are incredibly powerful. Both are close to half demons. Friends and Rivals. Which Demon Child will pull ahead of the other? Find out on:**

**Chapter 25: Gatto vs. Kyuubi! Power of the Fifth Tails!!!**


	25. Gatto vs Kyuubi

**Yo!! Sorry about being gone for so long. Life, School, and Star Ocean: Till the End of Time decided to take a large chunk of my life. But to make matters worse, Finals are coming up, and that means studying. I'll try to update after finals, but I won't make any promises.**

Chapter 25: Gatto vs. Kyuubi! Power of the Fifth Tails!!!

"Wh-what!?!? Where did a giant T.V Screen come from!?!?" Tsunade asked, and 2 people walked up to her. "Sorry for being late, but a friend from the Sun Village called me up." They turned and saw one other that the Raikage, and another man.

"Oh, Raikage-sama. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked. "Well, Koji Musashi called me saying that Satoshi was going to be in the greatest match ever witnessed by man, so I called up a friend of mine." Raikage said, pointing to his friend, whose face was covered by a white robe with a hood. Before Tsunade could question him, Kai jumped up and waved.

"Hey! Kazu-Sensei!! Your actually here!!" Kai screamed, and Tsunade, and Sakura's eyes widened. "Then…then your…" Tsunade started, and the man sighed. "Damn Kai. Could have at least given them time to guess." He said, tossing his white robes off, revealing a man in Kage Robes, except the main color as orange, and the side color was red.

"Yep! Say hello to the Shodaime Kajikage! Kazu Hyuuga at your service!" Kazu said, mock bowing. Kai sighed, and knocked him in the back of the head. "Your such a loser!" Kai screamed, and Kazu sulked, and then both of them began laughing. (I thought Kai was familiar! He was the same kid who could use the Byakugan, and was the Kajikage's apprentice.) Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey, it seems Satoshi and Naruto are about to do something." Kai said, pointing to the screen. "Wow, Katsuya and his team did a beautiful job setting this up!" Raikage said.

_(Outsude the Village)_

"You know Naruto, this is probably one of the only matches I really look forward to." Satoshi said. "I know. I mean it's one thing to fight a strong opponent, but a friend and rival who also holds a demon is the best kind of opponent!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah. Time to see who's stronger. Konoha's Kyuubi, or Heaven's Gatto!" Satoshi said, and they both got into a stance. "You ready for Round 1! We start with…" Satoshi started, and they both screamed at the same time, "CLONE JUTSUS!!!"

_(Sand Arena)_

"Kyuubi!? Naruto has Kyuubi in him!?!?" Kiba screamed, and wasn't the only one. Everyone who didn't know was stunned. (That explains why Naruto as shunned as a child…) Ino thought to herself, while they were also contemplating what Satoshi said.

(So, he's like Naruto. No wonder him and that dobe get along so well.) Sasuke thought to himself. (Well Naruto! Your youth is doubled along with the demon's power, now let us see what you and Satoshi can do!) Lee thought to himself.

_(Battle Area)_

Naruto began charging, while Satoshi stood there, his hands in his pockets. (So, your Sword and Shield Taijutsu eh? Well, two can play mastery of Shadow Clones!) Naruto thought to himself. Without making hand signs, 5 Naruto's appeared, and charged. (Hmm, he's mastered the Shadow Clone as well. This will be nice!) Satoshi thought to himself, standing with a neutral look on his face.

All five Naruto ran up, before they disappeared. He looked around, and then a Clone popped up behind him, blocking Naruto's punch. "Too slow." Satoshi said, and 2 more clones popped out, blocking two more punches. He then move his head to dodge a kunai that shot past his head. (What!? A three-pronged kunai?) Satoshi thought to himself, before an orange and yellow blur clothes lined the hell out of him. He spun on the ground, until he regained his footing, and caught another three pronged kunai, his head being rammed again by another lightning fast fist.

(Shit! He's moving faster than I can even with my Tarogan eyes tracking him!) Satoshi thought to himself, before he was surrounded by 5 Narutos, and he then noticed one running up, and straight up smashing it's fist into his jaw.

"U-" 4 more came from behind. "ZU-MA-KI-" Satoshi was launched into the air, where the first Naruto that clocked him was in the air, ready for an Axe-Kick from hell. "NARUTO BARRAGE!!!" Naruto screamed, ramming his foot into Satoshi's head, making him hit the ground hard. Satoshi bounced on the ground, before he was on his back.

"You lose!!" Naruto screamed, before 7 Satoshi's appeared before him, out of nowhere. " Not yet! Now it's my turn!" Satoshi 1 said, charging along with the others. When they were a foot away, they disappeared. Naruto turned around in time to see one of them stop in front of him, his back to him.

"Now, SA-TO-SHI-" The first one elbowed him, then another punched him in the gut, and the third one palm thrusted him. "MU-SA-SHI-" The fourth one ran his fist into his back as he was flying back, the fifth one tripped him, and the last one football kicked him into the air. The Clones then positioned themselves, and launched the first one into the air after Naruto.

"COMBO!!!" Satoshi screamed, and back flipped, and kicked Naruto. Naruto flew to the ground, and created a crater as big as Satoshi's. After the attack, all clones disappeared.

_(Sand Arena)_

"Alright! Satoshi's gotten better with the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kazu said, and Tsunade shrugged. "True he's good, but Naruto is better." Tsunade said, smirking at him. "Oh? You wanna bet on it?" Kazu asked, and Tsunade thought back to the Chuunin Exams in the Storm Village.

He had bet that Kai could beat Sakura, which he did after a while. "Okay, your on! What are the stakes?" Tsunade asked. "Free lodging at Konoha for the next month." Kazu said, and Kai sighed. "You cheapskate." Kai said, in which Kazu waved him off. "Got to do what you got to do. No one's going to hold it against me." He replied, and Kai sighed.

"And should I lose, than I'll give you all the money I have left." He said, stating the terms to the bet. The way Tsunade's eyes gleamed from the prospect of money, told that the bet was on. "Hey Sensei, the fun should be beginning again!" Kai said, seeing Naruto begin to stand. Jiraiya on the other hand was speechless.

(I don't know if I'm the only one who's noticed, but he just used the Fourth's Special Technique. So he actually gave him the tools to learn it, and Naruto learned it on his own.) Jiraiya thought to himself, amazed and proud of his pupil.

_(Battle Area)_

Naruto managed to stand up, but Satoshi was still on his back, his hair covering his face. Naruto thought he was out, before Satoshi began chuckling. "You know Naruto, this is the best I've ever felt during a fight. Okay, your Clones are just as good as mine. So now, how about we take it to the next level?" Satoshi said, getting up, and letting some more of his chakra out.

"Of course, let's take the kiddy gloves off!" Naruto said, calling on Kyuubi to give him some of his chakra. Satoshi was powering up. After a few seconds Naruto was leaking red chakra, and Satoshi was in Spark Form. "So, your ready?" Naruto asked. "Let Stage 2 Begin! Jutsus!!!" Satoshi said, charging at Naruto. They both were charging each other, Naruto up heaving the sand he was running on, Satoshi activating his Spark Claw on his right hand, and bringing it up like he was going to attack.

They both yelled battle cries, and cocked their fists back, and Naruto threw a punch, and Satoshi slashed at him. Both chakra powered attacks hit at the same time, and there was a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Satoshi had Naruto's fist while Naruto had dodged Satoshi's Claws. They both smirked, and jumped away. Satoshi landed, and began going through seals for his trademark attack.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" Satoshi said, shooting a beam from his finger. Naruto barely dodged the lightning fast beam, and made 5 Shadow Clones. They all charged, while Satoshi began shooting off Lightning Guns like rapid fire. The Clones managed to dodge all the beams, but Satoshi had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Lightning Style: Spark Raid Jutsu!!" Satoshi said, making the hand signs, and sending a flurry of electric balls at Naruto, who were all hit. But what surprised Satoshi was that they all poofed away. (Shit! Shadow Clones!!) Satoshi thought to himself, before he shot another Lightning Gun behind him, hitting Naruto, who poofed away again.

"Fuck!" Satoshi screamed out loud in frustration. He turned around, and caught a kunai, and sweat dropped when he saw the exploding tag attached, that blew up in his face. Naruto came out of the sandy ground, and cheered, but stopped when he couldn't move. "Ha. Meet my upgrade of Stun Fist: 1000 Volt Fist!" Satoshi said, his punch immobilizing Naruto, who turned into a log.

"&&!!!!!" Satoshi screamed in sheer frustration.

_(Sand Arena)_

Everyone gasped at the string of curse words the young Sun Nin released. Even Tyson was amazed that Satoshi swore like he did. "Tyson, get over here now!!!" Kazu screamed, and Tyson made his way over there. "You stay over there the whole time I arrive, and say nothing?" Kazu said, and Tyson smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was too into watching Satoshi's fight to know you were here!" Tyson said, hugging the Kajikage. "Now, where did Satoshi learn this kind of language?" Kazu asked, and Tyson smirked. "Not from me. If he was learning it from me, he would be cursing all the time!" Tyson said, and they both began laughing. "But seriously, clean your mouth out." Kazu said, and Tyson looked at him back.

"The day I clean my mouth is the day you clean out your desk." Tyson replied. They both looked at each other, and said 'Deal' at the same time. No one knew what Tyson was talking about, but Kai knew exactly what he was talking about, which explained why Tyson was refraining from calling him Kaji-Hentai.

_(Battle Area)_

Satoshi looked for Naruto, and looked up just in time to come face to face with his fist. He flew across the desert for a few feet, before he regained his footing, and caught a fist, his Tarogan finally activated.

"Now we really begin, Naruto." Satoshi said. "1000 VOLT FIST SPECIAL TECHNIQUE!!! ELECTRIC FISTS OF FURY!!!" Satoshi screamed, and began pounding electric chakra filled fists into Naruto, punching him like there was no tomorrow. After the 1000th or so punch, he palm thrusted him, and Naruto flew and hit the ground hard.

"Sorry Naruto, but you've been immobilized by my paralysis. It's not so easy to break either." Satoshi said, smirking. He was about to convince Naruto to quit, but he was actually getting up, and was smirking. "Wow Satoshi, your mastery of Lightning is amazing to create your own style of Taijutsu. But I'm not done yet!" Naruto said, and a burst of chakra broke the paralysis that Satoshi's attacks held on him. Satoshi was stunned.

"Damn Kyuubi. He's too strong for my attacks to contain him." Satoshi said, and Naruto smirked at him. "Of course. You expect someone like Gatto to stop me? He's the weaker demon here." Naruto said, and Satoshi smirked. "So, Kyuubi believes Gatto to be inferior eh? Well then, I guess we can skip to Round 3. Tails!!" Satoshi said, and Naruto hopped away.

"Good, Kyuubi's been looking for some fun." Naruto said, his chakra powering up. Satoshi smirked, and began charging more chakra. At the same time, they both released a tail.

_(Sand Arena)_

"Woah!! Naruto can make tails appear like Satoshi?" Kazu asked, and Kai sort of nodded. "Looks like it, but if we know both of them, they will make a show out of this." Kai said. "Heh, so true. That Satoshi is truly a performer." Kazu said, and Kai nodded.

By this time, both nin were on their third tails. And after a while, the fourth tail appeared, and their power was pretty intense. (Come on Gatto! We want to win right?) _"Of course. Now, I think with the concentration we're showing, we can take out Naruto. Let's try for it!" _Gatto said, and Satoshi smirked mentally. (Yeah, the fifth tail!) Satoshi thought to himself, his power still rising even though he had 4 tails out.

Naruto's thoughts were along the lines of Satoshi's. (Come on Kyuubi. Don't you want to show that rival who the demon on the block is?) Naruto said to Kyuubi. _"Of course Kit, but the power for the fifth tail requires a large amount of concentration. You have to be in sync with me, Kit. Can you handle it?" _Kyuubi asked mocking him. (Of course! Now, let's defeat Satoshi!) Naruto's power was also rising, but he wasn't out of control like Jiraiya and Tsunade thought he would be.

_(Sand Arena)_

"So, they plan on finishing this in a few. That's good, this fight is getting way to good to drag on. I want it to conclude!" Kazu said, and Kai glanced at him. "You just want to win your bet." Kai said. Then everyone froze, feeling a powerful pulse of chakra. It wasn't coming from anyone in the stadium, yet it felt like it was. They looked on the screen, and everyone gasped.

"They pulled out their fifth tails." Kazu said, and all the other fighters were getting nervous from the power being displayed. "So, little brother has now become this powerful. Careful, Old Man, he is almost as strong as you are." Koji said, showing his amusement. But there was one more thing that was interesting to everyone. Their clothes had changed.

_(Battle Area)_

When the dust cleared, Satoshi and Naruto had powers to match some Kages, their fifth tails, and their clothes changed. Naruto was now in an orange t-shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat, with 'Konoha's Crimson Fox' on the back in bright red kanji. He had 5 chakra tails protruding from his backside, and his hair has red streaks at the end.

Satoshi had on a white shirt, and white pants, similar to Jin's Battle Gi, (not the dark blue jumpsuit) except that it had dark blue stripes along the edges. On the back of his shirt, it read 'Sapphire Tiger of the Heavens' in kanji. Satoshi's bangs came undone again, but this time, he tied it back with his goggles, and smirked at Naruto. Before he did anything else, he released his Gravity Seals.

"Heh, looks like you unlocked the fifth tail as well. Then this will be an awesome match." Satoshi said, his voice having a hint of Gatto in it. "I could say the same against you. Your demon infused chakra is near mine, so this fight will be most spectacular." Naruto said, his voice a little demonic. Naruto's crimson eyes stared down Satoshi's orange Tarogan eyes, before 2000 Shadow Clones appeared behind each of them.

"Mass Shadow Clones." They both said at the same time. Satoshi's clones looked like him in Spark Form, and Naruto's clones looked like him before his clothes changed. "Now, let the Great Clone War begin!!!" Satoshi screamed, charging, his clones following. Naruto smirked, and they all began charging as well.

_(Sand Arena)_

"Seems little brother has found someone who matches him perfectly." Koji said. Kazu smiled, and Kai was surprised. "They both massed 2000 Clones without the need for hand signs. That's unreal." Kai said, stunned. But what happened next really stunned them.

Instead of attacking each other, they both, once they were right next to each other, attacked the opponent army. Naruto used a chakra filled black fire claw, like he used against Sasuke, and Satoshi extended his claws so that they shot out, and stabbed any clones in the vicinity.

(Damn, I only got half of them.) Satoshi thought to himself, while Naruto began brawling with the one's he didn't take out. Satoshi smirked, and disappeared. The Naruto's were confused, but then, they began being dispatched. The only clue was a blur of white and blue that was left after Satoshi attacked.

Naruto, on the other hand, was blowing clones away by punching, kicking, or straight up kicking their asses with blinding speed. After a few seconds, all the clones were dispersed, and Satoshi and Naruto were standing across from each other, both smirking. "So, it comes to this, eh? One on one!" Satoshi said, and Naruto smirked. "Of course. Killing 2000 Clones is perfect warm up, and now I have an idea about what I can do." Naruto said, and then they both cracked their knuckles.

Satoshi slid one foot forward, and extended his right arm, and brought his left hand back, both hands fisted. Naruto put his hands into the pockets on his trench coat, and got into a ready stance. Now be aware, they were about 75 yards away when they got into their stances.

_(Sand Arena)_

"Hmm. Satoshi is actually in a fighting stance." Koji said. "What do you mean?" Kai asked. "Satoshi has never been one for unnecessary stances. The thing closest to a stance he has is when he is using his fire. You know Koji, the one where he has his hands in his pockets." Kazu explained, and Koji nodded.

"Oh! I never knew Satoshi wasn't the kind of person to not use a particular stance." Kai said. "He says that if you use a stance, you can give away what kind of fighting style you prefer. But the style he has isn't really a style, so the stance he has doesn't give much away. In fact, he makes them believe that he is good with his hands, when it's his jutsus you should watch." Koji said.

"Huh?" Kai asked. "The stance he's in. What's the first thing that come to mind seeing that stance?" Koji asked. "That he uses his fists…wait. I get it now. He's using deception." Kai said, and Kazu ruffled his hair. "Now they really fight for real." Koji said.

_(Battle Area)_

Satoshi and Naruto stood in their stances, until Satoshi took off, his speed blinding. Naruto didn't do anything, but his tails shot into the ground. Satoshi skidded, and was then shot into the air, by the tails shooting out the ground. Naruto thought he could take him out in mid-air, but Satoshi summoned a giant blade, and used it to slide down the chakra tail.

Naruto used some more flame claws to swipe at Satoshi, but Satoshi summoned a spear and used it to knock away the chakra claw. He was still grinding down when Naruto shot another claw. Satoshi made a quick set of seals, and crouched to the blade. "Shadow Board Jutsu!" Satoshi said, making a snowboard-like blade out of the giant blade, and grinding down another chakra tail to dodge the attack.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Satoshi said, stabbing himself in the hand, and drawing blood. He aimed it, and summoned Caster Cat on the other chakra tail. The Wizard Cat appeared, along with another board. "Yo! You call?" Caster asked. "Give him elemental hell!" Satoshi said, pointing at Naruto. Caster nodded, and began chanting something in a foreign language.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, stabbing himself as well, and summoned a orange toad, with a katana on it's back. The frog smirked, and unsheathed his blade, as Caster finished his spells. "Blaze!" Caster finished his chant, and shot a fireball, which the toad blocked easily. The frog charged at Caster, and Satoshi thought up a new plan.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Satoshi this time, summoned 3 small cats. "Spot, Slash, Shadow! It's time!" Satoshi said. Spot, a small leopard, jumped on his head. Slash, a tiger cub, jumped on his right shoulder, and Shadow, a black panther cub, jumped on his left shoulder. "Now, Musashi Trick Technique: Claws of the Wild Cats!!!" Satoshi said, and the cats all jumped off of him, and began spinning towards Naruto, like a drill.

(Reminds me of Kiba's Gatsuuga.) Naruto thought in his mind, a tail coming up to block the attack. The cats bounced off the chakra tail, and Naruto hit them with a flame claw, dispelling them. Satoshi then jumped off the board and was high in the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Satoshi said, and 20 Shadow Clones appeared in mid-air near him. They all then began making handsigns.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" They all screamed, and began a rain of Lightning beams from their fingers. Naruto merely pulled up his tail, and used it as a shield, and when the raining stopped, he saw Satoshi be thrown forcefully by three clones, and put some knuckles on.

"Now, my newest weapon! Resonate: Sapphire Fists!!" Satoshi said, ramming the knuckles into each other. When he pulled them apart, claws shot out of them, and Satoshi continued his free fall. Naruto used a chakra tail and swung up, and both attacks hit each other, creating a giant explosion.

_(Sand Arena)_

Everyone was awed by the amazing power that was being shown by Satoshi and Naruto. "Satoshi summoned 2 summons?" Sakura asked. "Well, seems like those two are using their overpowered chakra wisely. Naruto's been playing defensively with his tails, and Satoshi's offense is nothing short of amazing." Kakashi said.

After they transformed, Kakashi and Koji had taken off their headbands to allow their eye powers to watch them better. "So Tsunade, you ready to lose that bet?" Kazu asked. "Naruto will win, I'll bank on it." Tsunade said. (Well, technically, you are banking on Naruto winning.) Kai thought to himself. "Well, I guess Satoshi and Naruto are truly the one's to beat." Scar said to himself, and Tyson nodded.

"But, there's one more demon container we don't know about." Tyson said, pointing at Gaara. Kai was paying attention to the match, but he noticed that Sakura was fiddling with her gloves. They looked worn, like they had been used for ages. In the back of his mind, he kept that as a mental note.

_(Battle Area)_

When the dust cleared, Satoshi's claws were still active and powerful, and Naruto was playing with one of his tails. And then, he grabbed one, and a katana came out. The blade was orange and shaped like a fox, the hilt looked like Kyuubi's tails, and the handle was yellow. "So, you got a weapon that can match my Sapphire Fists?" Satoshi asked.

"No, this weapon is stronger than your sissy knuckles. Say hello to Blazing Kitsune!" Naruto said, swinging his blade, and pointing it at Satoshi. Satoshi smirked, and charged at Naruto. Once he was within range, he swung, and Naruto parried. They were attacking and blocking at lightning speeds.

"Their speeds are amazing." Tyson said. "They are faster than anyone I've ever seen." Scar said. Everyone was surprised and stunned yet again. They were moving so fast, when their weapons hit, the flash was barely there, and anyone without Sharingan or Tarogan couldn't catch anything that was happening. After some minutes they both slid from each other, and was panting. Satoshi had some minor scratches, and Naruto had what looked like a bump on his head.

But both nins healed quickly. Satoshi then charged his chakra, and gathered some more blood. Naruto, catching onto what he was doing, did the same thing. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!" Satoshi screamed. "TRUE SUMMONING JUTSU!!" Naruto screamed, and they both pressed their hands into the ground, and a blast of smoke shot out.

The smoke once again screened out what was happening, but from the power they felt, they could tell that whatever was happening, it was strong. The battlers came back into view, and all the people from Konoha were stunned, and scared shitless.

Tyson, Kai, and Scar were confused about the reactions of the Konoha people, but they saw the exact same look of fear on the Raikage's, and the Cloud 3's faces. Koji smiled, and chuckled. "Oh right, Raikage-sama never knew that Satoshi learned how to summon his special friend." Koji said, chuckling.

(Naruto summoned him!?!?) Jiraiya thought to himself. Even the Sun Nin were amazed at the appearance of Naruto's summon. (So, that's the fox that Gatto is always talking about eh? Well, he definitely is strong.) Kazu thought to himself.

When the dust cleared, two giant animals were standing tall, their tails swinging everywhere. One was white, and had blue stripes along his tails and body. The other was dark orange, and looked pretty vicious. "Kyuubi!" Satoshi said, sitting on his giant cat. "Gatto!" Naruto screamed, and both beasts smirked at each other.

"So, you ready Gatto?" Kyuubi asked. "I thought you would never ask!" Gatto said, jumping into the sky. Both nin took hold of their demon's heads, and prepared for the fight of their lives.

Gatto spun in mid-air, and brought his tails down upon Kyuubi, who was hit pretty hard, but he managed to shake it off, and sent a beam of fire, hitting Gatto, and sending him sliding along the ground. Satoshi fell off of Gatto, and preceded to begin his plan. He created a Shadow Clone, and used it to keep himself air born. When he began to descend again, he created another Clone and used it.

He looked over and saw Gatto shoot a lightning beam at Kyuubi, but the demon dodged it, giving Satoshi the distraction he needed to shoot a Lightning Gun at Kyuubi, succeeding in tickling him off a little. Kyuubi brought a tail around and struck Satoshi, sending him sliding across the ground. He was about to be hit again, before he was pushed to the side.

After sliding for a few feet, he jumped and landed on his feet, next to Gatto in human form. "Oh Gatto! You're in human form?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah. I can beat him more effectively if I can move and use some of the jutsus I've learned over the years." Gatto said, and they both took a stance as Kyuubi towered over them.

_(Battle Area)_

"Hmm. I didn't know that Gatto has a human form." Koji said. "I figured him and Kyuubi would. How else would they traverse the world without causing trouble. It just seems that Gatto fights better in his human form." Kazu said. "So him and Satoshi are going to join attacks?" Kai asked. "Of course. This will be a great match!" Koji said.

_(Battle Area)_

Satoshi and Gatto moved the moment Kyuubi tried to stomp on them, and Gatto began to go through a set of seals at a fast rate. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" Gatto said, and he released a dragon of electricity, hitting Kyuubi hard in the side. Kyuubi slid a little, but he wasn't affected, and tried to bite at them. He got them, but he couldn't chomp down on them.

"Sorry Kyuubi, but my Thunder Dome won't let you eat us!" Satoshi said, and Gatto smirked. "Raging Spark Magnum!" Gatto said, and a blast of electric energy shot out of his mouth, flying into Kyuubi's mouth, and exploding in electrical energy. Kyuubi howled in pain, and Satoshi and Gatto took off running in the same direction, under Kyuubi.

"Now, blast his ass!" Gatto said, and they both began making hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" "Demon Art: Fang of the Demon Cat!" And with that, a beam of lightning and a electric cat head hit Kyuubi in his gut, making him float on the off ground a little. They both then began running as Kyuubi hit the ground, and Gatto was hit by a chakra claw from Naruto.

"Damn Naruto! Gatto, distract them, and I'll get Naruto!" Satoshi said, grabbing onto one of Kyuubi's tails without him knowing it.

Satoshi managed to get on Kyuubi's back while Naruto and Kyuubi were distracted by Gatto shooting electricity at them. Satoshi got onto his back, and smirked at the unknowing duo. "Lightning Style: Spark Overload Jutsu!" Satoshi said, as electric chakra began charging in his body. When he grasped a hold of Kyuubi's back, he unleashed all that pent up electric chakra, and sent tons of volts coursing through Kyuubi and Naruto.

Both foxes felt the intense blast of electric chakra, and turned their attention to Satoshi. Kyuubi then summoned a small army of foxes, causing Satoshi to have a O.O look. (He can summon!?!?) Satoshi thought to himself, jumping to avoid the 4 foxes that had charged him.

(Now, hope your in position Gatto!) Satoshi thought to himself, pulling out a triangle card. Gatto saw this, and smirked. "So it comes to this, eh?" Gatto asked. Satoshi threw the card, and Gatto prepared to shoot a lightning beam. "Fools! Don't think I'll let you do your attack!" Kyuubi said, shooting a giant ball of fire energy at Gatto, who was hit head on. Before Gatto poofed away from the force of the attack, he shot another cat shaped blast at the card.

The moment the blast hit the card, there was a giant nuke like explosion, engulfing both demon kids, and blasting Kyuubi across the plains, dispelling him. When the dust cleared, Naruto and Satoshi were standing, Satoshi smirking at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto. I'm going to finish this on one move!" Satoshi said, smirking. They were about a football field away from each other. "I agree. Let's put everything we have into this last attack." Naruto said, a sphere of green chakra forming in his hand. Satoshi charged fire chakra into his hand, and his right hand began blazing even more.

_(Battle Area)_

"Naruto's charging the Rasengan!" Jiraiya said. "And Satoshi is preparing the Fire Laser!" Kazu said. "Satoshi has an advantage because the Rasengan is a close up attack, while the Fire Laser is a distance attack." Kai said. "But then again, Naruto is the Number 1 Surprising Ninja. He won't go down so easily." Tsunade said.

_(Battle Area)_

The Rasengan was spinning ferociously, and Satoshi's Fire Laser was almost ready, the fireball in his hand blazing. Naruto then smirked, and after adding a layer of demonic chakra, he began hitting the Rasengan, making it spin sideways.

Satoshi saw this, and couldn't figure out what Naruto was going to do. Satoshi created another fireball with demonic chakra in his left hand, and added to the one on his right hand. After a while, Naruto's Rasengan was spinning sideways at a extremely fast rate, creating a mini tornado under it.

Naruto let the Rasengan go, and it was floating on it's on, creating a tornado that surrounded Naruto. "Now! **OMNI RASENGAN!!!**" Naruto screamed, kicking the Rasengan, and it was leveling the sand under it. Satoshi brought his hand back, and pointed a finger. "Now! **IMPERIAL FLAME LASER**!!!" Satoshi screamed, a beam of fire shooting from his fingertips with a stream of fire following it.

The Rasengan hit the Flame Laser, and they created a shockwave of power. Satoshi and Naruto held the attacks on with everything they had. _"Come on Mew!! Kyuubi can't show us up!" _Gatto screamed, and Satoshi put more chakra into the attack, leaving everything he had. _"Kit! This boy is going to win at this rate! Let's show him who's the king around here!" _Kyuubi said, and Naruto smirked, putting everything he had into his attack.

The attacks stayed at a stalemate for a few more minutes, before it merged into a white ball, and exploded, sending a pulse of wind at Satoshi, and a flurry of fireballs at Naruto. Satoshi was hit by the pulse in the gut, and sent flying. Naruto received the fireballs by holding his hand up to cover his face, but he was still hit hard, and sent packing. They both slid on the ground at the same time, and stopped, on their backs. Satoshi's hair was covering his eyes again, and Naruto was out like a light.

Everyone was shocked silent. Especially Jiraiya and Koji. The Rasengan that Naruto used was way stronger that the one he could ever use, including Arashi's. That Flame Laser was stronger than the one he could use himself, since that was his fire form's strongest attack.

(Heh, he really is Minato's child.) Jiraiya thought to himself. (He really is the genius of fire.) Koji thought to himself, smiling at his brother. "Seems like they both may be called…!?" Scar said smirking, before Gaara pointed to the screen, stunning him, and everyone else.

_(Battle Area)_

After a few seconds of being on the ground, they were both struggling to their feet. Their power was so miniscule that they had reverted back to their regular forms. Satoshi couldn't feel Gatto's thoughts, which meant that he was pretty much down to his last 1 percent or less of chakra.

Naruto felt that Kyuubi had fallen asleep, exhausted from the output of chakra. They both staggered to their feet, and nearly faltered, but held their grounds. Both were panting hard, and their eyes were glazed over. They both stared at each other, before both of them fell to the ground. Naruto hit the ground, unconscious, but a Shadow Clone caught Satoshi before he could hit the ground, keeping him on his feet.

"Guess…we…won…" Satoshi said, before he too passed out. Koji and Kakashi appeared next to them, Kakashi picking Naruto up, and Koji lifting Satoshi. They both then appeared in the arena, and medic-nins appeared to take care of them. "I guess that means that Satoshi Musashi is the winner!" Baki said, and everyone cheered loudly for the two nin.

Both were conscious enough to hear the cheers, and both smiled genuinely. (Looks like I finally am getting the recognition of my village. Took them long enough.) Naruto thought to himself. (Alright. I've made it to the finals. Tyson you better get there with me. But for now, I think I'll take a nap.) Satoshi thought to himself, falling back asleep. Koji and Kakashi smirked, and turned to head back to the stands.

"You're brother is stronger than any nin I've ever met. If we were to fight to win, I can't say I would win." Kakashi said. "I agree. I can't either of them lightly in a fight to win."

As Satoshi and Naruto were being carried to the waiting room to be healed, Satoshi felt pain shoot through his body. (What the hell?) Satoshi thought to himself, and realized where it was coming from. His Curse Mark had broken from the seal, and it was affecting his body.

(Damnit! My chakra is so low, I can't keep the Curse Mark suppressed.) Satoshi thought to himself. He knew that Orochimaru was planning something, but until he knew, he couldn't react until he knew for sure. (This going to be big. Gatto, you need to heal me as much as possible before the next round is over!) Satoshi told Gatto. _"Give me a minute to charge my chakra Mew. I sense something bad as well!" _Gatto said.

Even the wise demon knew that without his original body, he was powerless against the Snake Sannin who took his and his container's loved ones. Sure he wasn't of any relation, and Satoshi was his only link to the living, but he had a fatherly (or grandfatherly) bond with his container. So anything done to him felt personal to the Cat Demon. He would do everything in his power to make Satoshi see his goal. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Baki called for the next fight, and Gaara used Sand Teleport to appear in the arena. Scar jumped the gate and landed in the arena, now noticing that Tyson decided to walk there. (So, Satoshi is this strong? I want to stand a chance against him, but with that power, he can beat me, even with my seals.) Tyson thought to himself somberly.

(But I can't give up. My friends wouldn't believe me. I'm the hotheaded brawler, and the one who would initiate a fight. I must stand tall and face this challenge! Because…) Tyson thought to himself, as he approached the door leading to the arena.

(I'm Tyson Kusanagi: The Flame Brawler of the Village Hidden in the Heavens! If I back down, then I'm not living the way I can feel good about. I refuse to back down from a fight, and Satoshi just issued me an incentive to face him!) When he entered the arena, Kazu and Koji could see something in his eyes that wasn't usually there. It wasn't his usual gleam of cockiness or mischievous gleam.

It was a look of sheer determination.

Determination that he was ready to face a superior foe. Scar, Gaara, and especially Naruto and Satoshi. He wants to face them, to prove his determination, and to prove to himself that he can fight them on their plane of power.

**ShadowRonin: Personally, I liked that chapter a lot. Realistically, I wanted them to tie, but that wouldn't flow, so I flipped a coin. It happened that Satoshi won the coin toss, so I used the Satoshi Wins part of the two parts I made. Well, keep in touch.**

**Next Chapter: Tyson takes on Gaara and Scar in a Three Man Every Nin for Himself Brawl. Scar isn't going to just lie down and die, and Gaara is the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Can Tyson pull ahead of these two foes and win? Find out on:**

**Chapter 26: Battle of the Warriors! Flashbacks of Tyson.**


	26. Battle of Warriors

**Yo!! Time for the next chapter, and a great battle of the Jounin Exams!! This chapter focuses on Tyson Kusanagi, while at the same time, giving a grand battle no one wants to miss. Well, read, and enjoy!!**

Chapter 26: Battle of the Warriors! Flashbacks of Tyson.

Tyson walked into the arena, and was set with pure determination. (Tyson never was this focused for something. He's come a long way from being the smart-ass that he used to be.) Kazu thought to himself of a time back in the academy that the teacher told him about.

Flashback: (Sun Village: 4 years ago)

"Does anyone know the answer?" The sensei asked. It was now back in Satoshi and Tyson's days before they became Genin. "I know the answer sensei." Satoshi said, raising his hand. Tyson snickered, and childishly mocked him. "Shut up, stupid Hothead!" Satoshi screamed back, smirking. Tyson Mode has been entered.

"Don't call me stupid you fucking demon!!" Tyson said, flipping him off. "Tyson!! Did you just use that word!?" Sensei asked. Tyson looked confused. "You mean demon?" Tyson asked, and everyone sweat dropped. "No, you idiot! You're not allowed to say fuck in school!" Satoshi said.

"SATOSHI!!!" Sensei screamed, glaring. "Well why the fuck not!?" Tyson asked. "TYSON!!!" "You said fuck again!" "SATOSHI MUSASHI!!!" Tyson shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "What? It's not hurting anyone! Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!!!" Tyson said in a sing-song voice. Sensei was losing his cool.

"How would like to go see the Kaji-kage?" Sensei asked, and Tyson gave him a 'try me' look. "How about you shut the hell up?" Tyson asked, and everyone gasped. "What was that?" Sensei asked, his voice laced with rage and venom. "Oh sorry, I should repeat myself." Tyson said. He then pulled out a mike and smirked.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?!? Sensei?" Tyson repeated. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. At the end of the day, Tyson was given detention for the rest of the year, and his uncle kicked his ass.

End.

Tyson stood in his stance, as Scar pulled out his two katanas. Gaara merely looked bored. Begin was called, and they all stood, sizing each other up. Then without any other movement, Tyson disappeared, along with Scar. Gaara's sand rose, and his shield blocked two swords and a fist. Tyson jumped back, and activated his flames.

"Flaming Tiger Claw!!" Tyson said, pounding his flame charged fist into the sand shield. What surprised everyone was that the shield slightly wavered under the attack, and Tyson's fist made a dent in the shield.

Scar merely jumped back, and sheathed Kamikiri-Maru. He then put Karugane-Maru on his side like it was sheathed. Tyson jumped back, and prepared a kick. He brought his foot around, burning in his flames, and it also put a dent in Gaara's sand. Gaara looked on, interested, while his sand rose to block another sword swipe, but this one cut his sand like paper, and he was stunned.

Tyson caught his stunned moment, and brought his fist into Gaara's jaw, and at the same time, kicked Scar away. They both hit the wall at different areas, and Tyson smirked at both of them.

The others were surprised that Gaara was the first one to be hurt by an attack, and that Tyson was moving as fast as Lee yet again. Gaara stood, and sent a glare, which Tyson wholeheartedly ignored. Tyson then raised an eyebrow when Scar sheathed his blades, and grabbed the giant blade on his back. Before Scar could fully pull out the blade, Gaara had rammed him into the wall, creating a hole, and an unconscious Scar. Tyson sweat dropped.

"That's it? He's done after-" Tyson started before he jumped back to avoid some more sand. He charged again, trying to blast his way through the sand, which refused to let him through. Tyson, becoming annoyed, charged in rage, and was blasted back by a Sand Clone popping out the sand and punching him across the arena. He slid along the ground, and smirked.

"Okay Beach Boy. You want to play hardball, let's play hard ball!" Tyson said, jumping to dodge another blast of sand, and jumped onto the rail. He smirked, and began pulling off his jacket. He balled it up, and Gaara raised an eyebrow. (You know what I mean, even though he has no eyebrows.)

"CATCH!!" Tyson screamed, tossing his jacket at Gaara. Gaara's sand calmly caught the jacket, but his eyes then widened. "You know Gaara, you're pretty damn slow in my eyes!" Tyson said. There was silence. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, couldn't even trace his movements. "Don't bother thinking I merely moved over here either. I flipped, slid, and walked on my hands before I leaned on the wall." Tyson said.

"And now, you're in the sky!" Gaara was confused by what he said, before a sharp kick to his face caused him to be sent into the sky. His sand rushed to catch up to him, and Tyson just let it. Once it caught him, Gaara freefell, but his sand surrounded him.

"Sand Boulder!" Gaara said, and he began picking up speed, his sand spiraling around him. Tyson merely stood there, and the second before he was hit, he sidestepped the attack, and kicked Gaara in the back of the head, sending him into the wall. Tyson yawned, and sat down, legs crossed.

"Come on Gaara. You're a demon, correct? Well I don't think you are." Tyson said, and scratched the back of his head. (Tyson's back to his old overconfident self.) Kai thought to himself. Kazu smirked at his most amusing Chuunin. Tyson was always such a handful, especially when he was hanging with Satoshi.

Flashback: (6 years ago)

Satoshi and Tyson, both 10, were sparring against each other. This was normal for the two nin. Satoshi, being one of the stronger but dumber academy students, and Tyson, being only able to use fire Taijutsu, were best friends even as 10 year olds.

This was merely another Saturday afternoon sparring against each other to increase their Taijutsu, and for Satoshi to practice his Lightning Gun. Satoshi found an opening, and palm thrust Tyson so hard, he flew off the ground, and flew into a building, landing in a body of hot water. Tyson came up, and smirked. (Well, he's getting faster, but my jacket is still on.) Tyson thought to himself, seeing Satoshi walk into the hole he created.

He then blushed hard, and his eyes widened, and he stepped away slowly. Tyson, confused, looked, and saw a group of girls, all glaring hard at them. Tyson immediately jumped out, and hauled ass out of there. He caught up to Satoshi, but they were both caught. Of course it was an accident, but they got their asses kicked, and were told that they were becoming like Satoshi's older brother.

Satoshi sweat dropped hearing that, and Tyson sighed. "They could have let us down though." Tyson said. They had been left hanging on a tree.

End.

Tyson got up when Gaara began glaring at him, and he merely smirked back at him. "So, you ready?" Tyson asked, and Gaara went back to his neutral look. "You got lucky is all. Now we play on my terms." Gaara said, and the arena ground began breaking up, and then it became sand.

Tyson was standing on sand that covered the entire ground. Tyson then jumped back as the ground shot up and nearly hit him. Tyson slid, and began to charge again. As he got closer, the ground began shooting up, and nearly hitting him. He zipped on the ground, and jumped all over the place, and charged Gaara when he was near.

Gaara pulled up a giant Sand Shield to block any attack Tyson tried, but he wasn't expecting Tyson to punch right through it so easily. Tyson barreled through the sand, and punched Gaara so hard in the face that his Sand Armor literally shattered around his face, and his nose was broken.

Gaara flew into the wall, but the sand caught him before he hit too hard. Everyone was stunned.

Tyson had drawn blood.

Gaara's blood!!

The same Gaara that wielded demonic sand that was as hard as steel. (Not literally.)

Gaara stood up, and blood running from his nose made him look satanic. "Hmm, so this is what my blood tastes like." Gaara said completely serious, causing Tyson to become a little unnerved. "O.O The hell!?!" Tyson screamed. He then charged yet again, with the intent on breaking some more bones, before Gaara's sand created his Sand Dome, and his fist did nothing.

He jumped back, and charged with more speed, and threw another punch, but he was stabbed by the sand shooting out. Luckily, it only grazed his arm and leg. (Okay, want to play tough guy eh? Well then, game on!) Tyson thought to himself. He jumped back to the wall opposite of where Gaara was, and jumped high into the sky at an angle to the wall.

"Seal of Fire!" Tyson said, and his body began burning with a magnificent fire display. He landed on the wall, and shot off like a rocket, flames blazing from behind him. Gaara created his Third Eye in time to see Tyson blast off the wall, and shoot towards him. Gaara's eyes widened slightly, and he tilted his head to the right a little.

Tyson rammed his fire filled body into the Sand Dome, and he crashed into it hard. He physically didn't go through it, but his flames shot right through. If Gaara hadn't moved his head, he would have been hit in the face with fire. Tyson fell from the dome, and scoffed. (Not even a dent? That's some powerful armor that dome is packing. But I'll break it!) Tyson thought to himself, now noticing the eye hovering over the dome.

(The hell? Is that an eye?) Tyson thought to himself, and then jumping away when the dome began shooting sand at him, sharp as a knife. He jumped around, dodging the sand that was shooting from the dome. He was clipped in mid-air, and landed in time to be hit by another wave of sand. He slid on the ground, before another wave of sand landed right on him.

He gasped in pain, before he rolled away to dodge what he thought was a sand fist aimed to take him out. He jumped to his feet, and glared. He shot a fireball at the eye, hitting it and breaking Gaara's concentration. "Now, Seal of the Fighter." Tyson said, and his muscles bulged, and went back to their normal size. He did the exact same thing he did last time, except when he launched off the wall, the entire thing shattered, and his flames roared even more fiercely.

He flew into the dome with more power than last time, and when he rammed into the dome, it held, and then shattered. Since Tyson was flying headfirst, when it broke, he did a quick forward flip, and rammed his fist into Gaara's jaw, most likely breaking it.

He flew right into the wall, and he left a mighty big hole in the wall. Tyson smirked, and coughed slightly. He had to catch his breath. Running at speeds where you were a blur was tiring, and his chakra slowly draining wasn't helping. He thought he was done, but Gaara stood back up, and limped back to the sandy arena.

"You know, Tyson has come a long way." Kai said, and Kazu smirked at him. "Of course he has. He isn't one to lay down and die when the stakes are against him." Koji said.

Flashback: (3 Years Ago)

Unconscious bodies laid along the streets of the Village Hidden in the Heavens. 29 Chuunin had been defeated rather easily. Their opponent, a girl with white hair and an black eye patch around her right eye. She had, by her self, laid waste to 29 Chuunin, and was stalking for number 30.

Tyson, 13, was walking down the streets, humming a happy tune. Him and his team had become Chuunin a month ago, and he was quite happy about it. He walked around, before a Chuunin flew right by him, earning a weird look from Tyson.

He looked around, and saw close to 29 Chuunin unconscious. "Hmm. Kasumi must be in a bad mood again." Tyson said, silently chuckling at the joke, before he ducked under a kunai. He glanced around to see who threw it, but all he saw was a lone girl, black eye patch, and snow white hair.

(Wow, she looks a lot like Kasumi, except she looks bad.) Tyson thought to himself. "And who are you?" Tyson said, with his usual smirk on. She glanced at him, and sent him a smirk that made him a little wary of her. "You seem pretty strong. I would love to break you!" She said, and Tyson had a chill go down his spine. "Sorry, but breaking isn't in my schedule today." Tyson said, smirking at her. She smirked right back, and Tyson automatically went into a defensive stance.

She smirked even more, walking slowly towards him. "Wow. You look so tough. Maybe I'll get some fun out of you." She said. She then disappeared, but Tyson blocked punch aimed for his head. But she grasped said arm, and began applying pressure like she was going to snap it. Tyson growled, willing the image of her panties from his mind since she was wearing a short skirt, and used his other fist to punch her.

She brought her head back, and Tyson's fist missed. Using this moment, she pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs, and snapped both of his wrists to her opposite wrists. (His left wrist tied to her right wrist, and opposite.) She flipped, and jumped over his head, and used chakra to stick to his back, while using the chains from the cuffs to strangle him.

"Heh heh heh! Sad that your going to choke yourself out. Any last words?" She asked. "A….name…" Tyson asked, his breathing getting harder and harder. "…Kanzaki. Mitarashi Kanzaki." She said, and tightened the cuffs. If she could see Tyson's face, she would know he was smirking. "Tyson Kusanagi, and I think I'll break free now." Tyson said, and he began releasing his flames.

His fire burst through the steel cuffs, and the chains fell limply from his neck, but the red scars were still there. "Sorry, any normal nin would have lost to that, but my flames won't allow you to choke me with metal. I'm Tyson Kusanagi: The Flame Warrior of the Heavens!!" Tyson said, his flames roaring from his hands and feet.

Sadly, the battle didn't last too long. Tyson beat her rather quickly since he was faster than her, and she was on the ground, panting for breath, while Tyson was merely standing there.

"Sorry, but Sun Nin or not, new or a veteran, (You'll find out later) if you challenge me, then you will lose." Tyson said, yawning. He then glanced at her, seeing that she was having a hard time moving. Sighing, and knowing he was too nice for his own good, grabbed her by the arm, and lifted her so that he was holding her bridal style, and began walking.

"Before you say anything, I'm taking you to the hospital so those wounds can be treated. Then later, I'll give you a 'proper non violent' tour of the Heavens." Tyson said, and she seemed to sort of nod at that. What he failed to pay attention to was the fact that she had turned a pretty shade of pink, put both her arms around his neck, and snuggle into his chest.

Sadly, when he got to the hospital, Kasumi caught that small little insignificant (in his mind at least) detail and commenced to beating the hell out of him, forcing him to be put in the hospital. Satoshi made a joke pertaining to the fact that she looked beat up, saying that Tyson must like it rough, only to join Tyson in the hospital via an extremely pissed off Kunoichi.

End.

Tyson merely smirked at the emerging Sand Demon, who then took off his gourd, and began going through a set of seals. When he finished, Tyson got back into a defensive stance. "True Summoning Jutsu!" Gaara said, punching his gourd. Tyson blinked, and started laughing.

"You're kidding! Those weren't even close to the seals used for the Summoning Jutsu!" Tyson said, laughing his ass off, and rolling on the floor. Pity the poor fool. If he had paid closer attention, he would have noticed that Naruto did his Kyuubi summoning with non-Summoning Jutsu seals.

He got his reality call when the gourd began cracking, and it shattered, sending sand all over the damn place. Tyson jumped up, and in front of him, appearing out of the sand. He saw a Human version of the Sand Demon, Shukaku.

It had one tail, a brown jacket that was open, and black pants. He had a black necklace on, with the kanji for 'love' on it in blood red. Tyson looked a little intimidated, then the demon spoke, and caught Tyson's attention.

"So. This here is the brat that you've been fighting Gaara? I must say, to force you to summon me, he must be pretty strong." Shukaku said, and Gaara merely glanced at him. "He isn't someone to take lightly." Gaara said, and Shukaku laughed a demonic laugh.

"Of course he isn't! Look at yourself boy! You're bleeding, your jaw is broken, and your chakra is nearly gone. I say you had no choice but to call me. Don't worry, he won't beat me!" Shukaku said, and he faced Tyson. "Okay boy. You face me, Shukaku: The One Tailed Raccoon!" Shukaku said, and Tyson started the fight by charging.

Shukaku brought up a sand shield to block the punch. Tyson thought that he could easily blast through the sand if it was anything like Gaara's shield. The loud sound of a fist punching metal and bones shattering knocked him back to reality. He brought his fist back slowly, his hand looking broken anime style, and began breathing hard, before a loud 'OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!' filled the arena. Tyson was flicking his hand, trying to will the pain in his hand.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that I found a small deposit of titanium a ways under the sand. Sorry." Shukaku said, taunting Tyson, who glared at him. "Thanks for the heads up." Tyson said sarcastically. He then prepared to try again, but all the sand in the arena began floating. "You seem confused human. You forget. I'm a sand demon. I control the sand!" Shukaku said, and the sand began shooting at him. Muttering a curse, he began the hard task of dodging sand that could attack from any angle in any direction.

"Wow. Shukaku! I didn't know Gaara could summon him." Temari said, and Kankuro nodded at her. Unknown to them, and everyone, outside the arena a few miles away, a mass of Sound Nin, mostly mercenaries, stood waiting.

"Now, we begin marching!" They turned, and Orochimaru was there, smirking evilly. "YES OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!" They all said, and began walking. Orochimaru smirked, before he poofed away, a Shadow Clone. Near the arena though, 2 figures walked slowly. One had on a straw hat, and a cape with a bunch of red clouds. The other was in a black druids robe with blue flames adorning the sleeves and the bottom. (If you have played Fire Emblem, think the Druid character clothes.)

They both walked in silence. "Hey, Uchiha." The robed man said. Straw hat looked at him, with eyes that were red and evil. "What?" Straw hat asked. "You are aware that this mission is made for us to complete. Your usual defiance of Orochimaru is okay and all, but if this mission goes wrong because of you, I will kill you." Druid said. Straw hat smirked at him.

"What makes you think that you can kill me? My eyes can't be fooled, or tricked." Straw hat said. He then saw Druids eyes, one silver the other gold, which looked pretty damn intimidating. "You may have your little Sharingan, but that won't save you when I am too fast for you to see." Druid said. "Really? Well, I believe that's questionable." Straw hat said. "You won't have to worry as long as you don't mess up."

_(Sand Arena)_

Kai sat bored. All Tyson was doing was moving around at high speed, and the weird summon was chucking sand at him. He was about to leave to visit Satoshi, but someone appeared before the Kajikage, and bowed to him. "Ah, Kanzaki! I didn't think you would get here at all. Your in time to see Tyson kick ass!" Kazu said excited.

Kai decided that now something fun was going to happen. It was no real mystery that Kanzaki and Kasumi had a fierce rivalry. Both as Kunoichi, and as rivals for Tyson. Though Tyson was oblivious to their little competition, Kai knew of it. In fact, their rivalry reminded him why Tyson is the best cook between him and the other nin he knows.

Flashback: (A month after the last flashback)

Kai thought life had just dealt him a bad hand for the week. He had just been assigned to a mission with Satoshi's team, and some nin that's been hanging in town for a month.

The only thing he knew about her was that she and Kasumi hated each other. He knew it was over Tyson, but who was he to intervene? They reached Tyson's house first, since Satoshi would meet them later, and were about to enter before they heard Tyson's voice.

"UNCLE!!!! DIDN'T I SAY NEVER COOK AGAIN!?!?!?" Tyson screamed. They all decided to look through a window, and were surprised to see Tyson putting out a fire. His uncle had an innocent expression.

"What? You slept in! I was hungry." Uncle said, and Tyson glared at him. "You idiot! Last time you cooked, I nearly died. Now! What possessed you to cook toast with the frying pan?" Tyson asked. "Because the toaster short circuited when I put pancake batter into it. I thought it would work." Uncle said, and Tyson sweat dropped.

"Ugh! Get some eggs, sausage, and whatever is left of the pancake mix. It looks like I have enough time to make some breakfast before I have to go." Tyson said, tossing his always handy jacket onto a coat wrack, which didn't get destroyed, and pulled out an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

Kai had to hold his breath to prevent himself from laughing our loud. Tyson then pulled out some herbs, and began cooking the eggs, while he mixed the pancake mix and poured it into a pan. "Cheese!" Tyson said, and Uncle tossed a block of cheese over his head. Tyson pulled a knife from the drawer to his right, and cut the cheese in mid air. It sprinkled into the eggs, and Tyson began flipping the pancakes, while tossing a thing of sausage into the air.

He caught the pancakes, and at the same time, cut the sausage into 20 patties. He put them onto a plate, and cooked them. After the sausage was done, he flipped the pancakes, done, and caught them, while pulling out the sausage and sliding them across the table, next to the eggs.

"There! You get breakfast, and I get to eat and run. Later old man! I'll bring you a souvenir from Snow Country!" Tyson said, leaving. He never noticed Kai, Kasumi, and Kanzaki looking stunned. Kai would have laughed, but both girls seemed enthralled that Tyson knew how to cook, and from the smell, really well. Kai would never let them forget the blush that both women produced when he said that Tyson would make someone a nice husband.

End.

Kai came back to earth and noticed that both girls were in their customary glare match. Tyson then appeared, scaring the hell out of everyone. "Tyson!?!? Shouldn't you be in the arena?" Kai asked. "I'm good. Demon butt doesn't know I'm up here! Plus, I had to say hi to Patchy-chan!" Tyson said, and Kanzaki's visible eye glared at him.

"Why do you insist on that name?" Kanzaki asked. "Because you hate it!" Tyson said, smirking at her. She was about to snap at him, before he ducked and a sand shuriken flew over him. He was about to roast Shukaku, but all the sand began floating in the air, along with large amounts of earth and debris.

He looked at the giant dessert tornado, and sighed. (At this rate, this fight will get out of hand. So we'll take this to the streets then.) He thought to himself, activating the Seal of the Thief. The dust near his feet created a small whirlwind and he felt like he was light as a feather. Before he brought his attention back to Shukaku, he gave Kai a smirk.

"You had some fun last night, didn't you?" Tyson asked, and Kai turned real red. "Okay Raccoon! Now we fight!" Tyson said, letting himself fall of the rail he was standing on. The moment he landed, he took off. The dust shot up, and before he ran by the demon, time stopped as he said to him "Catch me if you can!" Shukaku turned to the nin that ran out of the arena, and created a Sand Sled that followed him.

"You know, that camera is looking pretty good right now." Kazu said, and Raikage smirked and told Katsuya and his team to the job done. Kai on the other hand, was still blushing. He knew exactly what Tyson was talking about.

Flashback: (Last Night)

It is a good thing that Tyson was asleep, or else Kai would have died of embarrassment. He had fallen asleep with thoughts of Sakura and ended up having an 'accident'.

Grumbling and glaring at himself for having these feelings, he calmly washed his pajamas and the sheets. He was grateful that it was 4:30 am. Tyson would never let him live it down. Deciding to sleep on the floor, and after changing into a new pair of boxers, he laid back down, and was almost asleep, before the music to Fire Emblem came on.

"You know Kai, it's not exactly noble to have dreams about another man's girl, let alone one's that involve a trip to the washing machine." Tyson said. "Can't sleep?" "Nah, anxious." They remained silent. "No one will know about this." Kai said, and he could feel the smirk Tyson had. "Of course!"

End.

The giant screen was summoned once again, and the camera left to find Tyson. When they were found, Tyson was running through the town, avoiding giant chunks of earth. "At the way Tyson's running, you would think he was Sonic the Hedgehog." Kai said.

On screen, Tyson was zipping across buildings, while large sand bombs were flying towards him. (Gaara's going to kill me for allowing this kind of damage to happen.) Tyson thought to himself, seeing that the Sand Bombs were falling into apartments, and blowing them up. Tyson made it out of the city, but realized that since they were in a desert, that this meant more sand for Shukaku to control.

(Oh beautiful.) Tyson thought to himself. He then took a few more steps before his feet was trapped. He tried to move, but he couldn't move since the sand had his feet. He turned around and saw a giant tsunami of sand approaching him. He smirked, and shot a stream of fire, launching him out of the sand, and Tyson created a small dome of fire.

"Hyuugas can eat their hearts out! Fire Spinning Shield!" Tyson said, and began spinning to create a dome of fire, pretty much a red version of the Kaiten. He then stopped spinning, and sent a beam of fire at Shukaku. Shukaku merely brought a Sand Shield up, but the front part was charred so badly, it turned into glass.

Shukaku was caught off guard by this, and Tyson took the time to activate the next seal. "Seal of Power!" Tyson said to himself, and his fists glowed blue. He then jumped up towards Shukaku, who brought another Sand Shield with Titanium in it. Instead of Tyson's fist being broken again, he punched right through it, and hit Shukaku right in the jaw.

Shukaku flew through the sky, but regained himself by landing on a Sand Eagle. "You little brat! Don't you respect your elders? Hitting me like I'm 25 or something!" Shukaku said, and Tyson sneered. "Sorry, Old Geezer. I didn't think your hip would shatter from a punch from little old me!" Tyson taunted. Shukaku smirked at him, and brought his hands into a sign, and he smirked at Tyson.

"Sand Pandemonium!" Shukaku said, and the sand in the desert began vibrating. He then shot his hand up, and a whole lot of sand shot out of the ground. Tyson had to zip all around the place to avoid being hit. Shukaku had to commend his speed and reflexes, but he was ready to finish this. He surrounded Tyson, and caught him so he was waist up in sand, and a chamber appeared around him.

"Hey boy, if you value your life, you'll quit before I use the Sand Chamber." Shukaku said, and Tyson calmly flipped him off. Shukaku sighed and calmly said 'Sand Skewer', and the chamber closed, but before it closed all the way, it stopped as though something was preventing it. He looked, and saw that another dome of fire chakra prevented him from ending Tyson's life.

He tried putting more pressure on, but it didn't shatter the dome, and then he felt it. Tyson's chakra began spiking to phenomenal levels. Shukaku got a good glance, and saw that Tyson was chanting something, and he then opened his eyes, and one was black while the other was red. "Seal of Refinement!" Tyson said silently, and the moment he said that, an orange aura of chakra shot out of Tyson, blasting the chamber into pieces.

He screamed, and two giant phoenix wings shot out of his back. After a few seconds the wings retracted, and were gone. Tyson smirked, and released his fire, which spiraled around him. "You're packing some serious heat there brat." Shukaku said. "You have no idea." Tyson said, walking towards the airborne demon, who noticed with amusement that when he took a step, the sand he was on turns into glass.

Everyone watching using the screen could see the tower of fire shooting into the sky, and see the intense amount of chakra that Tyson was releasing. Even Satoshi, who was semi-awake, slowly got up, and felt it.

"So Tyson, Gaara has forced it to this?" Satoshi said, and began walking slowly to the arena. He sighed, and popped a Soldier Pill into his mouth, and was ready for the next round. He also brought a flame pill to give to Tyson so his fire chakra would be at it's max before they fought. He Body Flicked, and appeared on a pillar so he could see the flames in the air clearly. Smirking, he began talking to Gatto.

(You think we can beat him? Sure I have the strength, but he's way faster.) _"The way I see it Mew, as long as you believe, there's nothing that can be accomplished." _Satoshi nodded at his demon friend, and looked to the screen to watch the rest of the fight.

Tyson flicked his finger, and a giant blaze shot out towards Shukaku, who dodged the flames. Tyson then found a small area that had some rocks near it, so he ran there, grabbed a boulder without any problems, and flung it.

Shukaku brought up a Sand Shield to block it, but wasn't prepared for the fireball that shot towards him, hitting him in the chest. He flew back, and saw another boulder being shot at him. He moved out of the way, and was nearly hit by another flame bullet. Shukaku got a look at Tyson, and saw that he was using his fingertips to shoot fire bullets after he tossed his boulders.

Before he could do anything, Tyson was in front of him, and Shukaku's eyes widened. (No way! This kind of speed isn't human!) Shukaku thought to himself as Tyson blasted him to the ground, but before he hit the ground, Tyson sent him flying back to where the arena was.

He was flying at an alarmingly fast rate, and Tyson cracked his neck. He then smirked, and took off, flames blasting from where he was standing. The camera couldn't keep up with the moving Sun Nin, but it wasn't necessary. After a few seconds, Shukaku flew through the door Tyson flew through and before he hit the wall, Tyson reappeared again, and kicked him into the sky.

Before Shukaku could react, Tyson was charging his chakra, and a circle of flames surrounded him again. He looked into the sky, and pointed at Shukaku. "Rising Dragon!" Tyson said, and he shot into the air, and flew right to Shukaku, a fire dragon following him.

When his fist connected with Shukaku, the dragon bit down and there was a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, Tyson landed on the ground nicely, while Shukaku landed hard, creating an explosion of sand before he poofed out of existence. He glanced at Gaara, who had wide eyes staring at him.

Before Gaara could do anything, he was knocked out with a swift chop to the back of the head. Tyson smirked, and powered his seals down, making his chakra barely minimal. Yep, that's what happens when the Seal of Refinement is used. He fell to one knee, panting heavily, and sweating.

He was about to get up, before a blade was at his neck. "You didn't forget about me did you?" Tyson turned, and there was Scar, holding Kamikiri Maru at his neck. "Funny, I could have sworn I knocked you out." Tyson said, glaring at him.

"Naw, you hit like a girl." Scar said. Tyson glared even harder at him, before his world went dark. Scar knocked him out, and glanced at Baki. "Game over, I win." Scar said, and Baki nodded. "Winner, Scar." Baki said, and there were loud cheers for the amazing fight.

Scar yawned, taking a quick nap while his opponents ran each other ragid was a pretty good idea. He was at full power, and he would be ready for the fight against the Demon Cat. Mentioning demon cats, before Satoshi could even be called, he appeared in the arena in a poof of smoke, his arms crossed, and his smirk in full effect.

"Oh? You already here Satoshi?" Scar asked. "Yeah, had to scope out my opponent before we fought." Satoshi said, smirking at him. "Well, since both nin are ready, let the final round begin!" Baki said, walking away. Satoshi got into 1000 Volt Fist Stance, and Scar held Kamikiri Maru out, at his side, his stance sideways like a samurai. No one noticed that Baki made a few quick handsigns, and pressed the wall.

**ShadowRonin: And so, not only do we learn more about the Fire Brawler of the Heavens, but we also witness a great fight! This chapter focused on one of my favorite OC of all my stories. Tyson places within the top 5. Well, hope you liked!**

**Next Chapter: Just when you thought the Jounin Exams would reach a thrilling conclusion, what better way to shaft everyone than having a war start? Sound invades, sides are chosen, and enemies become unexpected allies. Who is on what side? Find out on:**

**Chapter 27: All Hell Breaks Loose!!! Sound Invades, and Enemies Ally!!**


	27. The Invasion Begins!

**Yo!! Here's the next Chapter, fresh from Microsoft Word. The story takes an interesting turn, and things are getting out of hand, but the Sun Nin are going to stand tall, and fight! Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: All Hell Breaks Loose!!! Sound Invades, and Enemies Ally!!

With the Medic Nins taking Tyson and Gaara away, Satoshi and Scar were ready to begin the fight they both were waiting for. Then they heard a scream, and looked to a pillar, and saw Satoshi pointing out towards the desert.

"SOUND NIN APPROACHING!!!!" Satoshi screamed. Everyone looked, and Satoshi was right. A few miles back, there were Sound Nin approaching. With Gaara, the Kazekage out, Temari took command. "ALRIGHT!! GET INTO POSITIONS, AND MEET THEM OUT THERE!!!" Temari commanded, and everyone nodded.

Satoshi took that time to notice that Sasuke, Slash, Claw, and Lance were gone. "Where are your teammates?" Satoshi asked, glaring at Scar. "Hell should I know! I wasn't told about an invasion!" Scar replied. Satoshi saw that a purple barrier was around the arena, and he sighed. He saw that Kai, Kasumi, Kanzaki, and the Cloud 3 were still there. "Kai, Kasumi, Kanzaki, find those Sound Nin that are gone. I suspect something is wrong. Katsuya, you and your team hold the fort in town." Satoshi commanded, and they all left for their jobs. Satoshi and Scar sighed.

"Looks like we are stuck here." Scar said. "Oh, but it's for a good reason." They both turned to Baki, who then was surrounded in the smoke left behind by a Transformation jutsu. They both saw who it was, and one pair of eyes widened, while another one glared. "Should have known you would do this." Satoshi said. There in front of them was Orochimaru in all his glory.

_(Elsewhere)_

Sasuke was walking down the hallway slowly. He had heard the plan before hand from Orochimaru the night before, and he was planning on going to Sound since Itachi was already there. Sure he was leaving Konoha yet again, but he wants Itachi dead. But a conversation with Satoshi the night before had him confused.

Flashback:

Sasuke had heard the plan from Orochimaru. They were going to attack during the final round. He calmly walked back to his room, before he ran into Satoshi. Satoshi muttered a sorry and walked past him.

"I trust you Sasuke." Satoshi said, and they both stopped. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant, but Satoshi explained it already. "I know that Orochimaru is planning something, but I don't know what. Should something happen, I know you may betray Konoha." Sasuke's hair hid his eyes.

"Why not tell what I'm planning on doing?" Sasuke asked. "Because being an avenger is something I understand. I have no right to stop you from being an avenger. But I ask you don't drag Konoha into your battle." Satoshi said, and he glanced at Sasuke smiling.

"I trust you know what your doing. Don't let any evil cloud your true goal." Satoshi said, walking off. Sasuke merely stood there, but he smirked. (So, Satoshi knows huh? But he won't act will he? Okay, I can deal with that. I wasn't planning on doing anything to Konoha anything.) Sasuke thought to himself, walking away.

End.

Sasuke walked, before two sets of chakra were behind him. He turned around, and saw Naruto and Sakura walking to him. "Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I plan on returning to Sound. Itachi is there, and I will kill him." Sasuke said. Naruto glared, and began growling.

"Like hell you will! I won't let you leave again! You're here to stay!!" Naruto said, and Sasuke sneered at him. "You think so? What, you going to stop me?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto. Naruto growled, and his eyes began turning crimson. Before he could finish the transformation, Sasuke hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

"I told you. I am an avenger! I won't be stopped by you this time." Sasuke said, and turned around to walk before Sakura grabbed his arm. "You can't go back! You've already become a missing nin once! If you leave again, you might never come back again!" Sakura said, and Sasuke smirked at her.

"I could care less, now let me go!" Sasuke said. When Sakura didn't let go, he forced her to release him, and was about to backhand her, but his fist was stopped. "Now listen Sasuke. I won't allow you to hurt Sakura-chan." They turned, and Kai was the one who stopped his fist. (Perfect. I knew he would be here. Now seal my ability to leave.) Sasuke thought to himself.

"Why should you care?" Sasuke asked. "Well, as any other gentleman (yeah right) would know, hitting a girl isn't very nice. So, if you want to fight someone so badly, then it will be me." Kai said, glaring at Sasuke, who merely smirked at him.

"I don't have time for this, so I'll end it quickly." Sasuke said, smirking. He then began going through his Curse Mark Levels till he reached Level 2. Kai thought he wasn't going to get any stronger, but his power continued rising, and his giant hand wings surrounded him, Kai was quietly watching.

When his power was at it's peak, his barrier broke, and what appeared scared the hell out of Kai. Sasuke was now in white clothes similar to Sephiroth. His hair was now down to near his back, and the Uchiha Clan symbol was on the back of his shirt like jacket.

Kai was fearful of his life. Sasuke's power was above anything he could even hope to muster to fight against him. It felt like he was actually fighting Sephiroth himself. Hell, Sasuke looked like him, except that his clothes were white, and his hair was black.

"Sakura-chan, should the situation become too grave, grab Naruto and get out of here. Tell Hokage-sama that Sasuke has run to Sound. There is no way in hell I can win this fight." Kai said, and he glanced at Sakura, who was shaking from the power of Sasuke, and the oncoming battle.

"Sakura! Did you hear me!?" Kai asked, and she slowly nodded. He then sighed, and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry if I die, but at least I died making sure you lived." Kai said, activating his Byakugan, and walking towards Sasuke.

Sakura felt something in her stomach, and felt her face blush from what Kai said. Kai, using the Byakugan, saw her face turn slightly red, but dismissed it, because now wasn't the time for teasing. He then noticed again that she was fiddling with her gloves.

(Must be a nervous habit.) Kai thought to himself, before he pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. The right hand had the leaf symbol, and the right one had the Byakugan eye on it. He would have made it with the sun emblem, but the Leaf Emblem got him a discount. He tossed the gloves over to Sakura, who looked at him confused.

"Those gloves you have on look pretty worn. I had another pair made for myself, but I figured your would like them. Think of them as an early birthday present!" Kai said, strapping the gloves he had on now so that they fit perfectly. Kai didn't see it, but Sakura blushed even redder, and she smiled ever so slightly.

_(Sand Arena)_

"So, how long were you playing as Baki?" Satoshi asked. "Since this round today began. I needed to have a small chat with both of you. Especially you Scar." Orochimaru said, and Satoshi saw that Scar had semi-glared at him.

"So, how long were you going to spy behind my back Scar?" Orochimaru said, and Satoshi shot a stunned look to Scar, who smirked at Orochimaru. "Well, you caught me, Orochimaru. I'm Kazu-sama's personal spy. And you are an interesting person to spy upon." Scar said, and Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"I knew it would be your downfall to go against me. If you had merely severed your ties to them, you would have-" Orochimaru started, before Satoshi interrupted him. "Sorry, Snake Eyes. Sun Nin stick together, whether openly or in the shadows!" Satoshi said, giving Scar a friendly smirk as he tossed his Sound headband and tied his Sun Village headband.

"So, how many nin did you kill when Sound invaded?" Satoshi asked. "Close to none. I merely knocked a few of them out." Scar said. He then pulled out his two katanas while Satoshi got into his stance. "Bring it on, Orochimaru! If we die, we die fighting!" Satoshi said.

_(Outside the Sand Village)_

Straw Hat and Druid were making their way to the arena. They were told that should Satoshi or Scar not win their match, they would kill them themselves. But since they had no clue as to if they were in the arena with Orochimaru or not, they decided to just head there.

Traveling through the desert, they didn't see the kunai sticking out of the sand. The moment they were near it, it exploded from right under them. They never expected the explosion, but they both managed to get out of there without getting too hurt.

"Damn, didn't get either of you." They turned to who said that, and saw none other than Koji Musashi, leaning on a rock, and smirking at them. "Don't worry boys. I'm merely here to have fun." Koji said. Straw Hat and Druid glance at each other, before Straw Hat smirked.

"You go. I have time to play with our young friend here." Straw hat said. "If you die, your fault." Druid said, disappearing in a flash. "So, you want to fight me, Itachi Uchiha?" Koji asked, and Itachi smirked. "I have time. I guess I can entertain you." Itachi said.

_(Sand Arena Hallway B)_

Link ran through the hallways of the giant arena. He thought Scar would wake him up, since he was up late last night, and didn't wake up till a little while ago.

(Figures Scar would leave me. Bastard.) Link thought to himself, but you'd never know because he was so good at hiding what he thought with his smiles or lack of facial expressions. Running through, he found his teammates, standing around.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Link asked. Before he got near them, Slash swung his sword, and nearly cut him in half. "Having a bad day?" Link asked, smiling. "Cut the shit, smiley! We're here to kill you." Slash said. Link smiled, and looked directly at Lance.

"Where's Scar?" Link asked. "He's being taken care of as we speak. You shouldn't worry. He was a traitor. He'll get what he deserves." Lance said. Link was smiling still, but inside, he was confused. "Why does him being a traitor resolve to me dying?" Link asked.

"You are his most trusted ally. It wouldn't surprise me if you went with him back to the Sun Village." Lance said. (Guess Lance really is the smartest of us 5. I never trusted Orochimaru, but I would go if Scar went.) "I'm going to find Scar. If you plan on stopping me, then I have no choice but to resort to fighting you guys." Link said, but before he could get his chains, 2 puffs of smoke revealed Kasumi and Kanzaki.

"Told you Scar had one friend among his team. Link, you should go to him. He needs your help." Kasumi said. Link smiled, but this one was a real smile, and he began taking off. Slash, Claw, and Lance were about to follow, but the two white haired Sun Nin blocked their paths. "To get to him, you have to go through us." Kanzaki said.

Link ran, and ran, and just for the hell of it, ran some more. He could feel the chakra that Orochimaru was releasing, but he stopped when he saw a kunai nearly hit him. This time, his chains were off, and his coin became the wrecking ball he loves. In front of him was a man who looked like he was wearing a Druid robes.

"Found you, little boy." Druid said, and Link, for once, showed fear in his face. "Ryoga-sama!? Why are you here!?!?" Link asked. "I'm here to kill one of the two if they don't make it to the finals. But they're both there, so I guess I am merely here to have some time off." Ryoga said. Link sighed, and began walking past him, before Ryoga stood in front of him.

"Sorry, but you can't go to him." Ryoga said. Link put his smile back on, and Ryoga saw him grab his wrecking ball and begin throwing it up and down. "So, you want to prevent me from leaving?" Link asked. Ryoga was about to reply, but a flash of lightning shot from the sky, nearly hitting Ryoga, who merely jumped out of the way.

Before Link could question who did that, Kensuke was sitting on his grey cloud. "Guess you're a Note of Death for a reason. You dodged that one pretty easily." Kensuke said, sitting cross legged on the cloud. Ryoga glanced at him, and Kensuke gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh come on, Cult man! Have some fun!" Kensuke said. Ryoga sweat dropped, and sighed. "I am not in any cults, or anything like that." Ryoga said. "Could have fooled me." Ryoga turned around, and saw Kosuke, sitting on a building. "What kind of evil clan are you from?" Kosuke asked.

"I'm not part of a cult." Ryoga said, but it sounded more annoyed than his usual calm demeanor. "Could have fooled me." Kosuke said, and Ryoga began growling under his breath. "Come on guys. Link has a teammate to get too, and we won't get anywhere messing around." Katsuya said, appearing from an alleyway.

"You three are Satoshi's friends." Link said. "You need help if you want to get through here. He's Ryoga, one of the Notes of Death. If you want to get out alive, we're going to have to work together." Katsuya said. Kosuke and Kensuke appeared next to him, and Link walked over to them also.

"Looks like it's 4-on-1, Ryoga-sama. Even these odds will be tough for someone as tough as you." Link said. "Oh really? I doubt it." Ryoga said.

_(Somewhere in the Sand Village)_

A small army of fifty nin managed to get in the arena, near where Satoshi and Scar were. They were merely there just in case, but since everything seemed under control, they merely started looting and stealing stuff.

They would have continued, but a pair of pupil less silver eyes, a pair of lavender eyes, and a young man in green spandex stood before them. "Hey look, a bunch of kids are here! Look at the kiddies!" He said, before Lee punched him, sending him into a wall. They all were then on guard, and began surrounding them.

"So much for 'little kids.'" Hinata said, and Neji and Lee chuckled. "I'd say these guys are about Genin Level and the leader is a Jounin. We might be able to take all of them." Neji said.

And so, the stage was set for one of the greatest Battle Royals ever known. Kai Hikari vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Kanzaki and Kasumi vs. Team Sound, Ryoga vs. the Cloud 3 and Link, Koji Musashi vs. Itachi Uchiha, Team Neji vs. 50 Sound nin, and last but definitely not least, Satoshi and Scar vs. Orochimaru. No one would know the outcomes of these fights, but these were going to be long, hard fought battles, and even the fate of the Sun Nins were in question.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Everything is about to begin, and war were declared. Sound and Sand square off, and Satoshi and the Sun Nin have been dragged into it as well. Which side will win? Find out!!**

**Next Chapter: Things are started as Kai and Sasuke square off. The Hikari nin trained by the Kaji-kage himelf, vs. the apprentice of the Snake Sannin, and his new power over the Curse Mark. Can Kai survive this battle of superpowers? Find out on:**

**Chapter 28: Great Sand Royal Part 1: Bloodline Battle!! Last Ditch Secret Technique!!!**


	28. Great Sand Royal: Part 1

**Yo!! Here's the next Chapter, released from the cage of my psyche and given life. Kai and Sasuke fight, and things get real complicated. Now, let's have some fun!!!**

Chapter 28: Great Sand Royal Part 1: Bloodline Battle!! Last Ditch Secret Technique!!!

Kai stood in his Taijutsu Stance, trying desperately to figure out what to do. At the current moment, Sasuke out powered him in everything.

He had more chakra, his Sharingan would trace his movement, even though he hasn't begun to activate it yet, and, from what he saw when he faced Satoshi, faster than him as well.

But hell. He had a mission, and it was to protect the ones he cared for, and he wasn't going to let one of Satoshi's best friends down, nor the girl he had a slight crush on. (in his mind, it's slight) "Are you sure you want to continue into this? Once you begin, I can't say I'll let you live." Sasuke said, unsheating his Kusanagi Blade, which thanks to Chidori Current, became 100 inches long.

(Oh shit, even a katana as long as Sephiroths!!! I can't win!! I should flee!!) His mind was saying get the fuck out of there. But what did he really say. "You don't scare me, traitor. I fight for my friends, not for myself!" Oh how much his mind hated his heart.

He needs to stop hanging out with Satoshi and Tyson. They let their hearts lead them. He isn't like them. He uses his brain. He's the Kajikage's apprentice! He isn't allowed to be careless. But he couldn't help himself. He did say he would die to save her, and damnit, he was going to hold that word.

With his renewed vigor, he charged at Sasuke, who smirked at him. "Fool." Was all Sasuke said, before he unleashed the specialty of his clan, the Fireball Jutsu. The difference was that his flames were black instead of red. (Black flames? That's odd. My Fire Jutsus are normally orange or red.) Sasuke thought to himself, as Kai's eyes widened.

The black flames jetted towards Kai, who at the last second, substituted with a vase. He came from the right, and Sasuke swung his blade. It looked like it hit, but Sasuke saw Kai running along the blade. Before Kai got near him, he shot a Fireball Jutsu, and Kai flipped over it.

Kai pulled out a kunai, and flung it at the Uchiha, who sidestepped and tossed a shuriken, grazing Kai in the shoulder. He acted like he didn't feel it, and while in midair, he began sealing. When done, he landed, and turned to point at Sasuke.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" Kai said, shooting a beam of lightning at Sasuke, who ducked under it, and swung his blade. Kai realized that he won't get anywhere until he takes that sword away from him. He decided to try something that he knows Satoshi hasn't tried.

Before Sasuke hit him, he did Body Flicker and appeared right next to him, hitting a Tenketsu near his wrist, making him drop the blade, which he then kicked away before Sasuke punched him right in the jaw.

He flipped to his feet, and was glad that he was at a better advantage than before. But he still was out powered. So he tried Plan B. He created 2 Shadow Clones, and all three charged at Sasuke. He merely chuckled, and began moving so fast, that they were all dispatched, and he hit the real Kai.

Or what he thought was the real Kai.

The Kai he hit smirked at him, and then poofed away, being replaced by another vase. Sasuke turned, and was hit by a Jyuuken Strike where his heart should have been. Instead of blood spitting out of his mouth, he exploded, hurling Kai across the ground.

Kai slid on the ground and used the force of the blast to force himself to his feet, and he got back into his stance. Sasuke walked back in from a different hallway. "Your way under my league. You'll never win." Sasuke said.

"Maybe your right. But like I said. You don't scare me, and I am aware of my pathetically slim chances. But I have an unbreakable will, and that will keep me going!!" Kai said, charging again. Before Sasuke could knock him back, he Body Flicked behind him, and kicked him in the back of the head.

Sasuke flew a little, before Kai Body Flicked and sent him in the opposite direction. Sasuke this time managed to regain his bearings, before Kai tried to hit the Tenketsu in his shoulder. Sasuke dodged it, but Kai brought his foot around and caught Sasuke in the jaw.

Sasuke flipped in midair, and finished sealing as he landed. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke said, shooting fireballs at Kai, who used his Kaiten to block the balls of fire. The moment he stopped spinning and his Kaiten was one, Sasuke socked the hell out of Kai, sending him into the wall.

Sasuke smirked. He had decked Kai pretty hard. He even made some of the wall fall onto him. But he was surprised when Kai stood up from all that rubble. Instead of staying down like his body was commanding him to do so, he stood, and prepared to fight again. (Going this far for Sakura? That's unexpected. At least Sakura's in capable hands. But I need to make sure…) Sasuke thought to himself.

"Your outmatched. Why try at this point?" Sasuke asked. "You intended to hurt Sakura-chan. I won't let that stand." Kai said. "Why should you care? You only have known her for a short time. Is she really that important that you would risk your life defending her?" Sasuke asked.

Kai's hair was covering his eyes. In his mind, Sasuke was right. Who was he to protect this girl like he loved her? He has no right. But of course, his heart kicked his head out of the way, and he looked back up, smirking at Sasuke. "Important or not, I will defend those who are precious to me. Be they a long time friend, or someone I came to like after a few days." Kai prayed to all the heavens that they didn't crack that to say 'I like Sakura.'

Luckily, neither paid any attention to his choice of words, and he charged again. This time, Sasuke began charging Chidori, but instead of thrusting it, he shot it. Kai, stunned that he shot the Chidori, jumped out of the way, but he looked at the direction of the blast, and realized that it was aiming for Sakura. He cursed, and ran towards Sakura. Realizing that he wasn't going to make it, he began making seals, but he used Body Flicker to appear right in front of Sakura.

Finishing the other set of seals he was doing, he thrust his hands in front of him. "Lightning Style: Thunder Dome Jutsu!" Kai said, and a dome of electricity came up and took the impact from the Chidori Shot. He thought he had more time to think, but a cracking sound made him realize that his dome was breaking.

"Sakura, jump out of the dome!" Kai said. When she didn't move, Kai glared hard at Sasuke. "What did you do to her!?!?" Kai screamed. "I've been using my immense chakra to paralyze her. Not a problem, is it?" Sasuke asked, his smirk even broader.

(Yes. He will be perfect to watch Sakura, if he's willing to go to these lengths for her.) Sasuke thought to himself (Jackass!) Kai screamed in his mind, creating a Shadow Clone that picked her up bridal style, and jumped out of the dome. He then began the Kaiten. He finally came up with a name for this attack he learned in America.

"Hikari Style: Short Circuit Blast!!" Kai screamed, the moment the Kaiten hit the dome, it began short circuiting and blasted electric orbs at Sasuke, whose eyes widened a little. He wasn't expecting this kind of counter attack.

He managed to get out of the way of the deadly attack, but he didn't expect Kai to appear right in front of him. "You're now within my field of Divination! Say good night, you bastard!" Kai said, preparing the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. "Now, Two Palms!" And so it began.

His palms swinging faster and faster. Sasuke dodged them quite easily, but once it got to about palm 25, he got clipped. At Palm 64, he was clipped five times, and he had to admit that that in itself was pretty impressive.

Sasuke jumped into the air, shooting a Grand Fireball Jutsu, that Kai dodged. The moment Sasuke landed, Kai said "LIFTOFF!!!!" and kicked Sasuke into the air. Sasuke managed to gain his bearings, and looked down to see Kai going through hand seals. He finished, and a ball of pure chakra began forming in his hand.

"Hikari Style: TITAN LASER JUTSU!!!" Kai screamed, and launched his chakra beam of destruction, aimed right at Sasuke. Sasuke did the Chidori and flew towards the beam head on. The Chidori and the Titan Laser clashed, and the power from both were sending shockwaves all around their battle area.

Since Sasuke was so into the battle with the Titan Laser, he couldn't subconsciously hold Sakura down with his chakra, and she was free to move again. She looked on, and was surprised to see that Kai was holding back Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke smirked, and then put more chakra into the attack, and began cutting through Kai's Laser.

(Damn! My laser is useless against his Chidori!) Kai thought to himself. He then stopped shooting the blast, and jumped away. (My chakra is at an all time low. I'm done.) Kai thought to himself, trying hard to keep his vertical base. Sasuke then appeared in front of him, Sharingan activated. "You put up quite a fight, but now I have to leave. But don't worry, I give you a present." Sasuke said, staring straight into Kai's eyes, which widened, along with Sakura's.

When Kai regained his senses, he saw that he was in a world that looked dark and depressing. "Where is this place?" Kai asked, as he saw he was in a street. "This is my home." Kai turned around, and saw a Sasuke.

"This is what happened after Itachi ran rampant in my home." Sasuke said. "I am going to Sound. I don't plan on returning until that bastard is dead." Sasuke said. "Why are you telling me this? Why should I care that you are leaving?" Kai asked.

"You shouldn't, but if you care for Sakura the way you do, you will care how she will feel after I leave." Sasuke said, and Kai's eyes widened. "If you care so much about how the others will react, then why the hell are you doing this!?" Kai screamed. "Because. I am not destined for a life of happiness like the rest. I am an avenger. I won't be free from this until I kill Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Do you honestly believe that? Avenger!? What the hell is with you and Satoshi!? Having your life mission being the death of someone who wronged you!!! You won't be happy if you delve this path!!!" Kai screamed, as he grabbed Sasuke by his robe.

"The pain I feel isn't one that you would understand." Sasuke said apathetically. "I wouldn't. You are right. But this isn't going to solve anything!! You kill him, and there! You're revenge!! Then what!?!? Huh!?" Kai screamed angrily, and Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Take care of Sakura." And with that, Sasuke used his Sharingan to put Kai into a serious mental attack.

In the real world, Kai slumped to the ground, looking dead. Sakura ran to Kai, checking to see if he was alive. "You shouldn't worry. He is probably alive. His will is like that of that nin from the Sun Village. An annoyance." Sasuke said, walking away. Sakura would have followed him to stop him, but Naruto was unconscious, and Kai was most likely going to die if she didn't find Tsunade quickly.

So, putting Kai onto her back, and touched Naruto's forehead, and poofed away with Body Flicker, leaving pink petals instead of the green leaves that Konoha nin leave.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Sasuke is heading off to Sound, and is leaving his friends to pursue Itachi, who was last seen in Sound. But before he left, he made sure that everyone would be okay, especially Sakura. At least he looks out for his team, I guess. Well its not over yet. More battles on the way.**

**Next Chapter: A nin who goes by the name of Tanaka stands in the way of Neji, Hinata, and Lee as a large scale brawl begins to set out. And Kasumi and Kanzaki take on Claw, Slash, and Lance. What will the outcome be? Find out on:**

**Chapter 29: Great Sand Royal Part 2: Rivals Ally, and Leaf Nin Rumble!!**


	29. Great Sand Royal: Part 2

**Yo!! Here's a chapter that introduces someone that will be a powerful force down the line of the story. He is a Sound Nin, and he will be a driving force for Sasuke later, but until then, just meet him.**

Chapter 29: Great Sand Royal Part 2: Rivals Ally, and Leaf Nin Rumble!!

Kanzaki and Kasumi stood ready, while Claw equipped his Katar and Lance pulled out his lance. Slash grabbed his sword, and began going through a set of seals. At that point, Kanzaki and Kasumi decided to charge at them. Slash finished his seals, and smirked.

"Now, Kenjutsu Secret Art: Spirit Shard Blade!" Slash said, and his whip like blade shattered into pieces, and began floating in the air. Claw went to attack Kanzaki while Lance took Kasumi.

_(With Team Neji)_

"How many nin do you count Neji?" Lee asked. Him, Neji, and Hinata were now surrounded by the Sound nin they were talking with earlier. "I'd guess 50." Neji said, Byakugan activated.

"Do you think we can beat this many nin?" Lee asked. "They don't seem to be any stronger than a veteran Mercenary. We can technically take them, but the leader is a Jounin. If we team up, we can win." Neji said. Hinata gave a Satoshi-like smirk, and chuckled.

"You don't think we can beat them nii-san?" Hinata asked. Neji and Lee glanced at her, and Neji sighed. "That boy really is too much of an influence on you. I guess we fight. Satoshi would be mad if we gave up." Neji said.

"Then they will feel the power of our collective youth!!" Lee screamed. Hinata and Neji both sighed. At least Lee was enthusiastic about their current situation.

_(With The Kunoichi Duo)_

Kanzaki was fighting Claw, while Kasumi got Lance. Claw came at her with his Katar, but Kanzaki dodged them easily. He began getting frustrated with her slippery movement, and Kanzaki found an opening, and struck him in the chest. He didn't think much of it, but he then realized that some foreign chakra was in his system, weakening him a little.

"What did you do!?" Claw screamed, and Kanzaki smirked. "You like my poison? It slowly drains your chakra. Don't worry, it won't kill you, but it will leave you weak." Kanzaki said, getting into a stance that was strikingly similar to the Snake Stance.

(So, she is a Snake Taijutsu user eh? That's bad for my chakra. Guess I have to end this quickly.) Claw thought to himself, extending his blades so they were 7 feet. Kasumi on the other hand, was fighting both Lance and Slash. But Lance needed all the help he could get. Kasumi was too fast for him to hit thanks to her Light Steps, but Slash and him teaming up was making it hard for her to get into some sort of offense.

When she got near Slash, a blade shard would nearly hit her, and Lance would prevent her from attacking. Her only hope was that Kanzaki would beat Claw quickly.

_(Team Neji)_

Lee and Hinata were having the time of their lives. Both they and Neji way overpowered the combined efforts of the mercenaries, and they were merely using this fight as a simple spar. Neji had deactivated his Byakugan long ago, seeing no use for it till it became truly necessary.

All three were merely zipping around the mercenaries, and beating them down. It was fun to them actually, even Neji thought it was pretty amusing. So 49 defeated mercenaries later, they stand against the Jounin, who was standing on the sidelines, leaning on a wall, and analyzing their skills.

(This will be fun.) He thought to himself, getting off the wall, and standing across from them. "Your next!" Hinata said, and he sighed. "Can't be helped, I suppose. I guess I fight now. sigh" He said, pulling out a kunai and twirling it around his finger. Hinata smirked at him, and Lee just smiled, and glanced at Neji, who was shaking his head.

"You really need to stop hanging around that idiot. His personality practically has rubbed into you." Neji said, sighing. Hinata glanced at him, and waved him off. "Don't worry nii-san. I only have his confidence. His strength I can never catch up too, and his personality is too much for me! I'm merely glad that I am confident!" Hinata said, and Neji merely ruffled her hair.

"I suppose." Neji said, and Hinata pouted. Neji was treating her like a little kid, but it was all good. "I'm still over here, you know." The Sound Jounin said, and the three Konoha nin sweat dropped. "So you are…Sound dude." Lee said.

"Names Tanaka." Tanaka said, sighing. "Guess it's time and all. Can't just convince you to not fight and let me find Musashi so I can get my job done? I hate unnecessary fights." Tanaka said, scratching the back of his head. "If that's the case, then don't fight. It would make it easier for us." Neji said.

"Sorry, even if I didn't need to, my curiosity for how strong you three are wouldn't allow me to walk away without a fight. So, I guess we fight. I already know I won't get to fight the Musashi, but a little workout would be good for me anyway." Tanaka said, getting into a stance as Neji, Lee, and Hinata all got into their respective stances.

He smirked, and released all his hidden chakra, stunning the three nin. (His chakra power is near that of Kakashi-sensei's!!) Lee thought to himself. Neji and Hinata's thoughts were along the same lines. "You ready kids? I don't like holding back when I spar." Tanaka said. They all smirked at him, and Lee charged first.

_(Kunoichi Duo)_

Kanzaki was beating circles around Claw. Sure his blades were long, and he was skilled at using them, he just couldn't hit her. He swung again, and Kanzaki slid on her knees under them, and began striking at Claw's gut with her Snake Bites, and he was feeling it.

This was bite number 8, and his chakra was draining rapidly. On the other side, Lance and Slash were having a hard time hitting Kasumi, and she decided to stop being nice about them tagging on her, so using Light Steps, she began moving really fast, leaving the dust circles where ever she stepped.

She hopped over Lance, using him to launch herself at Slash, and began making hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Strike Jutsu!" Kasumi said, and 30 firebirds materialized above her head. She threw a kunai, which Slash dodged. She then sent 12 of her birds, and they dive bombed him, blasting him to hell, and knocking him out.

She then directed the last 18 to Lance, who was hit, and then she kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out. She looked over, and saw Kanzaki finishing off Claw, but not killing him.

"This was pretty easy." Kanzaki said. "Now that I can agree with you on." Kasumi said, and both girls gave high fives. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them. (So, the Phoenix Girl is here in Sand eh? That means I can test my Demon Extraction Device.) He thought to himself, heading for his hideout located near Konoha.

_(Team Neji)_

Lee started the brawl by calling Leaf Hurricane. Tanaka ducked under it easily, and Neji and Hinata charged. They were throwing palm thrusts, while Lee was throwing fists.

He was dodging them with some skill, and even resorted to using his hands to help him maneuver his body, which he then sweep kicked Hinata and Lee, before he twisted his body so that he was standing again. Lee and Hinata were surprised by this weird Sound Jounin, and Neji was silently thinking.

"Don't try to even ask what that was. It's called Capoeira. It's an old type of Taijutsu that resembles a unique kind of dancing." Tanaka said, smiling at their confusion. Neji shrugged, and Hinata tried again. Tanaka charged also, but he jumped, using his hands to launch off of Hinata's head, and began spinning in midair.

After that, he tossed a kunai, and Neji caught it, and he sweat dropped when it exploded in his face. Lee charged again, and Tanaka put his hand out, and it landed right on Lee's head. Lee stopped, growled, and began swinging wildly. Hinata sweat dropped. They looked like schoolyard kids. Tanaka the bully, and Lee the helpless student.

Hinata charged again, and Tanaka pushed Lee towards Hinata, who collided into each other. Tanaka then side stepped to avoid the attack Neji launched from the sky. Tanaka then created a few Earth Clones, and a few Water Clones, and sent them to assault the young nin.

_(Kunoichi Duo_

Kanzaki and Kasumi tied up the three Sound Nin they were fighting against, and left. They decided to see if they can help at the battle front, but was amazed when they came to Neji, Hinata, and Lee panting, while the Jounin they were fighting was merely standing there, panting slightly.

Kanzaki and Kasumi were about to attack him, but Tanaka merely raised his hand, and chuckled. "Sun Nins eh? Sorry, but I was merely here to do a job. But seeing as how Orochimaru-sama is dealing with Musashi himself, I have no reason to be here. So I think I'll take my leave." Tanaka said, walking off.

(Those three nin I fought are real interesting. A Hyuuga, a boy who is a Taijutsu Expert, and that girl was even more interesting than the both of them. At least I had some fun today.) Tanaka thought to himself walking. He then felt 2 powerful chakra counts. (Whoever those two sets belong too, they are really fighting hard.) Tanaka thought to himself, whistling.

(Hope that they are making something decent in Sound. I don't want to eat anymore chili that is turning green.) He sighed, and clouds of dread floated over his head.

**ShadowRonin: Hope you liked this chapter. Not much for moving the story, but it introduced an important character for later in the series. That was the objective, I just needed some way to show his strength and get his name out there. But other than that, this chapter served no real purpose to the main storyline. Next one will though.**

**Next Chapter: Itachi and Koji will be squaring off against each other, Sharingan vs. Tarogan. And Ryoga, the Death Note, will take on some Cloud Nin, who are friends of Satoshis. Can they take this enigmatic nin, or is his unknown skills too much? Find out on:**

**Chapter 30: Great Sand Royal Part 3: Older Brothers Battle! The Power of Ryoga!!**


	30. Great Sand Royal: Part 3

**Yo!! Here's a chapter that introduces someone that will be a powerful force down the line of the story. He is a Sound Nin, and he will be a driving force for Sasuke later, but until then, just meet him.**

Chapter 30: Great Sand Royal Part 3: Older Brothers Battle! The Power of Ryoga!!

Koji and Itachi were glancing at each other. Koji hadn't taken any particular form, and Itachi was merely standing there, arms crossed, smirking. "So, one of the last Uchihas has become Orochimaru's little nin eh?" Koji asked. Itachi's smirk left, and was replaced with a neutral look.

"Do you see a Sound Headband anywhere?" Itachi asked. "Well no, but you still have a small note on the inside of your cape. Orochimaru probably put it there without you knowing it." Koji said. Itachi chuckled, and looked sternly at him, Sharingan activated.

"So, are we going to fight or not?" Itachi asked, or more demanded. "Why not? Uchiha tend to ride too high on their horses. I guess knocking you down a few pegs would be fun." Koji said, moving his headband so his Light Blue Tarogan Eye was showing.

_(Somewhere in the Village)_

Ryoga sighed. Katsuya, Kensuke, Kosuke, and Link were trying to get past him, but he wasn't going to allow it. Orochimaru wanted the pleasure of fighting the demon on his own, and he would allow that much.

"Look Ryoga-sama, Scar probably needs my help, and I plan on going to help him. So move." Link said, his fake smile plastered on his face. "No can do, Link. You should forget about him, because he will be dead." Ryoga said. "You still plan to go?" "Of course. Scar needs help." Link said, and Katsuya stood next to him.

"We've got his back. Looks like we fight." Katsuya said. Kensuke smiled, sitting on his cloud, and Kosuke pulled out his Bo-Staff. Ryoga sighed, and got into his stance. Katsuya got into his stance, and Link held his wrecking ball.

Kosuke did a quick seal, and tapped his staff, and jumped on it, so it was floating in the air. (Che. Attacking from the air and ground. This will be a match that will be amusing.) Ryoga thought to himself.

_(A little ways outside Sand)_

Sasuke was making it out of sand. "You really plan on betraying them don't you?" He looked up, and saw Tanaka standing over him in a tree. "No worry. I'm a friend. I think we are one in the same. You merely wish to kill your brother in Sound, and I am merely doing as told. The question I have is whether you will stay true to just your goal, or stray from that path." Tanaka said, landing next to him.

Sasuke didn't say anything. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you. I frankly don't either." Tanaka said. They both were unconsciously walking. "It's not safe to be plotting against his back." Sasuke said. Tanaka merely smiled. "Don't be stupid. I'm plotting nothing. Satoshi will be the one to kill him. I merely wish to live until I can walk away from this without worrying about dying." Tanaka said.

_(Middle of the desert)_

Koji charged Itachi, in Lightning Form. Itachi blocked the various kicks that were thrown, and shot a fire jutsu without any seals. Koji ducked under it, and began sealing.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse Jutsu!" Koji said, shooting little pulses of electricity at Itachi, who merely dodged them. Itachi then began to make seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Inferno Jutsu!" Itachi said, shooting a dragon of flames at a dangerously fast pace towards Koji, who didn't have enough time to dodge them, so he vouched to absorb the flames.

He was engulfed by the flames, and Itachi thought he got him, but he was slightly caught off guard when another fire dragon roared towards him, blasting him. He flipped and landed, a little burnt but fine nonetheless, though his hat was gone. Koji reappeared, his hair red instead of yellow, and what looked like a giant sword in his grasp.

He charged, and the blade that he used in this form, was blocked by a kunai filled with chakra. "So, why did you join Sound? Don't care who you hang with since Akatsuki is gone?" Koji taunted, and Itachi smirked an evil smirk. "Who said anything about Akatsuki being gone?" Itachi said, and Koji's blood ran cold.

"What?" Koji said. "Oh yes, they are all very much alive, and in waiting. In fact, Leader has produced a new weapon capable of taking complete control of the entire world. All he needs are the last four demon children of this land. That annoying Kazekage, The Kyuubi brat, and of course, the demon kitty. But the last one will be the one that is most challenging. The 8 tailed beast, Hachibi." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

Koji was floored. (So little bro is in more danger than he thinks. Fuck!) Koji screamed in his mind.

_(Somewhere in the Village)_

Ryoga stood his ground as Link's wrecking ball charged at him. The last second, he disappeared and reappeared just as quickly a few feet away. (The hell?) Link thought to himself.

From the air, Kensuke and Kosuke began tossing their kunai and exploding tags. Like before, Ryoga was moving in quick flashes, and wasn't hit once. The sky turned dark, as there was a storm coming. Katsuya brought his hand into the air, and lightning struck him, giving a jump start in power, speed, and energy, and a control of the lightning.

He charged at Ryoga, speed uncharacteristic to his appearance. Ryoga wasn't affected, he was still zipping all over the place. His speed was pretty much unreal. Katsuya began calling lightning to strike from above, while Kensuke and Kosuke were launching weapons. But still, he was warping from place to place. His speed was something else. They couldn't touch him, and what made it worse was that he had yet to attack.

_(In the desert)_

Koji, now in Earth Form, was running parallel with Itachi. "So, Akatsuki is alive? Then why stay with Orochimaru?" Koji asked. He stomped on the ground, and it began shooting spikes at Itachi, who dodged them to get closer to him.

"Because, being the one to hold the Hachibi, he won't exactly be the easiest to kill. Orochimaru is amazingly hard to kill." Itachi said, jumping as Koji kicked a boulder into his direction. "Then why not attack him as one?" Koji asked, thrusting a hand forward, and shooting sand towards Itachi.

"Because if he somehow untapped that hidden potential, then he would be too much for any of us, and we would be forced to rely on some sort of God-like power." Itachi said, dodging the sand waves being launched at him. "Why? Why does whoever the hell the Akatsuki leader is want to rule over the entire world when your gang is strong enough as it is?" Koji asked, sending earth pillars careening towards Itachi.

"Not even I'm privy to that bit of information." Itachi said, using Ameratsu to blast the pillars away. Koji smirked. Time to let the big guns play.

_(Somewhere in the Village)_

Ryoga decided that play time was over, and the kids in front of him weren't going to make this any bit interesting. "I'm done playing with you kids. I fight to win now." Ryoga said.

Link looked on confused, but his fake smirk was on his face. Katsuya wasn't intimidated. He charged again, and was also letting lightning fall from the sky. He disappeared again, but this time, Kosuke was knocked off his staff, and before he hit the ground, Ryoga hit him again, knocking him back into the sky, before blasting him into a building.

Link, Kensuke, and Katsuya all stood with stunned looks. He moved so damn fast, they had an incredibly hard time tracking him. "If you boys must really know, I've been using Hyper Steps. They make me faster than anyone's eyes can hope to track." Ryoga said. "Be lucky, I've been using 15 percent of my true power." The last three nin standing were floored by that, before they were knocked out by a blow to the back of the head. Ryoga, using Hyper Step yet again, knocked them out.

He sighed, and began walking back to Sound. If the invasion failed, it wasn't his fault. He did his job, though he didn't have one at the moment. Besides, he was sure the cafeteria in Sound was making burgers today, and he would be damned if he missed the one day where chili that bubbles and growls at you isn't served. He also has reason to believe, and proof to boot, that the chili can move, and potentially kill you in your sleep.

_(Somewhere in the desert)_

Both were in a stand off for the last time. Koji in Shadow Form, Scythe ready and all, and Itachi standing across from him, ready. Koji made a hand seal, and hands began shooting out of the ground towards Itachi.

Itachi jumped into the air, ready for the next attack, but he was almost caught off guard when he saw Koji above him, spinning like a buzz saw. Itachi pulled out a kunai and blocked the scythe. The force made Itachi fall to the ground, and Koji was falling, ready to slice him in half.

Itachi side stepped, and kicked Koji. As he was flying, he summoned some skeleton soldiers, and landed on his feet. (Seems like there's only one way to end this quickly.) They both thought at the same time. While the skeletons charged, Koji was charging chakra into his Tarogan eye.

Itachi activated Mangekyo, and began the task of easily dispatching the skeletons. Once he killed the last one, they both were right in front of each other. "SHADOW REALM!!" "TSUKUYOMI!!" Both illusion eyes hit at the same time, meaning there was no way that neither were going to be able to enter the mind of the other and they both merely wasted tons of chakra.

Koji then went out of his Shadow Form, and fell into the sandy ground, his chakra was close to gone. Itachi was down on one knee. Damn the Tsukuyomi drains a hell of a lot of chakra. Hopefully, Akatsuki can get the demons quickly. He hated being out of the dark.

Sighing, he decided to leave this place to go to his dysfunctional 'family'. And no, though he is still cold, evil, and a all around bad ass, he is still human. It's only normal to have people you would consider 'friends', and Akatsuki was the closest he would ever admit to having friends.

_(Somewhere in the Village)_

Kasumi and the other nin were walking calmly, trying to figure out what to do next. They found Link and Katsuya's team on the ground, knocked out. Well, Kosuke was bleeding from the head from the building that he was lying in. Kasumi immediately took charge, and began healing them. Tyson found Koji in the desert after he took a fire pill left in his room. He sighed, saying something about pathetic Musashi's, and lifted him to drag him to the Hokage to heal his sorry ass. And with that, I come to the conclusion of this little escapade, and the conclusion to the Sand Jounin Exam Arc. The Final Battle. The one that will decide the outcome of the whole thing. It was time for Satoshi to face his destiny, and time for him to battle it out.

**ShadowRonin: I liked this chapter. Soon I will be using some of the plot from the original manga, but you know, it's a temporary thing. Life is going to get real interesting in the fic world.**

**Next Chapter: Satoshi and Orochimaru. One is looking for revenge for his family, the other, all the jutsu in the world. Satoshi want's Orochimaru dead, and Orochimaru has one trick up his sleeve that he didn't know he even had. Matter of fact, both of them do. See how this works on:**

**Chapter 31: Great Sand Royal Part 4: Reincarnation Jutsu!? Kage-Oni is Born!**


	31. Great Sand Royal: Part 4

**Yo!! The match you all been waiting for is here!! Satoshi is taking on the Snake Sannin in an unprecedented rematch!! Can he win, or will an unexpected Jutsu bring about total destruction? Let's find out!!**

Chapter 31: Great Sand Royal Part 4: Reincarnation Jutsu!? Kage-Oni is Born!

Satoshi and Scar were feeling pretty anxious. They were going against the Snake Sannin. The one Satoshi vowed to kill no matter what. Scar was worried. Not only were they fighting him, but he put up a dome, which pretty much meant they weren't going to escape, even if they wanted to.

"So, you boys ready for the last fight of your lives?" Orochimaru said, pulling out his Kusanagi Blade from out of his throat. "Dude, don't tell me he just pulled that out of his mouth." Satoshi said, sweat dropping. "How long has it been in his stomach, and how come it hasn't stabbed him?" Scar asked, and both nin sweat dropped again.

(That secret is going to my grave.) Orochimaru thought to himself chuckling. Satoshi decided to cut the conversation short by going into Kaji-Oni. When he was ready, he looked to Scar, who had his twin katana ready. "GO!!" They both said, and charged the Snake Sannin.

Satoshi started things off with a flying kick. Orochimaru blocked it with his blade, and Satoshi jumped into the air, just as Scar came flying at Orochimaru. He swung his two blades with skill, and Orochimaru was easily blocking them. Satoshi was hanging on the top of the dome, while Scar was battling Orochimaru in a deadly dance of blades.

Orochimaru eventually pushed Scar back, and Satoshi decided to fall. Scar saw Satoshi, and tossed his blue Kamikiri-Maru at him as he fell. Satoshi flipped, caught the blade, and brought it down to cut Orochimaru up, but he blocked it, and the force created a dent in the ground.

Satoshi flew off, and Scar charged with the green Karugane-Maru. Orochimaru was quite impressed. For two nin who just now decided to work together, they were fighting like they had been partners for a long time. Orochimaru decided that to seriously underestimate these two would be dangerous, so he would take some caution. That, or force Level 2 of Satoshi's Curse Mark and mess with his mind. Yes. That sounds like a fun move. Let's have the young Musashi turn on his new friend and partner.

So, after continuing the dance of blades that the three nin were so focused into, Orochimaru decided to go through with his plan. Using speed he hadn't shown till now, he began making seals, and smirked a smirk that made the hairs on Satoshi and Scar's neck stand.

Both not waiting to see what happens next, charged at Orochimaru, who sheathed his blade on the giant purple pretzel bow on his back, and disappeared. When he reappeared, he pressed his hand onto Satoshi's neck, right where the Curse Mark was. At first nothing happened, but then a burning fire shot through his entire body.

Screaming in pain he clutched his shoulder where the seal was, and fell to one knee. "Satoshi!! What's wrong!?" Scar screamed. Satoshi was on the ground, screaming in pain, but what Scar noticed was that there were black rings running from Satoshi's shoulder, which was beginning to turn red. Scar looked on in confusion, and then became panicked when Satoshi began leaking a dark purple charka.

Before Scar could question his pained friend, Satoshi stopped screaming, and stared at him. Scar felt a sudden chill. Satoshi's calm and vibrant eyes were cold, and emotionless. (What the? What happened to Satoshi? Where's the boy who is always smiling, smirking, and causing trouble?) Scar thought to himself.

He never saw that the little marks were slowly making their ways to the seals in his hand where he sealed his Fire Skills. When the markings made their way to his hand, an immense light blasted from Satoshi, temporarily blinding Scar and Orochimaru.

(What? This light. What is Satoshi doing?) Scar thought to himself. (What's going on? This wasn't part of the plan.) Orochimaru thought to himself. When the bright light receded, and both nin could get a look at Satoshi, both their eyes widened in surprise.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Damn it, leader! You took all the fun away." Tyson said to no one in general. He felt the large chakra, and took a fire pill and tried to meet this enemy. When he arrived, he was disappointed that the enemy was gone, and Koji was on the ground.

Sighing, he thought he wouldn't have made much difference anyway. Then, a powerful chakra could be felt, and Tyson felt like he was back handed when he felt it. (What!? This chakra is immense! Whose could it be?) Tyson thought to himself. Deciding that this wasn't the best time for questions, he took off to find Tsunade.

The immense chakra could be felt all over the Sand Village, and a little bit of ways outside the village. But at the center of the power, Scar was stunned, and Orochimaru had an amused look on his face. Satoshi was the one radiating the powerful chakra, and it was both his chakra laced with bits of the Curse Mark's chakra. His clothes though was what had everyone's attention.

His clothes were now covered by the robes that the Kajikage would wear. Orochimaru looked on, and was running a scenario through his mind. (I wonder. What if when the Curse Seal reaches a Level 3, the person's clothes change to affect the person's powers?) Orochimaru thought to himself.

Had he had seen Sasuke earlier, his theory would have been sound, but he didn't, so to him, it's merely a theory. Why Level 3 you ask? Because Orochimaru could feel the mark on Satoshi's neck shoot to Level 3. How could he tell? At certain levels, the seal releases a certain pulse, and the pulse he feels now is nothing like the pulse Levels 1 and 2 release.

Satoshi turned to look at Scar, and Scar was relieved that his eyes held their usual spark. Satoshi then glanced to Orochimaru, Tarogan activated. Orochimaru looked quite amused. "Hmm. My dear Satoshi-kun, you've really grown quite strong, to override the Curse Mark like that, and then fuse it's evil energy into your chakra, giving your chakra a boost, and because of your will, the evil can't taint you." Orochimaru said, and Satoshi smirked.

"Truth be told, I don't know how it happened, but it happened, and now I'm stronger than ever. You can't control me with the Curse Mark anymore!" Satoshi said, and pulled out his Weapon Scroll, and summoned a red Bo-Staff. "New Weapon for the new form?" Scar asked.

"Just a coincidence, but I guess that works. Each form does have their own weapon now." Satoshi said, and gave his full attention to Orochimaru. "Now, Orochimaru! You face not Kaji-Oni, but me fused with the Curse Mark, and your executioner! Prepare yourself, cause Kage-Oni has arrived!" Satoshi said, putting chakra into the seal that the Bo-Staff had.

"Now Fluctuate, Ruby Cloud!" Satoshi said, and the 7 foot rod shrunk to 6 inches. Orochimaru thought that Satoshi was messing around, but the staff then shot at him. He jumped out of the way, and was even more amused. Satoshi's staff had just shot across the arena, and nearly took his head off. The thing even got a little wider. When it retracted, it was 3 feet. Satoshi charged.

Orochimaru pulled out a few kunai, and charged as well. Satoshi pole vaulted using his staff, and tried an aerial attack. Orochimaru dodged the attack, and threw the kunai. Satoshi deflected them, and lost track of Orochimaru. When he reappeared, he his hands in a seal.

"I must say, my young demon kid, you manage to surprise me to no end. But now, I think it's time for me to give a surprise of my own." Orochimaru said, and a dark aura began surrounding Orochimaru. "What jutsu is this?" Satoshi said, and Gatto decided to start speaking. _"Mew! He's about to use a dangerous Jutsu." _Gatto said. (How dangerous?) Satoshi asked.

"_Extremely dangerous. Normally, this jutsu wouldn't pose much trouble, but it's especially dangerous if Orochimaru use it." _Gatto said. Orochimaru finished the gathering stage, and pressed a hand to his chest. "Forbidden Jutsu: Genesis Reincarnation!" Orochimaru said, and a light began glowing from his chest, and they were all stunned by the light.

From what Satoshi could see, it appeared that another person was coming out of his chest. After a few seconds, the light receded, and Satoshi and Scar's eyes widened. There, in the nude, stood a mini Orochimaru. "What the hell!?" Satoshi screamed, and Orochimaru started chuckling evilly.

"Seems like my little jutsu worked." Orochimaru said, chuckling. "That it did, Orochimaru-sama." Mini Orochimaru said. "Now, we need to-" Orochimaru started, before Mini interrupted him. "Hachibi." Mini said. "Huh?" Satoshi and Orochimaru asked. "I'm the incarnation of the 8 Tailed Snake, Hachibi." Hachibi said, and pressed his hands into a seal, and clothes appeared on him in a puff of smoke.

He had on a purple vest, grey pants, and a black snake necklace on. "Hachibi eh? Well, I won't question how you got into me, but I do ask for your power." Orochimaru said. Hachibi nodded, and smirked to Satoshi. Opening his mouth, he pulled out two Kodachi, and pointed them at Satoshi. Satoshi smirked, and charged. Hachibi released one tail, and charged.

Satoshi swung his staff, and it extended so it could hit Hachibi, but he blocked it with one blade, and continued his charge. Satoshi blocked a thrust attack, and prepared himself for the next attacks. "Shadow Snakes!" Hachibi said, launching snakes from his wrist. Satoshi batted the snakes away, and charged again. Hachibi merely stood there, before he disappeared.

Satoshi didn't see where he went, but Hachibi appeared behind him. He sheathed his blades, and all sorts of cuts and gashes appeared on him. Blood shot all over the place as he screamed in pain. He fainted, from serious pain, and lack of chakra, and powered down.

"Satoshi!" Scar screamed. He noticed that somehow, most his chakra was sapped, and saw a snake on his leg. "When did that snake get there?" Scar said to himself. He threw a kunai, and killed the thing. He then pulled off the Zanbato he had on his back, and stood ready to fight.

Scar charged, and was ready for the fight of his life. Hachibi took one step, and blocked the giant blade with one of his Kodachi. He didn't even budge from the impact. (No way.) Scar thought to himself, as Hachibi tossed him back using only his blade. Scar hit the barrier incredibly hard, and had a hard time standing.

"Silly Human. You stand no chance against me." Hachibi said, walking towards Scar. Hachibi was standing over the stunned nin, and was prepared to strike the final blow, but something felt off, and he used his demonic senses to pick up what it was, and he hissed.

"What is wrong, Hachibi?" Orochimaru asked. "Akatsuki! I don't know where it came from, but they are stronger than they ever were. I hate to admit it, but we may need the demon cat's help to defeat them." Hachibi said, and walked over to Satoshi. He healed him enough to prevent him from dying, and let Gatto self heal him.

"Be grateful that I spared your life, but I may need your help for something bigger than the both of us. Akatsuki is together, and they are all on the prowl. Our lives are on the line, and I'd rather give a fight than destroy ourselves before they attack. So we'll call a temporary truce. But when that is over, I'll kill you." Hachibi said, and he walked over to Orochimaru.

(Seems like trusting Itachi may be a problem. Oh well.) Orochimaru thought to himself, before they both disappeared, and the barrier disappeared. Scar stumbled to get up, and picked up Satoshi. (Akatsuki!? This is crazy. Kazu-sama needs to hear this, and hear this quickly!) Scar thought to himself, rushing to figure out where Kazu is.

The Sand Nin, along with the nin that came with Tsunade and the Raikage managed to hold back the Sound Nin before they retreated. The damage to the Village managed to be as minimal as possible.

Kazu was amazed that the Sound were easier than it should have been. Oh well. Then it dawned on him. There was a reason that the attack was so easy. The attack was supposed to be a distraction.

Satoshi is in trouble.

He searched for Orochimaru's chakra, but found it nowhere. Satoshi's chakra was weakening, but very much alive. Whatever Orochimaru was doing, it was either taken care of, or whatever. Deciding to cut their losses, they returned to Sand Village. Kazu only hoped that Satoshi was okay.

**ShadowRonin: I decided to throw a big curve ball, and instill the 8-tailed snake in Orochimaru. His powers will be something else, but then again, who knows how things may roll around.**

**Next Chapter: The battle is over, and everyone has their lives, but Kai is out cold after Sasuke's attack. Memories of the Byakugan Prodigy are shared, and new feelings are brought to the open in:**

**Chapter 32: Aftermath. Flashbacks of Kai.**


	32. AfterMath

**Yo!! The arc ends here. There were some pretty intense fights and all, but the time for the fighting is past. Now is the time for recovery!**

Chapter 32: Aftermath. Flashbacks of Kai.

It's been four days since Sound attacked. Everyone learned that Akatsuki has returned, and that Sasuke has fled to Sound again. Kai somehow survived the immense mental assault that Sasuke inflicted on him, but he's been asleep. Satoshi thought it was pretty lucky the boy survived. He heard that the Genjutsu that one can be entrapped in thanks to Sharingan can be fierce, but here Kai was, asleep sure, but alive. Satoshi thought back to the first mission that Kai and him did together.

Flashback:

"Kai, when we reach the Village, I am NEVER doing another rescue mission!" Satoshi screamed, and Kai sweat dropped. "Well, **I'M** the one carrying our mission!" Kai said, carrying a girl of 7, with sky blue hair, and a white dress.

"Well, I don't care, she won't leave your side." Satoshi said, and smirked at a glaring Kai. They would have continued their quarrel, but a kunai nearly hitting them told them that fun time was for another time. Besides, their fight was taking their concentration off jumping trees.

"Why is Kazu having us do this again?" Satoshi asked. "Said something about being a friend of the family that this little girl has. Remember, we saved her, so now we must protect her." Kai replied. They came to a cliff, and began sliding down it. "Sweetie we are almost there, so hang on for a little while longer." Satoshi said, but she buried her head into Kai's chest, and mumbled something shyly.

Satoshi sighed. She won't say anything to him, but she will tell Kai her life story. When they reached the bottom, they began trekking across a bridge that leads to the mountaintop that the Village Hidden in the Heavens was located on. Halfway across, they saw the enemy nin had pulled out some kunai, and slapped on a few exploding tags.

The weapons hit the bridge, and it exploded, and the two nin fell. At some point Kai lost hold of the girl, and she fell. Kai managed to get hold of a side of the cliff, and pulled himself up. He looked down, and saw the girl hanging from the side of the cliff, a kunai holding her up.

He jumped down, released her, and found a hidden cave while she was clinging onto him crying. "Now, Kiri, where's Satoshi?" Kai asked. She calmed down from her sobbing a little, and silently pointed down the cliff. Kai then began to get worried. The only thing down there was a river, and he didn't know if Satoshi could swim or not. He decided to not worry about it, knowing Satoshi, and began to trek back to the Village.

Kiri, on the other hand, stayed rooted to her spot, threatening to cry again. "Worried about my friend?" Kai asked, and she nodded. "No worry. Satoshi is stronger than I am, and I know he is okay." Kai said. The girl looked convinced, and, grabbing Kai's hand, they began walking through the cave.

After a few hours, Kai managed to locate the Stairways to Heaven. Sighing gratefully that no one was around, he bent down to Kiri. "Okay, once we walk up these stairs, we will be safe." Kai said, and she smiled brightly.

He then felt a powerful chakra approaching, and turned around and sweat dropped. Satoshi was running full speed, and about 20 Sound Nin were following him. "The people following us were Sound Nin!? Damnit!!" Kai screamed, and Satoshi began screaming.

"**KAI, JUMP OFF THE CLIFF!! I HAVE A PLAN!!"** Satoshi screamed. Kai didn't understand what Satoshi was talking about, but he didn't have enough time to think as he and Satoshi jumped. Satoshi then put his hands into a seal, and did Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Him and Kai landed on a Satoshi, and they both began Clone Hopping. "I see! Since the Stairways to Heaven is a winding road, if we Clone Hop, we can make a straight line!" Kai said, and Satoshi nodded. They were getting to the cliff that the Village stood on, and Kai realized they were still a bit of a distance from the top.

Once they reached the rock wall, they put everything that they had into the jump, and launched themselves into the sky. They reached for the top, but came a little bit short. (Fuck!!) Kai thought to himself, as they began to fall. Satoshi whipped out a triangle, and Kai began sweating.

"No." Kai said, and Satoshi smirked at him. "No!" Satoshi tossed the triangle. "SATOSHI!!" Kai screamed, and Satoshi ignored him. "Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!" And with that, the beam hit the card, and it exploded. They were safe from the blast, but the force from it sent them back up, and over the Village Gates.

When they landed, Kai was rolling and sliding along the ground. When he stopped, he looked around and caught Kiri in time. Satoshi, on the other hand landed on his head, and was out cold. Kai looked to Satoshi, who began to come to, and him and Kiri began chuckling, and outright laughing. Satoshi walked over to them, a bandage magically on his head, and smiled.

"You're right Kai. She is cute when she is smiling." Satoshi said, ruffling her hair as she began blushing. "Come on, Kazu-sama probably wants to meet you himself." Kai said, and she jumped onto Kai's back. Having no choice, Kai and Satoshi returned to the Kajikage's Tower, Kai giving Kiri a Piggy back.

End

Satoshi sighed. He wouldn't get to see Kiri for a while, but that would be okay since the girls there would probably rape him the moment he steps foot into the Village. Oh well. Deciding to find something to do, he left the hospital, and headed for one of the training grounds.

He saw Koji sitting in a tree, meditating. Satoshi knew that he was using Tarogan to look through the bathhouse walls, and he tossed a rock and caught him dead in the head. "Pervy Brothers with their peeping on women!" Satoshi muttered to himself, as Koji glared at him.

_(Elsewhere in the Village)_

Tyson was having another one of those days where he felt like the world was against him. Kasumi was still avoiding him like the plague, he couldn't find Patchy-chan, and everyone else was doing something. He sighed, and Hanabi came and hugged him from behind.

"Ty-kun! I found you!" Hanabi said. Tyson sighed. "Hey, Hanabi. What you up to?" Tyson asked. "Nothing! Let's do something fun!" Hanabi said, latching onto Tyson's arm. "You're a pest." Tyson said. "Love you too." Hanabi said.

Finding the situation hopeless, he left her to her devices. "Why do all the girls seem to hate you?" Hanabi asked. Tyson sweat dropped, and decided to try and explain it in a way that she would understand. "I made a comment that I shouldn't have made. Let's leave it at that." Tyson didn't technically lie, but he didn't tell the whole truth. Hanabi smiled, and Tyson smirked at her.

"Hey Ty-kun. Do you think that Kai will wake up? I wanted to see if he wanted to live with us Hyuugas while he's in Konoha." Hanabi asked. Tyson knew that Kai wouldn't be accepted so easily, but he wasn't going to shatter a little girls hopes. "Sure he'll wake up. He's tougher than he looks. He can even keep up with me and Satoshi." Tyson said, telling her a story from their past.

Flashback:

"You sure that this is safe?" Kai asked. Him, Tyson, and Satoshi were standing on the Northern Cliff. "Yeah! This is going to be great!" Tyson said. All three had boards, and were ready to slide. Well, Satoshi and Tyson were. Kai was a little unnerved.

"You ready. First one down gets the money we pitched in." Satoshi said. They took their places. "On your mark?" Satoshi started. "Get set!" Tyson said. "GOOO!!" They both screamed, and they took off. Kai sort of jogged. Satoshi and Tyson jumped, and began boarding down the hill. Kai sort of let the board begin to go down, and he jumped on, and it picked up speed, startling Kai.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN SATOSHI!!" Tyson screamed. "SURE!!" Satoshi replied. They then thought they heard Kai screaming NOOOOOO. They looked up, and had O.O looks. Kai was somehow launched into the air, and was spinning and flipping like crazy.

When he landed, he was going backwards, and went into the lake that was at the bottom. When Satoshi and Tyson reached him, Kai was getting out of the lake, and he smiled. "We gotta do that again!" Kai said. Satoshi and Tyson immediately gave him the owed money, and they called it a day.

End.

"Yeah. Kai is one of us, so he is reckless like us when the time calls. But no worries. Kai is one of Team Musashi! He won't lose that easily." Tyson said. Hanabi smiled at him, and they both began walking towards the hotel. Hanabi wanted to play Melee, and Tyson wasn't going to deny her something that would keep her entertained.

_(Sand Village Hotel)_

Kazu was merely sitting down in the hotel. He was glad that his apprentice was alive, but him never waking from the sleep he's in was quite a shock. But then again, this boy was something else. He was forced to give a blood transfusion when a weird disease attacked to boy when he was 8. Who would have thought that two years later, he would gain the Hyuuga eye technique.

Flashback:

"Kajikage-sama! You must see this!" One of his aides said, leading him to the academy. "What's the problem?" Kazu asked. "Well, that boy you saved, Kai, has been saying that his eyes were all itchy, and you really need to see this!" His aide said, leading him to the infirmary.

When he got there, his eyes widened greatly. Kai was rubbing his left eye, but you could see the veins that were surrounding his eyes. When he moved his hands, his eyes were pupiless, but they were green and blue. (No way! This has never happened.) Kazu thought to himself.

Oh boy.

Hiashi was going to find this rather interesting.

Oh well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him, or the boy.

"Tell his teacher that I'm taking Kai out of the academy." Kazu told the nurse. "What!? Why!?" Kai screamed. "Because, I've found myself a new apprentice." Kazu said, and Kai's eyes widened some more. "For real?" Kai asked. "Sure, just need the consent of your parents." Kazu said. When he saw the sad downcast look Kai had, he realized it.

"No parents huh?" Kazu asked. Kai nodded sadly. "Oh well. Where are his records?" Kazu asked. His aide told him they were in his office. "Good, because today, you become Kai Hyuuga Hikari." Kazu said, and Kai's eyes lit up.

"But, because of this, you'll refer to me as Kazu-sensei. Got it?" Kazu asked. Kai's hair was covering his eyes, but the tears could be seen. "…of course." Kai said, and he flashed a bright smile.

End.

Yep. Kai was definitely the one. He even managed to endure the training he dealt him. At 10, Kai was the most precious person in his life.

Flashback:

2 years of training that a Hyuuga would go through, and Kai was at a level that he wouldn't expect of a 10 year old. (I must say, Kai is a prodigy. After two years, his Byakugan is at levels that the Main House would find stunning. Hell! With the rate that he was going, he would become a possibility for Head. But that would never be the case, because he isn't a Hyuuga by blood.)

"Hey Sensei. What's wrong? You've been spacing out." Kai said. Kazu re-gathered his thoughts, and sighed. "Your making unbelievably fast progress for a non-Hyuuga. You may become the greatest Jyuuken User known. But remember, there is a whole family in Konoha that thrives on the style, and from what I've heard, Hiashi's nephew, Neji Hyuuga, has become a prodigy of the family. You think you can handle him?" Kazu asked.

"Of course! I'll battle him one day, and I'll show that a non-Hyuuga can defeat a Hyuuga in his own style!" Kai said, thrusting his hand into the air. Kazu smiled at his students willingness to fight for title of the strongest Byakugan user.

(With the attitude he has, he will become one of the greatest Jyuuken Taijutsu users ever.) Kazu thought to himself, smirking. "Okay, squirt. Let's begin on something outside of Jyuuken and Byakugan. Let's learn some Ninjutsu and some Genjutsu!" Kazu said, and Kai jumped into the air, screaming YEAH.

End.

And Kai proved to be a great battler, and would make any Hyuuga proud to call him their son. He battled Neji to a standstill, and managed a tie between them. He then knew that Kai would fight this off. He would pull through. He is Kai Hyuuga Hikari, and a Hyuuga never dies without a fight!

_(Near Kai's Room)_

Sakura was sitting in Kai's room, feeling pretty depressed. Kai defended her from Sasuke, and he even took a strong Genjutsu for her. She was tearing up. She wasn't a close friend to this boy, but he defended her like he was her best friend.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I couldn't stop him." Sakura turned around, and saw Naruto there, looking a little down. "What?" "I couldn't stop him again. What's worse, Kai got involved, and got put into the situation that he's in now." Naruto said. Sakura smiled sadly, and hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. We did our best. We just have to let him worry about himself for once." Sakura said, and Naruto smiled. "Come on, let's get some Ramen." Naruto brightened up to ramen, and they left. Had they stayed a second sooner, they would have seen Kai's right hand twitch, and his eyes flutter open.

"Ngh. I feel like hell. What happened?" Kai said to himself. He then thought back, and sighed. (Oh yeah. Sasuke gave me some kind of ass kicking. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't fight him for my life. He should have wiped the floor with me.) Kai thought to himself. He sighed.

Hungry, he tried to stand, but he realized that he was having some kind of time standing. "Damn. Was I out for that long? I can't stand easily." Kai said to himself. He tried walking, and began using chakra to push his muscles, but his chakra wouldn't work for him. (Damn, never felt this messed up since I showed Tyson a Genjutsu I learned on my own.)

Flashback:

"Hey Tyson, want to see a new Genjutsu I made up?" Kai asked. Tyson shrugged, and Kai smirked. He spotted Kasumi, and began making signs. "Cupid's Arrow!" Kai said, aiming it at Kasumi.

The only sign that it worked was that she went rigid, and her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were glazed over. "What you do to her?" Tyson asked. "Well, this makes it so that they imagine the man or woman of their dreams, and we find out who she wants." Kai said. Then, to their surprise, she began walking to them.

"No worries, she will probably…!?" Kai said, but she stopped in front of Tyson and gave him a long, and passionate kiss. Kai could literally see the lust in her eyes.

Woah!

14 year old with lust in her eyes is a very bad thing!!

So he released the jutsu, and she regained her sense of self as her arms were still around his neck. Confused, it didn't hit her about what may have happened until she saw his red face, and wide eyes. Blushing hard, she back away slowly, and disappeared. Kai was silent, and Tyson was stunned.

"You know, if you had had your way with her, she would have let you do whatever you wanted to her." Kai said. The next thing Kai knew, he was in the hospital, suffering from blood loss, broken bones, and the wrath of a Hothead.

End.

Kai chuckled to himself. Tyson didn't forgive him for a month. He felt a headache, and struggled to keep himself standing. "Must be the side effects of such a rough Genjutsu." Kai said to himself, stumbling out the room.

He found it weird that the hallway was quiet, but he wasn't going to think on it. (Man, some food would be nice.) Kai thought to himself. "KAI!!" Kai turned around, and saw Sakura looking at him confused and stunned. "Huh? Sakura-chan? When did you get here?" Kai said. His headache was messing with his rational thinking, and it was showing.

"Why are you out of your room?" Sakura asked, worried. Kai chuckled. "Don't worry, I am merely hungry, and have a headache that is messing with my ability to think." Kai said, nearly falling down. Sakura caught him, and slowly lowered him, resting his head on her lap.

"What is wrong Kai?" Sakura asked. "My head hurts like hell." Kai said slowly. Sakura smiled. "You truly are an Sun Nin. Your reckless like Tyson, your headstrong like Satoshi, and you do things without thinking like both of them." Sakura said, letting some of her healing soothe his headache. "Thanks Mom." Kai said sarcastically.

Without him being ready, she lifted him so that he was resting on her, and she wrapped her arms around him, and laying her head on his back. "But I guess that's what makes you the nin you are." Sakura said. Kai became red as hell, but relaxed into her embrace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but they felt that someone was coming. Sakura helped Kai to stand, and they both saw Tsunade walking in. "Kai!? You're supposed to be in a coma! When did you wake up?" Tsunade asked. "A little while ago, actually." Kai said, and his stomach growled. "But for now, I'd say lunch is in order." Kai said, and Tsunade sweat dropped.

After a few hours of rest, and a bowl of ramen, they discharged Kai, saying he was now at 100 percent. So, putting on his non hospital clothes, he walked outside, and saw all the Konoha nin waiting for him. In front was Satoshi and Tyson. "Took you long enough Eagle Eye." Satoshi said. Kai smirked at him.

"Yeah whatever. Just be glad I'm alive. So, what next Satoshi?" Kai asked. "For the time being since we can't return to Sun, we are going to stay in Konoha. Let things work out, and have some fun!" Tyson said. "Wait. Why can't we return to Sun?" Kai asked. He noticed the glare that Satoshi and Koji sent to Kazu, and he chuckled slowly.

"Well…you see…" Kazu started. "Should we return to Sun, chances are we'll be raped." Satoshi said. Kai and Tyson screamed WHAT!? and Koji sighed. He explained the decree that Kazu started, and Tyson sweat dropped while Kai smiled evilly.

"Why did you do this Sensei?" Kai asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Kazu stepped back a few paces, and Kai took a few steps towards him. "That's the bad news. The worse news is that I need you guys to return to the Sun Village with me. Tsunade plans a trip to our beautiful village." Kazu said, and he received a glare from Tyson, Satoshi, and Koji as well.

"**YOU WHAT!?"** They all screamed, and Kazu sweat dropped when he was being glared at by two piercing Tarogan stares. "Oh come on guys! It's nothing big!" Kazu bargained. "Besides, don't you wish for Sakura and Hinata to see your birth villages?" Kazu knew he was hitting low with that one, but he didn't care.

"You may win them over, but what about me, bastard!?" Tyson screamed, glaring. "What about you? Last I checked, all women were against you. Who would care if you came back anyway?" Kazu said, smirking. That was the biggest damn bluff he had. Tyson bit, and growled in annoyance.

"**YOU PICKING A FIGHT, YOU OLD PERV!?"** Tyson screamed with white eyes, and Kazu glared back, white eyes as well. **"YOU TRYING, YOU HOTHEADED FOOL!?"** Kazu screamed back, and Koji and Satoshi had to step in. "Okay, Kazu-Sensei. We'll go." Koji said slowly.

"And Tyson, we'll go just for support." Satoshi said, and both nin cooled down. "If we are done, I think we need to head back to our village, while they head back to theirs." Kai said, and the Sun nin nodded. "Don't worry, you old woman! We'll be back before you know it!!" Satoshi said, smiling happily.

"Fool. They'll be seeing us in about a week or two. We just wait till then." Kai said, and Tyson smirked. "See you till then." And with that, the Sun nin all turned towards the Sand Village Gates, and walked out.

_(Sound Village)_

In the Sound Village, Sasuke stood outside the gates, sighing. (Didn't think I would have to come back here. I guess Itachi fled from here.) Sasuke thought to himself. "You shouldn't look so sad to be here, Sasuke-sama." Tanaka said, and Sasuke shrugged.

"It can't be helped. This place holds some bad memories for me. But it's here where I gained my power." Sasuke said. "At least the kids will enjoy your presence again." Tanaka said, shaking his head, as Sasuke sighed. "Someone has to. Even I don't have the heart to allow that sick bastard to mess with children. You watched them while I was gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Tanaka said, and Sasuke smiled. "Guess I owe you one." Sasuke said. "Don't worry about it. Like you, I can't stomach Orochimaru messing with children." Tanaka said, and Sasuke smiled a small smile. "At least I know they will be safe." Sasuke said, walking in. Tanaka followed him, and they walked to where Sasuke was sure the kids were.

**ShadowRonin: And so, I conclude the Jounin Exam/Sand Invasion Arc. But it isn't anywhere close to over. Satoshi and his friends will be back, and life will get real interesting.**

**Side Note: Actually, since I have run out of ideas for how I want to move the story, I will be taking a few weeks off of Tales of a Sun Nin. But fret not. Satoshi isn't on hold. I plan on a side story, that involves the Sun Nin and the nin from Misadventures of an American Nin. Both stories will combine together to make an awesome side story. So, be ready for Tales of a Sunny Misadventure: The Grand Brawl. Starring the Ocs from both Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin. Along with the Konoha 12 and Kakashi and Gai at least. So I hope you enjoy.**


	33. 1 Month Later

**Yo!! The story begins yet again. Satoshi and friends are in for some new challenges, and new enemies and problems. So let's see this work out.**

Chapter 33: Return of the Sun Nin.

_(1 Month Later)_

"So let me get this straight. The Hiashi that I killed wasn't the real one, but a very well disguised nin from Akatsuki?" A boy in an orange shirt and dark blue shorts asked, brushing two gold bangs from his dark blue eyes. "Yeah, that's basically the gist of it, little brother." The older boy, grey hair covering the Sun Heaband that covered his left eye.

"Man that's crazy!! So, you are the true Hyuuga Clan Leader?" The boy with blue hair asked, as he stared at Hiashi Hyuuga. "Yes I am. And I wish to thank you both, Musashi-san." Hiashi said. "Oh come on, Hiashi-san! It's just Satoshi and Koji to you." Satoshi said, smiling.

"Yes. We are all just fortunate to be heading in the same direction." Koji said, as he pocketed the kunai in his hand. He had on an orange and blue flak jacket, and Jounin Shorts that were dark blue. "So, how far until we get to the Leaf Village?" Satoshi asked.

"It's within the range of my Byakugan." Hiashi said. "Well, how are you about fighting bandits?" Koji asked, as they realied that the local bandits had them surrounded. "Let's make this quick. I want to see my daughters since it has been a while." Hiashi said. Koji nodded, and Satoshi winced.

"…Um…well…funny story about your daughters…" The look Hiashi gave Satoshi was unsettling. "I'll handle the bandits." Koji said, walking towards them as Hiashi and Satoshi worked their issue out.

_(Leaf Village)_

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there stood a boy in Training Ground 3. His light blue hair came down to the base of his spine, and he looked to the sky. "It's been two weeks since we left Taiyou, and Koji and Satoshi aren't back yet." He muttered to himself.

"Hey Kai! You here?" Kai turned, and saw another of his Sun Nin teammates approaching. This one had orange hair, and orange eyes. He had on an orange T-Shirt, and black shorts. His black jacket with flames along the bottom was tied around his waist.

"Hey Tyson. I'm surprised they let you out of the pound today." Kai said, smirking. "I'm surprised the Hyuuga let you out of the compound today." Tyson said, smirking back. Kai was, indeed, wearing the traditional Hyuuga Robes. His were a dark orange, with blue trimming.

"They didn't. I snuck out." Kai said, as he adjusted his black cap with flames on the bottom. He twisted it backwards, and got into his stance. "No Byakugan this time?" Tyson asked. "Nope. Just old fashioned Iron Fist Taijutsu." Kai said, smirking. Before either could make a move, they heard an explosion coming from the North Gate. Both looked to each other, and disappeared.

Izumo and Kotetsu were surprised at the least at what was at the gate. Hiashi Hyuuga had Satoshi by the back of his shirt, unconscious. Koji didn't say anything about it. Idiot brought it upon himself.

"Where is the Lady Hokage?" Koji asked pathetically, as Hiashi glared harshly in no particular direction. "Is that Hiashi-sama?" Kotetsu asked. "I thought he died." Izumo inputted. "I am very much alive! Now, is it true that Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga, had her eyes sealed, and is now married to this boy!?" Hiashi didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked a little homicidal.

"What!?" The four nin turned, and saw Kai and Tyson approaching. "Woah!! Koji!! And Satoshi!!" Tyson said, and glanced to Hiashi. "Woah. What pissed Papa Neji off?" Tyson asked, referring to how Hiashi and Neji looked somewhat similar.

"Neji is my nephew." Hiashi merely said. "Hm." Hiashi brought his attention to Kai, and narrowed his eyes. "So, you are the one that Kazu took in, are you?" Hiashi asked, and Kai nodded. "I see. Well then, I guess I should welcome you to the Hyuuga Clan Village." Hiashi said.

"The honor is mine, Hiashi-sama." Kai said, bowing. "Now, is it true that my daughter is married to this cretin here?" Hiashi asked, showing Satoshi, who was still unconscious. "Yeah, I guess…" Kai said. "We are heading to the Hyuuga Compound right now." Hiashi said.

"But Hinata has been banned fro-" "Then let them try to argue against the Hyuuga Clan Leader." Hiashi said, as he walked away. Kai had no choice but to follow. "I'll pass. Hyuugas don't like me much, and I don't like them much either." Tyson said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Tyson. You and Kasumi get together yet?" Koji asked, smirking. Tyson stopped, and the mood turned melancholy. "She has yet to talk to me since the Jounin Exams a month ago. This thing with the cold shoulder is grating my nerves." Tyson said, clenching his fists. "I see." Koji said.

"If it were only her, then I wouldn't care, but she has the other kunoichi from the Konoha 12 or whatever the hell they are called pissed at me as well, and they do their best to let me know that I am pond scum in their perceptions." Tyson said, then he shook his head. "Basically, your love life sucks." Koji said. "Sure, let's say that…"

_(Hokage Tower)_

"So let me get this straight. Hiashi was kidnapped by Akatsuki, so they could spy on Konoha for the last few months, and now he's back?" Neji didn't look to convinced by this. "Well…yeah…more or less…" Koji explained.

"…Okay. I'll accept that." Koji and Satoshi sweat dropped. They really didn't think Neji would accept that, even if it was the truth. "Okay. So, anyone know where Hinata is now?" Hiashi asked. "Yeah. I know, but I doubt she would-"

"Go fetch her Neji." Neji frowned, and Kai sweat dropped. "I don't think seeing Hinata would be safe for his health…" Kai said. "Alright. Go with him." Kai looked stunned, while Neji gave him a pitied look. "Why are you guys so worried? It's Hinata. She is sweet as sugar." Satoshi said.

When Kai and Neji came back, Hinata was with them, but not without a battle. Neji had a shiner, and Kai looked like he had bruises around his face from being punched, slapped, clawed at, and bitten. "I see you two were successful." Hiashi said, smirking comically at the Hyuuga Prodigies.

"Man. Prodigy seems to need a new defiition. I was certain both of you could get her here." Koji said mocking them. Hinata's glare shut him up. "Why the hell are you here?" Hinata asked in a cold voice. Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

(PMSing much?) Satoshi gave Hiashi an odd look, and found it weird that he wasn't insulted by the way she spoke to him. "I am back. I was kidnapped, and am sorry for any problems that were caused." Hiashi said. "Hn." Hinata said.

"I see. Well, I have a proposition for you, Hinata. I will have a small dinner here at the compound, and it will be to try and smooth things over." Hiashi said. Hinata looked contemplative, before she looked to him. "I will agree, but only on one condition." The others raised their eyebrows. "I will agree if my friends are allowed to attend as well." Hinata said, and Hiashi frowned.

"I don't understand how this concerns-" "If you disagree, then frankly you can take that plea and shove it!" Hinata said coldly, and Satoshi frowned. "Hinata. That's isn't-" "No, Satoshi. It is alright." Satoshi closed his mouth, and kept his tongue. "See you in 3 hours." Hinata said, as she walked out of the compound.

"Notice how she didn't even say hi to Satoshi, considering she hasn't seen him in 2 weeks?" Kai put out in the open. Sadly for them, and maybe to add some trouble, Hanabi overheard the situation, and decided to invite a guest of her own.

_(Ramen Stand)_

Tyson was sitting at the Ramen Stand, looking over at the restaurant across the street glumly. "Sorry that you are poor, child." Tyson shrugged off Teuchi's, also known as Mr. Ichiraku, condolences, and sighed.

"Sucks being poor, but this ramen is good enough." Tyson said, as Teuchi smiled. "Thanks." Teuchi said. "So do you cook it all, or does your daughter cook it as well?" Tyson asked. "She helps around as well." Teuchi said.

"Man. She would make some lucky bastard a fine wife!! Hey Ayame-chan? How old are you?" Tyson asked, smirking. Ayame blushed, and turned away. "I bet she's only 18 or 19. Well in my range. So how about it? Care to show a young man a good time? I don't know, a date or two?" Tyson asked, turning on the charm. Ayame's blush got even greater, and Teuchi chuckled.

"She's not taken, but I like you kid. I'll support you." Teuchi said, chuckling along with Tyson. Ayame laughed with them, but the blush wouldn't leave her face. "Hey! Tyson-nii-san!!" Tyson turned, and saw Hanabi there, smiling at him. "What do you want, squirt?" Tyson asked.

"Stop flirting with Ayame-san, and come to the compound with me!!" Hanabi said, excited. "What did I say about that? The Hyuugas don't like me, and I don't like them." Tyson said. "Fine. Then maybe everyone should know of the little dream you had involving the fri-" Tyson clamped her mouth with his hand.

"When do I need to be there?" Tyson asked in a low voice. "In 3 hours." Hanabi replied, smiling. "Thank you, nii-san!!" Hanabi said, walking away. Tyson groaned, and turned to Teuchi. "What's the drinking age in Leaf?" Tyson asked.

"21, or ANBU." Teuchi said. "Hit me." Tyson said, as he placed the obviously fake ANBU mask on the table. "In my village, I can outdrink most, and the strongest sake here would probably taste like water to me." Tyson said, and Teuchi chuckled, and poured him water instead. "Jerk…" Tyson said, shaking his head. "The law is bogus here. 21 or ANBU. Son of a bitch…"

**ShadowRonin: Things have yet to change since the Jounin Exams 1 month ago. Satoshi and Koji return from Taiyou, and bring with them Hiashi. Hinata seems angered by this, which is quite shocking itself. All that boils down to is a whole new journey.**

**Next Chapter: Tyson has yet to make amends with Kasumi and the other Kunoichi, and the fight follows to Hiashi's dinner. Battles and Gender Bashing in:**

**Chapter 34: Hyuuga Reunion!! Tyson's Battle with the Kunoichi.**


	34. Gender Brawl

**Yo!! Sorry about the long wait for chapters. School has been swamping all my free time, making it hard to type and update the way I want to. I would prefer every Sunday, but it's looking like every other Sunday for a while. Oh well. Read and Review!!**

**Side Note: I read the most recent chapter of Naruto on Friday, and I realized that the 8-Tailed Beast is a bull. Kind of clashes with Hachibi, the 8-tailed snake that was born from Orochimaru. Oh well. It isn't called Fanfiction for no reason.**

Chapter 34: Hyuuga Reunion!! Tyson's Battle with the Kunoichi.

"You know, this can't end well." Koji said, as Satoshi and Kai both nodded. "Yeah. We know." Satoshi said. "Money on a fight breaking out." Kai said. "Hinata vs. Hiashi?" Satoshi asked.

"Naw. Tyson will most likely be here. My bet is a gender brawl. One that will test our friends." Koji said, and Satoshi looked to him. "This will get nasty. I want both of you to play this by ear. Watch everyone, especially Hinata, Kasumi, and Tyson." Koji commanded. "I got you." Kai said. "Count on me." Satoshi said.

_(Outside Konoha)_

15 miles outside the village, a boy, 17, walked towards it at a slow pace. He looked to be in no hurry to get to his destination, and was merely observing nature as he walked.

"Hm. Quite warm today. Smells like rain will fall in a few hours." He muttered to himself. _"Foolish human. Talking to yourself like you are all knowing." _An inner voice, as sinister as the Kyuubi, said. "Maybe I am all knowing. Maybe I am not. No one knows, but history itself, when I die." He said, shrugging. _"Deep. But that's besides the point. You know the mission." _The demon said. "Of course. The execution of Kyuubi. And then the elimination of Gatto."

_(Some time Later)_

And so, time passed, and the dinner party/battleground was set. On one side, the illustrious Hyuuga Clan Leader, back from abduction: Hiashi Hyuuga! His opponent: A young firecracker who is quite wary and pissed at the Hyuuga Lord. Hinata Musashi!! Let the Brawl Begin!!

At the table, the girls sat on one side of the table, while Kai, Koji, Satoshi, and Hanabi sat on the other. Hiashi sat on the seat where the Head of the Clan sat. "Why is there an empty chair?" Hiashi asked.

"The friend I invited is late." Hanabi said. Koji sweat dropped, and the other males sighed. "Well. Who is this boy you invited? Not Konohamaru, is it?" Hiashi asked, as he grimaced. Last time Konohamaru came over, Naruto was with him, and the other Hyuugas almost murdered the two enthusiastic nin in cold blood due to their overbearing personalities.

"No father. I remember what happened last time. This time, I invited my new older brother." Hanabi said. Hiashi's eyebrow rised. "Who is this 'older brother?'" Hiashi asked. "Tyson-nii-san!!" Hanabi said. Hiashi noted mentally that the girl with white hair choked on her drink, while the other kunoichi had dark looks.

Outside the Hyuuga Clan Compound, Tyson looked like he was considering blowing the whole thing off. "Man. Why do I have to come here again? Last time I did, the Hyuuga made it pretty clear I wasn't allowed here." Tyson muttered, as he sighed wistfully. "But I made a promise that I would be here. Well, I won't break the promise of a little girl." Tyson said, shaking his head.

_(Back inside)_

"Any reason the girls are glaring at me so intensely, Satoshi-kun?" Hanabi asked, as she was hiding behind Satoshi. The girls had taken to glaring quite fiercely at her. Hiashi wisely kept out of it.

"You didn't know any better…" Koji said, as Satoshi sighed. "Look. It isn't really right to look and act as though you are going to inflict harm on Hanabi, since she is younger and didn't know any better." Satoshi reasoned. The girls kept their glares on target.

"Fine. Let me try this. If you try to hurt her, I will hurt you myself. And don't think that I'm joking." Satoshi said calmly. The girls turned to glare at him, and he scowled. "I DARE you to try me!" Satoshi said coldly, as his Tarogan activated. He also released some demonic chakra, which formed as a tiger behind him.

The girls flinched, and turned away, as Satoshi's cold orange eyes were imprinted in their minds. "Hey Satoshi. Why are you using your Terror Gaze?" Tyson walked in, and Hanabi smiled. "Nii-san!! You came!!" "Of course. I said I would, and I did." Tyson said. He ignored the glares he was receiving. "So. What's for dinner?"

And so it began in this fashion. When the appetizers came out, Satoshi, Kai, or Koji tried to make small talk, but it always ended up with one of the girls saying something scathing about Tyson, who wholeheartedly ignored them, which pissed them off even more.

And now we bring you to dinner:

"Wow, Hiashi-san. The cooks know a thing or two about cooking." Tyson said, as he was eating. "I must agree, Hiashi-sama. They cook really well." Kai said. "Never had anything like this back in the homeland." Satoshi said, looking quite content.

"Tyson should get the recipe! He's one the best cooks in Taiyou!" Koji said. "Hmph. If you like dog food." Kasumi said, and Satoshi looked to Tyson, who had an anger vein over his head.

His ability to cook was something he was proud of, because he learned from scratch. His vein disappeared, and he calmed himself.

"Cool. Next time I cook, I'll remember not to let you have any, unless you eat it because you are a dog." Tyson said matter of factly. Satoshi ran his head into the table and groaned, while Koji sweat dropped.

That was indirectly calling her a bitch.

"What did you say!?" Kasumi asked, as she glared harshly at him. "You eat my food all the time, and since you say only dogs would eat my food, I guess that makes you a dog. At least, if we go by the logic that you are presenting." Tyson said, sipping his drink.

"Are you calling her a dog!?" Ino screamed angrily. "No. She called herself a dog. I am neither agreeing nor disagreeing." Tyson said. "And while we are on it, it is rude to scream and throw a tantrum at the host's house." Tyson said.

"Don't tell me how to act!!" Ino screamed. "Then stop acting like a whiny little girl." Tyson said. Ino's glare turned dangerous. "Don't even bother giving me that look. It doesn't affect me. I just call it the way I see it." Tyson said.

"Quite ballsy to be throwing insults when you are outnumbered." Tenten said. "First thing: As a guy, having balls is necessary for my anatomy. I thought everyone knew that." Tyson said that one sounding like a smart ass.

"Second: If I am ballsy for saying this, then you must have the biggest testicles ever for making threats in front of someone like the leader of a clan. And Third: I can take all 5 of you at the same time by myself with no trouble." The kunoichi glared darkly at that one.

"You, Panda, do nothing more than throw weapons and use them at close combat. What can you hope to hit me if I move faster than you can track?"

"The girl with sissy neon pink hair is able to crush things, I'll give her that, but she is using chakra for it. I can do that without chakra, so I can go toe-to-toe with her without any problem."

Kai and Neji glared at him for insulting the girls, but Satoshi stilled them. The girls needed to hear this.

"The purple pig got me luckily with that one Mind Trick she did, but I guarantee you this: I can fight against it by attacking without even thinking about where or what I am attacking."

"In all honesty, Kasumi cannot defeat me. She hasn't in years been able to defeat me when we spar, and if it came down to a life and death fight, she doesn't stand a hell of a chance."

"And Hinata there is in worse shape than Kasumi. Yes, she was trained by Satoshi, but in my eyes, she is still that shy weak little kunoichi. I refuse to acknowledge her power, unless she earns my acknowledgement. Till then, she is the least threatening."

Tyson closed his eyes, and rested his head back. The girls all scowled greatly, and looked like they wanted his blood. "Tyson. I am going to ask you to leave only once." Hinata said darkly, and Tyson actually smirked.

"Nope." Tyson said. "What!? You better listen!! This is my family house!!"

"No it isn't." Tyson responded, still smirking.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I am the heiress to-" "Nothing, you dumb-ass. Last I checked, your name was Hinata _Musashi._" Tyson said, as his smirk became even more pronounced as Hinata's eyes widened.

"You hold about as much power in this house as I do: Jack Shit! You were _ousted_, remember? You are no longer a Hyuuga. You are just as much a guest as I am. I won't leave until a Hyuuga says I should leave." Tyson said, smirking as he leaned back.

Hinata, in a fit of rage, reached for a kunai, but before she could even get her hand in her pouch, Tyson had her by her throat. "Told you. You aren't strong enough to face me in a life or death situation." Tyson said, his eyes calm and cold. The other girls moved to help Hinata, but Tyson pushed her away.

"Now. I hope you remember this. I am not one to be trilfled with. Don't step into the kitchen if you can't handle the heat." Tyson said, as flames surrounded his hands. "Am I free to leave, Hiashi-san?" Tyson asked.

"If you wish to." Hiashi said, as though a fight wasn't about to break out in his house. "Thank you. I will see you later Hanabi-chan." Tyson put his shoes back on, and walked out of the house. "Well…who wants dessert?" Kai asked, and felt small from the glares sent his way.

"You damn Sun Nin should keep your idiots in check!" Ino screamed, and both Satoshi and Kai scowled at that with anger ticks on their heads. "You mean us? We don't have any jurisdiction over what he can and cannot do." Kai said.

"In retrospect, you damn Leaf nin should keep your loudmouths in check." Satoshi said, and Koji had to play mediator. "Okay okay. What Tyson said was harsh, but he is the kind of guy who says things like that to get a person to think about some things." Koji said, as he stood. "Come on brother. We need to leave the girls to their thoughts."

_(Outside Konoha)_

Tyson stepped out the Leaf Village in an annoyed anger. "Ganging on me like I am some kind of bad guy…" Tyson muttered in annoyance. "What I need is a good fight!" Tyson continued his rant, until he felt it.

Something that was powerful and suffocating. It wasn't chakra, but it felt like power, some kind of power that he had never felt before. "I see someone has run into my Aura Dome." Tyson looked down the road, as he saw someone approaching.

This new comer had blank black eyes, and long silver hair, but what Tyson keyed in on was the dragon claw that was tattooed onto his face on the right side. "Who is this guy? I don't know what this feeling is, but it is powerful." Tyson thought, as he could feel himself hesitant around this guy, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Your jacket there means you are one of the 5 that Satoshi Musashi travels with." He said, and Tyson frowned. "You know Satoshi?" Tyson muttered. "He is Kaji-Oni of Tenshigakure, isn't he?" The boy said, and Tyson glared.

"You know too much. Maybe you need to be stopped." Tyson said, as he began to slip his jacket off. "Yes, Flame Warrior of Tenshigakure, Tyson Kusanagi." He said, and Tyson dropped his jacket. "Go time."

_(With Satoshi)_

"Man. Where the hell did Tyson go!? Hotheaded oaf!!" Satoshi screamed in indignant anger, and Koji shrugged. "That's Tyson for you. He just doesn-!?" Koji and Satoshi both stopped when they felt a serious amount of power. It didn't feel like chakra, and it felt very suffocating.

"What the hell is this power!?" Satoshi said, and Koji's eyes widened. "Tyson!!" Koji screamed, as Satoshi also got the image that Koji has seen.

Satoshi and Kojji arrived a minute later, and both their eyes widened as Tyson laid on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. "Tyson!!" Satoshi screamed, as Koji began to make signs for some basic healing jutsu. "Damnit! Kasumi would be nice to have around about now!" Koji said, as he pulled out bandages in his Jounin Jacket pocket.

"So it woul dappear I have found Kaji-Oni." Both Musashi brought their heads up as the boy appeared standing on top of the trees, smirking. "I have been looking for you, Satoshi Musashi." He said, and Satoshi gave him a wary look. "Who are you? Did you do this to Tyson?" Satoshi asked, and he smirked even bigger.

"My name is Ryuji. And yes, what happened to Tyson is indeed my fault." Ryuji said, and Satoshi scowled. "I hope you have had a nice life, because I am pretty close to killing you in cold blood." Satoshi said, and Ryuji smirked. His dark black eyes and Satoshi's dark blue eyes, and Satoshi actually began to crack his knuckles, and Koji wasn't having it.

"Will you keep a fucking cool head for a minute?" Koji said annoyed, as he was bandaging Tyson. "You should listen to the smarter of you two." Ryuji said, and Satoshi scowled. "You are on, you bastard!!" Satoshi screamed, as he charged at Ryuji, who hopped back into the forest.

"Damnit Satoshi! Cool it!!" Koji's words were ignored, as Satoshi continued after Ryuji. "What happened!?" Koji turned as Kai appeared, looking confused. "Who kicked Tyson's ass!?" Kai said in surprise.

"Some guy named Ryuji. Really laid his ass out, and Satoshi went to chase him." Koji said, as Kai narrowed his eyes. "Being too headstrong like always." Koji said, as he stood up. "Where is Kasumi?" Koji asked. "She left with the girls some time after Tyson left." Kai said.

"Go make sure Satoshi doesn't kill himself. Until she gets here, I have to help make sure Tyson doesn't die." Koji said, as Kai nodded. He followed Satoshi, as Koji looked to Tyson. (Come on Kasumi…I believe in you…)

_(Deeper in the Forest)_

"Who the hell do you think you are to attack him for no reason!?" Satoshi screamed, as he charged after Ryuji. "It's simple. I was looking for you, and I figure the best way to get your attention was to kick your best friend's ass." Ryuji said, and Satoshi scowled. Ryuji smirked, as he pulled out a staff, that transformed into a scythe.

Satoshi pulled out a scroll, and summoned Crimson Flash. He put chakra into it, and the sword began to shake a little, and Satoshi flung it, and blades folded out from it, heading at Ryuji. Ryuji swung, and knocked the blades away. The battle of distance continued for some time, before Ryuji smirked.

"Man. This is too easy. I think I will step it up a-" Ryuji stopped because he ran dead into a tree. Satoshi sweat dropped, and ran a hand into his head. "You can't be seriuos…"

_(With Koji)_

Koji manged to finish bandaging Tyson, frowning. (God damnit. Where the hell is Kasumi?) Koji thought to himself, as Kai re-appeared. "So how is Satoshi?" Koji asked, and Kai shook his head. "It is done." Kai said, as Satoshi appeared. "You beat him?" Koji asked.

"No. A tree beat him." Satoshi said, and Koji sweat dropped. "No really. What happened?" Koji asked. "Well, he was beaten by the great Leaf Village Forest." Satoshi said, and Koji sighed in irritation. "Let's take him with us and question him…" Koji said, as Kai picked Tyson up.

_(Konoha Hospital)_

Tyson laid out on a hospital bed, as he was bandaged up and asleeep. "Shizune said it will be a couple of days before he can move again. He hasn't woken up in a few hours…" Koji said, as Satoshi frowned.

"Hope that idiot is awake. I am going to kick his ass with my Shadow Realm!" Satoshi was stopped by Koji, who was frowning. "We need him alive. We need to know his reason for attacking us." Koji said.

"Then I kill him?" Satoshi asked like a child. "….." Satoshi didn't like Koji's look, so he left it alone for now. "Damnit!!" Satoshi yelled, and walked off. "Satoshi still heated over what happened?" Kai asked, as he walked in as well.

"That is Koji for you. His fiancée didn't even acknowledge he was here, and then he is attacked by some guy who leveled Tyson. He is pretty livid with the world." Koji said. "What do you think Satoshi will do?" Kai asked. "Go find Ryuji against my will. He won't kill him, but he will talk to him."

Satoshi walked into the room that held Ryuji in it, and scowled at the nin who had bandages around his head, and was looking out the window. Satoshi coughed, and that got Ryuji's attention.

"Talk." Satoshi commanded, and Ryuji smirked. "My conversation is with Gatto." Ryuji's voice became somewhat demonic, and Satoshi's eyes widened. "What? A demon?" Satoshi said in confusion, before Gatto recognized that voice.

"_No way. That was his voice…" _Gatto said. (What? Who?) _"Back in the day, before made the deal with the nin in the Storm Village where Musashi originated that got me into the seal you hold, I ran with two other demon lords who also had nine tails. You already met and battled the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was master of close range fighting. I am the Nine-Tailed Cat, master of jutsus and long range attacks. That is Ryuji. Master of a foreign skill he calls Aura Mastery." _Gatto told, and Satoshi looked confused.

(His name is the same as Ryuji's?) Satoshi asked, and Gatto frowned. "What is your name?" Gatto asked through Satoshi, and Ryuji smirked. "My name is Ryoji. The one who contacted you and Gatto is Ryuji. Can you keep up with that?" Ryoji said, and Satoshi scowled at him.

"What would persist you to attack me, old friend?" Gatto asked through Satoshi. "You remember the old group, Akatsuki, right?" Ryuji said, and Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "You mean that old crew that took it upon themselves to collect all the tailed beasts? What about them? They were destroyed some months ago." Satoshi said, and Ryoji frowned.

"They are back, and they want Ryuji." Ryoji said, and Satoshi's eyes widened. "And thye will come after Gatto as well as Kyuubi. The only other one left is the 8-Tailed Snake, which I heard has been freed from it's captor and roaming on it's own."

_(Hyuuga Mansion/House or whatever the hell it is they live in)_

Hiashi was sitting at his throne-like chair, sipping on some tea. "Today has been some kind of day…" Hiashi said, as Satoshi appeared from thin air. "Oh, hello son-in-law." Hiashi said.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that Akatsuki was back!?" Satoshi yelled, and HIashi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? When I escaped, they were getting attacked by a combined assault from Cloud and Rock." Hiashi said, looking confused. (Those who read the most recent chapter of Naruto will find a sort of hilarious irony of me having Cloud attack Akatsuki.)

"What?" Satoshi said, and he then looked away. "What if it's possible that they faked their destruction in order to conceal their actions?" Hiashi asked. "Then that means something big is afoot." Satoshi said. "And that thing involves you and Naruto." Hiashi said.

_(Hospital)_

Tyson was still out cold when Koji left, and Sakura was checking up on him. "Thanks for putting past issues aside to make sure he is okay…" Kai said, looking away sheepishly. "And sorry for anything that Tyson said. He doesn't know how to pick his words…" Kai scratched the back of his head nervously, while Sakura sighed.

"He is the kind of guy that doesn't say anything he doesn't mean." Sakura said, and Kai looked at her confused. "What he said made me think about everything that had happened leading up to this, and I realized that we were the ones who started. He refused to let up because it was a fight he didn't start…" Sakura said, as she smiled.

"I hope he will be okay, so I can apologize for my behavior." "Well then, apology accepted." Sakura and Kai's eyes widened when Tyson's eyes cracked open, and he groaned.

"Did you catch the license plate of that truck that leveled me?" Tyson asked, chuckling. "Actually, said truck hit a tree." Kai said, smirking. "Good. He still there? I got some words for him, like how he got lucky." Tyson said. "I'm sure." Kai said, and Tyson turned to Sakura.

"So you did it. You looked past your anger and swallowed your pride." Tyson said, before he smiled. "You would make some guy a great wife, Sakura." Tyson said, chuckling when Sakura blushed. "And who knows. Maybe he is right under your nose." Kai blushed, and looked away, while Sakura turned to him confused. "Now, point me to this bastard's room. We need to have a quick 'man-to-man'."

Satoshi left the compound of the Hyuuga House, with Hiashi on their way to find Tsunade and explina what Ryoji just told him. He hoped Ryoji was still at the hospital, because it meant that Tsunade was there as well. Him and Hiashi zoomed past so fast, they didn't see Tyson and Kai, or know about the wedge that would be placed between Team Musashi.

Tyson managed to have his chat with Ryoji (Tyson only got one strike in before him and Ryoji became friends.) before he decided to head back to the house he was staying at. Sakura had used her medical jutsu to heal him, and he felt better. (Kai asked why she didn't do it then, and he learned that people have to give consent when receiving non-mission medical jutsu.)

"So, did everyone visit me when I got my ass kicked?" Tyson asked, and Kai shrugged. "I don't recall seeing Kasumi." Kai said. "She is still not letting it go, is she? Sakura apologized, what the hell is up with the other girls?" Tyson asked. "Who knows." Kai said.

"I bet that they are so proud of themselves as Kunoichi that they are too blind to see when they are wrong." Tyson said. "Maybe." Kai said. "That kind of blind foolishness makes me reluctant to work with kunoichi. They are way too tempermental." Tyson said, and he looked towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Those girls are probably mad at me, but if they get their heads out of their asses, they will see the truth. If they don't, they may never move forward." Tyson said, and he could feel a glare. He looked up and saw Kasumi. Tyson nodded in her direction, and she glared at him.

"Something on your mind?" Tyson asked. "…" She kept her glare on him, and he sighed. "I'll be the mature one then. I'm not looking for a fight, so if you are ready to apologize and stop being a brat, then let's-" Tyson knew that he was being blunt, but for Kasumi to slap him sent some kind of dark force thru his body.

Kai's eyes widened, and he was prepared case Tyson decided to act in the expected way. Surprisingly, he kept his head in the direction it was knocked for a few seconds, before he brought it back, and said nothing.

"At the rate you are going, Kasumi, you will never be strong. Hitting someone because they bring the harsh truth to light isn't very nice." Tyson said with an odd detached tone that wasn't like him.

(Oh shit.) Kai knew what was coming next. Kasumi, in her blind fury, tried to hit him again, and this time, Tyson caught her hand, and held it roughly. "I don't take to being hit twice uncontested. If you try that one more time, I will show no mercy. You know what that feels like, don't you?" Tyson asked in a cold dark tone, and Kasumi's eyes widened in fear, before she groaned in pain.

"Tyson! Enough!" Tyson had used some of his flames to burn Kasumi's hand without realizing it, and Kai had knocked his hand away. "Dude! What the hell!? You hurt her!!" Kai yelled, and Tyson scowled.

"Fuck off! If you were paying attention, she started it!" Tyson yelled back, and Kai scowled. "So it's okay to hurt someone!?" "Nice job saying that this is my fault!" Tyson yelled in fury, and Kai gave him a dark look.

"I don't care who started it. You don't hit someone outside a battle, let alone a girl." Tyson laughed coldly. "Funny you say that, Kai. Aren't women always screaming about shit like equal treatment and rights? I am doing to her what I would do to any man, and you tell me not to? You contradict them like this? I am being upfront!" Tyson said, and Kai sneered.

"All I see is a big bully picking on someone ." Tyson leveled him with a dark glare. "Fine! Then if that is how you feel, then don't fucking associate with me anymore! You dislike bullies so much, since you were picked on all the time before you became Kazu's little boy." Kai activated his Byakugan in sheer indignation, and looked as though he was going to attack Tyson.

"Want to try that last statement again Tyson? But this time pick your words a little better?" Kai asked darkly. "I don't like to repeat myself, and I don't take anything I say back." Tyson said, giving Kai a look that clearly said 'Try me!'."

Kai growled and charged Tyson with belligerence. Before he was even in striking distance, a hand had caught his attack. "Attacking teammates isn't the way of a Hi Ninja." Koji said. (The word is pronounced he, which means Sun)

"Funny you say that, Koji-senpai. All I see is a bastard who is too hung on himself to admit when he is wrong!" Kai said, and Tyson's right arm caught fire. "Don't push it, _Hyuuga. _Without those eyes of yours, you are nothing." Koji thought that one was a little cold, and was about to scold him for it, but Kai beat him to it.

"Really!? Without your friends, you wouldn't be what you are! Without them you would probably be some second rate ninja without the skills you have now! You would be just another Kusanagi!!" Tyson's eyes widened.

It was well known that Tyson sought to break free from the expectations of Kusanagi, which is why him and his uncle moved to the Sun Village. Kai just took a very low shot, one that hit Tyson like Sasuke finding out about the Uchiha Massacre. Tyson's hair covered his eyes, before his whole erupted with flames.

"Let's fight Kai. Right now. I _WILL _kill you here and now!" Tyson was livid with anger, and Koji was trying to do damage control. "Tyson! Not here!" Koji screamed. Tyson took his infamous stance, flames bursting off him.

"What now, you battle hungry bastard!? Going to fight in the middle of a village, where there are people who will witness the kind of person you are!?" Kai said, taunting him on. Tyson tch'd, and sneered. "I never gave a damn what others think. If this fight levels the village, that isn't my problem. My problem is a couple of people who think they can just say what they wish, be they true or false, and get away with it." Tyson said, and Kai smirked.

"For once, I agree. Let's settle it here and now!!" Kai screamed, and Tyson sneered. "But I won't involve innocents." Tyson released his stance, and undid his headband. "But know this. I am through with the damn village!" Tyson threw his headband on the ground, and Kai's eyes widened.

"Don't bullshit, Tyson!" Koji said, and Tyson turned his back. "I never bullshit. I am cutting all ties with the damn village. So don't ever associate with me ever again, and stay the fuck away from me!!" Tyson began to walk away, and Kasumi looked really distressed.

"T-Tyson! You aren't-" The glare he sent her to shut her up would have killed children and lesser men, but instead they brought Kasumi's greatest fears to mind. (Tyson…he really hates us…) Tyso continued walking away, and Kai shook his head, looking nervous.

"Don't think about it. If he looks back, then that means he is not sure about his decision…" Kai said, as Tyson continued walking. "Heh heh…anytime now, he'll glance back, and we will be okay…" Kai said, trying to be reassuring, but Tyson walked away, out of sight, and never turned back once.

"He never turned back…" Koji said, and Kasumi looked really distressed. "He left? For good!?" Kasumi said, and Kai's hair covered his eyes. "…" He couldn't say anything, and Kasumi couldn't hold back the sob that was trying to come out, as she fell to her knees. "Satoshi won't like this one bit…"

"Hm. So she and her friends had a falling out? That works in my favor." Hidden in the shadows was Kabuto, who saw the whole thing. "Extracting the Phoenix out of her won't be that hard anymore."

_(Later)_

The house that the Sun nin were using to bunk at was sullen and depressing. Kai was staring at a wall blankly, Koji looked normal, and Kasumi was just out of it. Her eyes looked dead. That is the sight that Satoshi walked in at 5:00.

"Oh man. Did Tyson finally die?" Satoshi asked, joking. Kai looked away, Koji shrugged, and Kasumi looked like she was about to cry. "….." Satoshi was silent, the aura in this room was depressing, and tense.

"Okay. I think I will be heading to my room…" Satoshi said, walking to his room. "I am heading out." Kasumi said, walking out, and the others looked down trodden. "We are broken up?" Kai asked. "I am honestly not sure, Kai…" Koji said, looking towards the door.

_(Outside)_

Kasumi wondered Konoha, looking lost. (It can't end like this…Tyson can't leave…) Kasumi was lost in her thoughts, before she ran into someone. "Sorry…" She said, and was about to walk around them, before she felt a hand touch a pressure point in the back of her neck, paralyzing her.

"It would seem that they actually left you by yourself. How unfortunate for them." Kabuto said, and Kasumi's eyes widened in fear. "You will be relinquishing that Phoenix in you when I get to the base." Kabuto said. "Hey Kasumi! Where have you-!?" Kabuto sneered as Sakura saw him with Kasumi. "You tell the Sun Nin that their precious kunoichi is mine now."Kabuto said, as he disappeared. Sakura narrowed her eyes, and took off for the Sun nin home.

_(Deeper in the Forest)_

Tyson was outside in the forest, beating the daylights out of a tree, who, luckily, was one of the elder trees, who had lived it's life with meaning. It was at peace with the death that was coming to it. Tyson was looking like he was beyond angry.

(They call me the bad guy when I wasn't the one who started it!) Another strike, another groan from the trees. (What the hell!?) This time he struck with so much power, the tree broke in half, and Tyson yelled. He panted, as he smiled. He felt a whole lot better. He was about to hop into the trees to begin building a makeshift home before he felt something coming. He looked up, as Kabuto stopped in front of him.

"Hm? Tyson?" Kabuto said, and Tyson noted that he had Kasumi. Kasumi saw that it was Tyson, and was relieved Tyson would surely save her! "Where are you headed?" Tyson asked, and Kabuto sneered. "Why the hell should I tell you?" Kabuto asked.

"Point. Guess I will just let you go on your way then." Kabuto's eyes widened, and Kasumi's eyes widened. "You don't care what happens to the girl?" Kabuto asked, and Tyson chuckled. "That girl and the whole Sun Village is nothing but a damn stain on my past." Tyson said, and Kasumi felt like an icy knife just stabbed at her heart.

Kabuto said nothing, but began to head on. He passed right by Tyson, who did nothing to stop him. Tyson kept his look forward, but couldn't help that feeling in the back of his mind that he was doing something wrong. He was about to contemplate it, but Satoshi, Koji, and Kai appeared, looking like they were in a hurry.

"Tyson!!" Satoshi said, not noticing the glare Kai gave Tyson. "Why are you out here, buddy? It's after 5:00?" Satoshi asked, but Kai answered for him. "Why did you let Kabuto get away?" Kai asked, and Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Kai? Don't be dumb! Tyson wouldn't do something like that!" Satoshi said, and Tyson looked away. "I did…" Satoshi's eyes widened, and Tyson shrugged. "I hold no attachments to the Sun Village. That is how it is." Tyson said, and he felt himself get socked big time.

Satoshi had decked him hard, and was about to go for another hit, but Koji held him back. "What the fuck!? Why the hell would you let them take Kasumi?!" Satoshi screamed vehemently, and Kai scowled. "He told you. He denounced his village." Kai said, and Satoshi glared at Tyson, Tarogan activating.

"You bastard!! You let her go!? After all the things you both put up with for each other, you give up!?" Satoshi screamed, as Tyson said nothing in his defense. Satoshi said nothing, and got Koji to let go.

"Let's go, guys. Leave this pathetic nin here." Satoshi said coldly, and took off. "Of all the things you have done, Tyson. This is by far the lowest of the low." Kai followed Satoshi. Koji started, but stopped when he was next to Tyson. "I like to think I am a good judge of character." Koji said, and Tyson didn't look at him. "I still believe in you. The others may have given up on you, but I won't. Because I lead Team Musashi, and my trust is hard to gain. You earned it, so I won't question your reason for allowing this." Koji said, as he took off.

Tyson groaned, and looked to the ground. "Man. Senpai always knows what to say. He even sees what I see." Tyson said, and shook his head. "If anyone can save her, it's those guys, but she won't be the same either way…" Tyson then closed his eyes. "It is no longer my problem though."

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Shit has really happened. Tyson has become a Rouge Ninja of the Sun Village. And Kasumi has been kidnapped. Is this the end for Team Musahsi.**

**Side Note: I had a hard time writing this in a way that I would like it, and still I wasn't completely satisfied with the way this chapter was written. If it's not one of my best works, I am sorry.**

**Next Chapter: Satoshi, Kai, and Koji rush off to save Kasumi, while Tyson contemplates his choice. Will things be the same, or has Tyson's decision resulted in a death? Find out on:**

**Chapter 35: To Save Kasumi. Tyson's Decision.**


	35. Tyson's Choice

**Yo!! Sorry about the long wait for chapters. School has been swamping all my free time, making it hard to type and update the way I want to. I would prefer every Sunday, but it's looking like every other Sunday for a while. Oh well. Read and Review!!**

**Side Note: I read the most recent chapter of Naruto on Friday, and I realized that the 8-Tailed Beast is a bull. Kind of clashes with Hachibi, the 8-tailed snake that was born from Orochimaru. Oh well. It isn't called Fanfiction for no reason.**

Chapter 35: To Save Kasumi. Tyson's Decision.

"We have been going for 30 minutes now…where is she?" Satoshi asked, as Kai was using his Byakugan to try and find them. "I can sense some chakra nearby, but my eyes can only see it vaguely." Kai said, as Koji nodded. "Okay. We can sense him, but we can't see him." Koji said, as Kai nodded.

"There is a building about 1000 meters from here. It's just within my range." Kai said. "We'll check that place first." Koji said, as Satoshi narrowed his eyes. (Tyson should be here to help us. What the hell is his deal?) Satoshi knew that Tyson did things for a reason. He always has some kind of ulterior motive when he does something that the others don't agree on. (He always follows his word. Is he truly done with the village and his friends?)

_(Leaf Village)_

Tyson walked back to the village, and looked around. "Hm. They are clueless to what Satoshi and the others have done." Tyson said, and he shook his head. "That's good. It's a Sun Village affair." Tyson closed his eyes, and opened them when he felt Ryoji approaching.

"Hm. They let you out?" Tyson asked. "Yeah." Ryoji said, and Tyson smirked. "Good. Help me find a couple of people. The Sun Village is something I am abandoning, and traveling with a 4-man squad is easier than alone." Tyson said, and Ryoji frowned. "But I must warn Kyuubi about the Akatsuki's Revival." Ryoji said. "Satoshi can take care of it. Come on!"

_(Kabuto's Lair)_

Satoshi and the other Sun Nin made it to the building, and it looked menacing. "Am I the only one who has goosebumps?" Satoshi asked, and Koji smirked. "Feels kind of dark and dreary. Just the place one of Orochimaru's men would hole up in." Koji said.

"If all jokes are done, we need to save Kasumi. And make sure we keep Kabuto alive." Kai said, as both Satoshi and Koji pouted. "Can't I skin him alive?" Satoshi asked, and Kai glared at him. "….Can I take a limb?" Koji asked, and Kai glared at him as well.

"Senpai…" "Okay okay!!" Koji said, putting his hands up in defeat. "We _won't _kill the bastard who works for the man responsible for the attack on the village." Satoshi said with enough sarcasm to force Kai to groan in irritation. It was so obvious that if Satoshi lost his cool, he would deviate from the plan.

The three man team walked up to the door, and Satoshi noted a doorbell. "Who puts a doorbell?" Kai asked, and Koji shrugged. "Who knows? Sound Nin are odd…" Koji said. Satoshi walked up, and rung it, and a loud bell that sounded like the death theme played with bells sounded.

"Why did you press the doorbell?" Koji asked, as him and Kai glared at Koji. "Momma raised us to be more polite than that." Satoshi said, before Kai sweat dropped. "We are courteous to our allies, but bad-ass to our enemies!" Koji yelled, and Kai began to sweat more.

"Physics!! Physics!!" Kai kept chanting that, and Koji glanced at him. "What? You know Satoshi is too stupid for that kind of knowledge…" Koji said, and Satoshi scowled at him. "We are breaking physics right now!" Kai said, and Satoshi frowned. "What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked. "That law of gravity. We are breaking it." Kai said. "?" Both looked down, and sweat dropped. "!?" All three fell down the hole, and to who knows where.

_(Leaf Village)_

"Explain Tyson. Me and Link were doing something." Scar said. "Ya'll gay or something?" Tyson asked, and Link said nothing, but Scar scowled at him. "Okay. I was joking. There is a place I need to find before I can bury the Sun Village in my past." Tyson said, and the three others looked confused.

"Since when were you leaving Hi?" Scar asked. "Him and his friends had a falling out." Ryoji said, and Link smiled his smile. "You are running away from your problems. That's unlike you Tyson." Link said, and Tyson shook his head.

"Dream on, Mr. Mace. I run from no problems." Tyson said. "Then what is your rmotive?" Scar asked. "I have no motive. I'm leaving the village after I visit one place to make sure I'm leaving nothing left unsaid." Tyson said.

"What about Kasumi?" Scar asked. "Who?" Ryoji asked. "That's the girl he has been fliriting with since day one." Scar said. "What about her? If she dislikes me so much, then anything I do wouldn't matter to her." Tyson said, as he shook his head. "Come on guys. I need your help so I can make sure I leave without anything holding me back." Tyson said, and Scar smirked.

"Count me in!" Link nodded his consent as well. "You in Ryoji? If Akatsuki attack, then I can guarantee your protection." Tyson said, and Ryoji said nothing. He wasn't an idiot. Tyson was telling them half lies. There was something he wanted, or something he was trying to do.

Why wouldn't he outright say what the problem was? Ryoji was curious as to what Tyson would lie so blatantly secretive about. "Sure. I'm game. As long as I return to the Leaf Village before Tsunade notices that I am gone." Tyson smirked, and turned to the Leaf Gates. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!!"

_(Kabuto's Lair, roughly 20 minutes later)_

Satoshi, Koji, and Kai sat in a jai cell, which is where the trap door led them. "I see that we found some rats in our home." All three turned towards the voice, and glared as Kabuto appeared, smirking. "This is a quite a nice surprise. Not only do I get the Phoenix, but I also get two of Oto's most wanted nin, and I also get the honor of killing them." Kabuto said, and Satoshi sneered.

"Just like a snake in the grass." Satoshi said. "Learned from the best." Kabuto said, as he walked away. "Man. That bastard really gets on my nerves!" Satoshi said, and Koji shrugged. "That's a Sound Nin for you." Koji said. "I don't think we will be in trouble." Koji said. "I see he found me." Satoshi and Kai looked over as Ryoji walked in, smirking as he held some keys in his hand.

"Ryoji!?" Satoshi said, as Koji smirked. "What brings you out here?" Koji asked. "Funny you should ask, he should be making himself known eventually." Ryoji said, smirking.

At the top of the tower, Kabuto walked to a chamber that held Kasumi in it, holding her in the air as though she was about to be crucifixed. "Are you still awake, Kasumi-chan?" Kabuto asked, as he looked into the chamber. Kasumi's eyes looked dead, and she wasn't even listening to him.

"I brought you some news. Your friends are here and ready to try and save you." Kasumi looked up a little, and Kabuto could discern a look of relief. He would enjoy watching her break. "Sadly for them, they have been captured. The Musashi Brothers are notorious in their crimes against Oto, and the boy has the Hyuuga Eyes, and no Curse Seal. He will make for a great lab rat." Kabuto said, and Kasumi's eyes held grief and distraught.

(Satoshi and Koj are going to die, and Kai's eyes will be taken before he is killed?) Kasumi looked to the ground, feeling even lower than ever. (They came here to save me, only to die….this is all my fault….everything leading to this has been my fault…) Kasumi was consumed with despair.

"I see that your spirit has been broken. Shame. I was enjoying having fun breaking you mentally." Kabuto said, sneering. "Then allow me to break you physically." Kabuto turned, and his eyes widened as Tyson walked up some stairs, smirking his usual cocky smirk.

"Tyson Kusanagi." Kabuto said, as he sneered. "What brings you here? I thought you denounced your alliance to the Sun Villlage." Kabuto said, and Tyson kept his smirk. "I have a small grudge against the Sound Village. It's a childish vendetta." Tyson said, but Kabuto kept his sneer.

"Hm. I wonder if you are being truthful." Kabuto said. "I never lie." Tyson said, as his smirk became a more serious look. "So you are here protecting the Sun Village, though you have denounced from them." Kabuto was confused when Tyson closed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with the Sun Village." Tyson said, and Kabuto sneered. "Really?" Kabuto asked, and Tyson shook his head.

"In my past, there was this girl that I liked. She hung around a lot after she was weak and found by two boys, who were still Genin. After that fateful meeting, she became one of the team, and he couldn't help always wanting her around." Tyson looked away, and Kasumi felt her heart shatter. (He used to? His feelings have changed?) She didn't want to hear the rest of what Tyson wanted to say, but Tyson was being loud, so she had no choice.

"That girl was the one I used to like. Things have changed now." Tyson said, as he looked up, with his head high and proud. "Because now, I have come to love the woman she has become." Kabuto's eyes narrowed, while Kasumi's eyes widened.

(Wh-what?) Her eyes saught Tyson's, and her heart fluttered when she saw that he wasn't trying to fool anyone. He was being upfront, like always. "Like I said, this doesn't involve the Sun Village. This is MY decision!" Tyson said, as he began to get into his stance.

"You would throw your hatred for your own village away for some girl?" Kabuto asked, as Tyson smirked real violently, and tossed his jacket aside, which created a large dent in the ground. (That thing is a weight?) Kabuto thought to himself. "She is some girl worth fighting for, and I never go back on a fight!" Tyson said, smirking.

**ShadowRonin: Damn!! Tyson seemed so cool in the way he handled that. He fights to save Kasumi, and who knows what happens after that.**

**Side Note: I had a hard time writing this in a way that I would like it, and still I wasn't completely satisfied with the way this chapter was written. If it's not one of my best works, I am sorry.**

**Next Chapter: Tyson chooses to fight for Kasumi, but can he handle one like Kabuto, who even Kakashi would have trouble fighting against? Find out on:**

**Chapter 36: A Man's Battle!!**


	36. Tyson's Fight

**Yo!! Finally got a chance to update the story. I seem to be having a hard time staying ahead of my updates. At least for this story. It's kind of hard balancing College Work and the fics, but I'm not quitting on them just yet. Not now, not ever. So Read and Review.**

Chapter 36: A Man's Battle!!!

Tyson held his stance as Kabuto brought his hands together. "You are a fool, Tyson Kusanagi. One does not get stronger by having those he wants to protect. If you have just gone with what you had said, and abandoned the village, you would have lived past today." Kabuto said, and Tyson smirked.

"Funny. You go about saying that you only get strong by being alone, yet you constantly feed off of Orochimaru's leftover power." Tyson said, and Kabuto scowled darkly. "You should learn to watch your mouth. It could get you killed." Kabuto said. "Stronger nin have said the same, yet nothing has changed. You aren't even a threat to me." Tyson said, as he held his stance, neither moving to attack or attempt to fake an attack.

Kabuto smirked darkly, and his hands began to pulse with blue chakra. "You want to die that badly, huh?" Kabuto asked. "Yeah. I do actually. Death has never scared me before, and it won't now." Tyson said that with such a peace of mind, that Kabuto looked confused, before he charged.

"You won't win, Kusanagi! You are weak!!" Kabuto screamed. "Yo may be right. But at the end of the day, Kasumi will be free!!" Tyson said, as his fist blocked a chakra powered palm. The resulting clash created a large pulse of power, and a shockwave that sent both nin flying back.

_(Elsewhere in the Tower)_

"Really?" Satoshi asked, as Ryoji was running with them, towards where Tyson was. "Yeah. He apparently had this things planned out from the first moment he saw that Kabuto had Kasumi." Ryoji said.

"That was why I was able to track them much easier after we ran into him. He tagged Kabuto with some device that exudes chakra." Kai said, as they took a turn that Kai wasn't turning towards. "Where are we going?" Kai asked. "We should head this way instead. A couple of my other teammates need the time." Ryoji said.

_(The opposite direction)_

In the hallway that led straight to Kabuto's chamber, sat three ninja, of Special Jounin Rank. The first had short brown hair that looked like it spiked up. In both arms were hollowed out air ways for firing compressed air.

To his right was the other boy, who looked like he was covered in bandages, save his right eye. On his right hand was a piece of metal that had holes in it.

On the opposite side was a girl with long black hair that stopped just above her butt. All three were in standard Sound Ninja Clothes. "This is boring. When is something going to happen?" The brown head said, while the mummy sighed. "You are too gung-ho, Zaku. We are here for a reason." Mummy said. "Yeah. To let that sadistic bastard have his way with that chick he had with him…" Zaku said.

"Dosu is right. As long as we follow our orders, we will be fine." The girl said. "But that's the thing. I hate Kabuto!" Zaku said. "Careful when you open your mouth, fool. They may know that the seal has been broken." Dosu said. "The one that made us their little mind slaves? Yeah yeah…" Zaku said, and the girl sneered. "Maybe your loud mouth will cause it too be re-applied to us." She said, and Zaku scowled at her.

"Such harsh words, especially from you, Kin-chan." All three turned their heads up, as Scar walked in, smirking big. "Scar-sama?" Dosu asked. "Yeah. I'm-" Dosu cut him off real quick. "Watch your words. There is a camera that our backs are to. Kabuto will be able to read your lips when you speak." Dosu said.

"Huh? That so?" Scar asked. "Is something wrong, Scar-sama?" Link walked in, and looked confused. "What the? Kin-chan and her team is here?" Link asked Scar, who nodded. "Yeah. Seems like they have been put under Kabuto's command." Scar said, and Link nodded. Scar gained a distraught look, and turned to Link.

"They are still free from Orochimaru's Willcrusher Seal. A camera is behind them, and if we show our backs, we can talk without Kabuto knowing what is being said." Scar said. "Really?" Link asked. "Kin disabled the audio of that camera some time ago, and Kabuto has failed to realize that." Zaku said, and Link nodded.

"Okay Scar. Guess it can't be avoided." Link said, as Scar nodded. "Dosu, we are going to fight now, and if we win, we will try and get them into Hi." Scar said, as he turned back towards Zaku and them. "So you ready Link?" Scar asked, as Link nodded. "It cannot be helped." Link said, as he unwrapped the chains.

_(Main Fight Area)_

Tyson hopped into the air as Kabuto brought his hands into a seal. (Jutsu?) Tyson thought, as he blasted off the wall, towards Kabuto. He thought something was off, and it was confirmed when he swung and hit nothing. It was as though he flew through him, and hit nothing at all.

"?" Tyson landed, and looked real confused. "….!?" Tyson brought his hands into a seal, but he felt sleep beginning to take him. "Ng…come on…concentrate." Tyson muttered, as he yawned. "Poor boy…can't stay awake?" Kabuto appeared next to him, smirking violently.

"No. Just biding." Tyson said, as he exploded with fire, busting the Genjutsu. Kabuto was caught in the flames, and he was punched by flames that was surrounding a fist. Kabuto flew back, and hit the wall hard, leveling through it.

"*yawn* Damn. I could really use a nap now after your little-!?" Tyson's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, feeling his leg muscles throbbing painfully. (What the!? My legs…) Tyson thought, as he was panicking. He flashbacked, and saw how he leveled Kabuto, and then he saw Kabuto flash his hand at him, and strike his leg.

(Damnit. He struck my leg.) Tyson thought, looking annoyed. He couldn't move his leg, and was in pain. "Damnit." Tyson muttered, and he looked up in time for Kabuto to deck him with his Chakra Scapel, not only knocking his block off, but severing some of his chakra as well. Tyson flew into the glass chamber that Kasumi was locked in, but because it was made of god glass, it only dented.

Tyson slumped to the ground, and groaned. "Some hero you turned to be." Kabuto said, smirking arrogantly. Tyson coughed, and smirked. "Then let me show you up." Tyson said, as the Seal of Fire and Power burst at the same time, causing Tyson to launch up, and sock Kabuto, blasting him into the opposite side into some more god glass, cept that glass actually cracked from the impact.

"Heh! You hit like a pussy!" Tyson said, panting. (My chakra reserves are getting skectchy….) Tyson thought, as Kabuto stood up, blood trailing out of his mouth, as Kabuto began healing himself, the dark burn Tyson gave him clearing away.

"Hn. Self Regeneration…" Tyson muttered. (I forgot he could do that…) Tyson thought to himself, before he felt his seals die away. (Oh no!!) Tyson panicked, and Kabuto smirked. "You can't win if you are out of chakra." Kabuto said, as he pulled out 5 kunai. He tossed them, and Tyson hopped out of the way, but a 6th kunai flew and caught him in his shoulder.

"Tsk tsk. You are moving so slow I can see you now." Kabuto said, as he pulled out 5 sets of 20 senbon. "Oh fuck this won't feel good…" Tyson muttered, as he was beginning to see double. (That one shot took all my chakra? I know my reserves aren't the best, but to be depleted by that one shot…) Tyson thought, as Kabuto began tossing senbon leisurely.

_(Satoshi)_

"So Tyson went as far as to fool us to make sure Kasumi was safe. If Kabuto knew Tyson was following him, he may have hidden himself away so that even I would not be able to find him." Kai said, as Ryoji nodded. "For a supposed dumbass, he is pretty witty." Ryoji said, and Satoshi frowned.

"Why the hell didn't he tell us that he had this whole thing planned out!?" Satoshi yelled indignantly, while Ryoji smirked. "His words were 'I don't need help from the damn Sun Village!' He seemed to be quite intent on rescuing her himself." Ryoji said. "Which is why we were trapped. He knew Kabuto wasn't going to just leave the base open for intruders. When he caught us, he slacked the security a little. Just enough for Tyson to slip in." Koji said, and Satoshi scowled. "Bastard used us!!!"

_(Tyson)_

Tyson took 45 of the 100 senbon Kabuto threw, which is pretty good considering that he is tired beyond all belief, and is ready to pass out. "I must say. Your stamina is pretty good for a non-jinchuriki." (sp?) Kabuto said, and Tyson swiped the sweat off his face, the salty water getting in his eyes, making his already fading vision even worse.

(Oh put me down already you sadist…) Tyson thought to himself, as he glanced at Kasumi, who looked scared for his life. He smiled brightly, and turned to Kabtuto, who sneered. "You seem so carefree abou the fact that you are going to die here." Kabuto said, smirking.

"Well, I died trying to save her. So I have nothing to regret." Tyson said, as Kabuto sneered. "Then die." Kabuto said, as he flung a kunai at Tyson, who didn't have the energy to dodge it. He closed his eyes, waiting for inevitable death, but he felt the room heat up, and when he opened his eyes, in front of him was a girl with long orange hair.

"Hm?" Tyson turned, and saw that Kasumi had blasted out of the god glass (I know, god glass is such a dumb name, but I can't think of the name of that kick-ass glass that nothing can break.) and must have gotten in front of him to protect him. "Hn. Protected by the one I'm supposed to save. Son of a bitch…" Tyson muttered, as he passed out onto Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi smiled, and turned to Kabuto.

"You are going to pay for what you have done." She said, and Kabuto said nothing. (She just broke out of that glass, which is strong enough to not be shattered by Orochimaru-sama's Kusanagi Blade. That isn't right.) Kabuto thought to himself, as Kasumi carefully tried to lay Tyson next to the wall. Kabuto tossed 5 senbon at her, and they combusted before they even hit her.

(What!?)) Kabuto looked real confused, and Kasumi ignored him completely. "Are you going to be okay Ty-kun?" Kasumi asked, and Tyson chuckled. "I'm not dying yet. Some pain killers and bandages, and I'll be fine…" Tyson slurred. Kasumi smiled, and used some of her chakra to heal him. Kabuto tossed a kunai, and it combusted as though it were made of wood.

"Hm…" Kabuto looked like he was out of options. "You are going to pay for what you did to Tyson." Kasumi said in a tone of finality, and Kabuto didn't smirk or anything. He looked like he was going to use his all for this one.

"I see. Your power is something I can't afford to overlook. That glass was strong enough to withstand something as strong as Orochimaru's Kusanagi. To shatter it like you did means either inhuman strength or demonic fury. That's not something I cannot afford to put off as something small. This is big." Kabuto said, and took his glassess off, and pocketed them.

"These glasses are special. I fear that I may break them beyond repair in a fight like this…" Kabuto muttered, and pocketed them. "Then let's begin." Kabuto said, as he took a stance. "Bring it, Phoenix." Kabuto said, and Kasumi got into her stance.

**ShadowRonin: Kabuto isn't some pussy. He can fight. Tyson underestimated him, and Kabuto nearly killed him. Kasumi's powers seem to be aimed at him, and this should get interesting.**

**Next Chapter: Kasumi continues the battle Tyson lost, but Kabuto is far from done. He admits that she is powerful, and plans on fighting using everything at his disposal. See the true powers of Kabuto on:**

**Chapter 37: The Rise of the Phoenix.**


	37. Kasumi's Battle

**Yo!! Finally got a chance to update the story. I seem to be having a hard time staying ahead of my updates. At least for this story. It's kind of hard balancing College Work and the fics, but I'm not quitting on them just yet. Not now, not ever. So Read and Review.**

Chapter 37: The Rise of the Phoenix.

Satoshi and the others that were traveling with him ran down the hall, thinking they were getting closer to Tyson. They then felt some strong chakra, and it stopped them in their tracks.

"What!?" Satoshi said, as Koji narrowed his eyes. "This chakra. It's her chakra." Koji said. "Huh?" Satoshi asked, as Kai made handsigns. "Byakugan!!" His eyes gained those veins of power, and his vision began to look for the chakra. His vision tracked the location, and what he saw surprised him. Kasumi had this red chakra that flowed off her like fire.

"Her chakra. It's different." Kai said, and Ryoji narrowed his eyes. "What does her chakra look like?' Ryoji asked. "It's like fire is flowing from her." Kai said. "She must be the last Phoenix Spirit." Ryoji said, and the others looked to him, surprised.

_(Battlefield)_

Kabuto started things off by charging Kasumi. Kasumi spun on her right heel, and tried a wicked fast heel kick. Kabuto ducked under it, and thrust a chakra powered palm at Kasumi, who brought her other foot up to block it, and both held that stance.

(No way…that's something I would've expected from Tyson, but not her…) Kabuto thought to himself, as he hopped back, pulling out 20 senbon. Kasumi didn't let him get a chance to attack. She ran at him, and disappeared. Kabuto pulled out abother set of 20, and tossed them all over the battle arena, but he couldn't hit what he couldn't see. He looked around, and his eyes narrowed. He turned, and slammed his palm into Kasumi's stomach, as she appeared behind him.

"!?" She exclaimed, and Kabuto glanced at the ground. "There's no way I can track your movements, and I don't have the luxury of wasting my chakra to find you, so I used that chakra of yours against you." Kabuto said, and Kasumi's eyes widened.

"You remember those first senbon I tossed at you. Those combusted before they even touched you, and I didn't feel your chakra flare even the slightest. But that kunai made it flare up just the smallest. That chakra of yours is what I was going to use against you before this fight even began." Kabuto said, as him and Kasumi looked around the battle arena.

"See those charred senbon? Those are from where you were. The one right under me is the one that told me you were right behind me." Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "So then, I'm going to finish you now." Kabuto said, as he tried to strike her again. She managed to dodge, and headbutted him.

Both nin shot back from the attack, and Kabuto clutched his head, as Kasumi got back into a fighting stance, blood flowing down her head. Kabuto didn't bother to heal himself. "That was unexpected. I thought the area I hit connected to your limbs. You shouldn't be able to move arms or legs." Kabuto said, and Kasumi frowned. Her arms, now that he noted, were limp, and she couldn't move them.

(Hm. I must have hit her too low. Only her legs were affected…) Kabuto thought to himself. (She is still dangerous though.) Kabuto got back into his stance, and before he was ready, Kasumi ran at him with blinding speed, and kicked him dead in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Kabuto launched off the wall, and tried to attack her, but she managed to dodge some strikes before she counter attacked.

(Man. I know my Taijutsu is not the best, but it's not that pathetic that she can fight without her arms…) Kabuto thought to himself as he flew back from another kick. Kabuto hopped to his feet, and created a chakra blade using his right hand. He then hopped towards Kasumi, ready to attack her.

Kasumi hopped back, and Kabuto slashed at her. She didn't seem fazed, but the front of her shirt had a tear. (She didn't flinch? Not in the slightest?) Kabuto thought to himself. "Well. This is not good." Kabuto muttered. Kasumi's arms seemed to be working again, and Kabuto was sure that she would have a serious advantage over him. (Unless I tire her out.)

Kasumi was confused when Kabuto made some hand seals, and brought his hand together. Kasumi didn't feel anything happening, but Kabuto dropped the seal, and got back into his stance.

Kasumi thought that he was strengthening himself, but when he began to disappear, along with feathers coming from the sky, she realized it was a Genjutsu. She broke the Genjutsu, and was surprised that Kabuto was gone. She looked around, and brought a kunai up to block the sword that the unknown assailant was using.

(This isn't Kabuto. Who is this?) Kasumi thought to herself, as another nin shot at her, forcing her to block. Kasumi then hopped away to dodge a third assailant. "Where are these guys coming from? They have no chakra." Kasumi muttered, as she was surrounded by the three. "This is a bad situation…"

_(Kai and the others)_

Kai was using his Byakugan to watch the fight as him and the others were getting closer and closer to where Kabuto and Kasumi were. "Kabuto did something. There are three people attacking her, but they have no chakra in them at all." Kai said. "What?" Satoshi asked. "Kabuto must be using his Dead Soul Technique to stall her." Koji said, and Satoshi frowned.

"What is that?" Satoshi asked. "He injected some of his chakra into dead corpses, reanimating them." Kai said. "That's dark." Ryoji said. "He is going to kill her if we don't hurry." Kai said, and everyone picked the pace up.

_(Battlefield)_

Kasumi was fighting the three nin that wouldn't seem to die with some problem, as Tyson was slowly coming to. "What?" Tyson looked around, and everything looked a little bleary. (Right. Kabuto totally owned my ass.) Tyson thought to himself, as the sound of Kasumi beating the weird nin down.

(Good. She's still alive…) Tyson thought to himself. He sat up, and saw that Kasumi had been stopped by senbon to her legs, stunning her. Kabuto charged at her, and looked like he was shooting to finish her off. Tyson reacted before he even thought. He didn't know that he could move, but his movement saved Kasumi's life, like he had intended before Kabuto beat him.

Kasumi and Kabuto both thought that she was dead. She had been paralyzed by the senbon, and his chakra blade was going to run her through. So when Tyson appeared, stopping the hand with the blade before it ran through her head, both were surprised.

The blade was made of the same chakra that his Chakra Scalpel was made of, so it didn't slice his hand through. Tyson couldn't feel the chakra in his hand. In actuality, he couldn't feel anything anywhere in his body. The blade pierced through his head, and Kabuto looked surprised.

"How are you still conscious? My blade ran through your head, most likely through your brain." Kabuto said. Tyson said nothing, but when his flame charged fist ran through Kabuto's gut, he knew something was wrong. He flew back and hit the wall hard, and slumped. He looked to Tyson, but what he saw stunned him. Tyson was conscious, but unconscious. His eyes weren't focused on anything.

"He isn't conscious…" Kabuto muttered. Tyson then fell down, and Kasumi caught him. "I hate to say this, but his chances aren't great. I slashed through his brain. If anything, he might be dead now." Kabuto said. He wasn't saying this to provoke a reaction. It was merely a fact. Sadly his words caused her chakra to flare up violently. "You bastard!!" Kasumi yelled, and Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "I didn't strike him intentionally…" Kabuto said, but she ignored him, charging to kill.

Kai and the others bust through the door just when Kasumi charged Kabuto in blind rage. "Tyson!" Kai yelled. Tyson's chakra network in his head and right hand were non-existant.

"While Kasumi is attacking him, we need to get Tyson. There is no chakra at all circulating through his head." Kai said, and Koji's eyes widened. "Something's wrong with Kasumi." Satoshi said. "She isn't in the right state of mind." Ryoji said, and Koji's eyes narrowed.

(The phoenix!) Like Koji thought, the phoenix had taken control of Kasumi in her rage, and was zeroing on Kabuto. (If she was hard to fight a little while ago, she's impossible now…) Kabuto thought to himself. The only thing preventing him from getting outright beaten was the fact that she was attacking in a blind rage. Her moves were easy to track, but they were so fast that it countered that easy tracking pattern.

Kabuto tried to slash her, but she hopped back, and made lightning fast hand signs. "!?" Kabuto was caught off guard, and 15 flaming birds appeared over her head. "The handsigns she made were so fast…" Kabuto muttered, as she pointed to him, and the birds charged. Kabuto hopped, and the birds followed him.

(Those things must be able to track….) Kabuto thought to himself, as a couple of them dive bombed, and exploded. The shockwave caught Kabuto, but he landed okay, negating any damage. But he got showered by the rest of them, creating a large scale explosion that shook the entire tower.

Kai and Satoshi landed outside the tower just fine, and Koji had Tyson. "That was intense! Kasumi could have killed someone." Satoshi said. "I think that was the point, genius…" Koji said.

"Kabuto and Kasumi aren't in my visual range anymore." Kai said, and Koji and Satoshi looked at him confused. "What?" Satoshi said. They both then looked up, as Satoshi blocked a punch. "Kasumi!?" Satoshi asked, and she glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing with Tyson?" She asked. "It's us!!" Koji yelled. "The only one I know is Tyson." Kasumi said. "She isn't in the right mind. The will of the Phoenix is overriding her human side." Kai said, as Kasumi tried to attack Koji, but Satoshi intervened.

"You may have to knock her out." Koji said. "What? You want me to beat Kasumi up?" Satoshi asked, as she kicked the hell out of him. "I don't think she'll give you a choice…" Koji said. Like Koji said, Kasumi charged Satoshi before he was ready.

Satoshi's Tarogan was the only thing that helped him keep up with her movements, but she was still moving faster than he could keep track with. Koji saw how the fight was going, and his eye narrowed. (Her demon is strong. Really strong. She's giving Satoshi a beating.) Koji thought, as he set Tyson down.

"Otouto is useless…" Koji said, as he flashed behind Kasumi, and knocked her out. "What the!?" Satoshi asked, and Koji sighed. "You took too long. I was getting bored." Koji said. "Bastard…" Satoshi said. "Come on guys. Let's get Tyson back to The Leaf Village." Kai said. Satoshi picked Kasumi up, and Koji grabbed Tyson, and they took off.

_(Different side of the tower)_

"That was not expected…" Link said, as Scar had Zaku, Kin, and Dosu tied up with chakra jamming rope. "I didn't think the whole tower was going to be leveled as well…" Scar said, as he sheathed his two swords. "Why did you leave your zanbato back in Leaf?" Link asked. "I didn't. I got rid of it. I learned to fuse Kamikiri Maru and Karugane Maru into a giant blade even stronger." Scar said. "I see." Link said.

"If you are done, we are hungry." Zaku said, and Link smirked. "Prisoners don't talk." Link said. Him and Zaku never got along. "Want to try that again, bastard?" Zaku asked. "Scar. Let's go. I'll take Dosu and Kin. You can get ol bird head." Link said, enjoying this moment of superiority over Zaku. "You know he's going to fight you next chance he gets." Scar said. "Yeah. And I'm looking forward to it."

_(Another different side of the tower)_

Kabuto was in the forest, various burn marks littered his body. (The fact I made it out alive is a treat in itself.) Kabuto thought to himself. He should have died, but he managed to survive the attack and the tower's destruction.

"I wonder where the others went." Kabuto looked up, and in the distance a boy was walking. "Satoshi, Koji, and Kai were near me when the tower exploded, so how did they lose me so easily?" He muttered to himself.

"I know you are over there." Kabuto stiffened, and the boy smirked. "You are in my Aura Dome. I can scout people out using it. Reveal yourself." Kabuto frowned, as he showed himself, hands up defensively.

"I mean you know harm. I am just passing through." Kabuto said. "Don't feed me shit, Kabuto Yakushi. Your head isn't the easiest to miss." The boy said, and Kabuto frowned. "You are fortunate. You and Orochimaru are against Akatsuki, so turning you in would hurt me." Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Kabuto asked. "You don't know it? I am the third Nine Tailed Beast." Kabuto's eyes widened, and the boy smirked. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend, and for now you are a friend." He said, before he turned away. "But know this. I am a bounty hunter by trade. When Akatsuki is gone, you and your leader are going to help me retire." He said, before he disappeared. Kabuto said nothing. Just put his glasses back on, and heads in the direction of the Sound Village. (A third nine tailed beast. That will make things interesting.)

_(With the others)_

"Hey guys." Ryoji said, as he found the others halfway near Konoha. "Where were you, dude?" Satoshi asked. (He was outside my visual range, and he all of a sudden appears out of nowhere? My eyes can see someone using Body Flicker, but he didn't show up at all…) Kai thought to himself.

"Enough chatter you guys. Let's get Tyson and Kasumi home." Koji said, and Satoshi cheered. "Yeah!! Tyson's going to get up, and he's going to be sorry for fooling me!!" Satoshi said.

**ShadowRonin: Alls well that ends well. The good guys still live, the bad guys still live, and there aren't any serious casualties. Well, cept for Tyson, but I doubt he'll die. He's got more things that need done.**

**Next Chapter: Tyson wakes from his coma, as the others take a day to chill. The arc reaches halfway in:**

**Chapter 38: For The Ones We Love.**


	38. For the Ones We Love

**Yo!! Finally got a chance to update the story. I seem to be having a hard time staying ahead of my updates. At least for this story. It's kind of hard balancing College Work and the fics, but I'm not quitting on them just yet. Not now, not ever. So Read and Review.**

Chapter 38: For The Ones We Love.

Its been 3 days since Tyson was in the hospital, and Tyson was becoming more and more restless as the days went by. "When the hell can I get out of here!? I'm bored off my ass!!!" Tyson yelled, as Tsunade and Sakura walked in. "You'll get out when I damn well say you can get out." Tsunade said, and Tyson frowned at her.

"Your patient treatment manners are atrocious." Tyson said. "And your life skills are shitty." Tsunade said, and Tyson frowned even more. "Yeah, well at least I won't suffer menopause." Tyson muttered, and luckily for him neither woman heard him. "You will be cleared to go before the day is up." Sakura said, and Tyson sighed in relief.

"About time, god damnit. I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing." Tyson said. "Then don't go around taking blows where you lose your chakra, you reckless imbecile." Tsunade said. "Yeah yeah, you old bat." Tyson said, as she glared at him.

"If I'm done being treated, can I leave now?" Tyson knew he was making her mad. But he didn't think he deserved getting his legs shattered. Tsunade stomped away, and threatened to kill anyone who dares try to heal him before she discharges him herself.

_(Training Grounds)_

Satoshi and Koji were sparring, and training their Tarogans. "You are moving too slow, brother." Koji said. "And your Tarogan isn't watching my movements well enough." Koji narrowed his eyes, and Satoshi shot from the ground, with an uppercut from hell.

"You didn't catch my seals." Satoshi said. "And you got overconfident." Satoshi's eyes widened when he felt a kunai at his neck. The Koji that was uppercut poofed away, a Shadow Clone, and the Satoshi that hit him looked confused. "Damnit." Satoshi said.

_(Elsewhere)_

Scar and Link were sitting outside Hokage Tower, as Zaku, Kin, and Dosu were chatting with the Hokage. "I think the whole thing with saving Kasumi worked well." Scar said. "Of course. We saved her, didn't we?" Link asked. "Yeah. Zaku should be done now. I would be ready if I were you." Scar said. "The chain is around my waist, and the coin is in my pocket. I'm ready." Link said. "Good. Think fast." Scar said, as there was an Air Blast that leveled where the two nin were. Zaku is free, and out for Link.

_(Tyson)_

Tyson got out, feeling good about things. He was free of the hospital, and he was free to travel again. "And now I'm free to see how things are with the gang!" Tyson said, smirking brightly.

"You might want to take some time to wait. Satoshi and Koji are training, Kai might be trying unsuccesively to flirt with Sakura, and Link and Scar are probably making sure their prisoners are okay." Tyson turned as Ryoji walked up, smirking. "You helped Satoshi and my friends. Why?" Tyson asked. "I need them alive for when Akatsuki makes a move." Ryoji said, and Tyson smirked. "Playing them like pawns is bad for your health." Tyson said. "I know what I'm doing." Ryoji said, walking away. "I bet. Well, the guys are doing stuff, so I think I'll just hang home. It's getting late." Tyson said.

Tyson made it to his house, as the sun was setting. "Hm. Nightlife here is enticing, but I'm 'healing'…." Tyson said, as he cut the light on. He was preparing to get his pjs, but Kasumi sitting on his couch caught him off guard.

"I thought the ninja stealth thing we use on those we are fighting against…" Tyson said, as Kasumi approached him. "You okay? You seem a little out of it." Tyson asked. "Did you mean everything? Back at the tower?" Kasumi asked. Tyson smiled, and hugged her.

"You think I say things I don't mean, even after all the time you've known me? Sheesh. Talk about seeing how I-" Kasumi cut him off with a passionate kiss, as they stumbled near Tyson's room.

_(Next Morning)_

Satoshi, Koji, and Kai sat at the training clearing, waiting for Tyson and Kasumi. "What the hell is taking them so long? We were supposed to be training today!" Satoshi yelled. Koji shrugged, while Kai shook his head. "Tyson shouldn't be training anyway, so maybe he's listening to Tsunade-sama." Kai said.

Koji and Satoshi both gave him a look, and Kai sighed. "Okay. We all know that's BS, but I'm trying to be positive." Kai said. Before they could continue their argument, Tyson and Kasumi walked up. Kasumi had an odd step, and Tyson had the look of a man who won the lottery.

Koji and Kai smirked.

They knew what happened.

"You're late Tyson. What took you dude!?" Satoshi asked. "I overslept. Guess I had a rough night last night." Tyson said offhandedly. Satoshi and the others noted Kasumi's blush at that statement, but Satoshi was the only one who didn't get the hidden message.

"I bet." Kai said. Koji smirked even grander when Kasumi blushed harder, and hid her face in Tyson's chest. "Sheesh. You two are acting as though you had sex or something." Satoshi said. Kasumi's whole head was red now, and Tyson looked away, blushing a little.

"NO WAY!!!! YOU DID!??!?" Satoshi yelled. "And the last horse finally crosses the finish line…." Koji said, as Kai shook his head.

**ShadowRonin: And this is where I end the chapter, and transition into the meaty gritty stuff of the Hideki Arc. Things are going to get real intense!**

**Next Chapter: Just when the Sun Nin thought that everything was falling into a norm, a wandering group of ninja, calling themselves the Hideki Clan, show up. Koji seems to have a deep emotional connection to them, but what is it, and why are they after Satoshi? It all falls down on:**

**Chapter 39: The New Threat: Satoshi and Tyson's Rivals.**

**Side Note: There are going to be an influx of OCs, and because I can only retain so much off the top of my head while learning in school, I'm going to start an OC Character Bio, starting with Satoshi and the leader of the Hideki. Next Chapter, look out!**


	39. Author Alert

**Yo! ShadowRonin, Dark Master and Minion of the Shadow Side here. Got some pretty rough news. Due to an incident involving brothers and roughhousing, I lost the data stick that has all my story information and stuff on it. I'm going to be spending a good deal of time trying to find it, and when I do, I'll have a new chapter up to replace the alert I have up now. Either that, or spend some time trying to go off the brain remembering everything, and that will take a good long while as well. So please have some patience, fans, and give me a while to try and get things back on track. Thanks gang!!!**


End file.
